The Legendary War of Hyrule
by Shimmering Starlight
Summary: A prophecy is born. Another link to the twilight appears. Old Heroes emerge again for a new battle against Ganondorf, one that will involve more bloodshed, legends, & betrayal than the last. Can both sides of the coin survive the Legendary War to come?
1. A Letter and A Nightmare

**I'm forgetful and will forget to put disclaimers, so I'm putting only one of them and putting it here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way. The only thing I own are the plot and characters that I have developed.

* * *

****

Hi there! I'm Shimmering Starlight, one of your fellow fanfiction-goers. This is a Zelda fanfic that came to mind one day. I can't promise to you that you'll enjoy this, since of course an author can't please everyone. But what I will promise is that I will make each chapter with my best effort, with fresh, new ideas. I also promise that I'll finish this story, since I'm sure you know that on this website, many people discontinue their stories.

Read this chapter, see if you like it, and feel free to leave me a review or personal message with your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1:A Letter and A Nightmare

After strapping the sheath of his old Ordon sword to his back, Link stepped his right foot onto the stirrup and threw his other leg over to Epona's other side, guilty that he had to make Epona run such a long distance after she had gotten those injuries just yesterday, injuries of the most torturous kind. Link had been aiding his hometown in slaying a horde of monsters that were invading Ordon, and Epona had been burned, slashed, and scraped badly by those wretched beasts. Ilia made his life miserable when he accepted the mission from Bo the mayor.

Yes, the mission. He was to deliver a package to Renado, the shaman of Kakariko Village, and an old friend of Link's who frequently helped him on his quest to banish the perpetual twilight from settling permanently on Hyrule. What was in the package, he didn't know, but it must have been important indeed, because when he inquired the old mayor, Bo simply had shaken his head and again told him to turn it to Renado as quickly as possible. He sighed and gently spurred Epona out of Ordon.

The Hyrule Fields did not have the best weather today. Actually, come to think of it, Link hadn't seen a single sunny day in a whole month, quite ironic as Hyrule was a land that was almost always enshrouded with sunlight. He looked at the sky, which rumbled angrily with thunder as he raised his head. It was dark, almost black, and dreary. It would probably rain again, so he would have to hurry. He urged Epona forward, travelling at a steady pace.

At the half point between Ordon and Kakariko, his guilt overcame him, and his concern for his loyal steed forced him to dismount and check on her wounds. He soothed Epona with a pat, "I'm just checking your wounds, Epona, so don't protest too much." Epona whickered softly as he bent down and carefully unwrapped a bandage on her left foreleg with practiced hands. Wincing with pity, he looked at the gash, which was cruelly taking the opportunity to ooze blood again. He proceeded to treat her wounds until he suddenly heard a shriek. "MR. LINK! WAAAAAAIT!"

The voice had come from the postman, in his red and white uniform. He was running crazily towards Link, as he always ran, looking rather foolish. He finished attending to the last of his horse's injuries and stood to his full height, letting the postman approach.

Soon he reached them. He panted for a few moments. Then he said gleefully, "Mr. Link, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Link smiled at how overexcited he was.

"I have come to deliver a letter! It is a letter from Hyrule Castle. It's a great honour, Mr. Link!" he squealed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small uncharacteristic envelope. He thrust it into Link's hand and saluted, saying, "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" And with that, he zoomed away.

Link looked at the letter with surprise. If his assumptions were correct, this would be from Princess Zelda herself; none of the nobles in Hyrule Castle would care to write to him, since no one that was turned into a spirit was told the whole story of the twilight incident. And since it had been three years since they last met, it was more of shock. Five years had passed since the twilight incident came and passed, but for two years after that, Link and Zelda spent more time together and became close friends. But soon their duties forced them to stay apart, and meetings with the two ceased. But now, Zelda was addressing him again.

What would be so urgent that made Zelda write after two years?

He opened the envelope hastily and pulled out the letter. It read, in elegant script:  
_  
Dearest Link,_

I hope you are well. I'm sorry to tell you this, but this letter is not purely social. I know it has been years since we have seen each other, but I need to speak with you soon. Very, very soon. Please do not throw anything important you have to do to the side, but I need to inform you of something serious. Please come to Hyrule Castle soon.

Forever yours,

Zelda

Below her sign off were the Ancient Hylian glyphs that meant business with the Royal Family.

Link was now even more stunned. He knew that it was extremely urgent, or else she would have told him what was going on in the letter. But she didn't. That meant that it was serious, that the news would be dangerous in the wrong hands. He felt unease rise in him; he didn't like it when Zelda was in trouble. Which was most of the time, thanks to Ganondorf. He laughed to himself at this thought, but he still felt an anxious pit of worry.

He shook his head from his reveries, returning to reality. He remembered that he had a delivery to make, but he was dying to see the Princess again. But after remembering the urgency in Bo's eyes and reminding himself that she told him not to throw anything aside, he decided to go to Kakariko first. So he pressed his heels into Epona's underside, and she began to trot forward with a neigh.

* * *

Kakariko Village, though almost uninhabited since the display of savagery by the controlled Twili, had somewhat recovered in the past five years. The nobles of Hyrule Castle, including Princess Zelda and her Royal Council, had agreed that Kakariko should be rebuilt to its former glory, and bit by bit, people began to move into Kakariko again. The village was still, however, quiet, but Link knew that in time, it could become as lively as even the Castle Town.

He went straight to the shaman's house which still stood the same as ever directly in front of the village's southern entrance. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Luda, Renado's daughter. Luda was almost Link's height now, and her innocent eyes had become weary after the years passed. Her demeanour had changed drastically since he first saw her five years ago. "Link. Please, come in," she greeted him with a quiet smile. Luda turned and led him into the room. The room was very dimly lit, compared to what he was used to seeing.

"Please be quiet. He is very ill," Luda murmured.

Link didn't understand. "I'm sorry? I'm not... quite sure what you mean."

Then he did find out what she meant. By the statue that blocked the entrance to the building's sanctuary was a bed. In it was a man with skin so pale that Link rubbed his eyes to check if he was seeing correctly. With a jolt, he recognized the man's long black hair and distinctive face. Renado sat up slowly to greet his visitor, opening his mouth to speak to Link but was interrupted by a cough. Luda rushed to his side, helping him up. "Link. Have you come with the Ordonian herbs?" His usually proud and strong voice was quiet and wheezy, making Link wonder what had happened to him.

Link shook his head, feeling foolish that he didn't even know what it was he had delivered. "I do not know what is in the package. You know Bo; he's always hasty and clumsy."

Renado tried to laugh, but succeeded only in a strangled cough. Luda immediately received the package from Link's hands and nearly tore it open. "Yes, he brought them," she almost moaned in relief. She went to the fire for more light as she gathered the herbs into a pot.

"What happened?" Link asked softly.

Luda's eyes filled with tears, but she continued to make the medicine as she spoke. "It was the Gorons," she mumbled, seperating the herbs into bundles. "They poisoned many of us. They purchased a large amount of one kind of fish from the Zoras, and they used the fish's poisonous blood to make some kind of concoction. And they put it into the potions they sold to us. What monsters they have become…"

Link's eyebrows met. Gorons poisoning Hylians? It didn't sound like real information; the Gorons were such a proud race. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like the doing of the Gorons. They are very gentle and proud; they wouldn't try to kill the Hylians. And even if they would, they wouldn't resort to such underhand trickery; they would fight in fair combat instead. It's far too… dishonourable… for them."

Renado answered next, in his poor voice. "From what I understand, which is not a lot I must admit, it's something like what happened when the shadowy interlopers left. And you helped us restore the peace with the Gorons, Link." His words were full of gratitude. Then he sighed, reminiscing. "However, the peace may not be stable now."

Link chose his words carefully, since the truth of what happened then couldn't ever be told. "But what could affect them so much that they would try to kill us? And the interlopers were scared off." _By Midna and me,_ added Link in his head.

"Who knows?" murmured Renado, as if to himself. "We can't – and won't – retaliate. We're not strong enough to fight off the Gorons, and we don't want to start a war, especially because Death Mountain is so near Kakariko. And Princess Zelda would not be pleased that we began to fight a neighbouring race."

Soon Link was rushed out of the room by Luda; she had to treat Renado with the new medicine, along with the others in the village. He observed the villagers as they strode in the streets with hard faces, undoubtedly like so because of the Gorons' treachery. They eyed him with a nervous look, but Link knew that if he had spoken to Renado with peace, they would trust him. He shook his head in dismay, and walked over to Epona, patting her head. Zelda was waiting for him, and he wanted to see what the matter was. He would do anything that would help her. He made that known when he went risking everything to save Hyrule.

* * *

With the same difficulty as he had on the way to Kakariko, he arrived, tired from fending off monsters, at the southern gates to the Castle Town. Surprisingly, there were now two Hylian soldiers in front of the entrance. There never were any guards when he came last. However, that _was_ three years ago. But the safety they brought by standing guard in front of the gates was questionable; the soldiers were never afraid to show their constant cowardice.

But perhaps he was wrong about these two; they unsheathed their swords without hesitation and pointed them at Link. "Halt! State your business in the town," ordered one of them firmly.

"I have come at the request of Zel—Princess Zelda." Link caught himself quickly. He did not want it to seem like he knew her well, knowing that not many outside of the town would be called to the Castle for business. It was an honour to even be thought of by anyone inside Hyrule Castle.

"Show us your letter, then," said the other, suspicious of his intentions. "If she has summoned you, you must have a letter, and letter must have a Royal Mark."

Link almost scowled, but he quickly suppressed it. He could understand why they asked; he could very easily just be a crazy person that wanted to see the princess. He remembered meeting people like that, bringing amusement to mind. Even so, he didn't want to show them the message, since it wasn't very formal. But he relinquished it anyway, knowing there was no alternative.

Both guards scanned the letter, saw the Royal Mark, and shoved their blades back into the sheathes.

"You may enter," they said together. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town, sir."

Link decided to inquire, "If it is not too presumptuous to ask… why are there now guards in front of the entrances to the town? The last time I visited, there weren't any. What happened?"

One of the guards nodded. "There have been numerous attacks by strange monsters that we are not familiar with, or encountered before. We have become more cautious with who we let into the town. Ever since the third attack, it became apparent that the assaults would become frequent, and now sentries have been posted by all entrances to the Castle Town." The very thought seemed to drain their energy away.

Link was reminded of his own village's situation, since something similar was happening there. He thanked them for the answer, and headed for the Castle.

* * *

After passing more guards in front of the Hyrule Castle and showing them his letter, he was led through the proud halls of Hyrule Castle to the enormous library by a servant of Zelda's. The servant led him to her private reading room where he bowed to Link, smiling, "Sir Link, you'll find Princess Zelda in this room. Don't worry about interrupting her readings; she always takes pleasure with meeting old friends." He knocked on the door twice, bowed to Link once more, and strode away.

The door flew open, revealing the flustered Princess. She looked the same as ever: the same hazel-coloured hair, the same royal attire of purple and white, and the same grace she held herself with.

And of course, the same lovely face that was always beaming at him.

And of course, his heart immediately from a leisurely walk into a fast-paced run.

"Link, it's good to finally see you again," Zelda smiled pleasantly, embracing him and then leading him into the quiet room. However, there was something that didn't allow her smile to be as pleasant as it when he met her three years ago. She took a seat at her desk, and Link chose a luxurious armchair. "How have things been in Ordon?" she asked conversationally.

Link grimaced, and Zelda perked up a bit as he answered, "Not so good. The monsters in Faron have gotten more aggressive lately. And even though I've seen most, if not all, of Hyrule, I have never even dreamed of such horrifying creatures."

Zelda looked grave at these words. "It's been like that around here, too," she murmured. "I wonder…"

A pause came between them as they contemplated the situation. Then:

"Have you been well?" Link asked anxiously. "Your letter seemed awfully urgent. I received it only a few hours ago."

Zelda hesitated.

"I'm fine… physically… but… I had a nightmare last night," she said slowly. "And I'm quite sure it was another prophecy." Her voice sank to a whisper now. "A horrible one."


	2. Prophecy and Plan

**Thanks to Lady Zayriah for being the first reviewer. Please review to give me motivation, as everyone needs constant motivation. =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Prophecy and Plan

"_And I'm quite sure it was another prophecy." Her voice sank to a whisper now. "A horrible one."_

Link immediately became alert. "Are you sure it was a prophecy, and not just a dream?" he asked, knowing that not all of Zelda's dreams were truly prophetic. After all, if every night you received a prophecy, how could Zelda even sleep in peace?

Zelda buried her face into her hands, the classic image of distress. "Yes… I am certain," she mumbled into her hands.

"How do you know?" Link urged.

Zelda looked at him, her face grim. "Because part of it has already begun," she whispered.

Link felt shivers go up his spine. This wasn't good at all. If it had already started, then the rest would come. He was sure of it; Zelda's prophecies were shockingly accurate, and almost always brought doom upon them.

"What happened in the prophecy?" he heard himself ask.

Zelda shut her eyes tight. Link became even more uneasy; if the nightmare was this frightening, who knew what would befall Hyrule?

She tried to steady her voice, but to no avail. "So, to my description of the dream, then… In the dream, I had a bird's-eye view of the land of Hyrule. I could see the provinces of Ordon, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru to the very edges of the land; I didn't really have a view of the Snowpeak or Gerudo. I could see everything in those four provinces, from landscape to inhabitants. But the inhabitants didn't look like real people. They were figures that didn't really look like people, but rather ghostly figures. Oh, and yes, the figures were bright, bright and golden. I think that meant that we were all at peace… Everyone in the land of Hyrule was shining with a golden aura. Peace ruled Hyrule. But…it wasn't to last. My dream changed its course." Link frowned, and Zelda nodded with sadness in her eyes. She continued.

"A large fraction of the figures changed colour. The first half of the changing figures turned into a marine blue, and the second half a raging red. The golden ones that remained with their colour didn't seem to notice until suddenly, the blue and red began to furiously attack the golden. The figures of gold either disappeared, or turned into red or blue. The majority disappeared, and I believe that meant death," she spoke in a strange voice, and her eyes were distant, as if the dream were replaying before her eyes. Link shivered at the last sentence.

"Soon, none of the golden ones were left, except the few people that had managed to escape with their golden bodies, but after a time, they disappeared too, leaving the red and blue to reign. I also noticed another thing. Darkness was swirled into the invaders, black swirls in the bodies of the blue and red. I thought long and hard about it, and I interpreted that darkness as something dark and powerful they had acquired that gave them the confidence and strength to defeat us, the golden light. But I could be wrong, of course. Now, though, I want to know what you think of this. Please feel free to tell me if I'm overreacting. But you should also tell me if you agree with my level of concern," Zelda finished, and she looked intensely at Link with a furrow in her eyebrows.

Link thought for a moment before answering. "You haven't given me all of the puzzle pieces yet. Why did you say that the prophecy has already begun?"

Zelda winced, and looked away. She took the time to organize her thoughts, and then said, "I think I know what the red and blue lights are."

Link leaned forward. "What is it? Is it the monsters that have gotten so aggressive?"

The princess shook her head, and Link felt relieved.

But the relief didn't last long.

"It's worse than the monsters. Actually, they're the ones behind the monsters."

Link felt his stomach plunge.

"The lights represent… other races… that we share Hyrule with," Zelda said miserably. She slouched in her chair, looking helpless.

The shock that ran through Link's blood was enough to kill someone. Even though Link had braced himself, he didn't imagine anything like this. He struggled to keep himself from losing control completely. He also tried to quell the urge to take her in his arms to comfort her.

"It's the Gorons and Zoras, right?" Link guessed, both wanting and dreading Zelda's answer.

Zelda looked surprised. "How… did you know? Do you know something of them?"

"It's partly because of the colors," admitted Link, "but there was something I heard when I went to Kakariko Village to deliver the shaman Ordonian herbs…"

Zelda looked at him with a questioning look. "Aren't Ordonian herbs only used in extreme conditions in health?"

Link, of course, had no clue, but he said, "Yes… sure. The herbs were in need because some of the villagers were poisoned by the Gorons. The Gorons had acquired a large amount of one kind of fish from the Zoras, and they put the fish's poisonous blood into the potions they sold to the villagers."

Zelda was disgusted. She couldn't even speak normally. "How… but why… so… fierce? So… aggressive? Especially for Gorons… and… the Zoras… what… why… how could they…"

Link soothed her, "Calm down, Zelda. You're not speaking in full sentences." He waited until Zelda regained her composure, then said, "I agree with you, Zelda. This is a cause for concern. But what have they done other than the potion poisoning?"

"There have been sightings of mutated monsters in various breeds both in caves near Zora's Domain and Death Mountain," Zelda said angrily. "We haven't done anything to them, and yet somehow they find reason in breaking our truce of peace! This is an outrage!"

"Zelda, calm down, you're getting agitated again. But before we can fight back—"

Zelda interrupted, "We will not. I won't allow it. We _must_ try to reason with them first."

Link continued, "—we have to figure out why they've gotten so protective. There has to be something in their territory that's affecting them. We've always been peaceful and friendly, so there must be something that's forcing them to attack us."

Zelda frowned. "You mean to spy on them? You do realize that they'll kill you when you're found?"

"Well, the whole land of Hyrule was trying to kill me five years ago," Link grinned.

The princess laughed, and Link's spirits went higher just by the sound. Then she sighed. "Well… be careful, then. I don't know what I'd do without my most faithful friend."

Link looked at her, wishing that the word 'friend' would be changed to the word in his mind. But he reminded himself of the task at hand, and tried to clear those thoughts away. Zelda helped by saying, "How about I come with you?"

A shake of his head made Zelda glare at him. "It's too dangerous, Princess. Hyrule needs you in the castle as much as possible, to make decisions for your people. And what if the Gorons and Zoras suddenly attacked?"

Zelda hesitated, but then said, "I'll leave someone else in charge. The Royal Council, perhaps."

Link glared back at Zelda. Although his better judgment was telling him not to let her come at any circumstances, his worse judgment was screaming at him to let her come. He was going to end up losing this argument, he was sure of it. He decided that the best way was to accept, but put limits. "I'll let you come, but promise me that when I say, you'll go as Sheik." Sheik was Zelda's alter ego, inspired by a woman of the Sheikah race who was as well-known as a hero, Impa. Zelda had intensely studied the Sheikah race and, knowing enough about them, decided that when she sneaked out of the castle, she would use the persona, Sheik, so she wouldn't get caught. As far as Link knew, he was the only one other than Zelda herself that knew about Sheik.

Zelda's cold stare became a beaming smile. "That's fine by me. Let me get someone to run the castle for me while I'm gone."

She ran out of the room, giving Link time to think.

His mind was set on going to the Zora's Domain. The Zoras would be less formidable than Gorons. Gorons were giants, and without the Iron Boots Bo had once given him, in the Gorons' eyes he was as easy to kill as it was to move a finger. After all, they were capable of squishing his skull with one squeeze of his hand. Zoras were closer to his own size, and with a blade in hand, he could take them on. Though Zoras were formidable fighters with their fins, Link was also an accomplished swordsman, and he was confident in his abilities. Zelda was also secretly a good sword-wielder, though most in the court didn't know that, and common knowledge was that Zelda was clumsy with a sword but excelled in archery. Yes, the Zora's Domain would be the best. And it would be safer for Zelda. That was the most important thing.

Before he knew it, Zelda was back and simply told him, "Wait for me at the southern entrance to the town." Then she whisked away, leaving Link dazed.

Link felt puzzlement, but decided to do as she said. He left the library and another one of Zelda's servants was nearby to lead him out. After such a long while outside of the Castle, he was unused to the giant maze that was Hyrule Castle. The servant again bowed and left, and so did Link. He found and took reeds growing on the ground, as he didn't have his Horse Call with him. Hearing her song, Epona raced towards him, but with a strange limp to her gait. He cursed himself for fighting with Epona that day.

It was getting darker now, making Link wonder what Zelda was doing. The sky was a beautiful but mysterious orange, and Link knew it was twilight. The word brought Midna to his mind. He thought about the realm of shadows she was now in, and wondered how she was doing. He missed her a lot; they had made an unbreakable friendship, even though originally he had despised Midna's demeanour towards light dwellers, and originally Midna had… well, simply despised him. Slowly he came out of his reveries and went back to reality as he spotted a figure on a horse riding out of town.

Soon Sheik came with a brilliant, pure white steed, named Turin, a purebred horse that Zelda frequently rode with when Link and Zelda went out of the Castle. Sheik herself was wearing a full Sheikah outfit: her face was completely concealed by a cloth wrapped about her head save for her eyes, and she wore a form-fitting blue and white outfit with the signature red Sheikah eye in the middle of the white. While she stepped off the horse, Link asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had to deal with many nobles. Telling your court that you are leaving the Castle temporarily isn't easy. Also, I haven't been Sheik for a long time now, since there really wasn't a point without you," Sheik smiled grudgingly. "Using magic to recreate this outfit was nearly impossible; I'm out of practice in magic, after all. I haven't ridden Turin for a long time either, so don't blame me. So where do we go? We have Death Mountain and the Zora's Domain."

"We're going north," replied Link. "The residents of Death Mountain are a bit more threatening to us." Sheik had to agree. They jumped onto their horses, and they rode side by side north.

After a few minutes of travel, Epona began to run a bit less sure-footedly. So did Turin. They tossed their heads frantically and began neighing, distressed. Link tried to calm Epona down, and Sheik tried to relax Turin, but the horses were too agitated to be soothed. Link looked at Sheik, trying to corral Epona, and said, "There's something nearby. There isn't any other reason for Epona to get this frightened."

"Or Turin," Sheik reminded him.

"Of course."

And suddenly, something from the shadows pounced at Epona.

* * *

**Sorry to any people who think Sheik is male. If you do, just change the 'she' to 'he.' I know a lot of people think Sheik is male, and I respect that. But I prefer to think that Sheik is female, since sex changes shouldn't really be included in Nintendo games…**

**Give me your thoughts through personal message or review.**


	3. King Ralis

Chapter 3: King Ralis

_And suddenly, something from the shadows pounced at Epona._

Link was nearly thrown off of Epona when she reared back, yelping in pain. The attackers had cleverly aimed where they smelled blood, where unfortunately her injuries were, and he winced at the thought of the pain Epona must be going through, getting her injuries attacked again. He jumped off of her, letting her get away from the snapping jaws of… well, whatever they were, hastily grabbing the hilt of his blade. Sheik did the same as Link, taking out her whip-like chain.

The horses took off in different directions, trumpeted their fear and pain.

The two of them had finally laid their eyes on the monsters, and they simply stood there unmoving, agape at the monsters that stood before them. They appeared to be a hybrid of two different species; they were half helmasaur, due to the silver armor, half stalhound, due to the distinctive skeleton. It was quite strange for the two to see them; monsters were aggressive to anyone and anything including each other, so they couldn't have been bred by natural means. That meant that someone was interfering with the monsters. Now _who _would that someone be?

Link shook his head, recovering from the shock. He looked sideways at Sheik beside him and nodded. She nodded in return, and they lashed out with their lethal weapons simultaneously. She expertly used the chain to yank the armour off, and Link used the tip of his sword to pry them off from the side. Soon they were all exposed as weird, skeletal, half lizard, half wolf monsters. Abnormalities.

Link's eyes widened. How could the Zoras and Gorons form such abnormal hybrids? Using monsters in their normal form was at least better than forcing animals to breed, even though just using monsters was already a sign of savagery. It wasn't natural, wasn't the way of things.

Sheik was obviously appalled at these creatures as well. Her red eyes were full of anger, and he knew she felt even sorrier to have to kill them. Link used her gloom to motivate his own determination.

He slaughtered his third enemy with a thrust at the neck, ran another through with a stab, received a blow from one from the left, and then he noticed how large the pack of them really was. He could see more monster than ground. How were there so many? And they were quite distant from both Death Mountain and Zora's Domain; surely they didn't have sentries _here_. And if they did, would they attack any Hylians they saw? At this rate, Zelda's prophecy really would become true. "Sheik!" he shouted over the frenzied noises the creatures were making. "There are too many of them! We have to escape!"

She couldn't answer; there were too many of them teaming up to get her. Her chain and physical blows were now at a disadvantage, as she was only good at hitting single targets with her current weaponry.

Link was trying to fight his way through the mass of them when he heard Sheik cry out his name from afar with distress. In alarm, he made to turn to Sheik to see what was wrong, but a ruthless blow to the back of his head made him fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Link, please wake up," a sweet voice pleaded. "You've been unconscious for far too long."

Link sat up immediately to see whose voice it was, only to hit Zelda's forehead with his own. "Sorry," he apologized. She rubbed her forehead, silently forgiving him. Then the pain washed back, and Link remembered with a groan that he had been knocked out by a wham to his head. Each time his heart beat, his head throbbed with a dull, echoing pain all around his head. "Damn, knocked out," he muttered. Then he noticed she wasn't Sheik. "Why did you transform back?" he asked in bewilderment. "You're Princess Zelda! They must know who you are right now! Don't–"

She cut him off by shaking her head violently. "All I know is that I can't change back. I've completely lost my magic," she whispered. "And don't be so loud; you just might make them separate us. We're lucky to be in the same cell." At his look of puzzlement etched on his face, Zelda gestured sadly at barred prison walls. "I was knocked out, too… and I woke up here. I'm assuming we're in the Zora's Domain. Blue walls, graceful bars that look like coral. Yes, I'd say we're in Zora's Domain."

Link observed the cell. Indeed, the bars had the same pattern as the coral-like walls in the Zora's Throne Room, with a locked door of the same material on the left side of the wall. Other than the barred wall, there were solid blue walls around them. These walls looked worn, as if the cell hadn't been used for many years. The barred wall looked almost green with age, and the stone floor was slightly damp, which was appropriate, considering it was the Zora's Domain. There were a few pieces of stray wood on the floor, and there were fragile metal cots in two of the corners. He looked through the barred walls and observed the whole prison, amazed and angered by the sheer size of it. He hadn't once thought the Zoras could have a prison in their halls. They were such peaceful people that Link immediately dismissed it. He was seething with anger when he heard a door swing open, creaking on rusty hinges.

"Lie down and pretend we haven't woken yet!" Zelda hissed, using her hand to force his head to the ground.

He closed his eyes and so did Zelda, looking like they were asleep on the floor. Link shifted uncomfortably on the damp floor, but Zelda stilled him with a hand which she withdrew after he stayed still. As Zelda put her hand down, they heard two voices of male Zoras.

"I'll take a look at the Hylian hostages, and you go check King Ralis's cell. I don't know why he refused to allow the war to begin," droned one of them, bored.

_King Ralis?_ thought Link. _He's king now?_

"I understand what you mean. It isn't our fault that the Hylians left that thing in the throne room. They're the ones who started the war," the other agreed, though his voice sounded unsure.

Link tried to relax as a Zora came to inspect them. It was hard, because he was dying to ask Zelda what she thought about what the prison guards said. The Zora studied the two Hylians for a few moments and left soon, not really caring about them. Link still stayed in his position, and suddenly someone began to speak from a different cell. A rather familiar someone.

"Please, Nolva, my son… help me get out of here. I know that you don't agree with what the others say. You know that the Hylians are innocent. You know!" begged the distraught voice. It was deeper than Link remembered, and held more maturity, more authority, though it still had a fearful edge to it.

The guard hesitated, but said, "I cannot, Father. I… I have my duties. The Hylians were the ones that chose to leave it there. I am unchangeable on this subject."

"But I know that one of them is trustable, at least," Ralis persisted.

The guard's voice became more firm now. "Link may have rescued you, but he is only one of the hundreds of Hylians that populate Hyrule, Father. That one man cannot make the difference."

Link almost opened his eyes and sat up, to watch, but he restrained himself.

"He did when he fought off the dark ones! And if he didn't save me, you wouldn't exist," the father said reasonably.

Link was quite touched by Ralis's loyalty.

"Father, stop arguing! I know he saved Hyrule, but the other Hylians are not so gentle," Nolva said stubbornly.

"I didn't only mean Link, Nolva. What about Renado, the shaman that took me in during my time of need? What about the children in the village? Do you know what I think, Nolva? I think you're doing this just to steal the throne from your mother and me. I knew that this would happen. You have always had a greedy personality!" the king said in an angry tone.

The king's accusation set Nolva off. "I would not do such a thing! I am only doing what is right for our race, Father!"

"So you would imprison your own father to get worked up about nothing? You call that 'right for our race?' There isn't even proof that the Hylians did this! What if there was a traitor in our own territory?" Ralis said angrily.

Nolva retorted after an uncomfortable moment, "It is the most probable solution that the Hylians did this! Otherwise, it would not have happened to the Gorons as well!"

"Probability is purely chance, my son. What if it was someone else left it there? If that is the case, and it most certainly is, we would be starting a war against the wrong people!" his father said with a note of finality.

There was complete silence for a few moments as Nolva contemplated this information, apparently unable to find an answer to that. Footsteps approached them hesitantly and another voice said, "Come, Nolva. He is of the wrong opinion. Queen Serena is waiting for our report."

A pause, then the two sets of footsteps hurried away.

Link and Zelda sat up. He turned to the princess and said, "Did you get all of that?"

She nodded. "Ralis is king now, and he has a wife and son. The Zoras found something in the throne room, and they assumed we did it. Ralis did not agree, and so the Zoras put their king in prison. They turned to the Queen instead, who believes it was us who left whatever it was there."

"You could've simply said yes… But yes, that's a good summary. And now, we have to find what the thing in the throne room is, or was," Link stated.

"But first we have to—"

Link forced a hand over her mouth, rendering her next words to muffles. "Someone's talking!" Link's words sounded like both a shriek and a whisper.

"Link? Is that you?" called out that voice.

"Yes, I am Link," answered Link.

"Oh, thank the goddesses you're here! It's Ralis, as you might have heard. We were arguing… quite loudly. And who is your friend you are talking to?" the king said.

"It is me, King Ralis. It's Princess Zelda," replied Zelda.

"Oh, the luck I have today! I would exchange pleasantries, but it's not the time. If you could escape, we could talk about things in better conditions. But you need to find a way out."

"Do you know how we can get out, King Ralis?" Link asked.

"That I do not know, but surely this prison is escapable. I'm sure you can find a way."

Link groaned, but Ralis had a point. He observed the cell again, but his mind wasn't creative enough to find an escape. Though the walls were worn in the prison, no section of the walls showed any signs of a tunnel. The only things in the rooms were the cots and the pieces of damp wood.

"There doesn't seem to be anything useful in here," Link sighed.

However, Zelda didn't seem to think so. "We can take the cot apart to pieces, and since the cot legs are metal and have weight, we can use them as makeshift weapons, so we could escape armed. But I wouldn't know how to get the door open, much less where the keys and our normal weapons are. Ralis can lead us out of the dungeons."

"That's a good idea. Let's make the weapons first," Link said, striding to the small bed.

After turning the cot upside down with a single movement, Link put a foot onto the cot and a hand on a leg. He broke the leg off with a swift yank, and handed it to Zelda, doing the same for the other leg. She held it in her hand, observing it. She tested it with a swing, slash, and a stab at the air in front of her, then looked at it critically again. "I don't know if you can call this a weapon. It's more like a club than anything, since it's too heavy and not sharp at all. Rounded, actually."

"It'll have to do for now. We'll retrieve our normal equipment later. But now, how should we open the door?"

Zelda looked at the door. "I guess we can try to ram it open, but I don't think we have the materials… We don't have anything small enough to pick the lock, either."

"Ralis!" called Link. "Do the guards ever open the door?"

"They do if you make too much noise. I tried that once, and it didn't end well…" Ralis trailed off, remembering the scene, which couldn't have been pretty.

Link grinned at Zelda, liking the prospect of making enough noise to irritate the Zoras. She frowned at his childishness, but then she just shook her head and laughed at him. "It's risky, but it's the only way out, I suppose," agreed Zelda reluctantly.

The Hero grabbed the other cot legs and dragged them against the walls of the cell, making a metallic shrieking sound. Zelda simply smashed the legs together. Soon enough, a female Zora guard came running towards the cell, skidding to a halt in front of their door. "What's going on in here?" she cried. She took out keys to the door, threw it open, and stormed inside in a flash. It wasn't Nolva, and Link felt relieved that he didn't have to harm Ralis's son.

Link immediately released all but one metal bar and Zelda stood to her full height. He smiled at her unnervingly and tossed his metal bar in the air, let it spin as it fell, grabbed its hilt expertly, and pointed his bar at the Zora. "Show off," muttered Zelda beside him.

Link couldn't help but grin as he spoke to the guard, "We fight, now."

The Zora laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me? With that mockery of a weapon? I highly doubt that you can hold your own for more than a few seconds." She held an elegant staff in hand, but Link was not discouraged. A knight with a rusty blade was still a knight, and a dunce with a princely sword was still a dunce.

He struck suddenly, aiming for her chest with the speed of a striking snake. The bar met with the staff, and the Zora appeared to be surprised at the ferocity of the attack. Zelda helped now, slashing at the Zora's side, obviously trained well with a weapon. The Zora yelped and jumped back. She stared angrily at them, and swung her staff at Link's head almost clumsily. He ducked and tripped the Zora by hitting the Zora's legs. She fell over awkwardly, and soon Link and Zelda had her pinned to the floor with the weapons at her neck.

She was obviously the dunce.

"W-W-What do you want?" she whimpered.

"Where are our weapons?" Link glared at her.

"T-They're probably in the s-storage room! That's w-where all the w-weapons are kept!" she stammered.

"How do I get my magic back?" Zelda demanded.

"L-Leaving the prison will do! Don't hurt m-me!" she begged.

"Where are the keys to the cells?" Link inquired.

The Zora shakily handed them a ring of keys. "H-Here! J-J-Just let me go!" she whined.

Link said quietly to Zelda, "Take the staff. We don't want her to get us when our backs are turned. We'll let Ralis use it." She yanked the staff out of the Zora's hand, ignoring the Zora's whimpers.

"Now don't you dare tell your commander to look for us; tell him we left long ago, and that we have probably reached the Castle by now. Got it?" Zelda said harshly. The Zora's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly, trying to get free. "Don't you deny us," Zelda almost snarled. "If you don't do as we say, you die. Simple as that."

"Fine! Just leave me be!" the guard pleaded.

They stood up and left the cell quickly, locking the door closed to trap the Zora. Still ignoring the Zora's loud protests and calls for help coming from behind, Link looked around, desperately searching for Ralis's cell. If they tarried too long, the guard's calls would be heard, and they would be caught, and perhaps killed. "Ralis, where are you?" Link asked in frustration, speaking to nowhere in particular.

"Over here!"

They ran to the voice, and Link fumbled with the keys and he shoved the door open. "Link, Princess Zelda," said the Zora King humbly, bowing, "I would give proper greetings, but now is not the time. Follow me!" He ran out of the room, putting his knowledge of the dungeons' layout to use. They ran silently but quickly without any incident through the dead silent halls of the prison. The unnerving quiet of the prison cells reminded Link strangely of the Kakariko Graveyard, where the air seemed very heavy. They ran through the maze of the dungeon for so long that Link began to tire, and his mind became so that he saw a shadow of a Zora guard around every corner but when he looked, nothing was there. Finally, the three tired runners reached a door to the wall. "Here is the storage room," Ralis told them, pulling the door open. "Go in and grab whatever you need; your own weapons, the other prisoners belongings, it matters not. Quickly! And hand me that staff. I will watch your back."

Link gave the staff to Ralis before he rushed in and took his one-handed Ordon sword and Hylian shield, and Zelda found her chain and filched a fine dagger encrusted with gleaming jewels. They each grabbed a bow and quiver, too. They ran out, pulling the king with them.

After another eternity of running without incident, they were out of the dungeons, and in the throne room. Zelda asked quietly, "How are we going to get past all of the Zoras?"

The King glanced at the sun's height, which was just at the horizon, and then answered at the same volume. "This is our dormancy hour. We are lucky to be here at this time. We will leave through the secret exit that leads to Upper Lanayru Hyrule Field."

They crept silently through the throne room. When Link could not find the Zoras anywhere, Zelda tapped his shoulder and pointed to the water. Link stared in wonder at the Zoras who were amazingly both sleeping and keeping afloat in the water. "How is that even possible?" Link shook his head.

Ralis gave him a smile. "I realize that it would be startling for a Hylian or Goron to watch us during the dormancy hour," he smiled quietly. They jumped down a cliff hold outside of the throne room and walked through to the exit that led to the Hyrule Fields.

Once they were out of the Zoras' territory, Link and Zelda immediately turned to the Zora King

"Now," said Link, "you need to tell us what's going on."


	4. Twili Attack

Chapter 4: Twili Attack

"_Now," said Link, "you need to tell us what's going on."_

Ralis sighed sadly and looked longingly at the entrance to the Zora's Domain. Link knew what he felt; it was the feeling he had when he left Ordon Village with Midna, heavy in his heart. Knowing that you had to leave home to pursue your destiny was not easy to go through. Leaving all you had ever known for a journey was like being able to see after years of blindness; you were never completely prepared for it.

"There have been… complications in our territory," Ralis said dully.

Zelda looked at him with concern. "Of what sort?"

"Well, I'll recreate the scene…"

-----Flashback-----

It was a beautiful night. The moonlight shone onto everything, setting the whole area aglow. Ralis was sitting on the land near the Mother and Child Rocks, thinking about Hyrule's problems, when a call jolted him from his thinking. A familiar silhouette in the water swam hurriedly towards him, not as graceful as the Zoras usually were in leisure. With a splash, the Zora threw herself from the water, doing a front flip and landing in front of him, kneeling to the king.

"King Ralis!" his most loyal servant, Sybil, said to him urgently. "I apologize for the interruption, but there is a great disturbance in the throne room. Hurry, you must come immediately!"

"What has happened, Sybil?" cried the king in alarm, already moving towards the water.

"I do not know the exact details, my king, but Melna has told me to get you immediately. Come!" She dived back into the water gracefully, Ralis following her up the waterfall, fighting against the water's flow to reach the top.

Sybil had reached the top and grabbed Ralis's hand, helping him up to the floor. Ralis scrambled up with Sybil's help and they got to their feet. At that moment, they heard a terrified scream of a Zora, one so frightened that Ralis trembled to think what had caused it. The two Zoras ran into the throne room.

There, they saw a horrifying sight.

There was a large shadow monster of the Twili race in front of the throne, holding an unconscious Zora in its hand. It was almost two times larger than one fully grown Zora, a huge beast that planned to destruct everyone and everything in its path. Like the last time they invaded, the monster wore a strange helmet over its head, and stalks resembling hair protruded from the top of its head. Its body had alien red markings on it, looking like hieroglyphs from a parallel universe (which technically was true). They almost looked like openings in their skin, and the openings were glowing as if their very insides were shining red.

It screamed a shriek so shrill that all those around it frantically tried to block out the sound. The shriek was a challenging call, mocking its enemies. _It wants us to fight,_ realized Ralis in horror. Ralis grabbed his staff and made to run forward, but Sybil shook her head, "No, King! Stay back! Let us handle it. After all, what would we do without our King?"

"You have Queen Serena and Prince Nolva," Ralis protested, but he knew Sybil was right; for the good of the Zoras, he should stay back and guiltily watch his warriors run forward and fight.

Sybil came forward, beckoning to three other Zoras that came forward with her to approach the ape-like Twili monster. Two were female and two were male, and they were well-known for their excellent fighting skills. They were aptly called 'The Fluid Fighters' for their accomplishments during the fights against those that opposed them. Sybil was not the official leader, but it was obvious that she held the most authority in her air.

The four Zoras formed a square around the monster, trapping it. The monster was very slow and clumsy, but if it struck one of them, the victim would be seriously injured. It swung its arm at one of the Zoras like a giant bludgeon, and the Zora quickly ducked and stabbed his staff to the monster's side. It howled and started to thrash about. The Zoras continuously made clean but weak hits on the monster, the same cycle repeating over and over.

Just when Ralis was certain that the Fluid Fighters would win, the monster got angry. With incomprehensible speed it gained in a split second, it shot out its arm and took a hold of one of the Zoras. It threw the Zora with amazing force out of the throne room and into the lake below. Ralis almost cried out in relief that it wasn't Sybil, but he felt guilty. After this shocking attack, it actually began to speak. Its voice was monstrous and deep.

"FOOLISH ZORAS!" it screeched. "YOUR LAND IS NOW OURS. WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE, IF NECESSARY. IF YOU ARE SO MINDLESS AS TO DISTURB MY BRETHREN, YOU _WILL_ PAY!"

The Zoras were caught off guard. "Do you mean to imply that more of your kind are here?" Ralis demanded.

The monster threw its head back and laughed gutturally, the sound unpleasant. "WE ALREADY HAVE TEN OF OUR KIND HERE, SHALLOW ZORAS. AND THAT IS ALREADY ENOUGH TO CONQUER THE LIGHT REALM," it said mockingly. "FIVE OF US ARE LIVING HERE, IN YOUR DOMAIN. I AM THE FATHER, AND THE OTHER FOUR ARE MY YOUNG. WE WILL GROW OUR POPULATION HERE AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF LIGHT. WE WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT LIGHT IS BLINDING. IT BLINDS YOU FROM THE GLORY OF THE SHADOWS, THE TRUE WORLD. IF YOU DARE TO ATTEMPT TO EXTERMINATE US, IT WILL NOT END UP WELL."

"Where are the other five?" Ralis inquired, trying to keep his voice strong.

"THEY HAVE TAKEN UP RESIDENCE IN THE DEATH MOUNTAIN."

"Who sent you here?"

The monster grinned evilly, his mouth not containing teeth, but rather empty gums. "A RACE THAT LIVES IN HYRULE," he replied cryptically.

Sybil lost patience and thrust her staff to the monster's heart. The monster screamed in agony and pain, his body shuddering uncontrollably. Suddenly he looked as if he had turned to stone, and a second later, his entire body shattered into squares of black twilight that soon disappeared into the night sky .

The throne room was silent for a full minute after that.

-----End of Flashback-----

There was total silence as the two Hylians took that knowledge in. Ralis stared at the entrance to the domain again.

Link broke the silence. "When did this happen?" he asked with disbelief.

"It took place about two weeks ago," the Zora King replied miserably.

"Did you try to find the shadow monsters in your domain?" Zelda asked. "Surely you were able to exterminate his young, correct?"

"I… It's not that simple. We successfully ferreted out the blasted monsters, and of course we did try to kill them, but even though the monsters were small, very small, they were nimble and deadly. Very deadly, I must say. They were too hard to target, and they would usually kill us before we could even touch them." Ralis's eyes filled with rage at the memory. "We lost eight of our people to them. Eight of us! And I'm quite sure there are now much more than just ten shadow monsters."

More noiseless moments passed. Then someone spoke up again:

"What will we do? How will we handle this? We are powerless to stop them," the king cried in despair. "There is nowhere to start, and nowhere to end."

"First we have to find out how the monsters have gotten into Hyrule," Link said thoughtfully. "If they can get into Hyrule, we should be able to go into their realm."

The Zora paled. "What would you plan to do in there? You would be more helpless in there than in here! After all, if they came from there, there must be many, many more in there."

"We would find their true Princess," replied Zelda, "Midna. She would help us in our quest."

Ralis did not know who Midna was or what she was like. He was confused by this answer. "But she is one… one of _them_! If she is their ruler, she would be the one to issue the attacks!"

Link felt anger sweep through him. He would not stand insults toward Midna; she was a good friend and person. "You don't understand, Ralis!" he said angrily. "She is different. She is the one who helped me save Hyrule. She is not Zant."

Ralis looked at him as if Link were speaking another language.

Zelda held Link's arm gently. Link looked at her, surprised. "Link, be patient. He does not know who Zant was," she said quietly.

Link decided to follow Zelda's advice. He opened his mouth to speak when Zelda put a hand over his mouth. "Just in case you lose your temper, I will tell him," she informed him.

She let go, leaving Link disappointed, and turned to Ralis. "We were attacked by the shadow-dwellers. You were right about that. But Midna, the true Princess of the realm, did not issue the attacks. Zant was an outcast. He was a Twili that wished to be the King. When Midna became the monarch, Zant became angry. And he found a god to pledge allegiance to. That god... was Ganondorf."

Ralis swallowed.

"He… prayed… to his god and he was granted power. Zant overthrew Midna and used the Mirror of Twilight to send his army into our world. Midna went to the light world as well, but for another purpose: to find the hero that would bring the two worlds at peace. She helped Link return the light to our world," the princess finished.

Ralis inclined his head. "First impressions are often wrong," he said softly. "But now what? How are we going to get into the other realm? Again, we have nowhere to start!"

Link and Zelda said the answer at the same time. "Goron leader, Darbus."


	5. Zelda's Second Prophecy

Chapter 5: Zelda's Second Prophecy

_Link and Zelda said the answer at the same time. " Goron leader, Darbus."_

* * *

The three travelers had made it halfway to Death Mountain and Kakariko Village for the day. It was night-time now, and they stopped when they were overcome by fatigue and exhaustion, already tired by the excitement in the Zora dungeons before they had begun to travel. The Hyrule Fields was now experiencing its first night with pleasurable weather in months. The crescent moon was dim that evening, but it wasn't so for the stars. They beamed down at the Hyrule Fields with stunning brightness, casting a glow onto the fields that made everything beautiful.

Zelda adjusted her dress while sat on the grass near their camp and looked at the sky, trying to find her favourite star, the Farista Star. When she spotted it, she noticed that Link had taken a seat beside her, laying back at his leisure. Zelda chose to sit instead of lay. "It has been a long time since the weather has been good enough to see the stars," he commented. "It's good to confirm that they still watch over us."

She nodded, and she pointed at the Farista. "That one is my favourite star, since without its existence, I probably wouldn't even exist. It was that star that made my parents fall in love. Or rather, convinced them to marry." She flushed slightly at that thought, especially because Link was there.

Link appeared to be interested. "How?" he asked.

"He told my mother that he would travel to that star if it meant that he could win her hand. And she was amused by that thought. She challenged him to make a map of Hyrule, tracing the edges of our country. At that time, the true boundaries of Hyrule were not known; most of it wasn't even explored. She said that this would prove that he truly loved her; after all, the distance that was required to complete that task might as well be the distance to that star. And he did it in one month, traversing each province to the very edge. After they married, they used his map in all of the atlases published in Hyrule."

"So you must feel affection toward maps, too?" Link teased.

Zelda frowned, but then laughed. "I suppose I do. You can say I'm crazy for that, but it won't change my opinions."

Link became thoughtful after that, and said no more. Zelda wondered what he was thinking about idly.

Ralis sat beside Link. "Beautiful night, isn't it? I've spent many a night simply laying down and looking at the sky, even though this past month hasn't been clear enough to see much. The sky truly is a beautiful thing," he said dreamily. He lay down on his back and watched the stars wink.

It was not long after these words until the three travelers finally went back to the camp and drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

Zelda was having a dream. A clear dream, lucid and pure like her reflection in a mirror.

_Zelda…_ a distant voice called. The voice echoed, resonating to her hauntingly. Zelda was triggered from her deep unconsciousness by some force that was giving her a dream. Her own mind, perhaps?

Or something else?

_What?_ she thought sleepily.

_Princess… Zelda… _

_What?_ she said now, more awake now, more demanding.

_Pay close attention to what you see and hear… in the dream that I am giving you now… This is what will happen if you do not rescue her in time… your sister at heart__…_

_Wait!_ Zelda thought with a jolt of surprise. _Who_? _Who's 'her'? Who's my sister at heart?!_

But the voice did not listen to her pleas, seemingly ignoring her words in her thoughts. Instead, her head suddenly filled with vivid images, bright images that filled her brain, not letting her think of anything else. But they were fleeting, and she only caught snatches of the mental pictures. It was as if a person were showing her a book and hastily flipping through the pages: she saw the pages but didn't thoroughly examine them. In a way, she was glad that they were fleeting, but there were so many of them. Why was she glad? Well, they were scaring her in every way possible, least to say.

Horribly familiar black squares rising from the ground of Hyrule Field to the air…

People of all races being killed by giant, shadowy monsters' hands…

The Triforce being extracted from her hand by a gloved one, a physical golden triangle coming out of her hand, the triangle falling into the dark gloved hand, the hand clenching into a fist that obscured the view of the triangle…

Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and Kakariko Village infested with dark interlopers, as if they were pieces of fruit being devoured by insects…

And worst of all, Hyrule Castle burning in flames, the form of the castle barely visible through the fire, the smoke billowing to the sky only to disappear…

_Stop! Stop! Make this end!_ Zelda screamed inwardly.

The images still came like a torrent of thoughts as the voice echoed: _Find the Twili monarchs, Princess… and you will know how to communicate with them… Then find the Goron leader… He will send you to the Other Realm… and you must find her, the true sovereign… She will know what to do… and she will join you on your quest…_

Zelda longed to know what the words meant. The images flew in her mind, giving her a splitting headache.

_Hyrule… needs… your help…_

_Tell me what you mean! _she shouted desperately, even though she knew that she wouldn't get an answer.

_Find the princess… before this happens…_

And another image came into her mind. It was no longer fleeting, but this time, Zelda could only wish that it would end.

The image had many people in it:

Telma, who was constantly acting like a mother figure to her. Shad, her fellow scholar. Auru, who was once her tutor. Ashei, a valued warrior. Rusl, a good friend of hers and Link's and also a good fighter. Darbus, who was one of her best allies. Midna and Ralis, her friends that knew what it was like to be royalty.

And Link, who was forever her best friend, and always would be.

They were all being stabbed in the chest with black blades, seemingly gleaming with bloodthirsty pleasure.

"Zelda! Please, wake up!" cried a familiar voice.

Zelda's eyes shot open, her breathing heavy and laboured.

Link was hovering over her. "Thank the goddesses," he murmured, brushing a strand of brown hair from obscuring her face.

"What… What happened?" Zelda managed to say.

Link's voice shook with something Zelda couldn't recognize. "You… were screaming in your sleep."

The princess could only widen her eyes in response. "Oh… It… It was a dream," she mumbled apologetically. "I'm_…_ sorry if I woke you."

"You're sorry for waking me up? Well, if you're supposed to apologize for something, I would suggest apologizing for making me feel utterly horrified for your welfare," he frowned. "What were you dreaming about?"

Zelda shuddered. "Images…" she said quietly as she sat up and Link leaned forward. She realized her body was drenched in sweat, and she tried to wipe her face off. "More prophecies… more warnings…" The nightmare was slightly blurred as she tried to remember, even though she had thought the dream was clear enough to remember. The images came flying back into her mind, bringing a horrible sense of foreboding in her mind like a tempest approaching.

And then she remembered the last vision.

Tears came down her cheeks as she remembered, and she shut her eyes, trying to take that horrible picture out of her mind…

"Zelda!" Link said in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Zelda didn't seem to hear the question, and began to speak about what the dream said even as her eyes gave tears. "The voice… it said we had to find Darbus… and something about 'knowing how to communicate'… and I think it said we'd see Midna again… and that she would help us 'defeat them'… That last thing it said was that if we didn't do it in time…" She choked out her last words: "It showed me that we would all be killed… slaughtered by black, gleaming blades that could only signal death by the Twili monster's hand…"

"But of course we that would happen if we didn't do anything," Link said gently.

"You didn't see it, Link… You didn't see everyone die, like I did… and I mean _everyone…_" Zelda tried not to sound like she was insane and paranoid. She couldn't, however, suppress her shudder at seeing all of her closest friends die, especially Link. And those black blades! Dark as shadow they were, and they seemed to have a mind of their own as they shone with delight at being able to bring death to a victim. She wondered vaguely why they were black and not white.

Link took her in his arms, but Zelda just stared blankly ahead. She was barely aware of her surroundings, not even aware enough to blush at Link's sudden embrace.

"Zelda," he said softly. "I know what you saw was horrible. But you can't dwell on it. We won't let that happen."

"I feel… like… we should do something. Now."

"We'll pack up and leave now, then," Link made to pull away from their embrace.

"I would… if Ralis was already awake. I don't want to wake him for nothing," Zelda whispered, clutching his tunic without particularly knowing that she was.

Link gave a hoarse laugh, gently releasing her hands of the death grip they had on his shirt. "Oh, don't you worry, he's awake alright. Ralis woke at the break of dawn and left me a note, saying that he was headed for the rivers. And even if he _was _here and asleep, I doubt he could have slept through your shrieking. You…_were _screaming pretty loudly."

Zelda sighed, cursing her prophetic dreams, pulling away from him. "Okay, let's go then," she decided.

"You start packing up while I get Ralis. Oh yes, and call Turin over; it would be nice if I could ride to the rivers. Ralis so graciously took my beautiful mare," Link sighed. With a smile, Zelda handed him the Horse Call that Link had made her. "I see you've kept my gift to you," Link grinned. "What an honour. The Princess of Hyrule accepted and kept a gift from one of her admirers!"

"Oh, stop it, Link. Anyway, _you _kept the Horse Call Ilia gave you," she frowned.

"Yes, but I don't carry it around with me anymore. It's more of a memory of the days when I was travelling with Midna," Link grinned still like a stupid fox.

"Just call Turin and go," she rolled her eyes. Truthfully, there was a faint blush on her cheeks at his last word; Link was her admirer?

She didn't have time to ask him, though, because before she knew it, her loyal white horse was carrying Link away to the west until she could no longer see them.

Zelda shook her head and Link's foolishness, and then put out the fire and collected all of her belongings into a bag, which was pitifully not a lot. She took the sword in its sheathe and hung it by her waist, and she slung the quiver onto her back, keeping the bow strung. She sat and waited until on the figures of two horses with riders came upon her.

* * *

The trip to Kakariko Village was uneventful, and the travelers made it there without complications. Epona brought Link and Zelda further into the village, Ralis and Turin close behind. All three of them were anxious to know how Renado was doing; had the poison been cured from him in time, or was it only Luda mourning the loss of her father in the house, her father's corpse in the graveyard practically just outside the house? Ralis was especially concerned, since Renado had tended to him during his time of need. So naturally, they were annoyed greatly when a large cluster of people that were at first warily eyeing the newcomers had come forward to greet their sovereign. Zelda knew that the villagers meant well, but… blocking the road from your princess wasn't exactly a good way to honour her. Shouts of praise and greeting for Zelda came pouring from the crowds, an always-flowing river of praise.

Princess Zelda raised her hand with authority, and all the voices ceased their incessant chatter. With a strong voice recognized in a ruler, the Princess spoke regally, "Villagers of Kakariko, I, Princess Zelda, Sir Link of Ordon Village, and King Ralis of the Zora's Domain" – at this the villagers all seemed to stiffen, and the air became tense at the mention of one of their poison administrators – "are here to visit, and to check on your village's situation." Noticing the villagers' sudden discomfort, Zelda added, "Fear not, King Ralis had not approved of the trade of the poisonous fish, and therefore means you no harm." Her words, though reassuring, did nothing to erase the visible unease in the civilians. "Yes, Sir Link has conveyed news of the Goron's potion poisoning to those in Hyrule Castle, and we have come to observe the situation. Please, we request a word with your shaman, Renado."

She had always hated talking to large crowds and speaking so formally; it simply wasn't in her personality. This was her oh-so-important-I-am-royalty speech, and she didn't prefer to use it.

A pause from the crowd took place, no one seeming to be able to steel themselves to talk to their ruler. Link was afraid of the silence; did this mean that Renado had not healed?

"Princess Zelda," spoke Barnes, the bomb shop keeper, bowing, "Renado's on the way to good health; you don't have to be afraid for him, he's got a good daughter that has a good knowledge of caretaking. He's in his house by the spring right now, resting, but I shouldn't think that he would refuse to speak with you. He always insists to us to tell him our problems, even though he isn't in his best health yet."

The Princess thanked him, and the crowd immediately parted to make way for the horses. Link strode forward first arrogantly, making Zelda roll her eyes at his esteem. She gently urged Turin forward, all the while hearing whispers about herself, both hearing praise and criticism.

"Our ruler is very wise; I hear that she gave up her crown and power in the country to spare our lives. What a ruler! She may have stepped down, but it was all done for our sake," murmured a villager in clear admiration. "The compassion she has for us is remarkable."

"Princess Zelda may have a pretty face, but she is clearly an air-head. Just look at what she let happen to Kakariko: it's barely standing," sneered one with disdain.

"But she and her Royal Council have shown their consideration for our dear village. Kakariko is slowly returning to its former glory," retorted another quietly to the other speaker.

"She is riding with a Zora, the most powerful Zora! Do you think she cares for all of Hyrule?" spoke one to all those around him, apparently not afraid of speaking his opinion. "She's in on the plot too, no doubt. Whoever heard of a ruler poisoning her own subjects!"

Not wanting to hear more, she urged Turin faster to escape the stares of the villagers boring into their backs. She didn't have the energy to defend herself, nor did she disagree with those that opposed her. Her surrender to Zant really _was _disgraceful, and Zelda knew that she had earned many contenders by doing that.

Dismounting carefully from Turin while some of the villagers carried on with their normal doings, Zelda waited as Link knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and the three were met by Renado himself. He seemed to be healthy, though only Link knew how Renado really was before he had received the Ordon herbs. Renado looked taken aback by his important visitors for a few moments, then he greeted them warmly, "Link! Prince Ralis! And even Princess Zelda! My, what a pleasant surprise! Please, come in. It has been such a long time since we met, that goes for all of you." He called inside, "Luda, we have some visitors!"

Zelda smiled, "'Prince Ralis' is now inappropriate, Shaman Renado. He is now the King Zora."

The shaman turned to face his former patient, "Congratulations, King Ralis. I take it you have made the transition to home well?"

"Of course," Ralis said with a small smile.

Link gave a mock sigh of impatience, saying playfully, "Shall we spare the pleasantries, people, and get on with business?"

"Business?" Renado said with interest. "Why don't we stand inside, and then we can talk."

Renado led them inside, and they all stood by the statue blocking the sanctuary entrance. After Renado thanked Link for delivering the herbs and confirming what Barnes had told them, the three told Renado about what was happening in Hyrule.

"I should have known," the shaman murmured after they finished their story. "The Zoras have become hostile, as well as the Gorons… and it's all by the shadowy interlopers. Once again."

"Do you have anything to tell us that might help us on Death Mountain?" inquired Ralis. "We'll need all the information we can up there; who knows what might be on the mountain?"

Renado sighed. "I have naught to tell you but this: the Goron leader, Darbus no longer knows our language. Actually, none of them do. If any remember Hylian language, perhaps only a few do."

"What?" Zelda exclaimed.

"When we spied on those giants, they spoke some kind of twisted language I have never heard of. It certainly sounds nothing like Hylian; none of the words they said were discernable," Renado sighed.

The three visitors thought about this for a minute. Then, a gleam leapt into Link's eye as he thought of something. "Zelda, wasn't the voice in your dream saying that you would know how to communicate with them?"

Zelda's eyes widened with shock. "But I wouldn't know the language… This is the only tongue I speak in…" she spoke worriedly.

Renado waited patiently as they silently contemplated the situation before asking, "Please tell me, what are you talking about?"

The three filled them in on what Zelda's dream was about, both the words of the voice and the images of a fallen Hyrule. When they completed their story once more, Renado's eyes became blank as he thought about it. "How strange… I suppose that means that Zelda will know what to do when the time comes."

Zelda looked queasy at his words. "What if I don't? Then Hyrule would fall at my hands… and I wouldn't be able to do anything…" she said with increasing worry.

"Princess, please calm down," Renado said, trying to soothe her. "What I meant was that your instinct would tell you what to do, not your logic or knowledge."

When Zelda's breathing had calmed, Link asked quietly, "Will you be able to go onto the mountain?"

"I must," Zelda said, her voice quavering yet still firm. "If my dream told me I had to, I must."

Renado dipped his head. "I wish I could do more than wish you luck."

"We'll need all we can get of that," Ralis laughed bitterly.

They left the house, Renado bidding them farewell. Then they went on foot north, towards Death Mountain.


	6. The Twilight Monarchs in Goron Clothing

Chapter 6: The Twilight Monarchs in Goron Clothing

_They left the house, Renado bidding them farewell. Then they went on foot north, towards Death Mountain._

* * *

The Death Mountain trail was rocky and steep; the arduousness made the path hard to traverse, and Zelda was far from accustomed to the huge steps. They seemed to be stairs designed for giants three times their size. While Zelda scrambled to climb above the huge rock slabs, Link and Ralis could easily pull themselves up the rocks.

"_How _can you just pull yourself up?" Zelda asked in frustration after climbing up her fifth step, her arms already tired.

"Fine, I'll help, Miss Princess Zelda," Link smirked. With Link's help, Zelda could climb the slopes, but still with difficulty.

"Enough of this," she muttered. With a call to the Light Spirits for power, her body was enveloped in a blinding light, and when the light ceased to exist there stood Sheik. Sheik's physical abilities were superior to that of Zelda's.

"You should've done that a long time ago," Link sighed, cursing himself for not thinking of it.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Now I can just jump!" grinned Sheik, leaping forward and leaving Link and Ralis behind. She didn't even have to pull herself up the slops anymore; the Sheikah were renowned for their jumping and teleporting abilities, and the stealth and grace they bore while performing those. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he muttered, "And I stayed behind to help her." He quickened his pace.

There weren't any Gorons that guarded the trail. This surprised Sheik as she leapt from step to step; Link's retelling of his adventure included being thrown down the mountain by Gorons that prevented any human from entering. She looked farther ahead. Still no sight of aggressive rock giants. She shrugged and tossed the matter aside, concentrating on her hike uphill instead. Why should she worry if the trip was easy?

Because the enemy was supposed to be formidable, that's why. And if the enemy was letting you off, something was amiss.

Soon they were at the flat surface of the Goron's home. Slabs of rock were everywhere, creating more steps to proceed to the Goron's caverns inside the craggy mountain. Steam was released from various holes in the ground, the release of the hot air inside the Goron Mines. Sheik felt suddenly nervous. If the Zoras sent mutated, aggressive monsters from miles away, what would the Gorons do when they intruded? Send rolling Gorons to knock them out?

She took a quick survey of her surroundings, scanning the area for Gorons. Still no sign of them. Were they all huddled in the caverns? If so, why?

Link must have felt her unease grow, and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, Sheik. I've been in so many situations like this, and look. I'm not dead, am I?"

Sheik didn't respond, but instead, she ran forward carelessly, heading for the craggy steps to the left.

"Sheik! Wait! It's too dangerous to-"

A wordless roar came from above, and as if from nowhere, a Goron appeared, right in front of Sheik. She shouted and skidded to a halt. She backed away slowly from him, watching him carefully. But it wasn't just any Goron. It was Gor Coron, the former patriarch of the Goron tribe, and the first of the elders Link had met. The two behind her quickly caught up to join her and hastily took her weapons in hand. Sheik kept a hand on her sword's hilt, waiting for some sort of action from the Goron elder. Gor Coron proved Renado's information to be valid, as the elder barked out some kind of language that made his voice sound like it was being echoed. But... where had she heard that before…?

Gor Coron was ranting in that alien language, his words eventually going from calm sentences to harsh shouts of frustration. At the very least, he didn't seem to want to harm them nor did he look violent. The three of them exchanged confused looks, shifting uncomfortably. Link murmured to Sheik, his eyes not leaving the shouting Goron, "Does your instinct tell you anything?" She frowned and shook her head in consternation. Sheik hurriedly skipped through her mind, feeling like the language was somewhat familiar. She knew she had heard this language before. But where?

Wait…

Didn't Midna have that accent when she spoke Hylian, an echo in her voice?

Suddenly, the Goron standing in front of them lost his patience, and turning his head to the sky, he howled to the heavens, apparently calling to someone. An answer call came, and from the twilit portal above them came three other Gorons that dropped down beside Coron. With the same cold stare, the new Gorons turned their gaze onto the three visitors. Sheik realized a few seconds later that they were Goron elders too.

But Darbus wasn't here, Sheik noticed.

She also noticed now that the four elders' eyes were yellow, quite contrary to the usual cool blue of the Gorons that she once knew. Was she just hallucinating? But she did not have the time to think about it, as each of the elders formed an orb of orange and black magic in their hands, and they were thrown at her. Sheik immediately felt herself change back into Zelda. However, aside from the air being forced out of her lungs, the blow didn't harm her in any way.

Zelda stared at the elders in disbelief and worry. Gorons did not use magic or use Twili portalsl! Now Coron said something.

But this time, it made sense.

"Princess Zelda," Coron said formally, in a way completely opposite of the Gorons, "I apologize for frightening you, the Hero, and the King Zora, but I had to stop you before you were killed by the others of my kind. We have come to explain some of the situation to you, Princess of Light. The Gorons have been taken over. They have fallen, and are now your enemies."

Zelda was confused by the paradox. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, frowning. "You _are_ the Gorons. Do you mean that you mean me harm?"

"Princess, do not be fooled. Is yellow the color of a Goron's eye? Are Gorons capable of using portals? Or even magic? We possess the bodies of Gorons, but our souls are not of that race. We are of the Dark Realm, Princess of Light."

"Do you mean that every other Goron is possessed as well?"

"Yes."

"Then who are you, in your real form?"

The possessed Gorons smiled sadly. "We do not have bodies when we do not have other bodies to possess. We are of the dead, Princess. We were once monarchs of the Twilight Realm, and the four of us are perhaps your only allies that know of the whole situation. And we are to help you find the current ruler of our race."

Zelda's mood soared at the mention of her old friend. "Then you know where Midna is?" she asked with hope gleaming in her eyes.

They looked at each other, suddenly unsure of something. Then, one said, "Aye, Princess, but you must meet Darbus first."

Hesitance took over the princess when the Monarchs did not elaborate. "Are you certain? Who is he possessed by?"

Again, they were uncertain. "We will say nothing on that subject. It is better if you are unaware of his identity, for fear of your… bias. Fear him not when you meet him; he is a peaceful man."

Zelda frowned. "But what will I meet him for? Does he have any information?"

"You will find out soon enough; he himself knows more about his abilities than we do… However, you must pass the other possessed Gorons in order to find Darbus. But that shall not be a problem; we will cast a sleep spell on them. You must still be cautious, though. Some of them have put wards around themselves, preventing spells that harm them."

Zelda's stomach plunged. "Any another death threats that I should be excited for?" she said weakly.

Smiles lit up their faces. "You are much like Midna, Princess. Very much. I would even say that you are sisters at heart," said one of them.

Zelda recognized that line from her dream. "Before you leave, I must ask," Zelda blurted before the entered the portal above them, "were you the ones that sent me that dream?"

"No. It was not our doing. We are capable of doing that, but it was other forces that gave you the signs. Good luck, O Princess of the Bright. May we all have luck on our side…" they said, their words resonating as they turned into those squares of twilight and rose to the sky.

Zelda smiled and said to Link and Ralis, "Well, did you hear that? Let's go."

Silence.

She turned to Link and Ralis's open mouths. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Zelda… you… how… when… did…" Ralis couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Link was more composed, but still in the state of deep shock. "Zelda, how did you know how to speak with them?" he asked.

"They were speaking our language," Zelda said, perplexed.

"No, they weren't," said Link slowly. "They were speaking that other language, that echoing one. Not one word came out of their mouth that I could understand. But apparently, you did... and you knew how to speak it, too. It was frightening to see those words come out of you. You actually sounded like… Midna, come to think of it. And I noticed that you only spoke it when you were Zelda. That must've been why they had to change you from Sheik back to Zelda."

Zelda's head began to ache at the implications. "Perhaps I subconsciously knew the language…" Then she tried to go back to the task at hand. "Either way, I'll tell you what they said…" And she filled them in.

"Of course," muttered Ralis. "They would possess the innocent so they would not take the blame."

"Shall we?" asked Link, striding forward. "This Twili that possesses Darbus intrigues me greatly. I want to know who this notorious Twili is."

The three crept forward quietly. The four Twili Monarchs seemed to have kept their promise of the sleep spell, so that made things easier for them. They passed most of the curled up Gorons without incident and made it to the cavern in the mountain.

Inside, the room was surprisingly empty. Except for one giant sitting on the sumo wrestling ring, his face deep in thought.

Darbus. Or rather, Darbus's body, and his possessor.

When they stepped inside, the Goron's head snapped up at the sound of their footsteps, and he quickly got to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked with fear making his voice tremble slightly. "I will fight!" Zelda had no clue as to why he would be in danger. Then a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes. "Princess Zelda… I see. Your Highness. And the Great Hero, the Divine Beast when in our realm. Even the King Zora." He bowed slightly.

Zelda looked at Link and Ralis, who didn't look confused at all. So this Twili knew how to speak Hylian. "That is correct. Now, the deceased monarchs of your realm told me to meet you, Twili. Tell me, who are you?" she said with her royal tongue.

The Goron said nothing, seeming to be firm on keeping his mouth shut and not saying anything. At this, Link and Ralis subconsciously laid a hand on their weapons, but Zelda knew that the Monarchs couldn't have lied about him being safe.

"Tell us," Link said more harshly than Zelda, "or catastrophe will occur on our races. If you are truly against this upcoming war, you will tell us who you are. If we don't know who you are, we will not trust you, and we will refuse to accept information from you."

"I cannot," he said firmly. "It will distract you from your mission, and jeopardize my chance to gain your trust."

"Tell us!" roared Ralis, louder than any voice Zelda heard him use before. "Don't be a coward, fool!"

"I am not being a coward, not am I a fool, Your Highness," was the cool response. However, the expression of his words didn't match that of his face's expression. His face flickered with fear, and his hands were clenched into fists.

Then, a revelation hit Zelda. It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning: the shock of realizing, and then the bewilderment that followed.

"Wait," Zelda spoke, almost in a whisper. "I know who you are."

The other three people in the room turned to Zelda expectantly. Anxiety filled up in Darbus's yellow eyes.

* * *

**It should be quite obvious about who it is. If you're smart, you should be able to guess!**


	7. Zant, the New Portal Between the Realms

Chapter 7: Zant, the New Portal Between the Realms

"_Wait," Zelda said, almost in a whisper. "I know who you are."_

_The other three people in the room turned to Zelda expectantly. Anxiety filled up in Darbus's yellow eyes._

"You're… the usurper king," Zelda said quietly, "Zant."

Link immediately took out his sword and moved back in a second. Ralis backed away as well. "How did you end up here, Zant?" He said the name with distinct distaste in his harsh voice. "And Zelda, move away from him!" he shouted, motioning for Zelda's to move away with a sweeping motion of his hand.

Zelda ignored their caution and said again with gentleness, "Since you were our enemy from the very beginning, we wouldn't want to meet you. It was just like the Monarchs said: we would be biased on our opinions about you if they told us who you were. And indeed, those two are… _very _biased. It _is_ Zant, isn't it?"

"Yes, Princess… I am sorry for my earlier… craze for power. If I was in the right mind, I never would've seized the throne from you," Zant said sadly. To Link and Ralis, he said, "Please... It's not what you think. I've… I've changed my opinions about our realms. And my... ways," Zant said, showing remorse for no apparent reason.

"You didn't answer my question," Link said in a low voice. "You _died._ Why are you here? You should be rotting away in dirt!"

Zant sighed in frustration. "It's a long story…"

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us," Ralis said firmly.

Zant groaned. "I have to tell you, though, these are only my… theories. I'm not exactly sure, since I'm not an observer, but the person being observed… If you're not satisfied by my answers, I cannot help you. You'll just have to accept them."

"Go on, then," Link urged. "We don't need completely adequate answers, we just need at least an inkling of what's going on."

"Very well then. So, I'm sure you very well know that our race, the Twili, was never allowed out of our realm, even with the Mirror of Twilight right there, taunting us with the fact that just on the other side of that mirror was true light, our old home. Our race was supposed to live there until the day they died, and then our spirits would remain in there as well. But of course, half of my spirit resided in the Dark Lord Ganondorf when I pledged allegiance to him. The foul 'god' that I foolishly believed in."

Link and Zelda nodded in understanding, and Ralis grimaced at the mention of the Gerudo.

"So half of my spirit died in our realm, the Twilight Realm, where you and Midna killed me," he said, wincing slightly at the memory. "And the other side of my spirit died with Ganondorf. And he, as you well know, died in the Hyrule Fields. More importantly, he died in the Light Realm. However, I believe he will use the Triforce of Power to revive once more… Anyway, since the two worlds were banished from one another, the halves of my spirit could not meet to rest in peace. So they stayed where they were released. And that is why I am in Darbus right now.

"Darbus was close to death when I took hold of his body. The monsters that are of my race had inflicted a serious injury on him, serious even to one as large and mighty as him. I decided that it would be my only chance to help stop this tyranny. So at the second he passed into the void, I took his place, and the other Gorons marvelled that a 'miracle' saved Darbus. But of course, I had no knowledge of the customs of the Gorons, so they were a bit suspicious. But soon, the other Twili that are corrupted right now took residence in the Goron of their choice, though the Monarchs seized the Goron elders before anyone else did.

"I also have another body in the Twilight Realm. Right now, that body is inactive, because I'm using this one. It's as if that body is dead, while this one is alive. The body's owner was also at the brink of death as I possessed his body. If you let me, I can take you to the location of the body in the Twilight Realm, and then the body in the other Realm will be… alive again. And that's about it," Zant finished.

The three became thoughtful about that, comprehending the fact that Zant was in possession of both a Goron and a Twili. "So if you're not the one who started this war, who did?" Link asked.

Zant shrugged. "I believe my people learned of my old ways, and agreed with them… You can kill me later for that," Zant said gloomily.

"What if it is Ganondorf, again?" Ralis inquired.

"I find that unlikely. It's only been five years… He would take longer than that to revive, even with his immense power," Zant said thoughtfully.

Link laughed bitterly. "You aren't the blood enemy of him, like I am. If you were, you would think differently. I'm quite sure that it is partly Ganondorf, and partly because of Zant's reason."

"Do you need any more information? In the other realm, you won't have as much time to talk. Guards are everywhere in there."

"Well, do you know where Midna is?" Zelda asked with hope.

Zant nodded. "The body in the other realm I possess just happened to be her loyal servant. Midna knows it is me."

"Then why hasn't she scorned you? Hasn't she turned you away?" Link laughed, guessing the answer.

Zant looked away suddenly, shame filling his face. "I do not expect you to believe this, but she and I were once… friends. Close friends, to be truthful. Now that I've settled back into my old self, she doesn't hate me… as much."

Zelda felt nothing but shock.

"B-But Midna showed pure hatred of you when she and I traveled!" Link protested, speaking Zelda's thoughts.

The Goron-Twili smiled sadly. "Did you expect something else? Midna's personality is all about duty. I was surprised that she didn't simply slaughter me when I told her it was me, not her servant. She probably would have, if I wasn't the only connection between our worlds. After all, I destroyed all of the peace in the Twilight Realm, and hindered her ascension to the throne. I tore away everything that was dear to her."

Ralis sighed loudly, clearly not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Of course. He had never known Midna.

"So your people know that you are a portal between the two realms?" Zelda wanted to know.

"Yes. Well, the important ones of them. Otherwise, they would not be here." Zelda heard the guilt in his voice.

Darbus's head suddenly swivelled to the direction of the cavern opening. "We must leave now. The sleep spell is wearing away!" Darbus's body began to glow green mysteriously. He grabbed all three of them, and they all felt their bodies go numb as they passed the boundary that separated the realms of light and dark.

* * *

Moments later, the three fell from the sky to the cold floor of the Twilight Realm. When Zelda got up, she saw that a tall Twili stood nearby, holding small balls of light in his hands. She felt uneasy at the sight; she was not used to the strange forms of these people, especially the glowing patterns on their skin. She was alright around Midna, since she knew her like a sister, but it was alien for her to see these people.

The Twili gave each person a Sol. "Keep this with you at all times. It is a Sol, which is our source of energy here in this realm. Do not be alarmed; this is just a precaution, in case the clouds of twilight will alter your form. Link and Zelda, you two will not need it as much, as you can survive in the twilight without them. Link, of course, would transform into the divine beast as our legends say, and Zelda, if I remember correctly, was not affected by the twilight at all. Ralis would need this, as he does not hold a piece of the Triforce. You would turn into a spirit or even a monster, which wouldn't be very helpful for us."

"Thank you," Zelda said quietly. She observed her surroundings in wonder; the Twilight Realm was so different from the twilight in Hyrule. Zelda was surprised to see that below the land they stood on was absolutely nothing, like the sky was both above and below them. It gave an impression of an island aloft in the air. No doubt it was magic that held it in place. She shivered at wondering what it was like to fall from the edge of the land. Would there be something to stop your fall, or would you keep falling for eternity? The Palace of Twilight was a giant monolith of stone adorned with the alien Twili markings that towered ominously above them. To the left and right of the Palace were two islands that also bore buildings in them, though they weren't as tall as the Palace itself. Waterfalls flowing with shadowy clouds of darkness with bits of light in them cascaded in various places. As if to oppose the waterfalls, bits of twilight Zelda recognized rose to the sky. All in all, the Twilight Realm was astonishingly beautiful in a way that the Light Realm couldn't claim to be, but to Zelda it still felt… cold and slightly unwelcoming. The more elegant it looked, the more alien it looked as well, to her.

"So I'm guessing we're heading for… that?" She pointed at the Palace of Twilight, not familiar with the surroundings.

"Yes. Would you like me to accompany you or would you rather not have the company of your former enemy?" he asked, smiling sadly.

"We need your help. Your magic will come in handy, and you know the palace's interior well. It's been five years for Link; I can't say that much. So come!" Zelda insisted. Ralis muttered something about Zant not being trustable under his breath.

"If you think I will be of use… Very well, I will come," Zant agreed reluctantly. "We tread carefully now; there are too many guards to be comfortable, so be ready."

The four forged onward towards the magnificent palace, the path so far clear of guards. Zelda made a mental note to herself as she walked toward the giant palace_. When I meet with you, Midna,_ she thought,_ you will tell me everything, my sister at heart._


	8. Twilight Princess

Chapter 8: Twilight Princess

_The four forged onward. Zelda made a mental note to herself as she walked toward the giant palace._ When I meet with you, Midna, _she thought,_ I will find out everything, my sister at heart.

* * *

Link stared at the Palace of Twilight, remembering his journey here. The way he trembled when he took in the completely different world, and the amazement that followed the trembling. Here, Link had faced off a crazed Zant in a battle that impersonated his battles of his previous travels. After the battle, Zant was weak, and Midna had recollected the Fused Shadows. She had grown angry by Zant's taunts and mocking tone, and while she was fuming she had used her frightening ponytail-hand and impaled Zant, impressively using just a fraction of the Fused Shadows' power to do so. He vividly remembered the insane movements and childlike tantrums he threw, the stomps of his feet and the high pitched shouts.

Then he suddenly found himself thinking about whether Zant was truly trustable after these disturbing thoughts. If he was the first to try to take back the light, why should they even trust him? He was the first influence. He could be deceiving everyone that watched him. Wouldn't it just make things worse to have him along? But then he realized that even Midna trusted him now, and the Monarchs had expressed to them that Zant was valid to join their quest for peace. And if Midna trusted him, that meant he could be trusted by anyone. Even so, he still had doubts. Midna had been mistaken many times as well; it hadn't occurred to her that Zant had known she was collecting the Fused Shadows, and Midna had been nearly killed by Lanayru's sacred lights.

Then he realized Zant was looking at him. It wasn't an intimidating stare, it was just unnerving. And as if he could read Link's mind, he said, "Link, Zelda, Ralis. I don't expect you to trust me right away. But I've changed; I know this is wrong. And I'm willing to join you on this journey to stop this mess. If there is any way I can thank you and Midna for stopping me when I was trying… even if it literally killed me… god knows I would do it." His words burned with regret. Genuine regret.

Link instantly felt sorry for him, against his better judgment.

Zelda looked sadly at Zant. "So you know." He nodded in response.

Ralis stared off in another direction, appearing to be suddenly interested in the twilight waterfalls.

"I'm sorry that I don't trust you yet, Zant… but you must understand why. One second I fear that I would die by your hand, and the next second I hear that you're on our side," Link apologized.

"I feel the same," added Zelda. "You killed all of my… _loyal _soldiers, and thought nothing of it while you gave me your ultimatum of life or death."

Zant nodded, his eyes filled with shame. "I am not offended, as I would be the same. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm not double crossing you. Please, just give me a chance, and I know I'll be able to redeem myself… I truly am sorry."

Soon they came to the waterfall of twilight clouds that fell from above silently. Zant conjured a Sol in his hand and held it above them as if offering someone the Sol. The curtain of twilight opened, hissing as if afraid of the Sol's light, the excess twilight running down the sides. Zant gestured for the other three to step through first, and they obliged.

They came upon the door entering the Palace now. Zelda and Ralis shifted uncomfortably. The Twili told them, "Are you three ready to face the Palace? I will lead you to the dungeons, where the Twilight Princess is in right now, in a barren cell. But inside the Palace are Twili guards, some of them still their true forms, and some of them monsters for their own convenience. We can't slaughter every Twili we see, for the sake of our people, but we will have to kill those that see us before they call the other guards. Or, if possible, we can act our way out, so we have safe passage into the dungeons. Who knows, we may even see Ganondorf inside our shadowy halls… and perhaps more. But the main mission right now is to rescue Midna from her prison and escape into the Light Realm. If we find anything out, we'll do more in here, but first we must find the Twilight Princess."

The other three shuddered at the implications. Indeed, Link would not be surprised to see the King of Evil inside the Palace of Twilight. "We are ready. We're armed and well trained with our weapons," Link assured the others. "We can face whatever is in the Palace."

"We are ready," confirmed Zelda.

"Well, you may be ready… but I'll never be," sighed Ralis. "Might as well just hide behind you."

Zant stepped forward in front of the door confidently, waiting for the door to grant him entrance into the Palace halls. When moments passed and the door remained inactive, Zelda asked nervously, "Perhaps the Palace isn't taking visitors. It certainly seems–"

"Fear not, Princess," Zant said, "the Palace doesn't even have a valid lock-up system. The system would release all the power in the Twilight Realm, including the power holding the Twilight Islands up, therefore the islands would start to fall. I'm sure that no one has even considered using the system for years."

Despite Zant's reassurances, the door certainly was taking its time to notice Zant and open. It was a few minutes of dull waiting until the light of the turquoise emblem from the centre of the door finally began to spread into Twili patterns of light. The light was spreading slowly and the light was dim, however, and it was a moment later that the door finally regained the power to shudder and reveal the interior. The travelers stepped into the Palace cautiously, watching out for guards.

"Zant, do you think the slowness of the door meant anything?" Zelda asked in a low voice.

"It should mean that the Palace is running out of power," Zant sighed, "which is not a good sign in any circumstance. I believe that with the war I… imposed, the Palace became deprived of power. I shouldn't think that has changed too much."

Indeed, the inside of the Palace was dark, even for the Twilight Realm's standards. Link could barely see across the room. Other than the poor lighting and the lack of stray monsters wandering the gloomy halls, the Palace was completely unchanged. Link mentioned this to the others.

Zant laughed. "Aye, the Twili are people who take long to change. As it was before, most of the palace is barely guarded; farther in, as it was before, the guards are more numerous. Our traits will make traveling through here easier, in a way."

"But they are attacking the light now, when before they knew nothing but peace. And you have changed your ways," Zelda pointed out. "The rule is variable."

Zant looked at the floor suddenly as he walked forward. "It was caused by an outside force," he said defensively. Everyone knew what he meant. Ralis gulped.

They walked forward at a brisk pace, knowing that Midna was locked away in a tiny cell and gravely needed their help. When they came to the throne room door, Zant suddenly hissed, "Sorry, not that way! There are guards in there! I was sidetracked."

As if the words were some sort of password, three grim Twili guards came out of the room. None of them were their shadow beast form, but in their true forms, however heavily armed with swords in sheathes. They were startled by their appearance, cursing and swearing. "Halt! Why have you brought the light dwellers here, Kior?" one of them barked at Zant, an index finger pointing at him accusingly. "You know that we're not authorized to use the kid who's the portal, wherever and whoever he is." Link realized that they didn't know Kior was possessed by Zant, nor did they know that Kior _was _the portal.

"I've come to imprison them. They're thieving scum, and I've taken them as hostages. Apparently they are of some use to the other light dwellers. Surely the authorities wouldn't mind that I used the portal to grab hostages," Zant sniffed. His lie seemed to be perfectly smooth, and no sign of his deceit showed. Link had to wonder if it was because he was good at lying, or he actually thought that.

"Then why are they not bound in some way?" another demanded. "Surely you know that we cannot risk letting a prisoner unbound!"

Zant ignored the suspicious questioner and said to the first speaker, "I will take them to the dungeons by myself, Poryte. I'll take care of them, and I'll give a good beating to our imprisoned Princess, too."

"I will accompany you, in case they get you from behind," Poryte suggested. "And I'll help you punish her," he smiled devilishly, making Link want to throw up at the implications.

"There is no need. I have them under control," Zant said evenly. "Are you questioning me? I am the advisor of the Princess, so by all rights I have the most power in the Twilight Realm. Leave us be, Poryte."

He glared at Zant. "You do not even have them bound! Do not resist, Kior, or I will become suspicious. Come along!" He grabbed Ralis off his feet in one hand, who began to whimper as a dog would. He snarled at the frightened Zora, "Shut up or I'll tear out your entrails and feed them to a Shadow Kargaroc while you watch!" Ralis immediately went silent and limp in the Twili's hand, his face pale with fear. Poryte stood in front of a section of the stone wall and waited impatiently. "We have _got_ to find a way to generate more power, or this world is going to die off," muttered Poryte. After a minute or two, the wall faded away, revealing stairs littered with dark blue patterns of the Twili. He sighed with relief, and beckoning to Zant, he took Ralis down to the dungeons. The other two guards, bored now, began to walk away towards some other room.

Zant whispered to Link and Zelda, "Attack at my signal, and play along." They nodded. Zant used his acting skills and grabbed their arms, walking down the stairs and catching up to Poryte.

The stairs led them into a deep, horrible prison, where it was extremely unwelcoming and cold, freezing Link and Zelda to the point of shivering. Zant mouthed an apology when Poryte's back was turned. The air was heavy with a sense of danger and threat. It was even worse and larger than Link had imagined; Zant, during his obsession with power, had been very big on room size. They stopped in a room further ahead that was a bit warmer, much to Link and Zelda's relief. Poryte had stopped here, and he had shoved Ralis into a wall so that he could let go of him and assure that he wouldn't escape. Ralis cried out, but clamped his mouth shut again, remembering Poryte's threat. Poryte ignored him and turned away to rummage for some keys. "Where is that key," muttered Poryte as he sorted through them. "Not this one, this one's much too comfortable…"

Before Poryte turned around, Zant shouted, "Now!"

Link took out his blade and thrust it into the Twili's back with all his might. He realized with horror that he had succeeded in burying three quarters of his sword into the Twili. The guard howled in pain and fury, trying to turn around, but Link was still grasping the hilt of his sword. With some difficulty, Link pulled the Ordon sword out of his back, and while he did so, a sickly black substance sprayed the room. It wasn't blood, since it was clearly not red and was thick as mud. Link wrinkled his nose in disgust as he nimbly leapt away from the angered Twili. Poryte roared at him while he made a slow but powerful swipe at Link, much too sluggish to get him. Zelda promptly took out her bow and began to shoot him in succession, knowing that the room was too small for a battle of three swordfighters. Ralis couldn't do anything, as he was in pain, and Zant was hurling magic at Poryte.

Poryte screeched and, knowing he wouldn't win without a weapon, he unsheathed a black blade, quite contrary to the white swords that Link was familiar with. Zelda looked stunned and wide-eyed at the sight of the sword, but then continued to let her arrows fly from her bow. Link slashed the blade at Poryte's side, trying not to let the black get onto his tunic.

Then suddenly, with amazing speed, Poryte slashed at Link many times in a row before Link leapt away. Most of them were blocked by Link's sword or shield, but the last few slashes got him on his side, chest, and left shoulder. Unfortunately, the last two swings were the strongest. Link was actually thrown back by the force of the last hit, and the next thing he knew, he was lying down by a wall. He tried to figure out what had happened, but his head hurt and he couldn't think properly. Wasn't he in the _middle _of the room a minute ago? His head throbbed, and his shoulder was soaking wet. His vision went in and out of focus, and Link was fairly sure he was going blind.

"Link!" Zelda's voice rang out with worry. Then he heard conversation between Poryte and someone else, but after that he fell into unconsciousness, gratefully letting it take away the pain.

* * *

Zelda gaped at Poryte's blade. That was one of the black blades that had killed everyone! The dream! The prophecy! Anger threatened to turn her insane, but she suppressed it. Then she realized she wasn't doing anything, so she proceeded to shoot arrows at him, but the mere sight of the gleaming black sword made her sick to the stomach.

Link then slashed his blade into Poryte's side, which triggered another bellow from the Twili. Zelda felt guilty. It was so barbaric that she felt faint.

But suddenly she couldn't think about ethics, because Poryte had suddenly gained the speed of a striking snake, and he scored a rain of heavy blows at Link. The Hero blocked most of them, but at the last few strikes, the time he needed it most, Link let his guard down.

The black sword buried itself into Link, first his side, then his chest, and then his arm. Each blow made Zelda cringe in pain, and if _seeing _the pain was that bad, she didn't even want to know what Link was going through. When it finally broke away from Link, the sword was coated in blood. Link's blood. And through the blood, the sword caught the light, and Zelda saw the bloodthirstiness of the black blade in real life this time. The last blow was so mighty that Link was thrown backwards, and his body smashed into the wall. It caused Link pain that killed Zelda to see.

"Link!" she cried out. _Please let him be alright, please let him be alright, please let him be alright_, she pleaded in her head. _There are too many things I have to tell him before he passes away…_

Her blood boiled as she watched Poryte smile sickly through the grimace at his pain. When Poryte lumbered forward to observe his victim, Zelda became so angry that she yelled, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Poryte paused at her voice, and he turned to her. "Ah, a female light dweller," he said, his rough voice straining to sound sweet. "If you'd be so kind as to unbuckle that blade and drop your bow and quiver, perhaps I shall let you live. And you, Kior," he turned his gaze onto the frozen Zant, "have much to explain." He looked back at Zelda, who hadn't moved. "Drop your weapons!" he barked angrily, making Zelda quiver at his sudden ferocity.

"Never," she snarled at him, despite her fear.

"Well, have it your way," shrugged Poryte, the Twili quickly heading forward to attack.

"Okay, I _will,_" she glared at him. With a practiced eye, she aimed for Poryte's heart, pulled the string back, and let the arrow fly straight into his chest, doing all of that in one second.

His reaction not fast enough, a scream pierced Zelda's ears, forcing her to wince and cover her ears. He thrashed about for a few moments, Zelda staring at him in disbelief. Was this some kind of ability he had, to resist death? Even as she thought those words, his body froze, like a statue. Then his body exploded into squares of twilight that rose into the ceiling to join the other twilight.

Not wasting a second, she ran over to Link's unconscious body, not caring about her dress being stained by the black substance. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" she said with tears streaming out of her eyes. She bent down and looked worriedly at Link's body. They were frightful wounds, more frightful than anything she had even seen on Hyrule's knights before, and even those couldn't be healed easily.

Zant and Ralis joined her. Zant grabbed Link's wrist and closed his eyes, performing a magical survey of his condition. "He's alive," he said in wonder. Then he put a hand over Link's injuries, quickly forming a black substance and placing it over the bloody gash. The blood immediately ceased its rushing flow, and Zelda felt unexpected hope. "W-W-What did you do?" Zelda stuttered.

"It's something like a bandage. It's only temporary, but it'll do for now. I don't have the magic that I used to have, when I was alive. Midna will be able to do more. And speaking of Midna, we should meet her now," he said as he lifted Link off the ground. Someone get the keys!"

Ralis held out a ring of keys that he had already collected, his face contorted in a grimace, as he was still in pain, though it was probably nothing compared to Link's. Zant nodded and led the way. The halls dragged on and on, and Zelda wondered angrily how far in the dungeons Midna was trapped. Zant certainly had created a large prison in his time of power. After what felt like years of running through the endless halls, they came upon a dead-ended corridor with a dungeon on the side. And when Zelda saw the Twili inside it, she almost moaned with happiness and relief at seeing her friend again.

Zelda observed her old friend with fondness as Ralis fumbled with the keys, looking for the right one. The young Twilight Princess' true form was still strange for her to see; Zelda was so used to seeing the four-feet-tall figure in her mind at hearing the name Midna. But the true form of Midna was now _taller_ than the Light Princess was. Somehow, she looked exactly the same as the day she broke the Mirror, yet completely different. She still wore her cape and skirt, and shadows also clung to her skin, though her Twilight Crown was taken from her, probably during her imprisonment. She still had the same beautiful face, with her angled red, orange, and yellow eyes. She still had the purple lips and gray skin. She still bore the orange hair that was signature of her and the same shapely frame adorned with Twili patterns. And she still held herself with the same grace that she always had.

But somehow, she looked completely transformed as well. Though she still carried the pride and elegance as she sat in her cell, her body was slouched with despair. Though her comely physique still existed, she looked thinner than she had before, no doubt because of the lack of nourishment. And, although her face still had the same delicate features, the expression upon her face was entirely opposite of the one her face shone with on the last day they had been with her.

Initially, Midna had been driven from sleep, and as she woke, she snarled coldly to those outside, "What will you be doing to me now, guards? Are you going to beat me? Perhaps even rape? You ignorant fools are leading the world to doom by doing this!" Midna refused to look at them, unaware of who they were.

With amusement, Zelda laughed, "Midna, I don't think any of us would want to do that to you."

Her face already changing back to the expression she was familiar with, Midna blinked, and she slowly turned her head to the hallway. As she laid her eyes on them, she jumped to her feet and immediately went to the bars. "Zelda!" she cried with happiness. "Oh my goodness, Zelda, you have absolutely _no _idea of how much I missed you! Everyone in the Light Realm in fact. We have so much to catch up on, so much to talk about." Wincing with distaste, she observed the beaming Princess of Light, saying, "Though you'll have to get cleaned up before we do. What have you been _doing?_" Zelda looked down at her dress, grimacing at the black and red on her royal dress. Unfortunately, the red reminded her of the man in Zant's hands.

"Oh god," Zelda whispered. "Midna, you have to help him…"

With a jolt, the Twilight Princess realized her other visitors. "Ralis, ruler of the Zoras," Midna smiled warmly. Ralis uneasily smiled back, because truthfully, he didn't know her at all. Turning to Zant, she spoke, "Zant, how have–" She cut herself off with a gasp at seeing Link in Zant's hands. "Dear god, Link!" she cried with despair.

"Midna, please," begged Zelda, "help him…"

Ralis sighed with relief as he finally found the right key. He practically smashed the key into the lock, turned it, and kicked it open. He allowed Zant to head inside first, and then Zelda ran inside with Ralis. Zant laid Link carefully onto the stone floor and Midna got onto her knees. "Oh my, this'll need some attention," murmured Midna when she saw how much of the black substance Zant had laid onto Link's wounds. "This'll have to go if you want me to do anything," she announced as she removed Zant's bandage. The blood immediately began to ooze out again, and Zelda's eyes began to sting again.

"He's been injured quite badly, but I think I can help it to an extent that will make at least a difference." She formed a blue orb of magic in her hands and spread it across Link's wounds as if spreading a balm. It did not appear to be any help, but Zelda trusted Midna. Zant was nearby, advising Midna. Ralis only stood there, looking grave. He seemed to have forgotten his own pain at seeing Link's injuries. When she was done, she placed a black film of magic over the wounds, keeping the blue inside and keeping the blood inside.

"The blue will keep it clean, and the black will keep it closed while it heals. Anyway, I can wake him up. Shall I?" she asked Zelda.

"Why are you asking me?" Zelda asked, puzzled.

Midna laughed freely, though with some edge Zelda couldn't identify. "You care the most about him, obviously."

Zelda blushed scarlet, and then said, "Yes. We need him now. We're discussing everything now, right?"

"Of course," nodded Midna. The Twilight Princess clapped her hands in his ear, and his eyes snapped open.

"How did that have anything to do with magic?" Ralis asked with a frown. "Even_ I_ could have done that."

"Nothing. I just wanted to look professional," Midna admitted. Zant uttered a laugh.

"W-W-Where am I?" Link asked, sitting up, trying to think. "I remember… getting pummelled by that guard… flying into a wall… pain… Am I dead…?"

"No, silly, you're only halfway," Midna smiled, patting his head like he was still a wolf. "Don't worry, you're getting there."

"Midna?" Link was confused.

"We're in her cell, Link," Zelda said, smiling sadly.

Link grimaced suddenly, and Zelda was at his side in a flash. Midna apologized, "Sorry. The magic can be painful at times, but you'll see that it'll speed up the process by 150 percent."

"No problem." He tried a smile, but there was still something that kept his smile from being perfect, like before. Zelda cursed herself for not using a sword to fight.

"What do you mean, no problem? You should be screaming in pain right now," Midna said, confused. Zant laughed at Midna's blunt response.

"Well, it's painful, but I've been through worse..."

"Oh, right. You're the 'Great Hero', aren't you?" Midna said mockingly. "I should have known that you would be perfectly fine."

"You should have known. But thanks," Link agreed with a grin. "But now, we move onto the important stuff. Tell us what's going on."


	9. The Fryte

Chapter 9: The Fryte

_"You should have known. But thanks," Link agreed with a grin. "But now, we move onto the important stuff. Tell us what's going on."_

Midna's expression went downcast as she sighed sadly and looked away, shame filling her face. In a strange but valid way, seeing Midna like this made Zelda lose hope. If even Midna's levity was suppressed by situations, how could they succeed in defeating Ganondorf? Could Link's courage be suppressed, too? "It was pitiful, disgraceful, horrifying how I have handled things…" she sighed, holding her head in her hands as she took a seat on a bench on the wall.

"Princess, it isn't any of our faults, least of all yours," Zant said, striding over to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder, which stilled her.

"But the Twili are counting on me, Zant. And so are the Hyruleans," she said, unable to look at anyone. "If I hadn't been so _weak_, I could've avoided imprisonment and left for the Light Realm with you."

"You still have the chance to do that," insisted Zant gently.

Zelda suppressed the smile that wanted to appear. Could what she was seeing be… affection between the two Twili? Or something close to that? Perhaps she was overreacting, but when she looked over at Link and Ralis, they also gave her knowing looks accompanied with smiles. Zelda looked at the Twilight Princess again with a scrutinizing look, trying to wrestle some answers from her face. "What is the cause of all this? What has been happening here? Who is behind it?" she tried to get back on topic.

The Twilight Princess had a miserable look on her face as she stared blankly at the barren walls of the prison cell, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else in shame. "You should know very well who. The fool that wished to make our parallel worlds into one, the scoundrel that had caused me to flee my people, even in their greatest time of need," spat Midna.

Zant had a tortured look on his face, as she was also describing him. If he was pretending to be guilty, he was certainly doing a convincing job. "I… I…" he began to say, but coherency wasn't his best point at the moment. Midna smiled at him, something that didn't – and couldn't – reach her eyes. "Not you, Zant… You see things clearly now. But your previous god hasn't shown any sign of seeing clearly. Like the Sages said, he was blind, and he will always be for the rest of his cursed life."

Ralis did not try to prevent the fear from showing on his face.

Link leaned forward slowly, trying not to ignite the pain from the blue magic. "How has he managed to revive?" he asked, frowning.

"That I don't know, but I know for sure he has returned," Midna sighed, her eyes closed and hands rubbing at her temples. "After we slept one day, everyone woke with astonishing power. It was pure chaos that day. Some people complained about how their power was useless and wrong. At the same time, others fervently thanked the deities of our religion for bestowing this power to us, performing ridiculous rituals for them. I'm not exactly an atheist, but I'm not big on religion either. Either way, what they were doing to thank the gods was pathetic, really, and little did they know was that their prayers were probably directed to Ganondorf, the source of all of their worries. But it showed how much they loved the power. Power that was uncontrolled, and could not be controlled. All had a new ability… but me."

"And me," added Zant.

Midna nodded and continued. "I was relieved, as I knew it wasn't normal, it couldn't be. But I was also worried; why had we attained these powers?

"So I asked one of the Twili about what had happened to them. He excitedly claimed that he had a dream the previous night. He described a man with flaming red hair, strangely dark skin, and a strong build. He told me that the man had whispered to him about his new ability and how to use it properly, or rather, destructively. He also said that he could change into the monstrous form they were forced to take during the previous attempt to take over Hyrule, which is why some of them are beasts, and some of them aren't. And I knew immediately that it was_ his_ doing. For the next few days, I took precautions and tried to isolate myself from others, since I knew that one dream would suddenly direct that person to try and assassinate me. But it was all for nothing; they all headed for me together and they threw me to the dungeons," she said, gesturing to the walls. "I didn't try to fight back; I couldn't bring myself to attack my own people."

Suddenly she turned to Zant. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to tell them the rest of what has occurred. You've seen it better than I have; all this time, you were doing all the observing while I was just sitting here, counting the walls crevices."

Zant inclined his head. "If you wish, my lady." Zelda was surprised at the respect Zant showed Midna now, compared to once before. Because they were friends, and maybe more? Or perhaps because he was pretending?

"Since I was not a target like Midna was, I could pretend to be one of them. In this way, I made careful observations about them, and reported them to Midna here. I had to make sure that I was the one that tended to her, not the corrupted Twili guards that would beat her for absolutely nothing." Zelda noted the anger that had crept into his usually mellow voice. "We knew we had to meet with Link and Zelda so that they would know what was going on, but we needed more information to tell you or else we'd fight back ignorantly, so we stayed here instead of going directly to you. I realize now that this might have been a mistake, a grave one..." Zant faltered, thinking about what might have happened if they had left immediately.

"What did you find out?" urged Zelda, trying to take him out of his guilt.

Zant shook his head out of his daze. "I realized that they never stopped, never slept. And when I realized that, it gave me reason to think that they weren't awake at all," Zant said. The way he said it made it sound as if he was still unsure whether it was true or not.

Link's eyes widened with surprise. "Which means… they're sleep-walking?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I know, I know," Zant said with understanding at their dumbfounded expressions. "It is a lot to take in. But I see no other way. Unless Ganondorf has made the Twili sleepless, which I doubt, that is the answer."

Zelda was horrified. "How could he have the strength to control so many? I know he is Ganondorf, but even at his best, he could not have such power," she tried to reason. "And he's supposed to be _dead. _We saw his eyes go blank with his final breath, and we knew he was gone. He's supposed to be at his weakest!"

Midna agreed, "Yes, it's strange. I can't say anything about his survival yet, since of course how he managed to revive is beyond me, but I do know more about the sleep-walking. I'm a magician, and I understand that it would be easy to control an unconscious body. It wouldn't take much energy even for me, and much less Ganondorf. And to have an army of sleeping innocents against us…" She looked at the floor in despair. "We'll have to be careful. I'm guessing that Ganondorf deliberately chose this so that we'd be more reluctant to attack them. He would decrease our numbers greatly even if his plan failed." She said the words slowly, as if her mouth didn't want the words to fall out.

"That bastard," Zelda cursed. Link was surprised at her; he had never once heard her speak profanity.

"Not just a bastard, Princess," said Ralis, "a _clever_ bastard."

"True enough," replied Link with an agreeing smile, "but how do we handle the task at hand? Do we have enough forces to overcome the possessed Gorons_ and_ the hostile Zoras? Yes, we have the other Hylians, but we may not be able to succeed. Our chances of winning are slim, if they exist at all. The Zoras are deadly enough as it is; just look at how they carry their staffs and spears, with the confidence of warriors. And the Gorons! They can simply _sit _on us and we'd be as good as dead!"

The conversation paused for a second as the five people took that into consideration, slightly disheartened.

"If we could just awaken them…" Zant said thoughtfully, trailing off.

Midna nodded, continuing for him, "It could work, but it'll be risky. How would we wake them up without harming them? And even if we have a way, how can we execute it without getting ourselves hurt? We need everyone to be in the best condition if we want to put up a good fight against that freak."

"We will find a way, we always do," Zelda stated firmly. "But–" she started before Ralis clamped a hand over her mouth, and everyone froze at Ralis's movement.

"Shhh, everyone," murmured the King Zora. Ralis pointed to the hallway. "There's someone here," he whispered. "Quickly approaching, too."

Everyone stayed silent only to hear resounding footsteps. Undoubtedly, this Twili wasn't very small. In fact, he could easily be twice Zelda's size.

"We're cornered," groaned Link. "How will we handle this one?"

Midna thought it over quickly, muttering. "We can't leave for the Light Realm yet, even just to escape for a while. There's too much information to obtain, and Zant has to rest before transporting us and switching bodies again. It would be a waste of time." She closed her eyes, thinking with a frown, until she opened her eyes which were shining with an idea. "Zant, take them all into another cell and lock them in, just to be safe. Mine, too. That way, the guard won't have any reason to be suspicious of us."

Everyone but the Twilight Princess immediately left the cell to enter the next cell over. "Quickly!" she hissed. "We don't take escaping prisoners lightly!" Zant took the keys from Ralis and locked their cell shut. Her breath held, Zelda watched with anticipation as Zant proceeded to lock Midna's cell, his hands shaky with fear, dangerously making him clumsy.

While he was doing so, the giant Twili guard came, accompanied by footsteps that practically caused miniature tremors in the ground.

Could their luck be any worse? If he saw Zant locking the door, he would know that he had opened it.

And the Twili _never _opened the doors of prison.

He looked no different from the other Twili other than his size (for which he was horrifyingly almost twice the size of Zant's body) and held one of those giant black blades in his hand with ease and confidence. Zelda's fear, anger, and nausea began to rise as she laid her gaze upon the ebony sword. But now Zelda noticed that the guard's eyes were slightly drooping, signalling that he was asleep. If Zant hadn't told her, she wouldn't have noticed.

He walked to Zant and barked out words, pointing at the lock. Whether it was Hylian or Twili, she didn't know. "Kior, what the hell were you doing, opening that repulsive Princess's door?!" he shouted in disbelief. Zelda vaguely heard Midna curse the guard in an undertone through clenched teeth.

Zant replied in kind, calmly, "It was for a beating. Why else would I open the door? To free her? You must place more faith in me. The Princess isn't going anywhere if I have my way."

The guard still looked suspicious, and he continued, "A skinny little shrimp like you wouldn't be able to beat an _insect_, much less a struggling, biting, thrashing Princess."

Zant's face hardened. "She has had enough punishment. Leave her be!" Zelda watched in fear as Zant's façade of guard was rapidly dropping. Of all the times to lying unconvincingly, why now, Zant?

Even as she thought the question, she knew the answer. Because Zant was defending Midna.

Zelda could almost see the change in the guard's eyes as he decided to attack. He threw a flaming orb of energy at Zant, using magic rather than physical combat. Why he chose that, Zelda didn't know. It would be faster to kill Zant if the guard had just decided to crush Zant's head with single clench of his hand.

As if he could see the future, Zant sidestepped the attack easily, a ball of ice already forming in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, Zant threw an ice ball at the guard, frowning. It hit the guard, but Zelda could not even be sure if the guard had felt the blow, for he took no notice and shot a stunningly fast mass of dark magic forward. Zant was thrown back by the impact and he fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. His eyes gleaming with pride of his easy victory, he strode forward to deliver his wrath of physical strength. He walked forward and grabbed him off his feet in one hand.

The guard yelled at him, jabbing an accusing finger at the poor Twili's face, "Traitor! If you have true loyalty to the King, you should serve him as you would any royalty! You have acted out of treason!" Zant struggled to get free, flailing every part of his body to try to jerk himself free. But it was futile, as each finger of his was almost the size of a banana, but Zant tried still to squirm out of his grasp.

A bang to her right made Zelda jump, and she turned to find Link frantically trying to break open the door, fearing for Zant's life. Throwing herself at the door, all she succeeded at was bruising her arm. It was no use; the doors were invulnerable to any attack. Midna's precaution had only made things worse. He heard Midna slamming against the door as well, and he didn't have to see her to know that she was frustrated, seething with anger and hopelessness.

If they lost Zant to the guards, the light dwellers would be forever trapped in this land of shadow, and Hyrule would be overcome by the sleeping Twili zombies and ultimately to the hands of the epitome of evil: Ganondorf. Zelda ground her teeth in resentment at the whole situation. Zant was close to death now, his life at risk.

And they could do nothing but wait for it to end.

* * *

Zant twisted around, trying to get some suitable room to lift his hands. The massive fingers loosened for a quick second, but then held tight again, constricting his body cruelly. However, despite the briefness, it was enough to get his hand free, and it was then that he created a Sol in his hands. He held it to the Twili's huge face, intending to blind him. After a second, he remembered that his enemy was asleep. He cursed, until he realized that the Sol had indeed created an effect other than blinding.

As the held the Sol closer to his face, something came out of the Twili's back in fear of the light. The Twili staggered back and his grip on Zant lessened. Zant landed on the floor and jumped away. He noticed now that the Twili didn't seem to be asleep; his eyes were wide open with shock at the whole situation. Then he saw the thing that came out of the Twili and went numb with horror, jaw agape.

He could not even put the thing in any category; it seemed to be a being of purely dark magic. It moved as if alive and moved over the ground nimbly. It was black and glowing at the same time, and the only part of it that wasn't black was its deep red eyes that made it look bloodthirsty and its mouth when it opened. The body was surrounded by black fire, reminding Zant of his first glimpse of Ganondorf: a huge version of the Dark Lord's face engulfed in flames. Its body was constantly shifting its shape; it was extending its back to look more threatening, but Zant suspected that in its normal form, it was quite small.

It stared at Zant with its blood red eyes and snarled viciously, obviously trying to scare him so get away from a fair fight. Zant was not intimidated by it.

Well, that was untrue. In reality, he wanted to let his knees wobble and give way, but his resolve was firm, and he wouldn't, couldn't, let it get to Midna.

_Wait._ What _name did I just think? _Zant thought, taken aback at his own thoughts.

Zant noticed, still half-dazed, that since he wasn't ready to show fear of the dark being, the thing changed tactics and made to get back into the confused guard's body. It latched itself onto his back as if it were clutching the guard for its life. The guard began to scream in pain and again as the thing slowly began to enter his back and the victim Twili went to his knees.

Thank the Goddesses of both Realms that Zant wasn't watching the guard from behind.

Zant had to stop this. It was just… there was no word for it. He growled, "Oh, no you don't," and he ran forward to put the Sol in the guard's hand, which would presumably protect him from the wretched demon. He heard, not without satisfaction, a hiss as it pulled its head back out of the guard. Despite its desperate attempt to get away from it, the light of the Sol managed to reach a section of the thing's body. It screeched and began to thrash violently, damaging the walls nearby in its fit of pain. When this happened, more of the light hit its body, and it screamed even louder and shriller. When it was completely consumed by the light, it froze up and disappeared from sight, its whole body turning into black flames that quickly disappeared.

This left Zant and the confused guard in the hallway. He stared at Zant, his giant, hulking form heaving as he panted for air. "You aren't Kior, are you? No... you are... Zant? The princess's advisor?" he said incredulously, in their language, glancing at the Hylians suspiciously. He obviously did not want to let them hear their talk. Little did he know, Zelda knew how to speak their language.

"How do you know?" Zant asked in alarm. Surely, he hadn't given any sign of who he was, nor did the Twili seem to be anyone of authority in the Twilight Realm, so it was unlikely that he knew beforehand that he was Zant.

"The man in my dream - or rather, nightmare - gave me the ability to sense all life and identify it. And now that I see… you… Great Goddesses, your soul is split apart! You're the portal between the Mirror Realms that everyone's been talking about, aren't you?" he asked in amazement and admiration.

"Unfortunately," sighed Zant, rubbing his forehead.

"Now tell me, what happened?" urged the Twili. "I must know what is going on."

Zant looked at Midna in her cell, unsure whether it was wise to tell him what happened. Midna nodded a confirmation that it was alright.

Zant explained the situation to him as he unlocked the cell doors. Immediately after everything was told, the guard said, "Ganondorf told me that I would be controlled for a while by some kind of magic called Fryte. I guess that's what the magic being is called. So now, we free everyone from the Frytes?"

Midna looked surprised. "You said 'we'. Do you… want to help us?"

"Do I ever!" he laughed. "I must redeem myself for locking up our beloved Princess. My name is Kamtor." He said the last sentence in Hylian, so it wouldn't confuse the others, bowing to the Princess.

"My pleasure," Zelda said, as princess of her people. "Shall we recruit our forces?"

Minutes later, they cautiously left the dungeons with countless Sols in their arms, bracing themselves for the upcoming danger.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	10. The Throne Room

**I've looked over this story so far, and I realize I have put many complicated stories/explanations in this, like Zant's explanation of how he became the new portal. If you think I should make this story simpler, or if you like the little details and would like me to keep putting them in, don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a review. Give me your thoughts!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and if you did, or didn't, leave me a review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Throne Room

_Minutes later, they cautiously left the dungeons with countless Sols in their arms, bracing themselves for the upcoming danger._

* * *

Zant looked down to observe the familiar Island transfer platform, completely transparent except for Twili patterns glowing very dimly due to the lack of power, long enough for the six of them to spread out and rest. He let out a sigh and his body sagged to the ground. He welcomed the slight break. The six of the resistors had just successfully destroyed all of the Frytes in the Twilight Realm, save for those in the Palace's throne room, where they had unanimously decided to put aside for last. They had traversed most of the Islands in the realm, extracting and killing Frytes from the Twilight Realm. Fortunately, everyone had made it unscathed. Kamtor's ability made it very easy to count how many Frytes there were, thanks to his life sensing abilities.

But about the Islands… Poryte was right. _"We have _got_ to find a way to generate more power, or this world is going to die off," _he had muttered as he waited for the dungeon entrance to appear. Yes, the sentence seemed to become more and more validthey reached the Islands one at a time. Each Island held less power than the last, the seventh and last of the Islands barely having the power to light up the adornments of the buildings. Midna and Zant had showed their homeland with both pride and embarrassment.

Now, after the Frytes were taken from most of the Twili, their forces were counted to about ninety Twili, plus the Hylians in the Light Realm. Zant had sent all of the Twili to the Light Realm, entrusting them to defend Hyrule Castle and join the Hylians. But who knew how many Twili in Hyrule were still asleep, wreaking havoc in their sleep without conscience of it? How many shadow monsters had been bred since the day the Zoras were attacked? And what were they doing in Hyrule?

Too many questions and far too little answers for Zant's liking. And there was still the matter of trust that the others placed on him; would they trust him with their lives? No, not now, perhaps, but Zant was determined to show them that he was on their side now, not a traitor like he was. He was such a power-obsessed fool, letting himself be manipulated by Ganondorf like that. Now, he was opposing the Dark Lord forever.

Zant stared at the familiar waterfalls of twilight. If only they could take power from the twilight, their power problems would leave forever. But in these dark times, no Twili could perform experiments unless their authorities allowed them to. Someday, perhaps.

"So let's get this straight," Ralis said slowly for only the millionth time. "We find out how many are in the throne room, we go in with the last Sols we have, and we forge in. We free the Twili and kill the Frytes, and then we send everyone to the Light Realm so that we can fight the Zoras and Gorons."

"Ralis, you've memorized those lines already, so shut up, please," Link sighed, running his hand through his sandy coloured hair.

"I only want to be sure!"

"Ralis!" Zelda said, exasperated. "Yes, what you recited is what we're going to do! Okay? Now, please, this Island transfer is taking long enough _and _it's unsettling and nauseating to see my feet walking on almost nothing, so please stay silent and let us rest! That's an order!"

"As you wish, Your Grace," Ralis said with a tone with some sarcasm. Zelda simply shook her head and closed her eyes, obviously not wanting to get sick. Everyone but the two laughed, but quickly sobered as they knew that the throne room would have many guards in there.

After a long fifteen minutes, the platform stopped above the Island with the Palace. The platform sank to the Island and it became one with the floor of the Island. The light dwellers sighed with relief, especially Princess Zelda. After making sure their weapons were at the ready, they headed briskly for the Palace's throne room once more.

* * *

Zant said quietly to Kamtor while scanning the area for guards, "Can you tell how many are in the throne room? Any sign of a giant, powerful entity?"

Kamtor's eyes became unfocused as he concentrated, then he nodded and said, "The throne room contains eight guards. They're at ease, probably because they're confident that their abilities can kill whoever comes in. And they probably can. Don't worry, I don't think Ganondorf is in there, unless his power has been reduced to that of a normal Twili's, which I doubt."

"Eight," Midna groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead in frustration. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just traipse in there and hand out Sols to the bloodthirsty Fryte-controlled people like we're handing out sweets!"

Ralis suggested, "Could we use a spell to make us invisible? Then we would be able to walk in and simply perform the task without fuss." Zant had to admit that it was a good idea, but the King Zora probably suggested it only because he wanted to leave the Twilight Realm as soon as possible.

Off to the side, Zant saw yellow magic resembling lightning flicker playfully in Midna's hands. "That's a good idea," the Twilight Princess spoke with approval, "but what if their abilities will make them see through the spell? One mistake, and we're all dead. I don't think invisibility will guarantee our safety. We can't do it in clear conscience."

Link shrugged. "Does anyone have a better idea? Because if cranky old Midna doesn't–" he began in a nasal tone.

"Shut it," Midna snapped. "Let's do it."

Everyone laughed, knowing that Link knew how to infuriate Midna. The Twili cursed under her breath, then she began to speak a spell that made a yellow pool of magic above her hands. At her command, it separated into six pools and they darted to one person each. Zant felt the familiar tingle that was felt when magic took place. The others, unaccustomed to it, shivered in displeasure at the sensation. Their bodies slowly faded from sight until they were half-faded. "We will be able to see one another, but others will not," Midna explained.

As Zant was about to walk into the room, Kamtor's strong arm held him back. Zant looked back at him questioningly. "The Sols can be seen," he muttered. Zant stared at the Sols in his hand, which glowed as brightly as ever. Foul oaths slipped out of his mouth.

Midna shook her head in frustration after her third attempt to conceal them from outside sight. "No spell seems to work," she complained. "Ganondorf must have done this himself. Damn that corrupt, powerful jerk!"

Zelda said, "No matter. We'll simply be swift." But her eyebrows were still pulled into a frown.

"Something tells me that it won't be so easy," Midna muttered.

Zant peered into the room, trying to figure out what the guards were doing. They seemed to be idle as Kamtor said, so they all slipped inside silently. None of the Twili seemed to notice them, occasionally speaking to one another.

They ran forward and hurled the Sols at the guards. To Zant's surprise and dismay, the guards successfully raised their black swords at the perfect time simultaneously so that the Sols were blocked and fell to the floor.

At first, Zant didn't think it was on purpose that they raised their swords at the perfect time, but each of the guards leapt from their spots and backed away from the Sols, muttering a strange string of words alien to Zant. Their bodies suddenly convulsed violently, and they shrieked while their bodies changed shape. Their forms morphed into the same terrifying creatures as the Hylians knew well, but this time larger. They turned to the stunned people standing motionless and let out unearthly shrieks as they lunged at them, their foul black swords seemingly shimmering with delight at having a chance to kill.

With a spoken incantation, Zant released a wall of energy in front of each of his allies and the monsters slammed into the unseen wall. Zant gasped at the energy that the walls took from him as they blocked the attack. Temporarily stunned, the monsters dropped to the floor.

Zant shouted to the others, "Now!" He took Sols from the floor and threw them to the monsters' feet. The others followed suit.

They managed only to remove four Frytes from four of the guards before the others came to their senses. As the Frytes jumped out of the guards' backs, the monsters lost their unsightly forms and morphed back into the skins of Twili. Zant told them, "You wake them up! I'll destroy the Frytes!"

The others lashed out with weapons and shot magic, not even able to answer, while Zant grabbed the nearest Sol and swung his head in all directions, looking for the Frytes.

_Blast it,_ growled Zant in his mind. _There are too many! And they're all too fast for me!_ He spotted one frantically making its way to the exit, and he shot the Sol at it with speed and accuracy that surprised even him. The Fryte stood frozen, then exploded into twilight squares. That was something strange about the Twili race; they would get stunning physical ability when their bodies felt like it needed it. He scooped another Sol off the floor, but while he was doing so, a sword that was aimed for someone else – Midna, he now realized – slashed his side. Hard.

What miserable luck he was having today.

He doubled over in pain, gasping at the blow. Midna cried out and blasted the monster away with an impressively giant ball of orange-lined dark magic while kneeling down to attend to Zant's wounds.

"No! Midna… fight… them… off…" protested Zant, barely able to speak for the pain. He hadn't coped with such agony before, even when Midna first killed him in her fury, and even when Link stabbed through Ganondorf with the sword that was the bane of the dark. "Help… later… Kill… Frytes…" he choked out.

Midna hesitated, then covered the wound with a sheet of magic, placed a shield of magic around him, and whispered in his ear, "Stay safe." Zant thought she saw something shining on her face. Then she dashed away, taking a Sol from the ground.

Zant looked at the long gash on his body. It went all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip. _Ouch,_ thought Zant sadly. He tried not to move, for fear of breaking apart the magical bandage and letting more of his blood pour out like an unsteady waterfall. He guiltily watched the fighters in the room, charging each other, and watched Midna search desperately for the Frytes. He felt enraged that he could not help, but he could do nothing.

He sat perfectly still, protected in the shield, waiting for the battle to end.

* * *

After blasting a fireball at the monsters that was fuelled by her anger and dismay, Midna kneeled down to Zant, who was nearly writhing in pain. Her eyes became excessively wet as she saw the fearsome wound that tore apart the skin from his hip to shoulder. She was about to clean the wound when he said unclearly, "No! Midna… fight… them… off… Help… later… Kill… Frytes." He choked out the last words.

She didn't know what to do. It was important that they win against these guards, but Zant's existence was even more important. In ways more than one, for her. But Zant didn't know anything about her affection for him.

_How _could she feel this way toward him? Sure, they had been friends before, but nothing more than that. And then Zant had become power crazy, tearing their friendship into pieces…

She covered the wound with the same thing that she had covered Link's injuries with. A tear leaked out of her eye as she created a shield around Zant and she whispered in his ear, "Stay safe."

_Agh! I'm acting like some lovesick fool!_ Midna thought in despair as she turned away from Zant, wiping her tear away. _Get back to the plan!_ she screamed inwardly. She picked up a Sol, trying to forget the image of Zant writhing on the cold floor of their realm, and looked for another Fryte.

_No you don't!_ she shouted in her mind as she spotted one of the Frytes trying to get back into a guard's back. She shone the light at the guard, and the Fryte leapt out. However, it soon got completely enveloped in the light, and it disintegrated. She couldn't help but feel pleasure at killing such a harmful thing, a thing that would harm Link, Zelda, or Zant. Ralis she didn't really care about, but that was because she only knew him through Link.

Suddenly, a monster slammed onto her back and pinned her down, the Sol dropping out of her hands. _Damn it!_ she thought. _The Sol is right there…_ She reached her arm out for the Sol that was so near yet so far, but the monster caught and snatched her hand back with more force than necessary before she could take hold of it. Flailing in fury, she conjured a freezing ice ball in her hand and blew it up into the guard's face. It screeched in anger and pain, and she shook her way out of its grasp. She quickly took the Sol and shone it into his face, and another Fryte was vanquished.

The last Fryte was nowhere to be seen, so she focused on extracting other Frytes. Zelda called to her, "I've destroyed one of the Frytes!" She hurried away, chasing a fleeing one.

That makes four down, Midna thought. "Link!" she said aloud to him. He was still fighting off a shadow monster, struggling to find an opening in the guard. "Focus on extracting the Frytes, not the battle!" He nodded in response, dodged a swipe of the biting sword, and ran for a Sol.

Soon all of the guards were back in their original form and were confused, and the five of them were searching for those blasted Frytes. They were being very careful about where they hid, and very quiet.

Midna finally spotted all four of them, almost completely hidden in a shadow. But they were doing something far stranger what Midna had ever seen, even after traveling with Link.

They were huddled together, their bloodthirsty eyes closed. The black fire that enveloped their bodies burned more furiously than before, and they hissed a spell, raising their faces to the ceiling. Once their spell was completed, which was done in about two seconds, their bodies melded into one another slowly. It was a disgusting process to see. Midna watched in horror as the four Frytes, now in one giant body, stretched its back, looking deadlier than ever. When it stretched to its full height, it assumed the shape of a four-legged beast.

It was twice the size of herself now! Or was she just so frightened that she was exaggerating? Either way, it was colossal.

It gave a deafening, fearsome roar, and the force of that alone almost threw Midna backwards. It crouched down, ready to pounce onto the stunned people in front of it. Its eyes glowed brighter red than ever.

_I don't think that Fryte is going to be defeated by one little Sol,_ thought Midna in despair. _If we can defeat it at all._


	11. O Great Heroes

Chapter 11: O Great Heroes

_It crouched down, ready to pounce onto the stunned people in front of it. Its eyes glowed brighter red than ever._

I don't think that Fryte is going to be defeated by one little Sol, _thought Midna in despair._ If we defeat it at all.

Link shouted, "Scatter!" Everyone took off in different directions, confusing and frustrating the Fryte. It snarled at them, showing its massive fangs, and shook its head in all directions, trying to track them all. It leapt around, swiping its massive paws at the fleers. Link ducked, narrowly avoiding the beast's dangerously swinging tail.

"Everyone! I know where the weaknesses are! I can sense the Frytes with my ability to sense life!" Kamtor shouted, bringing attention to himself. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, gaping at him. The Fryte was confused by their sudden halt. "Leave it to me! Leave the Realm! Bring the other Twili with you, too! I'll take it from here! The Mirrored Realms are depending on you!"

Link's eyes widened.

Zelda cried, "Kamtor, what if you…" She trailed off. She screamed and dove away from the Fryte beast's incoming paw. She leapt to her feet, and as she ran, she yelled, "Kamtor, you'll be massacred!"

Kamtor sighed in frustration. "It's my fate! Just leave!" he yelled, throwing Sols at its left eye, apparently one of its weaknesses. He made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing for them to leave. The Fryte shrieked and pounced at Kamtor, who was trying to repel the beast with one of the larger Sols, which was working, thankfully.

"Why should we leave you for the Light Realm?" Zant yelled, who was still in Midna's shielded area, protected from the stamping feet of the Fryte beast. His voice was edged with evident pain and strain. "I thought you didn't care for the light dwellers!"

"I watched these Hylians, and…" Kamtor abandoned the sentence as he leapt away from snapping jaws. "They have heart. They took the effort to save each person of our trapped race from the Frytes. _They_ can save us. _They_ can save our worlds! Now go! Leave before all hope is erased! This is the least I can do… This is the least I can do, to save the heroes of the two Mirrored Realms!"

Unexpected emotion erupted from Link's heart.

Everyone in the room hesitated, then ran over to Zant, still sitting on the floor. All but Link, who grasped Kamtor's shoulder, looking him in his bright yellow eyes. Kamtor looked at him anxiously. He said with emotion, "You are an honourable man, Kamtor… Even if we may be of rivalling races, I truly admire your bravery. Your courage will not be wasted. I thank you, on behalf of each of the Realms."

Kamtor touched his brow, inclining his head. "Your words touch me. Please, for the sake of the Goddesses, O Great Hero… save the Realms!"

"I will," Link swore. He wished he could make the words have more power, but he couldn't find any other words.

With a last glance, the two of them separated immediately, each of them missing the Fryte's stomping paw by just an inch. Link ran to the others that waited for him, and the same sensation took Link's body after Zant glowed green once more as Link spent the last few seconds in the Realm guiltily watching Kamtor struggle against the Fryte.

* * *

With a loud thump, Link and the three others fell to the feet of Darbus's possessed body. They were in the Goron cavern once again, but there were no Twili-possessed Gorons to be found. _Thank the Goddesses, _Link thought. Then a dull throbbing alerted him that he had landed on his head. "Ow," Link moaned.

"Sorry," apologized Zant. "I haven't had much practice with this. And I sent the Twili to the Hyrule Fields, where I sent the others. I'm not sure where they are now, though. They could've launched an assault against the Castle already."

Link looked to the others, who were complaining about landing upside too. When they had finished getting Ralis to shut up, Link spoke up, "I feel guilty for leaving Kamtor, such a brave man, in there with that monstrous thing. We should've helped; after all, does leaving him there like that make us look heroic?"

"But we didn't know where its weaknesses were," Zant pointed out. "We couldn't have helped at all. And getting beaten up by that Fryte beast wouldn't look too heroic either, you must admit that."

"If we had scattered to confuse the thing," Link retorted, "Kamtor would've had a better chance." The way Kamtor looked solemnly at Link was still in his mind, the sad parting words he left with Link.

"Zip it, Link," Midna said sternly. "We're not about to skip in there just to be bait for a giant Fryte beast. It's what Kamtor wanted us to do."

Link still felt guilt coursing through his body_. I swear, Kamtor,_ Link thought, _I will make your courage worthwhile._

"Now, then, back to business instead of angry what-ifs," Midna said nonchalantly. Link rolled his eyes at her. "We have to know what state Hyrule is in now," she continued, ignoring Link's exasperation. "If we walk into this bog without knowing what how deep it is, we might not be able to get out." She created a mirror of magic and spoke alien words while a blurred image of Hyrule Castle slowly appeared in the mirror.

Each person leaned forward, waiting for the image to clear.

The image was now clear, but Link did not relish the picture.

Hyrule Castle and the town were standing, yes. But the town no longer had Hylians hurrying through the thoroughfares, or any people sitting idly by the glorious water fountain that stood in the town square. There were no shopkeepers in the stands that decorated the streets that led to the southern entrance of the town, or any cats or dogs that ran freely through the roads. No children ran through the streets, shrieking with laughter, and not even Telma's Bar existed any longer.

There was no sign of Hylian life at all. No trace.

Instead, Zoras were swimming in the fountain of the town square, which had been greatly enlarged. Gorons had taken over the stands, selling potions, arrows, and hot spring water. The houses had been taken down, as the Gorons needed room. But worst of all, the Hyrule Castle Gardens were infested with Zoras and Gorons. Midna did not have to avert the image to show the interior of Hyrule Castle to know that Queen Serena of the Zoras and a replacement leader for the possessed Gorons were in there.

"How have they managed to seize Hyrule Castle and the town so quickly?" Zelda whispered, sinking to her knees in misery. Link bent down quickly. Zelda did not take notice of him, but said, "I knew that we had precious little time for Hyrule, but I had no clue that our absence would end in this… Our absence wasn't even that long… and there are so many of them… How can we hope to win?"

"The blame is not entirely ours, Princess," Ralis soothed her, kneeling down to her. "This would have happened even if we had not left. Without our current forces, we wouldn't have had a chance. And truthfully, our absence _was_ quite long. Well, in my eyes."

"We could've stopped them," Zelda choked out. "We could've at least put up a fight…"

"Zelda, snap out of it!" Midna exclaimed. "Now is not the time to mope around! Now is the time to figure out what to do."

"The Twili are waiting for you in the Hyrule Fields, Twilight Princess," said a voice behind them. "Meeting with them is what to do."

As the five of them whirled around, the deceased twilight monarchs (in the flesh of the Goron elders) appeared in front of them, entering through the ceiling of the cavern. "Ever since the Split Soul" – they looked at Zant – "set them down in the field, they have been waiting for you to rejoin them, Great Heroes," said the Monarchs. Link and Ralis huffed, turning away and waiting for the Monarchs to finish their conversation with the three that knew the Twili language.

"Heroes?" Midna demanded. "We aren't _heroes._ Well, maybe Link is. Only Link was told in the legends of our race."

The Monarchs smiled, laughing to each other with a private joke. "Kamtor hasn't told you?" asked one of them, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" asked everyone in confusion. The five of them squinted at the Monarchs, trying to get an answer about why they would be smiling like that. "What does Kamtor have to do with this?" asked Zelda.

"Kamtor is the high priest of the Twilight Realm, O Princess of the Light. The high priest receives dreams from us, the deceased. And it is from those dreams that our legends are derived from. You five are in the most recent legend," one of them pointed a finger at them.

"How come I never knew that Kamtor was the high priest? I would know who high priest was, and it definitely wasn't him," Midna argued.

"Just because you tell someone to be high priest doesn't necessarily mean that they truly receive the dreams of legends. You can tell them, but the dead aren't swayed by that."

"Then, what does it say?" Zant asked, still sceptical.

The monarchs' eyes attained a faraway look as they recited thus:

"Five heroes there be in the Mirrored Lands,  
Two of them have the symbols etched on their hands."

Zelda glanced at Link, whose face was blank as he didn't understand the language, and looked at the back of their hands. There was the symbol of peace and balance: the Triforce. The Triforce seemed to glow as the monarchs recited the next lines:

"One holds the key to the element of the sea,  
The two others, in the shadows they be."

Ralis looked confused, while Midna and Zant averted their gaze. "Shadows," muttered the distraught Twilight Princess.

"Once the peace of the Lands is broken,  
The heroes must join and the ancient magic must be woken.

Therein peace will rule,  
And no longer will the world be cruel."

The monarchs' eyes seemed to gleam with different colours as they settled back into clarity, and they seemed to be seeing the world around them again.

"What does the legend mean by 'magic'?" Zelda wanted to know.

The monarchs' shoulders rose and fell. "Most legends of the deceased only make sense after the event has occurred," said one of them. "That rule is not likely to be broken, in this case or another."

"How do you know that the legends mean us?" Midna blurted. "For all we know, they could mean Ganondorf, for the hand symbols. And for the element of the sea, any Zora would be capable. And most broad of all, the 'others in the shadows' could mean anyone! It wouldn't even have to be a Twili! It could be one of the few Sheikah that exist today, or…"

"We know," said one, raising his finger, "because Fate, the cruel mistress, has gathered you here today. The peace has been broken, and it is not likely that another group that falls exactly under the legend's condition. You are the Great Heroes; no one is likelier to be dominant over the Dark Lord.

"And now, all of Hyrule depends on you to restore the balance. Go to the fields, Divine Ones. The deceased will watch over you…" they said as they faded from sight.

* * *

**I know that this is one of my worse chapters, but only because it was so hard to describe and write. Make me inspired again with a review!**


	12. Ganondorf's First Visit

**I got this chapter up way earlier than last time! *smiles proudly. Anyway, this is a chapter that you can't skip. Can't! It contains vital information to the story. I'm not accusing you all of skipping chapters, but I just wanted to make sure you read this one.**

**So, enough with my blabbering. If you enjoyed, then review!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ganondorf

"_And now, all of Hyrule depends on you to restore the balance. Go to the fields, Divine Ones. We will watch over you…" they said as they faded from sight._

Midna, Zant, and Zelda told Ralis and Link what the twilight rulers had told them. Link's shoulders slumped, and Ralis shook his head miserably. "And I thought being the Divine Beast was responsibility enough. Now, I'm one of the five Heroes that'll make the difference between peace and havoc... Destiny seems to pick on me the most," Link mourned. _But if I hadn't been chosen by the Goddess of Courage, Farore... I would've never met Midna, Zant, Ralis, Darbus, anyone I've met on my journey... or Zelda, _he thought.

Ralis sighed in agreement, "Ah, yes, if only we had less of a title. There would be less of a burden on our shoulders, and we would be less tense for the upcoming war."

Midna laughed, a sound no one had heard nearly enough during the gloomy time. "Cheer up; consider this battle to be an obstacle to glory and fame!"

Zelda smiled. "Before that happens, we have to meet with our warriors if we are to win this battle."

"But my dear," said a familiar ominous voice, "your victory shall _never_ happen."

Link whirled around to see a tall, bulky figure in the shadows. The same figure that he had encountered so many, many times before. The figure that, when seen, evoked fear in everyone. Including – no,_ especially _– Link.

He felt the same old unease rise within him. The familiarity of it frightened him. Why, if he was truly chosen by Farore, was he acting so cowardly? Why was this fear tugging him to the entrance of the cave? Why was the presence of this one person making his heart beat faster?

Well, for Ganondorf, not Zelda. Zelda was a completely different case... He realized that infatuation and fear were very similar in ways more than one.

_I am only human, _he answered himself firmly.

_But why are Midna, Zant, and Zelda showing no fear when you are supposed to be the brave one? _a whiny voice in his mind asked him._ Sure, Ralis isn't. His face is pale, but his life was always surrounded in fear, and it has stuck to his personality._

_They are afraid as well, _he snarled back at it. _They... just don't want to show weakness._

_Sure, sure... _the voice smirked.

Link grasped the hilt of his sword but not exposing the blade to the open, ready for any treachery that Ganondorf would show. He would not show hostility unless Ganondorf demonstrated it first. "There will be enough bloodshed, Link. Not yet, my old enemy," Ganondorf said in a mild tone, as if they were talking over a cup of tea.

"Oh, that's good enough for me," Link said in an annoyed tone.

Ganondorf laughed hollowly and stepped into the light, and everyone in the room stiffened.

He looked exactly the same as he was when they last met; the flaming red hair, the muscular build, the dark skin. But his appearance was not the reason that everyone had reacted that way. Ganondorf was _radiating_ with energy so strong that everyone in the room could feel the energy, like the heat of a blazing fire.

_How did Ganondorf attain such power? _Link hid his incredulity behind a blank mask. _He has had only three years to regain his power, yet he is stronger than ever. His very energy thrums through the air around him!_

"Ganondorf," Midna snarled with frightening contempt. "How have you managed to survive? Link eliminated you. You_ died. _Now, unless you wish to experience a fight with the Chosen Heroes, tell us what vile things you have done to reach your current state."

Ganondorf looked at her, confused, then smug. "Chosen Heroes?" he laughed. "How could that be? I slaughtered the Twili that were the Heroes while I was gaining power in the Twilight Realm. I find it hard to believe that my servant, the one who gave his full allegiance to me" – Zant cringed – "is one of the Five Heroes. And the Twilight Princess? I think not," he laughed mockingly.

"That isn't so," Zelda said firmly. "The Twilight Monarchs themselves have confirmed it. You have killed the wrong ones, then."

Midna murmured, "Don't reveal anything more, Zelda."

Ganondorf's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "Is that so? Well, I suppose I was off by one generation then..." he said, grinning malevolently at Midna.

The Twilight Princess's eyes widened. "No... So that's why... Mother and Father..." she whispered. Her depression suddenly turned into a wild storm of anger. "So it was _you _who killed my parents!" she screamed at Ganondorf, taking dangerous steps toward the Gerudo.

Ganondorf only found the situation comical and laughed grimly.

"All my life I have stayed with them! Even though my parents were always busy and had little time for me, they still fought for me to stay with them! And I defended them from those that opposed them, however lightly the insults may have been. And one day they are found dead in the throne room, their bodies decaying already!" Midna's eyes were completely red with rage now, not only her always crimson pupils.

The other four jumped forward and restrained Midna from approaching Ganondorf any further. Ganondorf only found Midna's fury to be a source of amusement. Midna tried to shake them off while she shouted more.

"So it was _you_ who began all of this! When my parents were found dead, the Council immediately took action to find another ruler. I was the ideal person to take the throne, as I was well educated in the ways of royalty. But Zant was as well, and his parents were close to my parents, so it was either him or me that would become the next prince or princess. Then the Council announced that I was chosen, and in Zant's fit of jealousy and rage, you decided to feed off his anger and use him for your own gain!" Midna was literally shaking in anger now, and Zant was cringing in guilt. Link had never seen either of them so distressed.

"Well, I curse you Ganondorf! I curse you for all eternity!" she yelled. "I swear by the Goddesses of this world, and mine, that I will avenge my parents' death! You will die by my hand!"

A long silence followed Midna's outburst. Each person kept their hold on Midna in fear that she might do something reckless. Then, Ganondorf spoke.

"Do you still wish to know how I revived, before you so rudely interrupted me?"

Midna bristled at this, but Zant answered before she could say anything, "Tell us then."

"As a spirit, I tapped into dreams of various magicians throughout Hyrule. Not every spirit can enter the dreams of the living... and it exacted a large toll from my energy as well to do this. In my spirit form, I was weak and useless. Without waking them, I ordered them to cast a spell that allowed me to regain power from darkness. And from this power, I created a body. My power continues to grow and grow; even now I feel the magicians' spell drawing power from the shadows that surround all of us as we speak."

Midna interrupted, "Impossible. How can you draw strength from shadows? _Light_ would create more energy than shadows, as light is truly energy from the sun."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Midna... I couldn't draw power from light. Why? Because I had rebelled against it. I was banished from the light. I couldn't touch it. The light would weaken me instead of empower me. But since I was banished into the darkness, I could draw power from that."

"It doesn't make any sense," Midna scowled. "Logic wouldn't allow it.

"Who cares? If the cause has succeeded, why would we bother with the logic of it?" Ganondorf smirked. Midna did not answer.

"So, I ask you this: do you truly believe that you, the pathetic Heroes, will be able to defeat me, the Dark Lord? I have drawn strength from shadows for two and a half years, all from a spell that magicians performed without even knowing. You five haven't been active for that time! Do you really think you can hope to defeat me? If you say no, I will have you serve me, and I guarantee that we will conquer Hyrule."

"Do you _really _expect us to surrender?" Zelda said in disbelief. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say: we will never fall for that. Do not attempt to confuse us with your wretched words."

Ganondorf shook his head sadly. "That is an unwise decision..." He smiled. "No matter. You will be crushed easily."

"Don't be so sure, Ganondorf. The last time you said that, I believe I cast you down," Link said more calmly than he felt.

The Dark Lord's face darkened as he said, "You are the one who shouldn't be so sure, Divine Beast. Even if you win with your so-called warriors, you shall never defeat me permanently, because if you wish to kill me once and for all, you will have to give up the thing most precious to you... and for you as well, Zant. The next time we meet, I fear that it shall be in the heat of battle." With those cryptic words, Ganondorf disappeared from sight.

"What do you think he meant by 'the thing most precious' to me?" Link asked the others worriedly.

Zant shook his head. "There is no way of knowing what that madman means until the time comes. We might as well go to the fields before..." he trailed off, knowing full well that it was obvious what would happen to the Mirrored Lands.

Midna was still seething with anger. "I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do," she muttered through clenched teeth. She swore more foul oaths in her native tongue.

Zant grasped her by the shoulders. Midna winced, as Zant was holding her with the massive hands of Darbus. "Midna, snap out of it. Do you want your people to see you like this? If you thought you were hideous as an imp – and you weren't – you should see yourself now. Your eyes are completely red! You look like you would crush someone to bits, maybe even a Twili. Restore it to that yellow I knew," Zant said gently but firmly.

Midna growled, "I _will _crush someone to bits. I'll slaughter that scoundrel if it's the last thing I do!"

Zant put more strength on his grip on her. "Midna!"

The Twilight Princess gasped at the added strength. "Zant, if you want me to calm down, you have to–" Midna began to protest.

"If you want _me _to let go, _you _have to calm down," Zant cut her off.

Midna's heavy breathing prevented silence from entering the cave room. Her eyes grew steadily yellower, and as they did, Zant lessened his grip on her. Soon enough, Zant withdrew his hands, and Midna sighed with gratitude. "I really looked violent, didn't I?"

"Yes," Ralis exhaled in relief. "It looked like you were going to go on a murdering rampage."

Link held back a laugh at Ralis's obvious relief. "Shall we meet with our warriors? It would be rude to keep them waiting."

Zelda grinned, "It wouldn't be as rude as Midna was."

Midna smiled as she raised her hand, and the Heroes dissolved into a cloud of twilight that headed toward the direction of the Hyrule Fields.

* * *

The twilight squares rained down heavily onto the Hyrule Fields, placing the Five Heroes just metres away from the assembled group of Twili. When Link's feet touched the damp grass, he heard shouts from the Twili, such as, "The Five Heroes have arrived!" or, "Princess, you must help us!"

The Hylians were also off to one side, sitting miserably around a calm campfire, then jumping to their feet when the Heroes appeared. They banged their swords against their shields as they beheld their beloved Princess and Great Hero.

Midna stepped forward to greet her people with sheer joy. Link felt her love for her people as she called out, "People of the Twilight Realm!"

Silence came from the gathered Twili.

"Our chances of winning may be slim, but I assure you, we will fight until the end! We will win back the peace that the goddesses granted! We will emerge victorious!"

A thundering roar erupted from the mouths of the Twili. Link felt hope – yes, actual hope – as he realized that the heart of these people surpassed even the giant population of the opposing war force. _It is the spirit and determination of these courageous people that compels them to win back the kingdoms. _

Zelda also spoke to her people with an encouraging speech.

The two Princesses went toward their races, each of them asking the people questions. He, Ralis, and Zant sat to the side. Ralis felt lonely, Link sensed; nearly his entire race was against him in this battle.

As for Zant, he was being avoided by the others of _his _race, because no one was deceived by his possessed body; everyone knew the legend Kamtor had been given, and because of this, they mistrusted him.

For Link.... well, Link knew that he wanted to relax. But Ralis brought up the subject of the upcoming war again. Link almost resented him for that, but he knew they had to plan for the battle, lest they would fall at the hand of Ganondorf's force.

"We need more warriors." Ralis's comment was simple yet true, and the other two knew it.

"Yes, but how are we to obtain these warriors? They won't come from the sky," Link said.

"Yes, Ralis, I would like to know your plan," Zant smiled.

"How do you know I have a plan?" Ralis said suspiciously.

"It was a mere hunch."

"Well, I believe I have a way..." Ralis's face began to brighten as he excitedly told the two others his plan.

Zant frowned when Ralis finished. "It would work if we could guarantee anything. Sadly, we cannot."

Link, however, thought differently. "It will probably work. Nolva is unsure of which side he is to go to. He is charismatic; I could tell that from the argument you held with him." Link could've sworn Ralis was turning a brighter colour. "And if we manage to pull this off and get the Zoras onto our side... we will have a much easier chance of winning."

The Princesses soon came to join them. They sat and Ralis told them his plan. They both beamed and thought it was a brilliant idea. And after this, they told what they had learned from their inquiries to everyone else. "First, we must tell you that they knew that we were the Chosen Heroes because one of the Twili, with their new ability, was able to find out what was happening. Therefore, we did not have to explain what had happened. I believe Zelda had it easier today; the Twili were not pleased with Kamtor's decision to stay behind. After all, Kamtor was the high priest," Midna said.

Link asked, "What of our battle plan?"

"We decided to make us the commanders of the forces. After all, we are the Heroes, and being led by us will motivate them," Midna said confidently.

"When Ralis's plan succeeds–" Zelda began.

"_If _the plan succeeds," corrected Ralis.

Zelda smiled. "_If _the plan succeeds, we will put you and Nolva in charge of the Zoras. And Zant and Midna will command the Twili, leaving Link and I to take the Hylians. We plan to storm Hyrule Castle Town from the East, South, and West Entrances, which will confuse the residents and take them by surprise," she announced. "That is our plan. But first, we must send Link, Ralis, and Midna on their mission."

* * *

**So, there you have it. Remember, this chapter is one of the more important ones. Review, if you want more chapters!**


	13. Guess Who

**Okay, this is a long chapter (with a long author's note), and it took a **_**long **_**time to finish it. Sorry! But it's basically the same scene being told by two people in first person past tense (for the first time in this story!), one after the other, so I guess you could just read one of the sections. (It's Link's POV first, and the second is Zelda's POV. I've marked the change in POV with a border line and a heading with '****So-and-So's POV****'. Choose either, or read both.) There are so many thoughts from the characters about this scene that I decided to make it told by two people. Or, you can SKIP THIS CHAPTER. **

**Yes, I said you can skip this chapter. I only say that because heavy Zelink is in this chapter, and if you readers prefer Link and Midna, Link and Ilia (who isn't even going to appear until at least after the next chapter), any other couple, or don't even like romance, skip the chapter, because because real romance between them has begun now. Or you can read, and flame this chapter. It doesn't matter to me; I find flaming amusing, not discouraging.**

**Their mission starts the next chapter, so this chapter is really just a connecting bridge between the two chapters. Sorry for the people who will skip this chapter! I promise, the next chapter will be the mission, 100% sure!**

**So, if you like Zelink, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Guess Who

"_That is our plan. But first, we must send Link, Ralis, and Midna on their mission."_

* * *

Link's POV

We all agreed that Midna, Ralis, and I should leave for the Castle at dawn. It was dusk now, so we had some time before departure. We Heroes separated; Ralis went to the nearest river (he claimed he was too dehydrated, and wouldn't survive the next day if he didn't go), Midna and Zant shared a campfire, and Zelda and I were left to take the last camp.

Somehow the idea of being with Zelda alone gave me a bad feeling. I didn't know why.

I sat near the dancing fire, warming myself until Zelda joined me after shooing away a few Hylians. "They will never learn to give royalty privacy," Zelda shook her head as she sat beside me on the grass.

I laughed. "They cannot help but want your attention. They haven't seen you for at least a week. They need their Princess." _As do I, _I added in my head.

"Yes, but..." Zelda hesitated, then said quietly, "I want to talk to you about something privately."

The way she said the last sentence made me shiver. Zelda didn't seem to notice. I didn't know, but there was a possibility that she was going to talk about...

No. It would not happen. Should not happen.

But I couldn't help but want it to.

I suppressed another shiver and said, "Talk about what?"

"I..." She hesitated again, then placed her hand on mine, which was resting on the ground. I almost flinched at the gentle touch. What was she doing...?

A long pause came.

"I just want to make sure that you'll be safe," she finally said. "Promise me that you won't take any dangerous risks. I do not want to see you torn by the Zoras or Gorons... or anyone, for that matter."

_Another _long pause took place. Then, I suddenly found my voice. "I cannot make that promise." When Zelda's face fell, I quickly explained contritely, "What if a dangerous risk will ensure Hyrule's peace? And after all, this mission itself is a dangerous risk. My whole _life _is a dangerous risk. If it means that Hyrule's safety will be assured if I take the risk, then I will take it. Duty comes first. We are beholden to the people, Princess."

"Don't call me that," she whispered. "You are one of the only people that are actually close to me. Call me by name, not title. Don't pretend that we haven't grown fond of each other over the years, Link."

My heart lifted at the word 'fond'. After that, it began to beat faster. "As you wish, Zelda."

The corners of her cherry lips lifted. "Thank you," she said. "It actually means a lot, however strange it may sound. And, let's get back on topic. If you don't like the wording of my first request, how about you promise me not to make any reckless decisions?" Zelda asked, almost pleading. I couldn't understand why she wanted me to promise her this. But maybe she...

_No! It's never to happen. Never, never, never,_ I chanted in my mind.

I thought about the promise now, thinking about any possibilities that would force me to break her promise, therefore demonstrating me as untrustworthy. "Fine. I promise not to take any reckless decisions. But it's not my fault if the same thing applies to this promise as well."

That was stupid. That basically wasn't a promise at all.

Zelda nodded, somewhat relaxed, and said, "You are a good person, Link... So willing to risk everything you have, just for a better future for others. You are truly brave, and the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage," she smiled with her eyes closed. "Yes... that is what I believe."

I nodded my thanks, knowing full well that her words were less than half true, then followed Zelda's gaze to the heavens.

I stared into the slowly appearing stars that winked down at us, flashing brilliantly. I caught the sight of the Farista Star, the one that Zelda held dear to her heart. They soon cast the Hyrule Fields into a strange but beautiful glow. Rare now was the sight of a night sky clear enough to let light shine down from above. The starlight shone down onto Zelda's face like a white veil.

How beautiful the starlight made her look...

I shook myself awake from my trance. _What a fool I am. Do I honestly hope to think that Zelda cares for me, like I care for her? ...Even if she does, a relationship above friendship would be an abomination. A warm, beautiful, intelligent lady like her deserves much, much more than anything I, a mere commoner, could offer her. Or _anything _anyone could offer her. _I tried to clear away those depressing thoughts, but Zelda already noticed my silence.

"Are you alright? You became very quiet all of a sudden," she asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine... I was thinking about something."

"About what?" she probed. I was afraid now; if Zelda wanted the answer, she would probably force it out of me. She was that dangerous... to me.

"Nothing important enough to discuss with you."

"Link, tell me. Your face grew so sad, I thought my heart might break."

My heart lifted again at the last sentence, dismayed yet joyous. _Stupid, _I cursed myself. "I... was thinking about how beautiful you look under the starlight," I said honestly. Very honestly.

What was with me tonight? I never would've had the courage to say that to her on another day, even if, ironically, I was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

A strangled laugh was wrung out of her throat. "That may be flattering, but that wouldn't make you miserable. Tell me," she urged, obviously not distracted by the compliment.

I refused to answer and pulled my hand away from hers, staring into the fierce flames of the campfire.

"Link?" I heard Zelda ask. "What's wrong?"

I turned back to look at her concerned face. My heart caught again at her beauty...

And before I thought twice about it, I spoke almost shakily, "I was wondering if you care for me as much as I care for you."

I instantly regretted it. What was she going to say to that...?

Zelda seemed surprised to hear that. "Well... that depends."

My mind raced at the implications. "Depends on what?" I asked, both dreading and wanting her answer.

"How much do _you_ care for me?" she breathed almost seductively, leaning closer to me. Her eyes burned into mine.

Startled at her current proximity, I almost gaped at her. Instead of letting my jaw drop, I hastily stood and said stiffly, "I am sorry, but it is late, and there is much to do tomorrow. I would like to get some rest."

I instantly became disgusted at myself. _This might be the only chance to tell her! How am I brave enough to fight the twilit monsters when I cannot even speak with the woman I love? _I turned half-heartedly to get something to sleep on, but that hand grasped mine again, keeping me in place.

"Wait," Zelda pleaded. I turned to see Zelda getting to her feet quickly. "I apologize for asking those questions, Link. I... I didn't think twice about what I was saying, and because of my carelessness, I put you into an uncomfortable situation. I'm sorry."

I felt my remorse rising in me again. "It wasn't your fault, Princess," I said quietly. "It's just my cowardly side taking over again."

Zelda put a finger to my lips almost angrily. I tried to say something, but then she put her whole hand over my mouth. She said bitterly, "Link, I believe I told you not to call me Princess. When you say it, it feels like there is distance between us." Emotion creeping into her voice, she continued, "And you are not a coward. Far from it." She dropped her hand.

"Yes, I am!" I exclaimed. Zelda looked shocked at this outburst and opened her mouth to protest, but I spoke before she could. "All my life I've been a coward. I feared everything. Everything! Anything that concerned magic, danger, and death would make me paranoid. And then I find that I was chosen by Farore, Goddess of Courage! The shock of the revelation nearly incapacitated me. Doesn't the word 'courage' mean dauntless? Invulnerable to fear? I am far from _that_, Zelda. I do not even deserve to be regarded by Farore! If you think I am courageous, you are dead wrong. If that is what you think of me, we are not more than acquaintances."

I was again stunned by how honest my words were and how rash the last sentence was, and then even more stunned when I saw a tear leak from Zelda's eye. "You think I know you so little?" she whispered.

While I fumbled for words, I stuttered, "I... didn't intend... I mean, I..."

Zelda continued, with heartbreak in her voice. "Being courageous doesn't necessarily mean that you fear nothing, Link. Courage means that you face your fears and fight even when fear threatens to take over your mind and body and directs you to flee. And _that _describes you, does it not? Your life's adventures are the best examples of that. I know you better than you know yourself, Link... Better than anyone else can hope to know. That I am certain of."

I felt the truth behind her words, yet somehow I couldn't accept that. I swallowed and asked, "How are you certain? For all you know, Midna could know me better than you."

The guilt came pouring into me again as Zelda's face had the word 'hurt' written all over it.

"That isn't what I mean," I said quickly.

"Then what _do _you mean?" Zelda asked sharply, anger beginning to replace her depression. "Say what you mean, and mean what you say."

"She and I are only companions, nothing more," I said, speaking the full truth and intending to calm her down. "Don't think that Midna and I are more than friends; she is a Twili, I am a Hylian. We were never supposed to meet. However, Ganondorf changed the way of things, and our fates became entwined with theirs. My heart doesn't belong to her."

"Then who _does _own your heart?" she whispered, her anger changing once again to curiosity.

I smiled at her, appearing more at ease than I was inside. Inside, I was freaking out. But this time, I didn't back away. "Is there a person that you want my heart to go to?"

Zelda laughed. "Perhaps, but I cannot change your will to match mine. So, who is it?"

My smile became wider, and I wrapped my arms around her slim figure. Zelda staggered back slightly, not expecting a hug, but then recovered from her shock and placed her arms around me.

Hmm. Maybe I was..._ a little_ courageous.

"Guess who," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her close.

She sighed. If it was out of relief, surprise, exasperation, or some other emotion, I couldn't tell.

We stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity, for neither of us wanted to move. I never felt the joy I felt now. But I also felt a bitter sensation that came from the colder, more logical side of my mind as I realized that tomorrow's events could rip me away from her. Permanently.

As I pulled back, I turned my head slightly so that my lips brushed her cheek.

She grinned. "And you said you weren't courageous. I didn't expect you at all to tell me so confidently. I didn't even expect you to answer."

I smiled in return. "Shall we get some rest now? I am still weary, and it would do me good to get some sleep. I do have a mission tomorrow."

Zelda's expression saddened as she said, "Ah, the mission. The dreaded mission. I should go instead of you. They would be more reluctant to kill me, as I am royalty."

"They wouldn't be reluctant to kill the Divine Beast?" I teased playfully, but also with a bitter edge to it.

She laughed, and I became happier just by the sound. "You are not as well known as me," she boasted.

"Perhaps not," I spoke. "You deserve much more attention than I do."

After a brief pause, she said happily, "Isn't it strange? We declared ourselves underneath the Farista Star. It must be family tradition now."

She hugged me, and when I pulled away, I only did so to get something to sleep on. When I did, I lay the blanket on the grass and dragged her down to the blanket with me. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and we fell asleep, her in my arms. I was surprised that she didn't push me away. The thought gave me hope.

What a strange night.

* * *

Zelda's POV

After deciding when the three of them would depart (at dawn), we all went to different places. But the important thing was that I made sure to share a campfire with Link. The prospect of his upcoming mission was making me uneasy, and I had to have him promise that he wouldn't take unnecessary risks. After all, he didn't know a thing about my affection for him, so he probably wouldn't understand my reasons for forcing him to make my promise. And that both dismayed me and heartened me.

I sent away a few troublesome Hylians that seemed to be more like stalkers than admirers and sat beside Link. I tried not to think about his perfect appearance while I said shaking my head, "They will never learn to give royalty privacy."

He laughed with something I couldn't discern. "They cannot help but want your attention. They haven't seen you for at least a week. They need their Princess."

"Yes, but..." I paused as I thought about how to best approach the situation. Then I continued quietly, "I want to talk to you about something privately."

I almost shuddered at how creepy that sentence sounded.

"Talk about what?" He sounded almost absent-minded.

"I..." I stopped again, thinking before I put my hand atop his. I almost withdrew my hand, but I forced myself to keep my hand rested there, relaxed. Link seemed to be confused.

Then I paused even longer, making sure I knew what I was going to say so I wouldn't stutter. "I just want to make sure that you'll be safe," I said at last. "Promise me that you won't take any dangerous risks. I do not want to see you torn by the Zoras or Gorons, or anyone, for that matter."

This time _he _was silent, thinking. He then said, "I cannot make that promise." My face must have shown my disappointed expression because Link quickly said, "What if a dangerous risk will ensure Hyrule's peace? And after all, this mission itself is a dangerous risk. My whole _life _is a dangerous risk. If it means that Hyrule's safety will be assured if I take the risk, then I will take it. Duty comes first. We are beholden to the people, Princess."

He sounded quite like Midna at the last sentences.

I didn't like his use of the word 'Princess.' It sounded to me like whoever called me Princess was distant from me. And Link was not distant. In fact, I wanted him to be a lot closer.

"Don't call me that. You are one of the only people that are actually close to me. Call me by name, not title. I hate it when people call me that. Don't pretend that we haven't grown fond of each other over the years, Link," I said quietly.

It was true. I hated it when people called me by title. I saw it as... insulting, actually.

Link's expression was hidden behind a blank mask; whatever he was thinking, I couldn't tell. "As you wish, Zelda."

I smiled. "Thank you. It actually means a lot, however strange it may sound. And, let's get back on topic. If you don't like the wording of my first request, how about you promise me not to make any reckless decisions?" I hated how weak my voice sounded. I sounded like one of those air-heads that people called girls.

He thought about it, and then said, "Fine. I promise not to take any reckless decisions. But it's not my fault if the same thing applies to this promise as well."

That was good enough for me. I nodded, calmer now. "You are a good person, Link... So willing to risk everything you have, just for a better future for others. You are truly brave, and the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Yes, that is what I believe." It was all true. Link had a pure heart. I knew that much, and more, about him. I turned my gaze to the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, casting a mysterious glow onto the Hyrule Fields.

He nodded his acknowledgement, although his demeanour didn't seem like he actually appreciated my compliment. He stared at the stars, then at my face. But he looked away after a moment. And his face attained an expression full of misery, like that of a person whose closest friend passed away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried. "You became very quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm fine... I was thinking about something." I almost snorted. He should know by now that I was never satisfied with answers like that.

"About what?" I asked. I started to worry that I was being too nosy.

"Nothing important enough to discuss with you," he evaded a real answer again.

"Link, tell me," I said more sternly now. Softening my voice, I added, "Your face grew so sad, I thought my heart might break."

Oops. I mentioned my heart.

He smiled, "I was thinking about how beautiful you look under the starlight." My heart caught at the smile and the words. And yet somehow I was still suspicious that he wasn't telling the full truth.

I tried to laugh, but it came out choked. "That may be flattering, but that wouldn't make you miserable. Tell me."

He clamped his mouth shut suddenly and pulled his hand away from mine. He averted his gaze to the fire.

"Link? What's wrong?" Agh! I was being nosy again!

He turned back to me, and said with a strange edge, "I was wondering if you care for me as much as I care for you."

What?! I didn't expect him to give up so easily... or to tell me at all.

I recollected myself, then said, "Well, that depends." Of course, I couldn't answer that if I didn't know how much he cared for _me_.

"Depends on what?" he asked curiously.

"How much do _you _care for me?" I whispered, leaning closer to him. I was out of my mind; I was only focused on hearing the answer.

Apparently, he was scared. He got to his feet suddenly and spoke, "I am sorry, but it is late, and there is much to do tomorrow. I would like to get some rest."

I cursed myself for being so forward with him. "Wait," I said. I grabbed his hand again, and pulled myself up. "I apologize for asking those questions, Link. I... I didn't think twice about what I was saying, and because of my carelessness, I put you into an uncomfortable situation. I'm sorry."

I felt a bit better, but not very much. "It wasn't your fault, Princess," he said sadly. "It's just my cowardly side taking over again."

I pressed my finger to his lips. He tried to speak, but I covered his mouth. "Link, I believe I told you not to call me Princess. When you say it, it feels like there is distance between us. And you are not a coward. Far from it." I dropped my hand, surprised that I had touched his lips.

"Yes, I am!" he almost shouted. I was shocked at this, and tried to protest, but he cut me off. "All my life I've been a coward. I feared everything. Everything! Anything that concerned magic, danger, and death would make me paranoid. And then I find that I was chosen by Farore, Goddess of Courage! The shock of the revelation nearly incapacitated me. Doesn't the word 'courage' mean dauntless? Invulnerable to fear? I am far from _that_, Zelda. I do not even deserve to be regarded by Farore! If you think I am courageous, you are dead wrong. If that is what you think of me, we are not more than acquaintances."

My heart was on the brink of shattering. We... were not more than acquaintances? I couldn't hold back one tear that fell from my cheek. I could just barely hold back the waterfall that was fighting to be let out. I whispered, "You think I know you so little?"

He choked out, "I... didn't intend... I mean, I..."

I continued. "Being courageous doesn't necessarily mean that you fear nothing, Link. Courage means that you face your fears and fight even when fear threatens to take over your mind and body and directs you to flee. And _that _describes you, does it not? Your life's adventures are the best examples of that. I know you better than you know yourself, Link... Better than anyone else can hope to know. That I am certain of."

"How are you certain? For all you know, Midna could know me better than you."

That was it. My heart broke now.

Did that mean he didn't care at all about me? Only Midna? I felt an overwhelming pang of jealousy.

"That isn't what I mean," he said hastily, sensitive to my expression.

"Then what _do _you mean?" I asked angrily, trying to hide my broken heart with anger. "Say what you mean, and mean what you say."

"She and I are only companions, nothing more," the quick response was. "Don't think that Midna and I are more than friends; she is a Twili, I am a Hylian. We were never supposed to meet. However, Ganondorf changed the way of things, and our fates became entwined with theirs. My heart doesn't belong to her."

"Then who _does _own your heart?" I asked again, quietly. For some reason my anger drained away immediately as I held my breath for an answer.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug, and I almost fell backwards because of my shock. I righted myself, and then I wrapped my arms around him, too.

"Guess who," I heard a whisper in my ear.

I sighed, happy, relieved, and almost giddy.

I didn't know why, but I also felt this terrible sense of foreboding, as I realized that the mission tomorrow could separate us forever. I tried to move this thought to the back of my mind, but it kept pushing its way back.

When he withdrew, his head was turned. Because of this, his lips gently stroked my cheek. Was that on purpose or just a coincidence...?

I smiled widely, "And you said you weren't courageous. I didn't expect you at all to tell me so confidently. I didn't even expect you to answer."

He grinned back at me. "Shall we get some rest now? I am still weary, and it would do me good to get some sleep. I do have a mission tomorrow."

My mood dropped. I said sadly, "Ah, the mission. The dreaded mission. I should go instead of you. They would be more reluctant to kill me, as I am royalty." I didn't mean to sound conceited, but Link obviously took it that way.

"They wouldn't be reluctant to kill the Divine Beast?" he laughed, almost bitterly.

I laughed at that. "You are not as well known as me," I said with arrogance.

"Perhaps not," he said happily. "You deserve much more attention than I do."

That touched me.

"Isn't it strange? We declared ourselves underneath the Farista Star. It must be family tradition now," I said, more joyous than I had ever been in my life. The significance of the star to my family was overwhelming now.

I hugged him tightly, and when we withdrew, he took a blanket and laid it on the grass. He pulled me to join him, and a smile tugged at my lips as I fell slowly into the land of dreams.

My last thought that night was that Link was holding me in his arms.

* * *

**So there you have it: the Zelink chapter! There will be more Zelink to come, trust me. If you liked/disliked this chapter, give me a review!**


	14. Infiltration

**Hey everyone! I'm sincerely, honestly sorry that I took forever to update; I had a theory exam, and I was doing last minute studying... and I was briefly banned from the computer... AND I had an important test at school... Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than that, and hopefully you guys will review to motivate me! And in case you're wondering, more Zelink will show up in the story, I assure you. (I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter!) Now the story will continue in third person past tense, but in later chapters, there will be more first person past tense sections.**

**Also, if you didn't read that last chapter, Link and Zelda basically declared themselves. So, without further ado, here is the long, long fourteenth chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Infiltration

_My last thought that night was that Link was holding me in his arms._

* * *

When Link woke two short hours later, he reluctantly opened his eyes. And when he saw Zelda beside him asleep, he almost gave out a cry of surprise. Before he did, he shut his mouth, remembering the last night's events. Truly, he never felt so honest before in his life. Everything that he said to her was true, and hopefully, Zelda was honest as well.

But he still wasn't sure that it was a good thing that he had told her his feelings, for The Resistance (consisting of Telma, the bartender; Ashei, the warrior; Shad, the scholar; Auru, the explorer; and the closest to Link, Rusl) had taken position as the Council that aided Zelda. And as was their duty, they were to advise the princess and were very influential in her decisions. That meant that the Resistance had the power to keep him and Zelda apart, even if they knew and trusted Link. She was of noble birth, and he was not. It was that simple.

Well, perhaps not.

Link shifted slowly, not wanting to wake Zelda, laid another sheet onto her body, and left to find Midna, Ralis, and Zant to meet the Council. They needed their advice and permission for the mission.

He treaded quietly through various camps consisting of Twili and Hylians. Although the two races would have to work together, they were still awkward with each other, with the exception of him, Zelda, Midna, and Zant. The people were still untrusting of one another, and therefore they almost had a border separating their camps. Link crossed over to the Twili camps and looked for Midna and Zant's. He spotted it and ran over.

Ralis had joined them earlier, he saw now, and the three of them were sitting on the grass, away from any camps, talking quietly. When he heard his and Zelda's name spoken by Midna and wry smiles coming from the other two, he realized that they must have figured out what had transpired the previous night. Slightly embarrassed, he sat beside Ralis and said, "Are you ready for the infiltration?"

The three of them tried to suppress their smiles as Ralis whined, "It's not exactly an infiltration. There are only three of us going, and our intent isn't so hostile..."

Midna laughed, "A title means nothing. Now, Link, there's something else we were discussing."

Heat rushed to his face as he said slightly shakily, "And what would that be?"

Zant gave a hearty laugh. "As if he doesn't know!"

"Link and Zelda, sitting in a tree..." Midna sang in a teasing tone.

"How did you even find out anyway?" Link asked angrily. His face should've become ashes now after all that burning.

"We needed to make plans with you," Ralis said bluntly, "and we saw you and Zelda together when we came. Then we crept away, giggling like schoolgirls."

Link scowled.

"Oh, don't be so gloomy, Link! This should be celebrated, not received as if someone died!" Midna smiled.

"Well, I _will _be dead soon, once the Council finds out," Link said cheerlessly.

A pause took place.

"They can't stop Zelda's decisions, though," Ralis said confidently. "I've had the experience. Just because your council is against it doesn't mean the sovereign will go along with the council's choice."

"But they have such influence on her," Link said sadly. "Nothing's going to happen." Changing the subject, he added, "And speaking of the Resistance, we'll need to visit them. We need to know their input on the mission. They've been in such situations before."

"Shouldn't Zelda be present?" asked Midna. "She _is_ one of us. We can't leave her out."

"She's still asleep."

"Yes, you would know," Ralis said.

Link frowned, and said, "Look, let's not talk about this. It's like talking about Ralis marrying Serena."

It was the Zora King's turn to frown. "Our marriage was arranged; we did not have much choice in the matter. And because of that, Nolva became corrupted, distant. That is the fault of arranged marriages; the family will not be as close as it could be."

Another awkward silence came over them. None of them had experience with romance.

"Well, in any case, we don't talk about this. Get ready for a long, boring talk with the Resistance. Hopefully, everyone is in a tolerant mood."

Midna went to wake Zelda, and Link helped Ralis and Zant put away their sheets. Soon Midna dragged a bleary-eyed Zelda to the camp, and when Link and Zelda made eye contact, Zelda blushed, and Link swallowed. The awkwardness between them would exist for quite some time. The other three laughed, and after Link glared at them, the five of them went to the camp of the Resistance.

* * *

"'Tis the Five Heroes of Twili legend," Shad remarked as he saw them approach. He called the four others together as they arrived.

"Link, it's been a while!" Rusl greeted Link with a rough hug.

"It has; it seems like our duties keep bringing us apart," Link smiled.

Auru looked at them all, his gaze lingering on Midna. An expression of unease showed on his face, for he knew the Twili to be hostile people because their descendants did in fact try to take dominance over the Sacred Realm. He bowed graciously anyway, saying, "The Twilight Princess... What an honour. And, of course, Princess Zelda and King Ralis." He bowed again.

Ashei greeted King Ralis first, as she was well associated with the Zoras due to the time she spent in the Snowpeak region, which was close to the Zora's Domain. "King Ralis, we meet again, yeah?"

"Yes," the King replied with a smile.

Telma ran over to Link and shook his hand. "Link, honey, how have you and your friends been?" Lowering her voice, she added, "And Renado?"

Link laughed, avoiding Telma's pointed question. "Everyone's been fine, Telma. Except for the fact that we might die at any given moment."

Telma joined his laughter. "That's always a possibility, honey. And later, I'll bring you to meet the other Ordon villagers, too; they've been called here too. Ilia has been..." She winced slightly, and Link wondered at it. "She's been... dying to meet you." Link understood her reluctant words at least partly, because Ilia and him had expressed affection, but nothing more. It would be as awkward as he was now with Zelda. But something else, he could tell, was bothering Telma.

Link also noticed Louise, Telma's cat, who had always known everything about Hyrule Castle Town. She purred at him, and he bent down to pet her.

Shad was the most interested in Zant, as he was a Twili in Goron clothing, and was the new link between the Mirrored Realms. Shad bombarded him with trivial questions, and Zant looked flustered.

"Alright, alright, settle down, everyone," Telma said. Her voice, as the unofficial but obvious leader of the Resistance, hushed all other voices. "We have been visited by the Five Heroes. But I'm pretty sure that this wasn't just a social visit. Tell us, what do you want to talk about?"

"Telma," Zelda said, "we would like to put off the invasion of Hyrule Castle Town for at least a while." Surprised, the Council muttered amongst themselves.

"You mean to say that we are not prepared?" Ashei asked, her voice rising. "We have nothing else to prepare now, Princess," she said with something that seemed like contempt, especially on the word 'princess.' "Do you want your people to suffer another day with scarce resources? That's what you want, huh?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Zelda pleaded. Link noted how much Zelda struggled to receive their forgiveness. _If this is how they react to just a simple remark, _Link thought sadly, _they won't receive the news of Zelda and me well. _"We only wish to gain more warriors to free the Gorons from their possessors so that they will be of free will."

"And how," Auru demanded, "do you wish to accomplish that? We cannot create warriors out of nothing."

Midna murmured, "I might, but with limits..." Ralis hushed her.

"Fine," Shad said, annoyed, "warriors that exist already, with minds."

"We have a plan to take the Zoras back to our side," Ralis announced.

Telma gaped at him. "What is your plan?" she asked excitedly.

The five of them explained what they wanted to do. The Resistance did not interrupt until they were finished their explanation.

"How long do you expect us to prolong the attack? We don't have long until they decide to attack _us_," Ashei said furiously. Link didn't understand why she was so angry.

"Half the day at most," Midna promised.

Telma sighed. "Very well, you have the permission to go."

Ashei nearly exploded. "Telma, do you wish for us to die? These people are our only hope! If we lose them, we lose this war. That's the impact that these so-called Heroes make. You want the Hylians to die, then?" Her shoulders were moving up and down as she breathed almost violently. The five of them bristled at this.

Telma replied with sadness, "We have no hope of winning against them unless we have the Zoras. We are not outnumbered by those in the Town, but they are still formidable. A Goron can wipe out three Hylians without a thought, and the Zoras are skilled fighters, with fin or staff. If they are on our side, our chances of winning are far greater. We will have to take the risk."

Rusl bowed his head in a nod. "I agree."

Auru and Shad gave their consent as well. But Ashei, ever stubborn, did not give in. "We must attack now. We cannot wait. Cannot!"

Shad said, exasperated, "Ashei, this has something to do with your father, doesn't it?"

Telma sighed. "I suspected that too, honey. Is it true, Ashei?"

Ashei scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Ashei, we know your father died because he delayed the attack of his target, even if he was an accomplished knight. But you can't connect this situation to his. Hyrule is at stake!" Auru said sternly.

The argument continued on and on until Link lost his impatience. "Ashei!" he shouted angrily. The volume and authority silenced all other speech. "I understand that you fear that the same thing might happen to us. But we can't waste time arguing! We are delaying time even more!"

A long moment passed, then Ashei said acidly, "I will give you my consent. But, Heroes, know that when you fail, think about my warnings to you." Then she stomped off.

Telma rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry," she said. "Ashei has experienced a lot, both pleasure and pain, and she takes the mistakes of her past and bases her decisions on those."

"No matter," Link said, already moving in the direction of reeds. "We have wasted enough time already." He did not want to linger to say goodbye to Zelda or Zant, for if he did, he knew he could not leave.

* * *

Link, Ralis, and Midna were nearly at the east entrance of the Castle Town. Midna hadn't transported them there immediately, but they rather rode Epona and Turin there so that the Zoras and Gorons would get a chance to see the fluttering white flag, the symbol of surrender, that Link held while he steered Epona to the Castle. Link and Ralis' faces were morphed into a different appearance by Midna's magic in preparation.

Link looked at the other two: first at Ralis on Turin, then at Midna sitting behind him. "Are you ready?" he asked them tentatively.

"Yes," they replied.

* * *

The eastern bridge leading to the entrance of the town was drawn back, so the three of them hopped off the horses and waited for someone to approach.

"Who are you?" A Goron of old age appeared at the entrance. "Tell me your intentions and why you carry a white flag."

"We have given up," Link said, feigning weariness.

"Yes," Midna said, mimicking the same effect. "We believe that the Twili and Hylians no longer have hope, so we wished to join you in your reign."

"If you would be so kind as to let us join you, we would serve your leaders without end," Ralis added.

The Goron paused as he contemplated the situation. "Do your people know that you have left them?"

"No," Link said, putting on a mask of sadness. "We were the outcasts of them; no one will even notice that we left."

Midna and Ralis nodded miserably.

"Very well!" the Goron boomed. "I shall lower the bridge and bring you to our leaders. But if you show one sign of hostility, we will tear you to shreds. Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded, looking as if they now had hope. The bridge lowered slowly, with a pace that made Link impatient like Ashei was. When the bridge was at last touching their side, the three of them walked to the Goron. The old Goron grabbed their arms roughly and led them through the town.

The town looked the same as the vision that Midna had previously shown them, and Link felt sadness creep into him. The glory of the town was now diminished without the bustling crowd of Hylians, or the buildings that housed the people Link knew, or simply the happiness of the town that once existed before.

The Zoras and Gorons stopped what they were doing only to give them a look – nay, a glare – as they were led to the Castle. The young ones looked only confused as they wondered why their elders were showing them such contempt. The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps that echoed throughout the town. The tension between them was overwhelming, and it made Link want to jump out of the Goron's grasp and run to the castle like he was being chased by a twilit monster.

The moments in the town square were brief, to Link's relief, and they were brought to the castle after more Zora and Goron guards gave their approval. At the very least, the Gorons and Zoras had not reconstructed the Castle at all. But this was little to compensate for the lost spirit of the town.

At last, the moment came when they were in the room before the throne room. Thankfully, no one had recognized Link or Ralis yet, for Midna could not completely change their faces, but there was a possibility that Nolva would suddenly appear and discern his father's face.

"Are you ready to see the Queen and the Patriarch?" the Goron barked at them. "I want no insolence, no rudeness, or you'll have me to deal with."

The three of them nodded weakly.

"Wait here as I check with them. No funny business," he warned before he stepped through the enlarged doorway.

"Now, Midna," Link whispered. She nodded and their faces were changed back into their normal looks. The sensation was strange, as if an invisible hand with amazing force was firmly but gently pushing his face into shape.

"That felt strange," Ralis remarked. Link covered Ralis' mouth as the Goron came and pulled them into the room with more force than necessary. On another situation, Link wouldn't have tolerated this, but he had to now. They faced the doorway so that Serena could not recognize Ralis. Yet.

"Oh, do be gentler with our visitors, Daron!" an unmistakeable female Zora's voice rang out. "They wish to be one of us! Don't condemn them!"

"They aren't to be trusted yet," Daron said, staring daggers at them.

"Oh, Daron, always so full of suspicion," Queen Serena sang. "You're dismissed. Let us speak to these people alone." Muttering to himself, he plodded away.

"You three, turn around! I can't talk to you if you're acting like the doorway's more interesting than me!" wailed the overexcited Queen.

"It's been a while, Serena," Ralis said grimly as he turned. Midna and Link stared at the Zora and Goron, sitting in thrones on the large dais in front of them.

Serena's expression suddenly changed from ecstatic to acidic. "How did you get here, my dear husband?" Serena asked sharply, a hard expression on her face.

Link only just saw the new patriarch. There was something familiar about him, something in his face and his giant, hulking form...

Then he realized with a jolt that he had fought this Goron before. Dangoro, the guardian of the Hero's Bow. And apparently, Dangoro, or rather his possessor, recognized him as well. "So, it's the Great Hero as well," he remarked with impartiality.

"We are three of the Five Heroes, for your information," Midna said, annoyed. "You should know, Twili traitor." The Goron growled at her.

"What are you three doing here?" Serena hissed, abruptly leaping out of the throne. The distance that she jumped was astounding, and they were only a few metres apart now. Dangoro joined her by rolling over in the signature Goron style, and the speed was also impressive. Serena flared her fins and Dangoro snarled at them.

"Serena, we haven't come to fight. We want to make a deal with you," Ralis said diplomatically.

"And what kind of deal would that be, King?" the Queen said dangerously, taking steps toward him.

"What would you be willing to trade for a chance to speak with Nolva?" Ralis said calmly. Link was surprised at his composed expression. Ralis was generally more afraid than Link was, and Link would be quailing at the ferocity of the Queen.

Serena looked shocked to hear the mention of their son. "What does Nolva have to do with anything?" she asked angrily.

"I would just like to talk to him," Ralis said coolly.

She was not convinced. "Ralis, what do you intend to do with Nolva? Tell him to run off to your pathetic side of war? Or perhaps kill him? Whatever you do, Ralis, I will not allow it," she barked protectively.

_This kind of parenting is harsh, _Link thought.

"Serena, be reasonable. Surely you can –" he began.

Serena screeched and threw herself at Ralis, knocking him to the floor. Link and Midna gasped and tried to help him. This was _not _part of the plan.

But Dangoro took action and put himself between the thrashing Zoras and the other two. He made them shrink back.

The Zoras were flailing about, both trying to push the other to the floor. Dangoro seemed perfectly content to simply sit and watch. Link was horrified at the fight; they were married, for goodness sake!

Midna murmured to him, "Should I help?"

"No. If you do, Dangoro – that's the Goron – will kill us all," Link said back.

Midna sighed impatiently but nodded.

The fight continued until Serena finally had Ralis pinned to the floor. She had her right fin raised as she shrieked, "Now I will end you forever, husband!"

Link's thoughts raced and he almost ran towards them, forgetting about Dangoro. But something interrupted. A voice. It was a voice, almost familiar, like a half-forgotten dream.

It rang from the entrance, and echoed through the room. "Stop!" it cried.

Everyone in the room turned to a figure running through the doorway.


	15. Nolva's Telepathy

**Well, I got this chapter up somewhat faster. All the better for you readers! Now look down to end the anxiety of the cliffanger!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Nolva's Telepathy

"_Stop!" it cried. _

_Everyone in the room turned to a figure running through the doorway._

It was Nolva. And he was armed with a Zora spear and arrows.

Link would never forget this moment. The relief, the surprise, even the expression of horror on Nolva's face.

He exhaled a great sigh, as if he were holding it from the second they had come. Midna, beside him, also cried out in relief. Dangoro did not care about Nolva's presence.

Ralis took advantage of the distraction to push Serena off him. The Queen Zora was taken by surprise and almost stumbled backwards. Her fin automatically retracted to her arm to prevent harming herself. Still, Dangoro only succeeded in repelling Link and Midna from the two, doing nothing else. Ralis jumped to his feet and backed away from Serena and towards Nolva.

Nolva said shakily, "Father."

"My son," the King replied with startling similarity to Nolva's voice. "You... you saved my life."

Nolva embraced his father, who also returned it, after overcoming his shock.

Link had a feeling this was the closest Ralis and Nolva had ever been, even if Link barely knew who Nolva was. The emotion emanating from them was moving. The Hero unexpectedly felt a pang of jealousy; Link had never even known his mother or father, and he never had a chance to experience this.

Until Serena ruined the moment, with a laugh that sounded devious, maniacal, and hysterical al at the same time. She dragged out this laugh for so long that Link wondered how crazy this woman was. And suddenly, she stopped laughing and started to speak.

"What a touching moment. My husband and son's closest moment. But it won't last. Dearest son, would you please move?" Serena asked.

Nolva snorted. "You mean, would you please move so that I can kill your father? No. I will not move."

Serena looked stunned to hear the words that fell from her son's mouth. "Nolva, get out of the way! You do not share your father's beliefs, do you?"

Nolva said uneasily, "I am on both your sides, and share both of your beliefs. I will always support both of my parents." Link noticed how he carefully chose words that would not offend either of them. He was impressed by his tactfulness.

"Being on both sides is impossible. One must be on one side, or the other. Anything in the middle is either a traitor or an abnormality. Do as your mother says," Serena hissed.

"Nolva, please," Ralis pleaded. The sight was strange; you didn't see a father begging his son for something often. However, these were very different circumstances. Nolva stared into his father's eyes, and Ralis stared back.

The Zora Prince did not budge despite his new look of uncertainty. "I cannot allow you to kill Father. You two are married, for the Goddesses' sake! You love one another!"

Serena grinned devilishly. "Do you truly think I consented to this marriage out of love? It was for the power that it granted me, not _love_. Ha! Love will undoubtedly betray you, but power cannot. Power is where the success comes from, but feelings are irrational and only drag you down. That is why I have abandoned all passion, all emotion."

"She sounds a lot like Ganondorf right about now," Midna muttered to Link angrily, the yellow sclera of her eye showing a hint of red at the very thought of Ganondorf.

"She would make a good servant for him," Link whispered in agreement.

At that, Nolva grabbed his spear and pointed it at Ralis, beside him. Ralis cringed dramatically, almost looking like he was acting. "If you are really so cold-blooded, Mother, we should make sure the other side is weakened. Bring the Zoras, and we'll conquer the other side together!"

Alarm filled Link's mind. Nolva was just siding with his father! Why would he betray them?

While he was pondering, Nolva caught his eye. And unexpectedly, a voice in his head spoke,_ Hero, do not be alarmed. 'Tis part of your plan!_

_Nolva? _Link thought incredulously.

_Yes! _the voice said. _Now do not show your surprise. _Link quickly hid his shock under a blank mask, and broke the gaze.

Serena's expression went from surprised to smug. "Very well. We Zoras will handle them. I knew you would side with us, Nolva."

Dangoro stepped in. "Queen Serena, should the Gorons not assist? We are, after all, allies."

"No," Serena said firmly. "This shall be a tribute from us Zoras to you and your kind, Dangoro. We will eliminate them alone." Dangoro did not pursue the matter.

_Bad choice, Serena, _thought Link.

Turning to her son, she asked eagerly, "My son, shall we dispose of these fiends, here and now?

Nolva stared Midna, looking at her for quite some time. The gaze was not challenging, but meaningful, as if there was some hidden meaning to the stare.

_He must be telling her something the way he told me, _Link realized with a jolt.

"Here and now," Nolva spoke solemnly.

Midna took action immediately. She muttered a quick Twili spell and the Heroes evaporated to the ceiling in the form of twilight clouds. Just when Link was about to escape the room, he heard Serena cursing before he was drawn to the sky.

Midna directed the cloud to rain them near the entrance to the town they had taken. They leisurely called Epona and Turin to them, mounted them, and the horses were spurred into a lazy trot away from the town, not even in the direction of the camps. It wouldn't be long until the two Zoras caught up.

And indeed it wasn't. They arrived on dazzlingly white horses like Turin in a hurried run, and Serena's horse ran ahead of the Heroes, coming to an abrupt stop in front of them to make them halt. Nolva was behind them, and the Zoras circled them.

"Do not think you can escape us," Serena warned, "for if you do, you will be punished. The Hylians and Twili are forever doomed to extinction. The Zoras and Goron will prosper while you wither. If you surrender, we may not torture you so unbearably."

Nolva looked into everyone's eyes and told them all the same thing: _Attack. _

The word was spoken with sorrow and regret for what they were about to do.

Everyone but Serena jumped from their horses and Midna disabled the horse. It shrieked in pain as it sank to its knees, and Serena's face showed nothing but rage. Link, Ralis, and Nolva all tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Serena tossed and turned, determined to be released, but the three men were too strong. Her fins were extending and retracting quickly, and Ralis got slashed by the fins. Even though blood trickled down the arm that was cut, he kept her pinned down. Midna hurried over and sent a wave of paralyzing magic onto the Zora Queen.

Then she was still, not even capable of thought.

Link gave a whoop of triumph. "The plan worked!" he rejoiced.

"But not in the way we expected it to," Ralis said as he inspected his wound.

"Yes, the way Nolva leapt into the scene was very convenient," Midna agreed as she helped Ralis.

"But Nolva, I have to ask now," Link said anxiously. "How did you communicate with us?"

"Yes, I'd like to know," Ralis said sharply. "I've not heard of anyone that could communicate through the mind. You never told me. And you didn't tell your mother, did you?"

Nolva shook his head. "You see, this is why I didn't tell anyone; everyone would make a huge deal out of it," he sighed. The others reluctantly agreed with his reasoning. "I discovered it with your servant, Father: Sybil. Only she knows that I have this ability, other than me, and now you three. We discovered that I could use telepathy to communicate with someone, but I could only do so when I was making eye contact with someone. I don't remember exactly how I found this ability. I just remember that I caught Sybil's eye, and it felt like I was peering not only into her eyes, but her very mind and the thoughts inside. I cannot read a person's mind exactly, but I _can _feel the gist of their feelings and thoughts, although the person usually breaks the eye contact before I can see too much. I could also transfer my thoughts into their minds, if I wished. And that is how I conveyed my words to you."

"It doesn't seem real," Midna said, a bit put out by this. "Even in the Twili race, which is a race full of magic, telepathy has never been discovered in anyone."

"But magic itself is a phenomenon," Link pointed out. "You could even call Nolva's ability magic, but just in a different form. Different forms of magic are bound to appear, just as our races discovered each others' magic."

"Fine, point taken," Midna said, annoyed. Link laughed. "But we should make sure that we use your skill in the right places," she said to Nolva. "It would be a waste if we don't use your telepathy to our advantage."

"I agree," Nolva said. "But I hope I am not pestered too much because of it. Shall we not bring Serena to the Princess and her Council?"

Link nodded. "Ashei will kill us if we don't return soon," he said grimly.

Midna decided to bring Serena back on her horse, so while she adjusted Serena onto the horse so she wouldn't fall, the four of them departed for the camps.


	16. Untold Secrets

**Hey everyone! Just to tell you, I haven't died. I've just been super busy with end-of-school-year stuff, so don't be too mad at me! This is also by far my longest chapter, so I suppose I have that excuse too. =D**

**Have a good read!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Untold Secrets  
_  
Midna decided to bring Serena back on her horse, so while she adjusted Serena onto the horse so she wouldn't fall, the four of them departed for the camps._

* * *

Link spurred Epona toward the camps where he knew the Resistance, Zant, and Zelda were. He actually felt guilty that he had not once thought about Zant or Zelda during the mission. He looked over his shoulder to check on the others. Midna was handling the stock-still Serena well, and the Zora King and Prince were quietly conversing. So much had passed since the two met, and they needed to get a chance to speak together, father to son.

The horses quickly made their way through the camps sure-footedly, while the presence of three of the Heroes and the two newcomers turned the heads of the innocent Hylians and Twili.

They ignored the interested bystanders and reached the Council's camp. Link counted them, and to his surprise, only six were present. Zelda was absent. Anxiety arose from Link's heart when he realized this.

Everyone stirred as the horses brought the exhausted people. Telma's face was hard with concern, then bright with delight when she beheld the Queen Zora. "So you succeeded, then!" she laughed, slapping her thigh.

"Thank the Goddesses," exhaled Zant.

"I knew you could do it," Rusl smiled.

"Yippee, they're back," Ashei muttered grudgingly.

Then everyone noticed the quiet younger Zora behind Ralis, and everyone exclaimed at him. Nolva flinched at the sudden attention, and Ralis quickly revealed his son's identity. They relaxed, and Auru requested an explanation of what happened.

Link was dying to ask where Zelda was, but he knew the task at hand must come first. The Zoras and Link helped each other give an account of events while Midna laid Serena onto the ground, sparking interest in the Council and Zant. Nolva seemed to have no objection to the telling of his ability, so they went ahead and told them about it. When the three were finished, everyone was tongue-tied.

"You four have no idea how lucky you were to get out of there," Shad finally said. "If Nolva did not have this ability, you three" – Shad motioned at Ralis, Midna, and Link – "would be dead, and the Legendary War would be decided."

"Legendary War?" inquired Ralis.

"We have done some research while you were gone," Zant began, "and the Twili told me who the new high priest was. Since legends play a great part in this mess, we had to know who received the messages from the dead."

"And who is this mysterious priest?" asked Midna.

"This is the strange part, my lady," Zant said. "Zelda and you share the title."

Midna froze. When she recovered, she said, "But how is that even possible? Who said this?"

Shad shook his head. "Who said it does not matter. But it came from a very talented Twili."

Link thought about the wisdom of telling everyone before he said hesitantly, "Zelda did have prophetic dreams before this. In fact, that is exactly what caused us to begin our investigation, before we met up with Zant."

All eyes turned to him. "Is that true?" asked Shad incredulously. "If so, she must have been receiving messages from the dead before this."

"That may be it," Link agreed. "Midna, have you received any prophetic dreams?"

Midna frowned as she tried to remember. "Perhaps fleeting images of violence and bloodshed," she admitted. "But I could see no one I could recognize… The images were either gone too quickly or too blurry for me to see."

"But Zelda did tell us about recent dreams," informed Auru. "And the dead have told her that the outcome of a war would turn the land into either a paradise or a wasteland."

"Where is Zelda?" Link finally blurted, his anxiety taking control of him. He could not bear it any longer.

"She went a ways in that direction," Zant pointed north. "She needed time to think, she said. She went with a friend."

Link immediately called for Epona with some reeds nearby. He remembered that he needed Ilia's horse call back, and then he also remembered that he needed to see Ilia sometime. And from that, he was reminded that he was doomed to choose one of them over the other; Ilia and Zelda were at the same level of proceedings in terms of relationship with him. He tried to clear away those thoughts that truly scared him half to death, but they were like an unrelenting fog that obscured anything else from view.

He called over his shoulder as he rode away quickly, "Don't release the Queen until I come back with them."

* * *

Link was still searching for Zelda. It was taking so long that worry began to make his heart beat faster and he was thinking of all possibilities when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you looking for?" it asked him. The voice was definitely female, but not Zelda's. He couldn't tell where it came from, so he dismounted from Epona and looked around to find the source of the sound.

"Who are you?" Link asked tentatively.

"Someone friendly," another voice said. This voice was a bit rougher.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Gosh, Link," said the first voice, "calm down. It's only us."

Link spun around to see Ilia jumping from a treetop, landing metres away from Link. In the same tree, Sheik was running through the branches and dropped down to Ilia's side.

So Ilia was her friend she brought along.

"You never told me about Zelda's alter ego, Link," Ilia laughed as they neared. So Zelda confided in Ilia. She immediately went over to Epona, stroking her neck contentedly.

Sheik shrugged. "It's better to keep this identity a secret. I do not think even the Council knows that Zelda is Sheik, though I have visited them in this state before. Apparently I am one of the last Sheikah," she said sadly. "And I'm not even truly of the race. Shad told me as much."

"Cheer up, Sheik," Ilia told her. "Live the present. Don't fret too much about the future."

"But if we don't fret enough, those futures will be non-existent for us," Sheik pointed out.

"So why did you two come here?" Link asked them. "Zant said you came… to think."

The two exchanged glances.

"Nothing that would concern you," Sheik replied, though her voice wavered.

Link almost rolled his eyes, but since that would annoy Ilia and infuriate Sheik, he instead said, "Come on you two, just tell me."

"You don't want to know," Ilia whispered, suddenly depressed. "Both secrets are never to be told. Or not to be told yet."

"Of course I want to know," Link said, but he was unsure now.

"Link, it isn't your place to force something out of us. Now begone," Sheik commanded. She was being quite protective, though her voice broke once or twice in the sentences she spoke.

Link sighed impatiently. "I never keep secrets from you two," he complained. They raised their eyebrows at him.

"No matter," Link said quickly. "What's going on? I can see that this is seriously bothering you two."

Sheik glared at him. "If we want to keep secrets, we can. Stop pestering us, Link," she said threateningly.

"Why don't you two trust me?" Link said, his anger rising. "I won't abuse anything you tell me. Haven't you learned anything about me since the day I met you two?"

"These secrets would affect you in a way you could not imagine!" Sheik shouted at him, stepping closer to him, her face getting redder. Her crimson eyes were blazing in fury. "It's for your own good, Link! Don't you care at all about us, or yourself?!"

Ilia started to look uneasy at watching the two of them argue.

"Of course I do! And that's why I want to know what's bothering you!" he retorted angrily.

"Did you not just hear me?" Sheik glowered at him furiously, stubbornly. "If we tell you, you would be affected greatly. And most of all, negatively. These secrets are for us alone! Let us be!"

"Why are you so adamant on keeping this from me?" Link asked quietly, trying to calm her down.

His attempt at quieting Sheik did not succeed. In fact, she shouted louder, "Because of what I just said!" She began to poke his chest. "You don't care a bit about privacy, do you? If we decided to pester you for all of your thoughts, would you be very comfortable? Especially those thoughts that you wouldn't dare tell anyone?" Link became more flustered and more enraged as she kept poking him, forcing him backwards.

"Sheik, stop. We don't have to yell," Ilia said timidly, gripping Sheik's arm.

"I know we don't have to, but Link has to realize that these secrets are endangering–" Sheik began loudly, but Ilia's eyes widened and she covered Sheik's mouth tightly with her hand. Ilia gave her a death glare, and Sheik looked back at her apologetically. Ilia released her, and Sheik closed her mouth while backing away from Link as if he were a rabid wolf.

Link was only more confused by this exchange. "Endangering? Will one of you please explain?" he asked more politely than before, trying to hide his frustration.

"Sorry, no, we can't," Ilia said hurriedly. "We should go back. Sheik, call Turin please." Sheik did not move, but she stared icily at Link, waiting to see what he would do.

Link stared daggers at them. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, and you both know it." With those last words, he leapt onto Epona's back and stormed off, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. He could feel the other two's cold stares boring into his back.

As he rode back, he became increasingly furious. And to think that he was actually worried about Zelda's welfare and looked for her for over an hour, only to be yelled at by her! Who were they to keep crucial secrets from him? Sure, a person can keep their private quirks to themselves, but this seemed to be more important than a simple quirk. He deduced from Sheik's words that the secret was endangering, and that wasn't much of a clue at all. Sheik had also said that there were secrets, not just one secret. And he inferred that that meant both of them had at least one secret. He couldn't guess Sheik's just yet, but perhaps he could investigate Ilia's.

Telma. She apparently knew something about Ilia. When she was talking to Link about Ilia, she had winced and said, "She's been… dying to meet you." But Ilia hadn't acted like the way Telma described her to act. He planned to ask the bartender when he had the chance.

* * *

Soon he arrived at the Resistance's camp, and he let Epona graze nearby. He looked around for Zant, Midna, Ralis, and Nolva. Zant and Midna were speaking together, and the Zoras were talking. When he found them, he came over to the Twili, had a seat, and said, "Zelda and Ilia are coming back now."

Zant looked at him carefully. "Link, what happened? You look positively murderous right now."

"It's nothing," Link said, trying to hide his anger behind a blank face. He was not succeeding.

"You can't fool us, or at least me," Midna laughed. "I've travelled with you through thick and thin, through sand and snow. Or, more accurately, through the Gerudo and Snowpeak. I think I know when you're angry or not."

"It's. Nothing." He said the words separately, probably more angrily than he intended.

"Let me guess. You argued with the stubborn Princess?" Ralis inquired.

Link did not reply.

"As is expected."

"So what did I miss?" Link said, trying to change the subject.

"We tried to make theories about how the name of high priest can be shared by two people," Midna told him. "Most of the things we said were utter nonsense" –she took a look at Zant, who laughed at some private joke – "but I stumbled across something that the Twilight Monarchs said."

"What did they say? Remember, I can't speak your language," Link said impatiently.

"They said that Zelda and I are 'sisters at heart.'"

"And what would that mean?"

"In our culture," Zant stepped in, "the hearts of our bodies do more than beat and keep us alive. We believe them to be the key to the soul."

"And love," Midna pointed out.

"And love," agreed Zant. "From that, Midna and I thought about it, and realized that they gave us a clue."

"We assumed that our souls actually are connected," Midna announced. "That would explain why Zelda can speak Twili, or why she can receive dreams from the spirits, Hylian or Twili. It can also give reason to why I was born with knowledge of the Hylian language, which I shared with some of my people."

"But how did it happen?" Link asked, still not comprehending it. "I mean… how were your souls connected? Did the Goddesses make this happen with their own abilities?"

Zant shrugged. "That could be correct," he stated. "But there are also other possibilities. It could be that their similarities are no mere coincidence; they were in fact born on the same day, and they are both of noble birth in their kingdoms… It could've been set in stone that their fates would be intertwined. Another way could've been when Zelda sacrificed herself to save Midna when I… nearly killed her," he said haltingly.

"This is very confusing," Link said after an awkward pause.

"Yes, it is," Midna agreed. "But then, life wouldn't be very interesting without confusion, would it?"

"Look," Ralis nudged Link on the arm. "They're back."

"I'm not looking at them," Link muttered, refusing to look in the direction Ralis was pointing to. The three others laughed at his childishness.

Link avoided the two for as long as possible, and part of that wasn't difficult; Zelda was already avoiding contact with him. But Ilia came over immediately and asked to speak with him alone. He followed her to a forested area, where Ilia abruptly stopped.

"Link," she began, "I came… to apologize."

"What for?" Link frowned. "If anyone should apologize, it should be Zelda." He sat on a tree stump nearby.

Ilia's expression hardened, but she joined him on the stump. "Zelda's reaction was normal, Link. If you knew what Zelda's secret is, you would regret yelling at her," she said, patting his shoulder.

"But why is she keeping it from everyone but you?" he asked almost jealously. He dug his blade into the ground angrily. Ilia looked startled at his anger. "Just a few days ago, she and I were best friends. But now, she's acting like we're mortal enemies. Why? What is this secret, Ilia?" He looked pleadingly at her, wishing Ilia could just tell him what was up.

Ilia sighed, knowing what he wanted. "No, Link," she said quietly. "I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone without her consent. And even if I didn't, I couldn't bring myself to betray her. It's quite serious, Link."

"What about you then?" He abruptly changed tack. "You said there were secrets, not one secret. What's the secret you're keeping from me?"

"I… I-I…" Ilia was obviously caught off guard by these questions. "I can't tell you, Link… It's too hard to… tell anyone without… tears."

Link blinked. He did not expect that. "What's wrong, Ilia?"

"N-Nothing…" she stuttered. "The reason I came to talk to you was about Zelda. Not about my secret. I… can tell you later about that."

Link swallowed. Had Zelda told her what had happened during the night before the mission? "What, then?"

"She told me her secret, yes. But don't be offended by her choice of keeping it from you. It's a normal reaction, like I said."

"But why is it normal? Give me a clue?" Link coaxed her.

Ilia took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I can tell you…" she said slowly, "I can tell you that it has a lot to do with Ganondorf… and Midna. And Zelda's prophetic dreams."

Link was quiet for a moment. Then he asked, "You can tell me nothing more?"

"Nothing more. Zelda will have to tell you eventually, for this secret greatly affects the Legendary War."

"Thanks, Ilia," Link smiled at her.

"I have to go meet with my father now. Now don't forget what I've said. Don't condemn Zelda. You can't ruin your relationship, for you love one another," Ilia said confidently.

Link stifled a gasp. His shock came from the fact Ilia knew what happened, and also how confident Ilia was in terms of how much affection they had for each other. "She… she told you… what happened?" he asked, embarrassed.

The girl beside him laughed with an edge that he couldn't discern. "There's nothing to hide."

"But after I argued with her like that, how could she possibly… love me? Perhaps we have affection, but I'm hardly acquainted with love." Link struggled with the words, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and despair. After all, he was discussing this new emotion with Ilia, the first person that he had ever felt something even close to love with.

Ilia patted his cheek with a warm hand. "Ilia knows, Link. Ilia knows." The words were almost bitter, and Link suspected much from her tone. Then she stood and walked back to the camps, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Yes, Sheik was quite ill-tempered in this chapter. But there is a fully good explanation for this! Review, please. =]**


	17. Telma Tells

**Yay! I got this chapter up earlier than I expected~ **

**Well, the chapter says it all, really. ****But the end of this chapter and the next chapter are going to be pretty dark. Just giving you a heads up. **

* * *

Chapter 17: Telma Tells

_Ilia patted his cheek with a warm hand. "Ilia knows, Link. Ilia knows." The words were almost bitter, and Link suspected much from her tone. Then she stood and walked back to the camps, leaving Link alone with his thoughts._

Link thought about Ilia's words. For Zelda's secret, he knew that it affected Ganondorf and Midna, and that it came from Zelda's prophecies. For Ilia, he could only tell that it was tragic. And one or both of the secrets were endangering. These clues did little to satisfy his curiosity, though; they only made him even keener on unearthing these forbidden, dangerous secrets.

He sighed in frustration. Ilia had promised that she would tell him one day, but he couldn't help but decide to ask Telma. He looked at the twilight sky and remembered Rusl's words from long ago: "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

He remembered Zelda's words as well: "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe."

Link felt bitter as he thought, _Twilight isn't the only time that our worlds intersect. Now, our worlds are crashing every day, every minute, every second. As they do, the worlds chip, crack, and they will eventually break. When one world suffers, so does the other. Just like the sides of a coin. The sides of a coin are close, touching, but never can they stay together. But when one side is damaged, so is the other. _This reflection gave Link little comfort.

He trudged off back to the camps, tired from the dangerous mission. But he still had energy to do one thing: to catch Telma alone.

* * *

"Telma?"

The bartender stopped staring at the Hyrule Castle and the town longingly, and she turned to Link, smiling weakly. "Yes, honey?"

"May I speak to you alone?" he asked tentatively.

"But of course."

The two walked away from the camps, going to a different section of the Hyrule Fields. They sat on the green grass together. Telma, staring at the setting sun, said, "In case you're wondering why I'm looking at things so much, I'm savouring the chance to see them… So, Link, what do you have to ask me?"

"It's about Ilia," he said.

Telma immediately became weary and cautious, and her words became unsure. "And… the question?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want you to explain why you said Ilia was dying to meet me," he said firmly.

She winced. She thought before she said, "Link… it isn't easy to tell."

"Why?" Link asked, suddenly furious. "Is it something about me? Is it so severe that I can't know?"

"For her, it possibly is too severe for you to know," Telma replied softly. "Ilia has suffered more hardship than you can imagine."

"What is she hiding?" demanded Link. "I can't bear this. It's infuriating to know that someone is keeping things from you that you should know."

"I'm not saying I support Ilia's decision, but she has the right to withhold it from you if she wishes."

Link sighed impatiently. "Telma, I'm going to find out anyway, so–"

"Silence," commanded the Resistance leader. "Ilia is the one to tell you, not me."

Link took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Ilia promised me that she would tell me one day."

Telma's eyebrows rose. "Now, did she?"

"Yes. And it wouldn't make any difference if you told me…"

"How do I know you're not just tricking me into telling, Link? I realize that you're concerned, honey, but this is between you and Ilia." Telma stared off at the far-off land that never seemed to end.

Link followed her gaze. Somehow, in the beauty of the Fields, he found a way to convince Telma to tell. "Telma, I need you to tell me. We aren't going to prolong the battle much longer, so Ilia might never have a chance to. If you don't let me in on this, I'm going to force it out of Ilia, sooner or later. If I don't, she or I might die, and I would never know. And I have that right to know. I'm one of Ilia's closest friends. So, in case one of us is harmed, will you tell me?"

Telma hung her head. "Link, I–"

"Please." Link said the word quietly.

The bartender's shoulders slumped. "Fine. But you're going to regret this greatly."

Link shook his head. "No matter. I must know, for Ilia's sake."

"Well… do you remember how that warm-hearted girl and I met?"

"The doctor of the town left her to you," Link replied. "Borville, was it?"

"Yes," Telma said, her eyes attaining a faraway look, as if she was seeing it happen a second time. "And Borville told me that–" She stopped abruptly.

"Telma, what…?" Link was startled to see tears sliding down Telma's face. Telma looked away. "Are you still going to tell me?" he asked politely.

A long silence came over them, and for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle wind that caressed everything it reached.

Then, Telma found her voice again.

"She… she didn't only have amnesia, Link. The amnesia was only a small part of what the real problem is."

Alarm exploded in Link's mind, threatening to make him run away from finding out the truth. His hands became moist, and his throat was dry. Because Telma was usually light-hearted, not like she was now, it scared him even more. He struggled to say, "What… what is the… real problem, then?"

Telma shut her eyes tight, as if she could not bear to have her river of tears flow out. "She has a virus, Link. A very strong virus that resides in her now," she whispered, almost unheard.

The unexpected shock knocked the wind out of him, as if he had received a near-fatal blow. It almost was, mentally. Even though the most pain was in his mind, he also had strange physical symptoms: his knees were weak, and his breathing became heavy. "I… I…" Link stuttered.

"The doctor said he had never seen such a virus," Telma continued.

Link's cowardly side was screaming at him to tell her to stop, but he did not submit to it. He needed to know this.

"The virus tears at her insides like a bloodthirsty monster. An erratic monster, I must say. The virus strikes without warning. It isn't just in one place, either; it travels through her body, occasionally ripping her apart. At one point, Ilia could be stable and fine, but the next moment, she could be writhing on the ground, screeching for it to stop… The virus seems to enjoy making her suffer... And, knowing those Twili during those dark times, the virus could possibly be a living thing of magic that was specifically created to attack flesh. It was a minor attack at her memories that made her forget her identity, her past, you, and everything."

Link shuddered at the image that appeared: the Fryte fighting Kamtor. A living thing. Of magic. Attacking flesh.

"So," Link managed to say, "you meant your words literally. When you said she was… _dying _to see me." He grimaced at the word.

Telma sighed unhappily. "Yes. I couldn't tell you anything at the time."

"Do you think Midna or Zant could do anything?" Link suggested quietly. "To remove it?"

Her shoulders rose and fell. "I know nothing of their abilities. Perhaps you could ask them?"

"I might. But if they can't, how long will she have…?" Link trailed off.

"Like I said, the virus is unpredictable. We can't control its actions, so the time she has is unknown. Only time will tell." She sighed sadly.

Abruptly, a hurt, pained voice behind them spoke. "You… you told him…" Telma and Link turned, startled, to see a teary-eyed Ilia.

"Ilia!" both of them gasped, quickly getting to their feet.

Ilia choked back a sob. "Telma… Link… My friends… you…"

Then she suddenly dropped to her knees.

Link watched in horror as she fell to the ground, shaking violently, screaming for mercy.


	18. Frozen and Unfrozen

**Yes, I realize that is very clichéd… An attack right when Link finds out.**

**I really am sorry for not updating sooner. And I don't even really have an excuse at all, because I was basically being lazy. But if you review, I might be a little less lazy.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter eighteen.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Frozen and Unfrozen

_Ilia choked back a sob. "Telma… Link… My friends… you…"_

_Then she suddenly dropped to her knees. _

_Link watched in horror as she fell to the ground, shaking violently, screaming for mercy._

Link cried out in surprise and panic as he instantly leapt forward, grabbing Ilia's arm. Her skin was hot like lava, and he jerked his hand back, just dodging a violent swipe of her arm. Ilia was arching her back in pain, her head supporting half her weight, shrieking her heart out to the heavens above.

"What's happening? What do we do?!" Link asked Telma, terror-stricken.

"Call your horse, you silly boy, don't just stand there gaping!" Telma said over Ilia's screeching, pinning her to the ground so the girl wouldn't hurt herself.

Link searched around, looking for a suitable reed to blow Epona's Song, almost tripping when running over for it, trying to ignore Ilia's screaming and trying to slow his heartbeat. Epona's Song came out shaky as he frantically blew.

Epona came sooner than Link had expected, though tired and weary from the day. The horse's ears flicked anxiously. Perhaps she knew that something was wrong, that something was ailing him so that he couldn't play her song normally. She gave a snort of what Link suspected to be concern when she spotted Ilia writhing on the ground. She pawed the ground with her hoof in consternation. Link grabbed Epona's reins and ran her over to Telma.

"Onto Epona!" Link shouted to Telma, slinging Ilia over his back. He winced at Ilia's frenzied movements that happened to make blows at him. Telma scrambled onto Epona and Link followed. Ilia slid off Link's back, and Telma held her limbs down from flailing around. Link forced Epona forward faster than he ever had; Ilia's life was at stake. Epona was happy to run so fast for Ilia.

* * *

Link ignored the horrified stares that Ilia attracted from the innocents as Epona made her way toward Midna and Zant's tent. He focused on nothing but Midna and Zant's tent that was so quickly approaching. He was trying desperately to erase the images that came erupting into his mind from Telma's description of the virus. A black figure, similar to the Fryte, pulsing through Ilia's insides like a jellyfish, with a knife-like head…

Midna came rushing as soon as she heard them with Zant right behind her. Zelda jumped out of the tent.

"Oh, Goddesses above," Midna breathed as she spotted Ilia.

"What's going on?!" Zant said, shocked at Ilia's seizure.

"Ilia has some sort of virus-like monster inside her, created by the crazed Twili. Can you help her? Anything?" Link couldn't help the desperateness in his voice from showing. Ralis couldn't help the fright in his face from showing.

"Only this." With a wave of her arm, Midna shot a yellow luminous orb of energy at Ilia. The orb melded into Ilia's body once it made contact.

Ilia's wailing immediately ceased.

Her body was frozen now, not one part of her body making the slightest movement. Her arms and legs were awkwardly angled as she was flailing about. Even her hair would not budge. But worst of all, her face was frozen in an expression that showed nothing but agony. It was horrible to see her frozen in place like this, as if she were no longer alive, for he had wanted to prevent this very fate.

Wait–

"What did you do?" Link asked loudly, agitated now. His sudden panic came on like an uncontrolled torrent of emotion that overflowed the lake of his controlled thoughts. The sane thoughts. It contaminated the pure lake with its insanity. The idea of losing Ilia, his childhood friend, the person he had been friends with since birth, was driving him insane. The very concept of death literally scared him half to death, which made him even _more _frightened. "Do you think that Ilia was worthless? Not worthy of thinking over?" he practically screamed. Zelda coughed, blinking rapidly and looking away.

"Link, calm down. I –" Midna began, but Link cut her off.

"If I lose her, I basically lose my childhood, Midna!" he shouted, unaware of his volume. "She was my friend since birth!"

"Link, she didn't kill her," Zant said with a calmness Link despised. He hated the sympathetic look Zant gave him, too. Even though he now knew Ilia wasn't dead, the torrent didn't falter, because he knew Ilia was still in danger. "She isn't dead. She's frozen in time."

"Frozen… in time?" Link asked, confused. The torrent was still pounding his head like an iron club.

"Yes, and that means Ilia's safe for now. The virus is frozen too," explained Midna. "But we have to do something to stop it sooner or later, or else Ilia is as good as dead now. Also, she will be frozen like this forever if we don't do anything. That means we will age and die, while she escapes the ravages of time."

Link grimaced at the words, though he knew it was true. And if they performed no action, though it guaranteed her life, she would be lost to him forever.

"How should we handle this?" he heard himself ask.

"We have a few options. One, leave her like this for all eternity," Midna said sadly.

Link shuddered at the thought of leaving Ilia in this state, with that expression fixed on her face forever.

"Two, rip her body apart and kill the monster, which could or could not kill Ilia as well."

That didn't make them any better than the monster!

"Or three, consult the medics of the Twili. I think three is the best way."

"Agreed," Link said immediately. He picked Ilia up from the ground, trying not to stare at her face's expression.

* * *

"There is… a cure."

Link leaned forward, towards Marutha, who was speculating Ilia. She was a short Twili medic, her head not even reaching Link's shoulder. She was one of the fairer Twili, and her yellow eyes bore some sort of innocence in them. But in those yellow pools was a weary sadness in them, as if grieving a loved one's death. "What is it called? Where is it found?" he asked.

"The cure once grew aplenty in our worlds, in ages long ago. But now… they are found in only the most holy of places. It is called pureberry. If we feed the pureberry to the girl, the virus will leave her body through her skin as if it were a ghost. The virus will not hurt her when it comes out of her flesh, and one or two of the Twili will help us destroy the virus when it is out." Marutha shook her head. "Never have I seen a virus like this, in all my days as a medic. But I am fairly sure that the pureberry will work in extracting the virus. It has never failed."

"Where can we find it, in this world?" Zelda asked. She and Link had silently agreed to a short truce, now intent on helping Ilia.

"There is a grove in your world, where civilization has not yet grasped. In that grove lies the pureberry. But only animals can catch its scent, for humans do not have keen enough senses to smell the pureberry."

"The Sacred Grove," Midna murmured.

* * *

The Five Heroes approached the Council's camp once more, ready for Ashei's lectures. And sure enough, when they presented their news, Ashei got angry. But now she wasn't the only one that reacted negatively.

"I understand that Ilia is a close friend of yours," Rusl said, exasperated. "But you can`t delay the battle for much longer, just for Ilia."

"I agree with Rusl," Auru crossed his arms.

"This is preposterous, to suggest that _you_ have the power to delay this for one person!" Shad cried.

"I'm sorry, but they're right. You can't risk everything just for one person, even if that person is innocent and pure-hearted," Telma shook her head.

Ashei looked pleased at the fact that she wasn't the only one that opposed this. "You see," she said triumphantly, "this is why I opposed the other one! Even if you did succeed in getting Serena, you risked everything. And now we need to continue this plan, not start others."

Zelda looked miserably at the other four. "They _do _have a point," she said. "Maybe we should put off Ilia's cure for now."

Link blinked back tears, and said, "I realize that the war is upon us, but…"

"Link, we can't go, and you know it. We must continue on without her," Midna said gently. Zant nodded. Ralis sighed.

Link hesitated, but finally relented. "This… this goes against my morals… but… I will continue with the mission."

The Resistance seemed relieved to hear this. "Good, then," Telma said. "We will release and speak with the Queen Zora as soon as you are ready."

Ilia was placed in care of Bo, who took the information about his daughter gravely. Even worse than Link did.

* * *

After a few moments, Serena's frozen body was dragged to them. Zant held her body down to prevent any chances of escape with Darbus's massive arms. Seeing Serena like this brought Ilia to his mind again, and made Link guiltier and guiltier. Guilty for not protecting Ilia from the shadow beasts, and guilty for freezing Serena. But guilt for Serena was all lost when Midna lifted the spell, and Serena started to thrash for freedom. Zant held her down forcefully, bellowing at her to stop, and she immediately obliged.

"Queen Serena," Zelda spoke with authority.

"Princess... Princess Zelda," Serena said humbly. "An honour to finally meet you."

"Perhaps not, considering the circumstances, Serena," Zelda said, though not harshly. "You have failed to uphold the alliance between us Hylians and you Zoras. What have you to say for yourself?" Link was impressed by how emotionless Zelda spoke her words.

"How was I to know that you were not the ones that dumped that creature on our land?" Serena defended. "The Gorons had the same situation, so it could not have been–"

"Still, you betrayed us and killed our kind without factual reason. That is prejudice, Queen Serena, and with prejudice comes ignorance. You broke our pact of friendship."

"But the Gorons had the same situation," Serena persisted.

Zelda explained to her of the Gorons' true situation, and Serena finally appeared convinced. She said, "Very well, Princess Zelda, I must say that you Hylians are innocent. But what of me? What did you need to kidnap me for? To keep me hostage?"

"We need you to bring the Zoras to our side, so we can free the Gorons from their possessors together. The only other option is death," Zelda said, still emotionless.

"I realize that I have the power to control our army, but how shall I get past the Gorons? They will be suspicious. I have been away for so long that I cannot –" Serena began worriedly.

"You will bring Nolva with you, who will also keep an eye on you. If you betray your promises, Nolva will make sure that you are taken care of." Zelda let Serena think about the threat for a moment. "You will tell Dangoro that you hunted us for the time you have been away, and killed us. Once he lets that pass, tell him that you are taking the whole of your race to dispose of these camps. And it should be easy to leave from then."

"When will we depart?" Serena asked.

"As soon as you're ready. Tell us before you leave for the town."

* * *

Nolva steered his nameless steed towards Serena's horse. "How strange it should be that I am controlling you, Mother. To think that Princess Zelda gave me authorization to be able to kill you," Nolva mused.

Serena merely grunted.

The two Zoras rode quickly through the night, the trip uninteresting. They came upon the town, was greeted humbly by the Goron guard, and made their way to the castle.

Nolva entered the throne room after his mother did, watching Serena carefully. She had withdrawn into herself, not speaking, not communicating. She seemed to be following the plan, and when he peered into Serena's thoughts, she truly was going to follow the instructions.

"Patriarch Dangoro," Serena said respectfully.

"Queen Serena," said Dangoro, "why have you returned to us after so long?"

"Dangoro, I apologize for my delay. The Hylians proved more troublesome than we had anticipated, and we had to chase them before we slaughtered them."

"A glorious victory!" Dangoro praised. "But, my dear queen, you should not have troubled yourself and your son overly much for three traitors. There is much more killing that can be done."

"On that matter, Dangoro, I believe I will keep my word to you. We shall not bother you and your kin and will handle the traitors ourselves. I will bring every Zora, mage or warrior, to defeat them! You need not lift a finger, for we will show you our trustworthiness."

Nolva was impressed by her acting.

If she _was _acting…

"Very well, Serena, I will reluctantly leave the matter to you," the patriarch said. "We Gorons are lucky to have such trustworthy allies."

"We will head out as soon as we gather all of the Zoras."

* * *

Link stared at the night sky as he sat on the grass once more on the Hyrule Fields. He found it strange that his mind that was supposed to be thinking about the Zoras kept flitting to Ilia.

Zelda joined him, adjusting her dress and sitting down. "So, you're pondering too. It must be something about the night."

Link laughed bitterly. "Yes… something about the night… and shadow… and twilight…" he said wistfully.

The princess agreed. In the sky he could see just barely the Farista Star. In that star, he found the courage to say, "Zelda, I'm sorry I acted so immaturely when you refused to tell me your… secret. It was foolish and stupid to let something like that make us blow up and argue."

He saw Zelda stiffen, then relax and sigh sadly.

"Link… the fault is mine. I have to tell you now…" Zelda said quietly.

"What is it?" Link asked, immediately giving all attention to Zelda.

"Did Ilia tell you anything yet?" Zelda asked, curious to hear if Ilia had said anything.

"Perhaps a hint or two," Link admitted. "She said it related to Ganondorf and Midna, and it came from your dreams."

"She was definitely right," said Zelda grimly. "It also relates to death… lots of death."


	19. Dark Lord's Deal

**Haha... For some reason, I really love this chapter's name. =)**

**I got really excited about writing this chapter, so I got it up really quickly. And it also comes from summer being here! That means lots of updates! **

**Anyway, you'll see why I was excited when you read. Not very good for the Heroes, though.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dark Lord's Deal

"_Perhaps a hint or two," Link admitted. "She said it related to Ganondorf and Midna, and it came from your dreams."_

"_She was definitely right," said Zelda grimly. "It also relates to death… lots of death."_

Link blinked in shock. "…Death?" he asked in dread.

"Unfortunately." Zelda's eyes became glassy as she stared at the sky again. The sky was cloudy and most of the stars couldn't be seen. Link didn't understand what she was looking for in that dreary sky. "You see, in my dream… the spirits told me that… there was a way that the Bearer of the Triforce of Power could be defeated. Forever."

Link gaped at her. "But… he has been gaining power for three years! How could anything be powerful enough to kill that bastard?"

"The power is in our hands. We could kill him now if we wanted to, if we gather Ralis, Zant… and Midna here," Zelda stared blankly still.

"But there is a catch," Link filled in for her.

"A big catch," the Princess agreed. "If we want to defeat Ganondorf and end his tyranny forever…" She trailed off, still hesitant to tell him.

"What do we have to do?" Link asked, leaning closer to her. "C'mon, Zelda, I have to know."

"You do have to know. You are the most important of the Heroes, to be sure," Zelda said, smiling sadly, "but I'm afraid that you'll… let it happen." She paused, thinking. Then she sighed. "Perhaps it is selfish of me to be so reluctant to tell you. Perhaps Midna and I should be_ willing _to die for the Mirrored Realms." Zelda shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to say anymore.

Link felt numb. He couldn't feel anything. Not physically, not mentally. He felt like he was Ilia: frozen, idle, and incapable of thought. If he wasn't numb and frozen like this, he would feel pain as if he were on fire, burning straight down to ash. "Die?" he spoke weakly, drained of energy. "Die?" he repeated.

"If we want to kill Ganondorf… you, Zant, and Ralis will have to sacrifice Midna and me," Zelda sighed. "At the same instant."

Instead of feeling numbness now, which would've been amnesty for him, he felt a terrible searing pain in his lungs, as if someone had twisted them and he couldn't breathe. His mind raced at the implications of Zelda's words, giving him a headache. And adding to his anguish, Zelda was choking back sobs, but tears came streaming down her face.

How could he let go of both of them, at the same time? Midna had travelled with him for what felt like forever; they understood each other like the backs of their hands. And Zelda. He had just told her his feelings for her! He cared for her more than anything. Anything. _Anything_.

How in the world was he supposed to let them just die like that?

"Sacrifice," he struggled to say, "you and Midna?"

"Yes," Zelda whispered.

"Curse this damned world, and the other one too," Link spat. "Why the hell does Fate have the power to choose who must die for peace? Why would Fate choose death to free us from this purgatory?"

"If we were to perform this sacrifice, Midna's spirit, and mine, would gather power from the other spirits to destroy Ganondorf by itself," Zelda said emotionlessly, almost ignoring Link's curses. "The dead who have been sent to their deaths by Ganondorf have long been waiting for a chance to get revenge on the Dark Lord, and they have gathered power for us to collect from them. When we come, they will give us all the power they can grant us and we will house the power and use it to destroy him. Instinctual, they said it would be. And Ganondorf's reign would end permanently. The Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons would live in perfect harmony and peace."

"But _why_ did it have to be two of my best friends?" he asked the sky furiously. "Why does anyone have to _die?_"

"The Goddesses meant for this to happen," Zelda answered. "We should respect their wishes."

Link stifled a gasp. "You actually mean to be sacrificed?" he asked incredulously, his jaw dropping.

"Royalty must serve their people in any way they can," Zelda said softly, slightly bemused by his confusion. "I learned that from Midna's woes and hardships. Royalty are servants dressed in fancy clothes, you know that."

"Zelda, you… you can't be serious. You are willing to die… for the downfall of that freak? Zelda, I would rather suffer a thousand of these ordeals than sacrifice you to stop him. I… You can't seriously be contemplating this!" Link said, blurred out in an angry rush.

"Midna, I'd think, would want this too."

"I can't let either of you go."

Zelda looked at him, surprised. "You want to deny the Goddesses? And the Light Spirits too?"

"You two are two of my best friends," Link said with pain. "How can I willingly sacrifice you both?"

"You can, knowing that Hyrule's peace will be ensured," Zelda said gently.

"No, I can't," Link shook his head. "You can never ensure peace, Zelda. It's like a feather in the wind; you can never anticipate exactly where it will go, or when it will come. Just when you think it will leave forever, it could come back. And when you are sure it's nearby, it could be whisked away in a second. Don't you see, Zelda, another villain will rise someday, even if Ganondorf is vanquished. And when it happens, you won't be there to help regain the… temporary peace."

"I barely did anything to help Hyrule, Link. You and Midna did everything. You gathered the Fused Shadows, put the Mirror of Twilight back in place, defeated Zant, and saved me from Ganondorf. And I? I stayed in Hyrule Castle, rotting away in my tower. I amounted to nothing during the time, Link."

"You revived Midna," Link argued. "If not for that, Midna and I both wouldn't be here today."

"But I was possessed by Ganondorf, and he used me to fight you. You don't know how much dismay I felt for that."

"You gave me the location of the Master Sword, Zelda, and you aided me with the Light Arrows."

Zelda sighed. Whether it was out of impatience or exasperation, or something else, he couldn't tell. "All of that is outshined by your acts, with Midna," she said firmly. "You know it to be true."

"But you also helped me in a way no one else could."

Her right eyebrow rose. "And that way would be…?"

"You gave me something to fight for," Link said quietly, almost unheard in the wind.

Zelda blinked. "Oh, Link…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Link returned the hug. The two stayed in that position for a long time, and when they pulled back, Link was startled to see tears running down her face, again.

"Don't cry, Zelda," Link groaned. "I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not tearing you down."

"I'm not sad, Link, I'm touched," Zelda sniffed.

"Right."

"We really should do this, Link. I expected you to hold to you honour better than this. I don't matter at all. Someone else can be royalty, for all I care. Being royalty only drags me down," Zelda said, downcast.

"Zelda, it's not about the royalty, it's about others caring about you. I need you with me."

Zelda bowed her head, ashamed. "But I–"

"Listen Zelda. Don't you remember what Ganondorf said? He said that I would have to give up the thing that's most precious to me. And he meant you."

Zelda coughed, blinking away tears. "What about Ilia? Or Midna? Does that mean you don't care for them? Look you reacted when Midna froze Ilia in time. And Midna, you saved her world, and her life. Link, Ganondorf doesn't know anything."

"No, it's so obvious that I need you here with me that even Ganondorf can tell," Link said honestly.

"Perhaps we should ask the Council. They–" she began, brushing off the other subject, but Link cut her off with stern words.

"Zelda, we're not telling anyone else. Maybe the other Heroes, but not to the public. Especially not the Resistance! I know Telma wouldn't allow it, and maybe some of the others, but Ashei already opposes us. Just look at Ashei's dislike of royalty. And if the innocents knew, they would turn against us, maybe even betray us to the Gorons. There are other people like Ashei, Zelda."

"But it's so important. The matter can't just be kept to ourselves."

"Zelda, promise me you won't tell anyone other than the Heroes. Please. You know how others would react," Link said.

The Princess exhaled. "Fine. But it isn't a permanent promise; if Zant, Midna, and Ralis think the same way, we're telling the Council."

"Fine. But we're going to tell them later, not now. After the Zoras arrive."

"You just don't want to lose," Zelda teased.

* * *

Nolva ran to his mother. "The East Side is all assembled, Mother."

"Good," said Serena, satisfied. "The West Side is all here, too."

"Mother, I must ask… Are you truly against the Gorons?" Nolva asked in a low voice so no one could hear.

"Yes," Serena said with certainty. "I realize that if we stayed with the Gorons, we would've conquered the Hylians. But after that, there would undoubtedly be a war between us and the Gorons."

Nolva exhaled in relief. But he had to be sure. He stared into his mother's eyes… peering into her thoughts.

Her thoughts truly were genuine, and she was going to follow the plan. But she held a grudge against Princess Zelda for forcing her to do this. Nolva looked away, shuddering at the violent images that Serena had thought about unintentionally. His mother had a… unique way of thinking.

"Well then, let's shove off!" Serena cried to the crowd, who cheered with vigour and enthusiasm.

The army-like group of Zoras continued on their way to the camps, slowly like a huge, hulking turtle. Halfway to the camps, Nolva said, "We should tell them now."

* * *

"The Zoras are here!" The wonderful sentence was spoken by a Twili sentry posted by Midna. Everyone in the camps cheered at this statement, and the Five Heroes stared at the huge mass of blue before them.

"There were many more Zoras than I anticipated," commented Zant.

"Indeed. But that is all the better for us," Zelda said.

Ralis couldn't say anything, for he was much too joyous to see so many of his race.

Nolva and Serena were at the front of the crowd, heading towards the Five Heroes and the Council. Ralis found his voice and greeted the huge group of Zoras, and they all cheered for their male sovereign. Serena looked bitter at listening to Ralis's words, as power had obviously returned to Ralis. Power that she had previously coveted and obtained, but now lost.

Nolva and Serena spoke to the Heroes. "It was no problem getting the Zoras out of the Castle Town," Nolva said proudly.

"But some Zoras that were against our plan decided to desert us," Serena said solemnly. "They turned back to the Castle Town, and they will undoubtedly cause trouble. Hopefully, Dangoro will overlook this, and the Gorons, Twili, whatever they should be called now, will kill them for disloyalty. But this is wishful thinking."

Link chuckled. "And they did a good deed, at least to Dangoro. These Zoras should be the ones punished for 'disloyalty.'"

"Don't say that so loudly, Hero," Nolva said. "They might distrust you."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Link said apologetically. "But first… Zelda and I have to speak privately with the other Heroes. Please excuse us."

The Queen and Prince nodded, and they strode off towards the Zoras, employing their services.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked, confused by the privacy Link had asked for.

"Look, we need to talk together, but away from anyone that isn't us," Zelda said. "Let's go a bit farther out."

* * *

In the Hyrule Fields, the Heroes sat together around a patch of trees. Link sat himself by a tree trunk and the other four joined him.

"So, what brought this on?" Zant asked.

"Look… this is why Zelda and I argued earlier. Don't say anything," Link warned. The other three laughed, then became serious again.

"Well… in one of my dreams…" Zelda began slowly. The other three immediately became alert.

"Oh no, a prophecy," Ralis murmured.

"Yes, a prophecy," the Princess of Light said softly. "The deceased spoke to me once more. And in this dream, they told me of a way to… permanently kill Ganondorf."

Ralis and Zant gasped. But Midna… Midna didn't move.

"Go on, tell us!" Ralis urged.

"Yes, this is urgent," Zant said. "Tell us!"

"If we want to get rid of Ganondorf forever…" Zelda began.

"Link, Ralis, and Zant must sacrifice Zelda and me," finished Midna dully.

Everyone turned to the Twilight Princess, surprised. "You… you received it too?" Link asked hesitantly.

"Yes. But I withheld it for the same reasons Zelda did, I suppose," she said quietly. "I was thrilled to finally have a way to get rid of that _abnormal freak_," she said with contempt, "but I couldn't bring myself to believe that when dead, Zelda and I could kill Ganondorf. I… was afraid."

"As was I, sister at heart," Zelda said sadly, patting Midna on the shoulder.

Midna nodded wistfully, looking away.

"What will you do then, O Great Heroes?" said a mocking voice behind them.

The Heroes whirled to find a smirking, horribly familiar face. Guess who it was. He had dark skin, red hair, and power that radiated around him. Hard to guess, isn't it?

Everyone unconsciously backed away. Link, Zelda, and Ralis immediately grasped their weapons, Midna had magic flicker in her hands, and Zant only stiffened. He had the body of a Goron, anyway.

"I didn't come to fight," Ganondorf laughed. "I came to… shall we say,_ converse _with you, like last time. How convenient it was to find you here, away from others."

"About what?" Zelda said with venom.

"My dear Zelda, there is no need to be so protective!" the Dark Lord exclaimed. "Goddesses, no one seems to know humour these days. Anyway, I do wish to know what you will do. Will you sacrifice the Princesses, the sisters at heart? Or will you continue on with this Legendary War?"

"We have no intention to give up the Princesses to the likes of _you, _Ganondorf," Link narrowed his eyes.

Ganondorf snorted. "Well then, if you don't need the Princesses... I'll need to borrow a few of you. And I won't need to pay as much, since you don't need Midna," he smiled devilishly.

Link widened his eyes as he realized what Ganondorf's intent was.

Ganondorf extended his arm slowly, and a giant mass of twilight squares rushed like maddened hornets to Midna, Ralis and Zant, enveloping them in the cloud. Link could hear their muffled shrieks and curses as he tried to throw himself into the cloud, but he was repelled by more of Ganondorf's magic. Zelda tried to get in as well, but her progress was no different. The twilight squares floated back to Ganondorf.

"You chose the wrong people to take, Ganondorf," Link howled at the Dark Lord. "Release them!"

"I will release them, but only if you two do something for me in return, old friends," Ganondorf said, still grinning that aggravating smile.

"Exactly what do you want so badly that you need to threaten people to get it?" Zelda said furiously.

"I need the girl's virus. The one that's ripping her apart," Ganondorf said amiably.

Link and Zelda both gasped. "But why would you need the Twili virus? It's a monster, not just a virus," Link asked, trying to hide his astonishment at Ganondorf's interest.

"Correct," Ganondorf confirmed. "It was an experimental monster-virus created by the crazed Twili, and it is called the Skire. I was inspired by it, thinking, 'Of course those Twili would be clever enough to create such a useful being!' So I decided to use their wonderful creation to make some of my own minions. Those Stalfos are not getting any more useful. Furthermore, the Skire can be injected into a person, and it'll be an easy murder. Such a genius creation it is."

"So the Fryte was also an experiment of theirs," Link said dully.

"Indeed," Ganondorf laughed. "My my, you catch on quickly."

Link looked at Zelda, tortured. "It's the only way to get them back, even if he'll unleash bloodthirsty monsters that tear at flesh. Even the Council will agree," he said quietly. "We can't go into the battle without them."

Zelda groaned, but nodded. "Fine, Ganondorf. If you promise to give back Midna, Zant, and Ralis, we will trap the Skire and give it to you. Is it a deal?"

"Of course, milady," Ganondorf smiled. "You will have two days to set things up. I'm counting on you. But I know you will succeed; you are the bearers of the Triforce. Meet me here two days from now, at midnight." He laughed hysterically, and then he and the cloud disappeared, along with Ralis, Zant, and Midna.

"We have to get the pureberry. And fast," Link said, determined to get back the three other Heroes.

"Alone. We will be alone," Zelda said quietly, as if frightened.

"Not alone," Link said. "We're bringing Marutha with us. And on the way, we're picking up the Master Sword."

"Even so. Without them, we are not completely whole. We are alone." She seemed as the life had been drained from her.

"You're right," Link agreed numbly.

"Two days," Zelda said without emotion.

Two days.

* * *

**...Exciting, huh? Review, please.**


	20. Polara

**While I was writing this chapter, I was thinking about what I would do after I've completed this story. And I'm now considering a sequel. **

**But I want to know what you readers think. So I've posted a poll on my profile, and if you want me to write a sequel to this, please head to my profile to cast your vote. If you don't want me to, do the same. And please don't just tell me in a review. If you do tell me in a review/pm, I would suggest voting too. It makes it a lot easier for me to see your opinion. =)**

**Sorry for making you read this long author's note. Now you can see what Link and Zelda will do. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Polara

"_Two days," Zelda said without emotion._

_Two days._

Link and Zelda half-heartedly went back towards the camps on their respective horses. They were wordless during the trip back, and even if he could find words to speak, Link wasn't sure if he could say them. Zelda's face was sullen and cheerless, and he could imagine his expression in a similar fashion.

Just before they arrived at the Council's camp, Zelda spoke for the first time after they left. "Will we tell them of the prophecy?"

Link's shoulders slumped. "Do you think it's necessary?" he asked, his mind desperately searching for alternative to telling the Council. "I'm still afraid that Ashei's opinion will sway the others'. And Ashei's opinion is obvious to everybody."

"I'm afraid of that as well. It's just… they will ask why we went there alone," Zelda said logically. "Are we going to tell them?"

Link sighed, tired of all of these trying affairs. "I suppose it's necessary… Lying is hardly the best way to resolve situations like this," Link finally admitted.

Zelda nodded grimly in response, driving Turin forward. Epona followed Turin right to the Resistance's camp.

Telma greeted them warmly as they dismounted their horses, calling the other four to come.

"In case you two were wondering, we had the Twili create Sols for a long time. We will be ready to storm the Castle Town when you are ready," Telma told them.

Link gave Zelda a nervous look, and Zelda returned a weary sigh. This was not going to go well. They had already prepared for the battle? But surely they weren't completely prepared… right?

"Princess, Hero, where are the three others? We heard from the Zora Queen and Prince that you requested privacy," Shad asked.

Link and Zelda made eye contact, and Link gave her a look that said, 'You explain.' Zelda shook her head, but after a moment she said tentatively, "This news will not please you."

The whole Council instantly became alert. "Go on," Auru urged. "What has transpired?"

"You see, when I last spoke to you about my prophetic dreams," Zelda began, "I did not tell you of every dream I had."

"We can't have you keeping secrets from us, you hear me?" Ashei's voice rang out. "If you do, we will not succeed in this! And this is a battle we Hylians cannot afford to lose!"

"Silence, Ashei," warned Rusl. "Go on, Zelda. Please continue."

"Thank you, Rusl," Zelda smiled. "In my dream," she said, her face sobering again, "the dead told me of a way that the Dark Lord could be beaten… forever."

The Resistance's reaction to this news was similar to his own. Telma gasped, and Auru's eyes widened. Shad staggered back in shock, Ashei frowned, and Rusl crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"And how can we do this?" Telma asked excitedly.

"We would have to gather the Chosen Heroes," Zelda said slowly, "and Midna and I would have to be… sacrificed by the other three."

The sentence was small, but the impact it had on the Council was not. There were mixed responses: Telma and Rusl gaped at Zelda, Shad and Auru muttered between the two, and Ashei blinked rapidly.

"The dead expect us to sacrifice two monarchs at once?" exclaimed Rusl in clear disbelief. "How in the world can we be expected to give them up?"

"The Goddesses must have gone insane," Telma said angrily.

Shad said animatedly, "We can't allow this to happen. Even if we must endure this war, we will not sacrifice our Princess. It is beyond question."

Auru agreed, "We mustn't allow anyone but us know. If this information were to reach the public…"

"It would be disastrous," Telma finished for him.

Ashei had not spoken.

"So… you're… not going to sacrifice Midna and me?" Zelda asked timidly.

"In no situation will we ever hope to sacrifice you!" Shad exclaimed. "Princess Zelda, I'm sorry for my insolence, but you should put greater faith in us!"

"I think we should do it," Ashei stated.

All eyes turned to the woman.

"Ashei, you can't be serious!" Rusl said furiously. "We serve the Princess. And if we suggest that we should kill her, does that make us good servants?"

"We shouldn't only have the Princess's interests in mind!" Ashei hissed. "All Hyruleans are counting on us to end this foul mess, even the enemy Gorons! Do you expect us to just stand here, doing nothing?"

"Ashei, if you think that we should sacrifice Zelda and Midna, perhaps you shouldn't be in this Council," Auru said dangerously.

"Only the Princess can put me out of service!" Ashei spat. "Princess Zelda, do you want me to end my services to you? If you do, I will ignore all my pledges of allegiance to you, and escape from you cursed traitors of Hyrule. And I will join the Gorons in their reign." Link couldn't help but bristle at Ashei's disrespect.

"No, I do not want anything of the sort, Ashei," Zelda spoke. "But you have the power to step away from the Council as well. You obviously do not wish to serve me, so why do you?"

Ashei looked at her furiously. "I will stay," she said, ignoring Zelda's question. But hear me, I do not stay for your well being alone; I care more for Hyrule's peace."

After a long, awkward pause, Auru suggested, "Zelda, Link, please tell us the rest."

"Well, the private conversation we asked for was to tell the other three of the very prophecy I told you," Zelda continued, oblivious to Ashei's icy stare. "But while we were discussing our course of action…" She trailed off, thinking about the capture.

"Ganondorf revealed himself to us," Link finished for her.

That also caught the Resistance off guard. "Ganondorf himself?" Telma asked in disbelief. "He came to you?"

"Yes," Link said. "He heard Zelda and I retell the prophecy, and decided to capture Midna, Zant, and Ralis. I was ashamed that we couldn't do more to try to save them, but Ganondorf's magic was too strong. After all, he has been amassing power for three years. We couldn't get them back."

"Great," Ashei said with contempt. "Now we have truly lost. We cannot win without all Five Heroes! The people will be discouraged if the heroes of legend are not present at the battle. And no one else can hope to match the power of the Gerudo King." Link found it amusing that Ashei was inadvertently praising them.

"Ganondorf did make a deal with us," Zelda said. "If we were to extract and give him Ilia's virus, called the Skire, he would give back the other three Heroes."

"But that would give him more power," Telma said, dismayed. "The Skire is a terrible being. It tears at flesh it deems worthy to be torn. But I suppose it must be done, or else we might as well surrender. So what is our course of action?"

"We have consulted a medic of the Twili, and she states that the virus can be extracted and trapped if we use a holy ingredient called pureberry. The only place it grows in nowadays is the Sacred Grove."

"Ah, the Sacred Grove," Rusl smiled. "We managed to reach it. But it was difficult to examine it closely."

"Indeed," Auru agreed.

"In the Sacred Grove, we will look for the pureberry. But we will have to bring that medic with us," Zelda said.

"And what are we to do while you are gone?" Ashei demanded. "Are we supposed to go to the Castle Town without you and get ourselves killed? Or go to Death Mountain and end with the same fate?"

"Surely there is something you can do while we are gone," Link said.

"And what would that be?" Ashei asked.

"Think about the war and what you have to do. If there's something that has to be done, do it," Zelda said simply. "There should be plenty of things that are not yet done. After all, as the Royal Council, you are assuming my power right now."

"Go on then! Get whatever you need and report back. We'll see you off," Telma said.

* * *

"…So now, Marutha, we need to trap the Skire. Will you come with us to the grove? We don't know much about the pureberry, and we'll need your magic to help us," Link said after a long explanation that did not include the telling of the sacrifice.

"Of course I will! If I can do anything to help our beloved Heroes, I will do it," Marutha smiled. Then it disappeared. "Though how are we going to look for it? Remember, the pureberry's scent can only be picked up by animals," she frowned.

"That is where you'll come in," Link smiled. Zelda didn't know what Link was planning, and shot him more questioning glances, which he ignored.

"M-Me?" Marutha stuttered.

"Don't worry, we only need you to find someone that can provide us with a Shadow Crystal," Link assured her. "We don't know many people of your race other than Midna and Zant, so we'll need your help."

Marutha blinked. "A Shadow Crystal? But that is a very primitive type of magic. Surely you should use a newer, more reliable source?"

Link shook his head. "No. I realize that the Shadow Crystal is ancient magic, but I used it during my quest and want to use it during this one. Where can we find one?"

Marutha thought about it, then said, "I do not know who is capable of making a Shadow Crystal; no one uses the spell anymore. But I will take you to the eldest Twili here."

* * *

When Link heard Marutha say 'eldest Twili,' he imagined an elderly Twili, gentle and respectful, caring and quiet.

Who the oldest Twili really was… She was quite the opposite of what Link had expected.

The Twili medic led them into a bizarre tent, looking a bit unsure. "This is Polara. She is the eldest of our race, and she has managed to survive through all of the hardships of our realm," Marutha introduced.

Inside was a strange-looking Twili who was smiling at Link and Zelda. She was of medium height and stature, and shadows clung to her skin like any other Twili. But there were strange things about her appearance; her eyes were crimson red, giving her a horribly malevolent look. And the glowing markings of her skin were the same shade of red, unlike most others, and the glowing light seemed to move through the markings like pulsing blood in human arteries.

"Well don't just stand there, waiting for someone to grab and pull you in! Come on in!" Polara exclaimed impatiently. "I hear you two have a huge history, I do."

Link and Zelda stepped into the spacious tent, observing the inside of the tent. To his surprise, the tent was completely empty. Marutha followed, though choosing to stand by the entrance.

"I prefer space rather than useless clutter," Polara laughed, sensing their confusion. "Do have a seat, young ones."

The two sat down across from Polara, still a bit hesitant to converse with Polara. Her appearance was just intimidating.

Polara laughed again. "I realize that my appearance alarms you. Well, don't be too frightened. After all, I _am_ a daughter of one of the thieves that tried to seize the Sacred Realm. It's no surprise that I should look so… ah… _unique._"

With shock that matched Link's, Zelda said, "But that was hundreds of years ago!"

"And I realize that, Princess of Light. But I am a daughter anyhow. Now, why have you come?"

"We need to put an ancient magic spells to use," Link explained. "No one seems to know the spell we need. Tell us, do you have any knowledge of the Shadow Crystals?"

Polara blinked. "Shadow Crystal, you say?" she asked. "Those handy little things were used just when I was young, very young. I'm surprised anyone here knows what they are."

"Do you know the spell to create one?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"I do. How many do you need?"

"Two."

Polara turned to the shadows in the tent. She put her hand out as if she were expecting someone to put something in it, and slowly the particles of shadow began to move from where they were placed to just above Polara's hand. The particles shook as they crashed together, forming a solid mass of magic. She repeated the method with her other hand.

"And what do you need these little things for?" Polara inquired suspiciously. "These aren't to be bandied about, you know."

Link smiled. "We are going to use these to transform ourselves into beasts."

Zelda looked at him in alarm. "You… you never told me that!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, Zelda," Link told her quietly.

Polara chuckled. "You two are both at fault. Hero, you should've told her of your plans. And Princess, put more faith into your perpetual saviour," she smiled.

Zelda flushed, and to change the topic she said, "How are we going to turn into beasts, Link?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Polara said.

"The way Zant did it to me was to insert the Shadow Crystal into me through my forehead," Link said thoughtfully, thinking back to the painful time that Zant had forced the crystal through his head. "I believe that if we do it the same way, it will work again."

"Hero, do you realize that that was a very dangerous operation?" Polara exclaimed. "How you managed to make it here alive today is beyond me."

"The Master Sword repelled the magic when I touched it. I trust that it will do the same for me again, and Zelda as well," Link explained.

"Ah yes, the Blade of Evil's Bane," Polara said. "Well, that explains it. So you are heading for the Sacred Grove, then?"

"Yes," Zelda said. "We need to find pureberry, and as beasts, we will be able to catch its scent. We are also taking the Master Sword back for the battle."

"Pureberry? For that girl with the virus?" Polara guessed.

"Yes," Link said, not asking how she knew. Polara seemed to be a person that always knew the news.

"Well, I wish you luck. Would you like me to transform you now?"

"Would Marutha be able to transform us later?" Link asked.

"Of course she could. If she couldn't, she's hardly qualified to be a medic," Polara smiled.

Zelda returned the grin. "Then, we would request that you leave the Shadow Crystals with Marutha so there will be less inconvenience. Thank you, Polara. Without your wisdom, we wouldn't be able to proceed."

"I'm just glad I could be of service," Polara said, her red eyes flashing. "Again, I wish you good luck."

Link, Zelda, and Marutha bade Polara farewell, and they left the tent, Marutha putting away the Shadow Crystals.

* * *

After Link, Zelda, and Marutha had reported back to the Council, Marutha muttered a spell. Link felt the familiar sensation of his being breaking into black twilight squares and his separated body rushing through the portal in the sky. Beside him, forming a cloud of squares, were Zelda and Marutha, dissolved into squares, like him. The cloud came out of the other portal and rained them onto the ground, the squares coming together again to form his body. Zelda and Marutha stood beside him as well.

"Shall I transform you now?" Marutha asked after a moment.

Link's smile widened. "Yes. It has been a long time since I could run freely on all fours."

"Like the beast you are," Zelda added wryly to the sentence.


	21. Transformation

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter. And by the way, I wrote this in Zelda's POV, just because she's new to the transformation thing, and it makes the narration more interesting. =)**

**Time to read! **

* * *

Chapter 21: Transformation

"_Shall I transform you now?" Marutha asked after a moment._

_Link's smile widened. "Yes. It has been a long time since I could run freely on all fours."_

"_Like the beast you are," Zelda added wryly to the sentence._

ZPOV

Marutha gave each of us a scrutinizing look. "Now, which one of you should go first?" she asked us.

"I will," Link said immediately. "I've experienced this too many times, so I'll go first. And I want my senses sharpened." He flashed his teeth at us.

"Alright. This is going to hurt," Marutha warned. I felt uneasy at her words.

Link shrugged. "It will be better than when Zant did it. Zant wasn't overly gentle."

"Are you ready, then?" the Twili asked.

Link nodded. Marutha made the Shadow Crystal appear above her hand. The crystal was black, and was intricately shaped as if it were carved. Dark orange lines ran across the crystal, resembling the markings on the Twili's skin. I felt suddenly afraid; what if it didn't work the same way it did before? What if it went horribly wrong and Link died in the process? Fear clutched at my heart.

Link noticed my discomfort and asked, "What's wrong? If you're worried about the pain, it only lasts for a few seconds. Then you'll be fine."

I shook my head. "I'm worried about _you_!" I whispered. "What if the Shadow Crystal kills you instead of transform you?"

"Polara and Marutha would've objected to this if it was overly dangerous," Link reminded me. "Polara is wise; she must be, in order to survive all those centuries."

"It won't make me one hundred percent assured," I said in consternation.

"Trust me."

"Do you know what beast I will turn into?" I asked curiously.

Link thought about it. "Perhaps it will be a wolf, like me. But perhaps the animals reflect our personality. For instance, I turned into a wolf; I guess my nature's just wild," he smiled wryly. "And I believe Ganondorf turned into a boar, for his greed for power."

I couldn't help but smile at this.

Then he turned to Marutha and said, "I'm ready."

"Then stay still and I'll begin."

Link closed his eyes, waiting for Marutha to start. Marutha muttered a single word. I was quite sure it was in Twili, because she didn't know Hylian magic, and it meant 'thrust.'

And 'thrust' indeed described the situation. The Shadow Crystal neared his head, and suddenly pressed itself into his forehead. The skin the crystal touched glowed orange, then went back to its normal colour after the crystal left it.

I stifled a gasp as Link fell to the ground on all fours, eyes still closed, shaking with pain, frowning. I felt my fear rise more, and I flinched as he suddenly gave a cry to the heavens. But it did not remain a cry, for halfway through it turned into a canine howl, indicating that he was transforming, inside and out. Soft fur shot out of his skin like mad, making him look as though he had swelled in size in a split second. Hands became paws, and nose became snout. A tail appeared, and his teeth became daggers, and his pointed ears went erect on the top of his head.

He had morphed completely. But he was still quite handsome as a wolf.

The wolf looked a bit stunned and tired at first from the transformation and lay on the ground, panting, but then he stood on his legs, shaking his head and flicking his ears.

The wolf that stood before me was the same I beheld three years ago; his fur was dark gray with large streaks of white on his flanks, and he had a completely white underside. Fur spiked up from the top of his head, behind his ears, and on his forehead was a strange yet intricate white marking. On his ears remained earrings that he wore while human, and on his front left paw was a partly broken chain that clinked when he walked.

And his eyes were the same cobalt blue that I knew so well.

He seemed almost to smile at me. I knew what he was thinking; he proved that the black crystal wouldn't harm us. He sniffed around a large, tall stone nearby that had a hole in the middle. It seemed to interest him.

"Now it's your turn, my dear," Marutha said with a small smile. "Are you ready?"

"Not mentally… but go ahead," I said, trying to smile but I succeeded only in a grimace. Link turned from the stone and put his attention on me, his nose twitching, his feral blue eyes watching me carefully.

Marutha spoke the same word, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the Shadow Crystal approach. The crystal was burning hot as it touched and made its way through my skin, and I screamed more in shock than pain. My knees buckled and I fell to them first, and then my hands found their way to the ground. My head began to throb with every heartbeat, and each of those heartbeats pounded loudly in my ears. In my ears I heard a shrill scream, and I couldn't be sure if it was mine. My body shook violently, and I tried to still my body but couldn't succeed. Long thick fur exploded through my skin like millions of needles forcing their way out of my insides, and I felt my face being distorted; it protruded forward, though I couldn't tell if it was like a wolf's. My ears shifted to above my head, my eyes were being changed, and my teeth were sharpening. I felt a long bushy tail grow from behind me, and my hands and feet were reconstructed into large padded paws.

Soon my head stopped throbbing, and my body stopped shaking. I assumed the transformation had succeeded and I wasn't dead, so I opened my eyes and stood on my four legs. When I did, I jumped in surprise.

My eyesight had been enhanced as if someone put magnifying glasses in front of my eyes, and I could see every detail of the surroundings around me. I could see the texture of the bark of the trees around me with a single glance. I could see tiny bugs squirm in the ground, and I could see the intricate carvings of the stone that stood nearby, and its flaws.

Then I noticed that my hearing had been altered greatly as well; I could hear every breath that Link or Marutha took, and I could hear every chirp that the birds made around me. I could hear all of the sounds of the forest around me.

My sense of smell was also breathtaking. I just let all of these amazing scents pour into my nose; Marutha's sweet scent, the smell of Ordon on Link's fur, the forest's plants and inhabitants. I could sit there all day, trying to figure out the sources of all of these scents. But when I was sniffing these smells so keenly, my eyesight dimmed, and I focused more on my other senses.

And I got all of that from standing in one place, not even moving around.

Now I understood why Link was so eager to become a wolf once more.

I sat there in my daze, just smelling my surroundings. Link spoke, "You're letting your senses take control, Zelda."

I shook off my daze and my wonderful eyesight returned, and my gaze fell upon Link. I could see Link more keenly in this form. "Senses?" I asked. I gasped at my voice. It sounded strange, but it didn't go along the lines of Link's voice.

Link gave a strange laugh. "Using your senses lets you rely on your smell and hearing rather than eyesight. It's served me well in my journey. And I see you are confused at your voice. Well, take a look at yourself, and maybe you'll understand why."

I turned my head so that I could examine myself, and I was again taken by surprise when my eyes met a dazzlingly white coat. It was pure white without a slightest hint of gray, but my fur was dotted with black spots that made me look as if someone had splattered black paint over it. The hide was thick, and it kept me warm, but not too hot. And my tail looked huge, though most of it was fur. When I took some steps forward, I noticed that my tail acted like a rudder; it helped me keep my balance. But it still didn't explain my weird voice.

"Here, perhaps you would like a mirror?" Marutha asked, knowing that I was examining my new form. She conjured a mirror from nothing, and held it in front of my face. My eyes widened.

My face did in fact protrude forward, though it looked nothing like Link's. My eyes slanted a bit upwards, and my pupils looked nothing like they did while human; they were dots with nothing inside. The ears that sat atop my head were rounded, and stood erect. My muzzle was the same colour pattern of my coat, and my nose was black. Whiskers stuck out of the sides of my nose.

I was a cat. A snow leopard, to be more exact.

"Beautiful coat you have, Princess," Marutha said with a smile, "though you'll need to avoid those hunters in search of fine coats to sell. A coat like that would make a fortune!"

"Very beautiful indeed," Link said with a bark and a nod.

I would've flushed if I were still human.

Marutha told us, "I'll keep inside your shadows, as Midna did for you when you were human, Link. I do not understand your animal language, so I will ask you questions that you can nod or shake your head to answer, if there is a need to communicate. As for the pureberry scent… you will know the scent when you smell it."

Marutha's body disappeared into their shadows. Link turned to the entrance to the grove and asked, "Shall we?"

I responded by moving forward in a trot into the Sacred Grove, using my senses. My nose was already sniffing around for the pureberry scent. Link followed right behind.

When I looked inside the Sacred Grove, I gaped at what I saw. Link had seen this place before, but I hadn't, so I was agape at the ethereal beauty. The trees immediately made me fall in love with the grove.

"Amazing," I muttered.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Link agreed.

"Thank goodness this is untouched by civilization," I said, walking over to a stone similar to the one outside.

"That is a stone that I howled upon to summon the Skull Kid, who led me through the grove. It's maze-like, so I would likely wander in the grove forever if the Skull Kid didn't come. There are other stones I howled upon, too," Link said matter-of-factly. His ears twitched, listening for something.

"Link, what are you listening to…?" I asked.

"Shh…" he said, his eyes closed in concentration. "There it is. Do you hear a whistling sound?"

I perked my ears up. Now that he mentioned it, I did hear a faint noise, whispering to me. I listened carefully, and with a jolt I recognized the song it sang.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, no… It's just strange… My caretakers used to sing or play this song for me when I was young. One of them told me it was the lullaby that was passed down by the Royal Family," I said, put off by this. "So… if I can't howl… what do I do?"

"I don't know," Link admitted. "It was instinctual for me. Let me see if it works when I do it myself."

Link sat like a tame dog and raised his head to the sky. He bayed the melody in a strange, eerie tone that made my skin crawl, yet also made me sleepy, as I had fallen asleep to that too many times.

When he finished, we waited for something to happen.

"I guess the Skull Kid isn't satisfied," Link frowned after a few dull moments. "You'll have to try it with me, Zelda."

I frowned with Link. "I don't know what to do though," I said in panic. "What if–"

"Zelda, you spoke Twili without realizing it. This should be easy enough for you," he chuckled.

I closed my eyes. This was a joke, wasn't it? I couldn't howl. I was a _cat, _for Goddesses' sake!

But soon I felt a strange feeling in my throat. It was as if I _had _to sing something out, or the whispering melody was urging me to sing along. So I followed my gut and sang out in a strange yowl, and Link joined me. When the last notes were sung, it echoed along the grove.

"That was… strange," I said in confusion. That feeling in my throat…

Link gave another growl-laugh. "A weird sensation in your throat?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, from the trees above, a strange creature that I assumed was the Skull Kid landed a few feet from us. It looked like something between a puppet and a scarecrow. Its eyes were red-yellow with a black pupil, and they flashed at us. In his right hand he held a wooden horn, and in his left a lantern. He smiled at us (playfully or evilly, I couldn't tell) and beckoned at us. He blew the horn, creating a buzzing tune. The tune the Skull Kid played seemed to be password to open a passageway to a different section of the grove. He scuttled away, going through the passage.

"Come on," Link said, starting off in the direction the Skull Kid left. "We have to follow him. We track him through the melody he plays."

We bounded forward, keeping pace with each other. The melody was quite faint, but we could still follow the Skull Kid with our improved senses. We stopped in the next room, listened carefully, and let our ears lead us through the countless passages. Every room looked the same, much to my dismay.

"Strange…" muttered Link.

"What is it?" I asked in concern.

"It's nothing… but… Before, when I chased the Skull Kid, he used to summon large, wooden puppets to distract me. But he isn't giving us any trouble." It didn't seem much of a problem to me, but it did to Link.

Gradually the horn became louder and louder, and soon we were in the same room as the Skull Kid.

The strange puppet-scarecrow was smiling unnervingly at us from above. He sat above a cliff-like wall, rocky and steep. It looked hard to scale, even if we were human. I turned my head upwards, watching the Skull Kid, and paced around in frustration.

"So what do we do now? Are we supposed to talk to him?"

"We have to attack him," Link said, staring up like I was. I nodded. "I don't know if we'll be able to climb that." He looked at my paws, judging them. "Your paws are wide; they might be suited for climbing. Do you want to try? I can't; I'd slip off. But your paws look steadier."

I blinked. "I'll… try. But if I fail, don't blame me," I warned.

I judged the distance between me and Skull Kid. It was about eight metres above, and the rocks were uneven and rugged. They were sharp and would injure me if I stumbled, and the fall would be harsh. I took a deep breath, and jumped upwards, trying to get as high as possible before I would have to climb. I succeeded in getting a few feet up, and landed on a smoother part of the cliff. I scouted a smooth path that I could climb. Finding one, I leapt up and gained a few feet. I jumped one more time until the cliff became a bit too steep and the next smooth rock was too high to jump to.

"Jump for that one and grasp it with your paws!" Link barked up, watching anxiously.

I braced myself, bent my knees, and leapt. I caught the handhold with my front legs, and I scrambled to pull myself up. When I was safely up there, I was just a few more steps from the Skull Kid, who was still smiling at me. It was getting really aggravating to see that smile again…

When I was jumping to the next rock, the Skull Kid lifted his horn to his smiling lips and blew. It startled me, I'm sorry to admit, and my tail caught onto a rock that was below me. Just that made me lose my balance, and my back legs landed awkwardly on some knifelike rocks. I yowled in pain, but there was nowhere else for my back paws to go other than those sharp stones. My front paws were fine, on another handhold. I had to jump from those sharp rocks, and to do that, I had to dig my paws into the stones even further. I took another breath and my paws sank into the rocks. I fought a hiss from escaping my throat and I jumped to the next edge. I examined my paws and tail, and the fur around them was dark red. I hissed in fury at the Skull Kid. It would feel good to attack that smiling creep that forced me to climb this cursed cliff.

"Zelda!" Link howled, looking helpless. "Are you alright? I saw blood drop from up there!"

"I'm fine," I spat down at him, furious at my own foolishness. It was a horn blow! How did I lose my balance to that? "Let me get at the little trickster," I positively snarled. I turned my attention to the Skull Kid again, and I gave another hiss at him. His smile didn't relent, and it infuriated me even further.

I jumped to the next stone edge, and there I could jump to the top, where I could torture that little freak. I squatted, and then sprang up to the top. The Skull Kid looked at me expectantly, just a foot away. I gave a growl, and pounced at the Skull Kid. I pinned him down and instinctively clamped my jaws around the puppet's neck.

He gave a cry of pain, then rolled away from my jaws and jumped to the ground. I moaned in exasperation. He smiled again, and blew the horn. Another section of the wall disappeared, and the Skull Kid disappeared through it.

"Zelda! Can you come down?" the wolf hollered up.

"Yes, just be patient." It was easier to descend than ascend, and I basically ran down a scouted path down the cliff. I landed on the ground with a thump. I growled in anger. "That Skull Kid is going to get it," I swore murderously.

Link couldn't help but grin at that. "That would be unwise; he's the guardian of the grove. Anyway... let's go."

We hurried through the rooms continually, only stopping to listen more carefully for the song. Soon, the Skull Kid was in sight again. This time, he was across a pond of water standing on a tiny island, smiling at them with the same smile that made me want to–

I took a breath, forcing myself to calm down. "Water," I said, staring at it. For some reason, my instinct told me to move away from it. "Huh. I don't think cats like water," I said, looking at him apologetically.

"I'll go then," Link said, pouncing into the water almost eagerly. I stared at him in disbelief. Aren't dogs supposed to hate water, too?

He swam toward the Skull Kid, who watched him with interest. The wolf climbed out of the water, and knocked the Skull Kid in the head with his tail. I laughed at that, in a strange purr. Anything that harmed the Skull Kid was alright with me.

He looked dazed for a second, then jumped over the water and blew his horn again. "This is your last test!" the Skull Kid spoke in a child's voice, despite possibly being decades old. "Be ready… And you'll smell the pureberry after you win," he said with that stupid smile.

The wall disappeared once more, but this time the Skull Kid didn't scurry through it. Instead, he jumped into the branches of a nearby tree.

"Let's see what this last test may be," I muttered as I ran forward. Link followed me, right behind.

I entered the room that Skull Kid opened to us, and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**What is this last test?! I actually did want to continue, and then I saw the word count was at about 3000, so I stopped. **

**Review, please.**


	22. Dance of the Marionettes

Chapter 22: Marionettes

_I entered the room that Skull Kid opened to us, and I gasped at what I saw._

The room was very dark in comparison to the previous room, and even with my heightened eyesight, my eyes couldn't see much and had to take time to be accustomed to the darkness. The walls of the grove blocked most of the lighting, but the forest surrounding the walls was so dense that the only lighting was the few soft streaks of sunlight that could make their way through the tree branches. But it was slightly illuminated by numerous red dots scattered everywhere, high and low. The dots jerked back and forth constantly. Shuffling sounds filled the air, indicating that there were living things in the room. My fur bristled, and the tip of my tail twitched in agitation, my subconscious knowledge knowing that something was very wrong. I could feel my instinct driving me to slink back into the other room, but I fought it. And yet I also wanted to hiss into the room, and demand to know who was in there. I fought that too, knowing that it could cost us our lives.

"Link…" I whimpered, pawing the ground nervously, "what are those dots? Are they monsters…?"

"Shh…" he said. His ears flattened against his head, like mine, and his eyes narrowed, showing his suspicion. His upper lip pulled back over his teeth, showing his incisors. He was crouched, ready to pounce on anything that showed hostility. "Do you think you can fight? There is definitely a fight coming up," he asked me quietly, his nose twitching. "It should be instinctual. It was for me."

"I'll try, but if I fail you, do not condemn me," I warned. There were too many times I had failed my people…

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "I will never condemn you."

Marutha materialized from our shadows, standing beside us. "Great evil is in this room," she said to us. "Are you ready to face this threat?"

Link and I nodded in unison.

The shuffling sounds in the room became louder and there were now noises that sounded like wood knocking against wood.

"What are those sounds?" I asked another question.

"I can't see yet," Marutha complained.

"None of us can," Link reminded her.

My eyes became more and more accustomed into the dark, and suddenly I could see things properly, or as properly as my eyes could allow in the dark.

I didn't know if I wanted my eyes to be able to see, for what now met my eyes was quite frightening.

The dots were eyes.

There in front of us stood a huge sea of creatures that resembled the Skull Kid, though they were taller and looked more similar to scarecrows. None of them stood alone; they all stood in clusters. Some stood on the ground, staring motionless at us. Others stalked above us on the few trees in the clearing, pacing on the branches as if debating the best way to approach. Their movements were jerky, and they floated above the ground as if they were indeed controlled by strings on their limbs. When they moved, they moved in an eerie dance that made me want to bolt for the grove's exit. And worst of all, they grinned at us with an unnerving smile that matched the Skull Kid's. That, more than anything, urged me to harm those creatures.

The Skull Kid's Puppets.

That little horn-blowing monster hadn't sent Puppets chasing us because he was amassing them for this very battle!

I knew Link's eyes could see them too, because he gasped in horror, "Puppets!"

And that was the instant that they sprang at us.

Ready for the assault, I lunged forward, however awkwardly, my previous injury obviously not helping me launch myself very easily. Even though my injury made my jump a bit strange, I could fight with it. My jaws closed around a Puppet's torso. I used the Puppet's body the way I would use a huge mace: I swung it around in a circle, using it to bash the surrounding puppets. When I had some room, I threw the body of the scarecrow-like creature at approaching Puppets to slow them down and give myself time to think.

Link was right; it was instinctual and easy, as if I had been doing this for years. It was a bit too tiring for my liking, though I enjoyed the thought of myself killing opposing monsters with ease.

I raised my head to look at the lot of them, and judged our chances of winning. I had to say, they were slim. If I had to put a number to the Puppets in the room, I would say hundreds. However, I couldn't tell if I was exaggerating or not; I wasn't in a state to be trusted with my observations. I was in the heat of battle. But most of the Puppets were waiting their turn to throw themselves at us, as if they were sending wave after wave of soldiers at us. I looked over at Link to see how he was faring; since he was more experienced than I, he was doing just as well as I was, expertly tearing his enemies apart. Marutha was calm and laid-back, using just a flick of her wrist to kill three at once.

Five Puppets neared me, still smiling their toothy grins, still dancing their jerky dance. I hissed at them and pounced. They were not expecting me to initiate the battle, and they were in shock as I tore one of them asunder. Then they regained their senses. They flailed their arms at me, and I was knocked to the ground. I rolled across the ground, but quickly recovered and leapt to my feet, growling. I pinned a Puppet to the ground and dug my teeth into its chest until the Puppet's flailing stopped. A Puppet grasped my tail and pulled, making me yowl in pain. I swung my tail back and forth, and eventually I was the one that had control over the Puppet. My tail finally threw the Puppet off, and it flew from my tail, slamming into other Puppets.

I turned back to the other two Puppets. They were smiling at me still, and that made me furious. I was beginning to see red. Claws extended, I raked my paw at the first one that dared to near me. I jumped at its head, my jaws gaping, and tore its head off. I immediately jumped from this Puppet to the other, and clamped my teeth around its limbs and pulled. It trembled for a moment, then stayed still.

Then another wave of those monsters came to attack. And after I received four blows and angrily pulverized them, four other Puppets rushed in to keep me busy.

I was beginning to see the helplessness in the situation. For every Puppet that died, another appeared before us.

Did the Skull Kid truly think that we could win this? Was it some kind of joke? Did he want us to get killed and let Hyrule fall to the despicable hands of the King of Evil?

I looked over at Link. He didn't seem to be tired at all while he knocked another Puppet to the ground with his hind legs. Marutha was in a similar position to Link, still calmly killing with her magic. Their stamina completely outshone mine, and I used their determination to fuel mine as I grasped the head of another Puppet with my forelegs and snapped its head off.

Even with my newfound determination, however, I became wearier and wearier as the number of groups I fought grew, and I was allowing the Puppets to land more and more blows on me. My head began to ache as it did while I was transforming, and soon the rest of my body followed suit. I felt myself trembling while I did not move, and I began to feel like I was in a dream. So tedious was the battle that I no longer kept track of the Puppets that exploded into nothingness, and I did not realize that the Puppets kept coming, even with all three of our efforts.

I began to make my attacks less aggressive, to conserve my ever-lowering energy. I no longer leapt or pounced furiously at my enemies, nor did I focus on just one enemy. I was prevented from looking over at Marutha or Link again because my weariness was slowing me down, and I had time only to focus on the battle. I stayed in one spot, lashing out from my spot and not moving around. But even with this tactic, I was constantly moving because the Puppets' swipes were tossing me around like I was a child's toy.

Soon it came to be that my blows could hardly make the Puppets cringe, my movements were clumsy, and I was dizzy. It was as if I had just drunk one too many swigs of ale. I was losing this battle badly and I knew it. I made a sluggish attempt of a swipe at one of the Puppets, and the grinning thing only moved to the side, successfully dodging the hit. That Puppet grinned at me one last time before his wood-like hand came in contact with my head, forcing me to yelp in pain as my vision blacked out.

* * *

LPOV

I was completely unprepared for the fury, agony, and pain that coursed through my body when I saw Zelda fall to the ground, unconscious. I heard her body fall like a mountain avalanche.

What had gone wrong? She was a natural in battle, so elegant, so graceful, yet deadly. But she was inexperienced, and she hadn't built up stamina yet. So why was I so furious, then, if I knew why she had fallen?

I howled in pain and dove at the Puppets that were beginning to surround Zelda, ignoring those that I was fighting before. I killed one of them with one clamp of my jaws and threw its body away. I stood in front of Zelda's feline body protectively. From my throat came a menacing snarl that made even me want to cower from myself. The Puppets certainly looked startled. Blood pounded through my veins, quickened by my anger and bloodlust for my enemies.

Marutha heard both my howl and my snarl, and immediately appeared by Zelda's side, treating her already. I gave a sigh of relief, and then turned back to the enemies that could even imagine hurting Zelda.

When Marutha joined me after what felt like eternity, I turned back to Zelda to see her cuts and gashes covered or gone with Marutha's magic.

Thank the Goddesses Marutha was a medic.

I don't know how long we spent tearing the bodies of the Puppets apart. It could've been hours, or years, for all I knew. But every time I felt my weariness come back, threatening me to join Zelda, I remembered the crashing sound I heard when Zelda was knocked to the ground, and my determination for revenge came raging back. It was strange; I never felt this strongly affected before.

Soon we came to the last Puppet and Marutha killed it with just a glance. My relief at seeing the empty clearing was boundless, but my anxiety for Zelda was not swayed.

Everything was quiet now, save the wind gently making the trees dance, and my pant for breath. Marutha didn't even seem like she had been battling.

I turned back to Zelda after scanning the trees and ground, making sure there wasn't anything I had missed. "Zelda," I murmured in despair.

"She took quite a beating in there," Marutha said with sorrow. "She'll make it, I think, but not without some effort. Shall we wake her up now?"

I nodded instantly.

Marutha tapped Zelda's forehead gently, and Zelda jumped to her feet, looking left and right.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, as if afflicted with paranoia.

"Calm down, Princess. It's us. You fainted in battle, and we fended the Puppets off. We're safe now."

Abruptly, a childish voice behind us laughed, "Thanks!"

I turned from Zelda to look behind me, and found myself staring with hate at the Skull Kid. He was the one that devised this battle, and there was hell to pay now.

But why was he thanking us?

"Why are you thanking us?" I growled at him, stepping closer to him.

The Skull Kid shook his horn at me. "They don't like my horn anymore," he grinned. And with that, he jumped into the air with a flurry of leaves, and disappeared.

I blinked. Did that mean… that the Puppets weren't in the Skull Kid's control? That the Puppets were in a rage, and were acting on their own?

So the Skull Kid was just using us to clear the grove of the Puppets. How delightful.

"Curse that Skull Kid," Zelda muttered in clear disapproval.

Suddenly, in my nostrils I smelled a strange scent that tickled my snout. My nose began to twitch insanely as it took in the scent. It wasn't a horrible smell; it was actually quite the opposite. It smelled like sweet honey, almost, but with a strange hint of something else that I had never smelled before.

A smile tugged at the ends of Marutha's lips as she watched my nose twitch. "Do you smell the pureberry, you two?" she asked.

"I fear that you'll have to follow the scent yourself," Zelda said apologetically. "I… still feel a bit dizzy."

I hesitated, disliking the prospect of leaving Zelda behind, but then nodded and put my nose to the ground, still sniffing for it. I used my senses to sharpen my sense of smell and followed the trail. Marutha lifted Zelda with magic when the latter tottered and followed me into other rooms.

I took no heed of my surroundings as I followed the strong scent, following the trail so quickly that sometimes I misplaced the trail and had to backtrack to continue. And when I finally stopped, something very soft and delicate met my nose.

Pureberry.

The single pureberry looked so small, so tiny. It was light magenta, and a luminous glow emanated from it as if it were aware that it was so rare. A ringing sound met my ears when I observed the plant, and I realized with a shock that it actually was shaped like a bell. It was alone, and no other traces of pureberry could be seen. It shocked me to realize that this pureberry alone could smell so strong. The smell was so pleasant that I almost wanted to eat it.

"Amazing," Zelda muttered behind me, laying on the floor tiredly. "Link, look around you."

I lifted my head from the pureberry, and my jaw dropped as Marutha came forward to harvest the pureberry. I was so intent in following the scent that I hadn't noticed that we had climbed into an enormous shrine-like tree. The tree seemed to have been hollowed out enough so that someone could even live in it, and the room they were in was huge, but in it was only one thing; the pureberry plant. It reminded me of Polara's tent. Behind me was a huge opening that allowed me to see the forest outside, serving as an entrance.

"It's like a house in the middle of nowhere," I observed.

"Not only that, but this could be the Great Deku Tree," Zelda said in wonder. "It feels like I'm in a dream. Imagine me in the Deku Tree!"

"Great Deku Tree?" I asked in confusion.

"The first Great Deku Tree acted as a guardian of a forest that existed millennia ago. What that forest's name was, we no longer know, but the Great Deku Tree has long been associated with history involving forests. Judging by the bark of this, this could be the newest Deku Tree of the line of them," Zelda explained.

"So are you saying that the Sacred Grove is that forest, just changed after all those millennia?" I asked in amazement.

"It could be, but who knows? The real facts shall remain unknown," Zelda said reasonably.

"Alright, I've picked the pureberry," Marutha announced. "Shall we leave now?"

We exited the tree, Zelda insisting that she could walk. I was startled at how dark it had become.

While we walked, I swore I heard an elderly voice drift from the tree through the wind into my ears, as faint as the whistling near the howling stones: "May the Goddesses watch over you, Hero." I turned in alarm to look at the supposed Deku Tree, and there on the tree's trunk was a face. I bowed my head towards the tree respectfully.

* * *

**Hmm. Somehow, I don't have much to say. Just one thing. Review, please. **

**And don't forget the poll on my profile. **


	23. The Kokiri Forest

**So, just to tell you, I'm really very sorry for not updating for two weeks! Writer's block for this story and my other one forced me to take my time to write. Sigh. Oh well. But I have done it, and made a longer-than-usual chapter! **

**Anyway, as you may have noticed, some Ocarina of Time people are coming to see us! We're going to see some familiar faces, oh yes we will. =)**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Kokiri Forest

_While we walked, I swore I heard an elderly voice drift from the tree through the wind into my ears, as faint as the whistling near the howling stones: "May the Goddesses watch over you, Hero." I turned in alarm to look at the supposed Deku Tree, and there on the tree's trunk was a face. I bowed my head towards the tree respectfully._

I observed the forest around us carefully as Marutha slipped into our shadows again. Everything looked alien since I hadn't taken heed of my surroundings when I was following the scent. The area was a darker green than the rooms closer to the exit. I sniffed around, trying to find the trail of the pureberry again. But it appeared that when Marutha picked the pureberry, the scent left as well. I couldn't follow our own scents; mixed with our own fresher scent, it would only make us more lost.

"We're lost," I announced in dismay, lifting my head from the ground, "unless you or Marutha can find our way back. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings earlier."

"We are lost," Zelda confirmed.

"What do we do? We cannot leave without the Master Sword," I said with worry.

"How about we…" she trailed off. "Wait. Link, do you hear something… like laughing?"

My ears perked up, and sure enough, they detected a stream of childish giggles. From where, I didn't know. "Who's there? The Skull Kid?" I barked at nothing in particular, getting ready to tear off the Skull Kid's head. I had had enough of that monstrous thing.

Suddenly, from the massive and numerous branches of the Deku Tree fell a line of people, all holding hands. I leapt away from them with a curse on my lips. They landed on the ground expertly, and stared curiously at the Zelda and me, bending their heads close and murmuring animatedly to one another. I readied myself to attack, but then I realized that these people were… mere children. Fairies flew from the limbs of the Deku Tree down to the children, staying near one child each.

All of the children looked to be the age of ten, and each of them was garbed in pine green attire: the boys wore shirts and shorts, topped by a hat, and the girls wore tunics and hair bands. Their faces shone with excited merriment, and their natural coloured eyes held innocence in them. Although their smile was always on their faces, like the Skull Kid's and Puppets', their grins were genuinely happy and cheerful. All of their ears were pointed, like the Hylians.

I immediately relaxed. Surely these young ones didn't pose a threat to us. They didn't_ seem_ like it. Those happy faces and innocent eyes…

But looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you children?" said Zelda inquisitively.

The youths abruptly stopped chattering amongst themselves and turned expectantly to two of the children and one fairy. One of the children was a girl, and one was a boy. The girl had blue eyes and wore a green tunic, but unlike the others, her hair was vibrant green, while the others' were red, blonde, and orange. Her face was kind and her eyes were wise, even though she appeared to be young. The boy had a sneering face that made me immediately dislike him. Nothing else other than his mocking, unsmiling expression was much different from the others, other than a handful of freckles over his cheeks. The fairy didn't seem to look different at all from the others of its kind. The three of them came forward to greet us. But something was very different compared to what I expected. Nothing in their demeanour showed any signs of wariness or caution.

_Obviously these children are cut off from civilization and have created one of their own, _I thought, feeling envy for their peace. _If they knew what was happening in Hyrule, they wouldn't be so trusting. _

"I'm Saria, this is Mido, and Navi is the fairy," said the girl, gesturing to the respective people. "Mido, Navi, and I are we're the ones that usually communicate with the visitors."

"It's not like they ever come anymore," muttered Mido. "Now we have an empty title. Bah!"

"You should know that those are fairies, of course. And we're the Kokiri, a group of people that live in this forest," Saria continued, unhearing Mido's words, "the Kokiri Forest."

"This… this is the Kokiri Forest?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep, and you just came from the Lost Woods," Mido rolled his eyes impatiently, as if talking to an ignorant child. "Quick learner, aren't you?"

I glared at Mido but didn't say anything to him.

Zelda turned to Saria, ignoring Mido, and said, "But… this whole place is called the Sacred Grove, isn't it?"

"Well, we haven't had any visitors in a long time, so it's possible that you made a different name for our forest after you guys forgot about us," Saria said thoughtfully. "We've always kept the same name, ever since we entered this forest."

"How long ago was that?" I questioned, curious about these strange children. "And how long have you been unvisited?"

"Hmm… I don't really remember!" Navi said, frowning as she attempted to count up the time. "Does anyone remember?" she called out, turning to the others.

"According to our history calculations…" said one of three triplets thoughtfully.

"We believe it to be about three centuries since our last visit," continued the second.

"Three centuries to four centuries, actually. You need a broader range!" corrected the third and obviously eldest, pointing his index finger upwards. The second shook his head in disbelief at his brother and began to bicker about the fact.

"The Know-It-All Brothers," Mido said grudgingly in an undertone, shaking his head.

"Even by our standards, that's a long time," Saria told them. "All of us were here for… as long as we can remember. Maybe it was a whole millennium. Maybe more than that. But most importantly, we've stayed here for that whole time."

I took a moment to comprehend the fact that these children really were older than Zelda and me, that they were immortal, destined to wander in the forest in their current state forever. I idly wondered at what could've made them into ageless children. Then something hit me. "How can you understand our language?" I asked in confusion. "We are speaking in the animal tongue."

"Don't be surprised we understand you; we've lived in this forest for so long that animal language is as clear to us as Hylian," Saria told us matter-of-factly. "But, you aren't really animals, of course."

"How do you know?" I asked in surprise.

"The Deku Tree whispered it to us. He's old now, and he can't talk very much, but he was telling us that you're Hylian and mean us no harm," Navi explained. "The Deku Tree knows a lot!"

"Even if we didn't have the Great Deku Tree to tell us that you were Hylian, we would've known something was different about you. Not a lot of animals have such unique personalities as you," Saria added. "But the Great Deku Tree confirmed it for us."

"You shouldn't be even graced with the honour of meeting with the Great Deku Tree," said Mido, looking at us with derision.

"Don't mind Mido," called one of the other Kokiri as they came forward to join Saria and Mido.

"He's a grumpy Kokiri," another boy laughed. Mido glared coldly at the speakers.

"The Lost Woods has changed a lot, though," said another sullenly. "The Skull Kids are disappearing, and the Puppets they summon to guard us are turning bad. The Deku Tree is getting old, too."

"Everything seems to be changing, and not really in a good way," Saria said sadly. "But _we_ haven't ever changed! Not at all. Anyway, why did you come to take our pureberry?"

"We have to cure a girl back in Hyrule Fields," Zelda explained. "She's ill with an evil disease, and we need to help her."

"Do you still need the pureberry?" I asked cautiously.

Saria shook her head. "You keep that pureberry and save that girl!"

"The Great Deku Tree will make another one soon!" Navi added. "Its smell keeps the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods alive!"

"Amazing," I breathed.

"And… do you know of a pedestal with an impressive sword in it?" Zelda asked them. "We're trying to get there, but we're terribly lost."

"Of course you are. It's not called the Lost Woods for no reason!" Mido snorted.

I wasn't getting to like Mido any better.

"There's a passage from the Kokiri Forest that leads directly there," Saria said hesitantly, "but lately there've been Puppets patrolling the passage. They won't let anyone get through. The Deku Tree forbids us from going through there, because we obviously aren't good fighters."

"It's a shame too," Mido said in frustration. "That room was one of the most interesting places to explore in!"

"Don't worry, I can handle them," I grinned devilishly in my wolf face. "You won't have to lift a finger. I'll remove all of them for you."

"Really?" Saria perked up. "If you could, we would greatly appreciate your help. We really love that place, you know! It feels like the most magical place in the Lost Woods."

"Only _you,_ Link? What about me?" Zelda protested. "I'm fit for battle."

"You're injured, Zelda. Even though Marutha cleaned you up you can't just go back into the fray," I told her. Navi and Saria looked a bit shocked at something and shared nervous glances with each other.

"I just wanted to help," she huffed in angry resignation, not noticing the others' shock.

"Where is the passage?" I asked them.

"We'll lead you there!" Saria laughed, bounding away with stunning speed. She seemed to have recovered from her confusion. The Kokiri followed her, along with fairies. They ran swiftly and gracefully like little forest elves, away from the Deku Tree and through a tunnel-like way.

"Well, come on!" I said to Zelda, who was groaning at their haste. "I thought you were fit for battle. How is running any different?"

Before we could follow the Kokiri, a fairy flew into my face, and I identified her as Navi. "Why do you need the Master Sword?" she asked us.

"You… you know what it is?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course! It's pretty important, you know!" Navi said, indignant at the fact that I expected ignorance from her. "But still, why do you need it?"

"Let's just say that it'll be vital to return everything in your forest back to normal," I replied, not intending to tell Navi everything.

Navi stared at me for a few seconds, and I glanced impatiently at the quickly leaving Kokiri.

"Anything wrong?" I asked cautiously.

Navi shook her head. "No. It's just that… you seem… very familiar to me."

"But… I don't think we've ever met, have we?" I stammered.

"No, of course not. It's just…" Navi looked away for a second, then turned back to me. "It's just you remind me of this person that I used to travel with." She looked crestfallen to think about it. "I gave him constant advice, and we were companions. The Deku Tree told me to accompany him."

"If you'd like, why don't you travel with us?" I offered, feeling that having a tip-giving fairy around would be useful. It wouldn't hurt to have advice come from someone that wasn't a Hero, and it would make Navi happy too. Maybe, like Midna on my previous travels, Navi would be handy.

That was an understatement, I see now.

"Would I!" squealed Navi, circling Zelda and me insanely. "I'll come, I'll come, I'll come! I'll help you too!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Link?" Zelda groaned.

"Link?" Navi practically shook while she struggled to stay aloft. Was it out of excitement? "That's the same–" she cut herself off immediately. "I mean, uh, that's a nice name! Yeah, that's… what I mean…" Navi averted her eyes.

I blinked, confused as to why Navi was acting so strangely. "Thanks," I managed to say. I gave Zelda one last confused look, and we went quickly after the Kokiri.

While we traversed the Kokiri Forest, we had the chance to look with interest at the houses and bridges in the forest. Bridges were hung to make ways from tree to tree, and some of the other Kokiri stared at us as we ran past. There were five houses made of trees and one lonely tree house at the far end of the forest. I looked at it with interest, noticing how different it was from the others. I nudged Saria's elbow with my snout, and as she turned to look at me, not stopping her sprint, I asked, pointing with a paw, "Whose house is that one?"

Saria's eyes immediately saddened, the first time a Kokiri hadn't smiled at me, other than Mido. She looked at the ground as she said, "That house belonged to a Hero in Hyrule from long, long ago… He was a close friend of mine. He left our forest after some urgent matters made him leave." She hesitated, then started to say, "His name… was–"

"Here's the passage!" Mido shouted, rudely interrupting Saria's words. He came up to Zelda and me and motioned for us to head inside. "You promised you would take the Puppets out. And Navi, you're going too, right?! So go!" the irritable Kokiri urged us, kicking my side, then Zelda's.

Zelda and I immediately snarled at him furiously, as if it were a reflex. I almost snapped my jaws at him, but caught myself. The Kokiri looked at Mido with disbelief.

"You have much to learn about respect, youngling," Zelda purred lowly. "You might be surprised to know that you just kicked the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero Chosen by the Gods, Sir Mido."

Saria and Navi gaped at us with shock. Mido just stared blankly at us.

And with that, we turned and headed into the passageway with a surprised Navi at our tails, all of the Kokiri but Mido cheering after us.

Whether they cheered because of who we were or because we silenced Mido, I didn't know.

I took one look back, only to see a red-faced Mido shouting in fury, after us and at the other Kokiri. Saria was practically on the floor laughing. I couldn't fight back a laugh myself.

* * *

The passage was obviously untouched by the previous pureberry's scent; all of the plants that were in there were rotting and giving out a horrible stench. There wasn't much lighting, though with our animal eyes, we could see by it. It wasn't too small a passage, but I feared that it wouldn't be large enough to fight in.

"This place… isn't the nicest in the Sacred Grove. Or Lost Woods. Whatever we shall call it now," Zelda said with disgust, trying her hardest to keep her snow-white hide from being stained with the dirty green that the plants gave.

"Agreed. I'm assuming that when the Puppets intruded, the pureberry's scent wasn't allowed reach here. But when we defeat the Puppets and the Deku Tree grows another pureberry, this place will be just fine," I said reasonably.

"Doesn't make this place any more inviting," Zelda insisted.

"I know," I agreed.

Then I realized that Navi was fluttering along with us in silence, looking like she was deep in thought. I was surprised; I was expecting that little ball of energy to bounce around us and yell about how she was actually travelling with a Hero and Princess. But instead, she was flying in a straight line forward quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired carefully. "If you're going to miss Saria, Mido, the Deku Tree, and everyone else, you should stay back with them."

"No, I'm fine," Navi said slowly, "even though I _will _miss them." She stopped for a moment, and then added jokingly, "But not Mido. Anyway, I'm going to go back one day, I know it!"

"But why are you so quiet?" Zelda asked her while we treaded over the mushy grass. "From how you were acting before, I expected you to be screeching about the _fun_ we'll have on our journey."

"It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing," Navi chanted. "This is just… kind of… nostalgic… least to say…" she said quietly, as if it was to herself.

Zelda and I were still sceptical, but we let her be. After all, why waste sceptics on Navi when you need to use it on your enemies that want your blood?

Soon enough, those enemies appeared. Or rather, we found the enemies. The Puppets weren't very vigilant; they actually appeared to be asleep when we arrived in the deeper, more rotten part of the passage. There were about twenty-five in the passage. Zelda shot me a hopeful look, but I shook my head. I bent my head closer to the other two and breathed, "We're going to have to wake them up. We promised that we would clear the way."

"You mean _you _promised. You and your promises, Link, seriously," Zelda shook her head. "If you hadn't made this one, we could be past them by now!"

"Just stay behind me," I warned.

"If you're in danger, I'm going to step in, no matter the cost," she warned in return.

I gave a menacing snarl, one similar to the one I gave when Zelda fell. Even Zelda jerked back, whimpering at me. With a jolt, the Puppet jumped to their feet. When they saw us, they smiled again. Even worse after seeing the Kokiri's, their grins were horribly cunning and sly, like that of a fox about to pounce on its prey. It sickened me. They levitated and began to dance eerily towards us. But with a jump with snapping jaws, I slew two of them, and they exploded after the fell to the ground, lifeless.

While I anticipated the Puppets' next movements, Navi dashed into battle. I watched in horror and confusion as the little bug-like fairy rushed about. How could Navi possibly do any damage?

"Navi, what are you doing?" I exclaimed, worried that she'd be squashed to death. "You'll be killed!"

"I'm gonna help you, Link!" Navi shouted back. "Now, leap for me!"

I had to say, I was glad that we had brought Navi along. When half the Puppets were preoccupied with trying to catch the annoying Navi, it left me to slaughter those busy ones with ease. And with Navi to jump at, much like Midna had helped me jump to higher ledges, I could jump farther, attacking many more Puppets than I could've imagined. Even better, Navi flew around even faster than Midna did, making our teamwork easy and quick. Navi always seemed to know the best place for me to leap for, so I didn't have to wait impatiently while she took her bearings; without her help, I probably would've finished the Puppets off much more slowly, since I refused to make Zelda fight. I made it through the battle unscathed. But once, even the handy Navi couldn't help me when a certain hostile plant shot its toothy mouth at my leg, rendering me immobile. I bit furiously at the abnormal plant, but its strong hold and piercing teeth wouldn't budge.

…How can a plant have _teeth_?

I turned back to the last three Puppets and tried to give another growl to dissuade them from attacking, but they knew that I was helpless. In one movement, all three of them, in absolute synchronization, lunged for my head, arms raised. I lowered my head, not wanting to watch them, waiting for the attack to land and knock me out of the jaws of the strange plant. I waited and waited, until I finally looked up to see Zelda standing over the torn bodies of the three Puppets, smirking at my helplessness. Even through her snow leopard face, I could see the arrogance.

"And you said you could handle it," Zelda laughed.

"Thanks," I said curtly. Her conceit confused me; usually, Zelda acted in a humble manner. So why was she acting like this…?

"Come on," she chuckled, "your sword is just waiting to put us in our true forms. I do enjoy being a snow leopard, but being one only reminds me of fainting in that cursed never-ending battle." She shuddered at the thought, and I growled at it.

"Don't remind me of that again," I said with pain. "It pains me to think of that second."

"Agreed," she said grimly.

Then Navi fluttered around our heads, getting our attention. "Moving on?" she asked us. We turned forward to look what lay ahead of us.

In front of us was a tall wall covered with many various plants that lived on the wall, and the ground had no places where we could dig a tunnel under the wall. The wall itself wasn't soft enough to tunnel through, either. At first I thought we were at a dead end, that the Puppets had blocked the way. I cursed, and Zelda looked at the wall in confusion.

"Did the Kokiri trick us?" Zelda said in exasperation. "I should've guessed. They _are _children, after all."

"The Puppets could've put up the wall," I suggested.

"It's a possibility," Zelda nodded.

"There must be a way to get through it! I know for a fact that some of the Kokiri stay in that room for weeks!" Navi flew over to a section in the wall where the plants were latched onto the wall. "Maybe these plants hide a switch or something!"

Zelda and I nosed through the plants while Navi flew through the plants, everyone looking for anything inside or behind the plants. The lower part of the wall was soon all checked, but Navi was left to search the top plants. While she searched one in the corner at the right, she bounced up and down in the air. "Hey, Link! Listen! There's something here!"

"Then hit the switch!" I said. "Quickly!"

"No, it's not a switch!" Navi shouted back. "It's a tunnel! But it's small and long. You guys will have to crawl through, and even then it'll be tight."

I sighed in frustration. "Never mind the crawling. How are we supposed to get up there?" Then I got an idea from Navi's technique that helped me with the Puppets, and of course Midna. I observed the wall, scouting a path of plants.

"Navi! Start at this plant, and fly through those ones as I follow!" I told her, pointing with a paw at the path I scouted. "I'll get up there, don't worry!"

"What are you doing, Link?" Zelda asked with worry.

"I'd like to know too!" Navi's voice rang out.

"Something that Midna helped me to climb places," I said with a wry grin. I turned back to Navi, who was nervously fluttering around the first plant. "Now, Navi, when I get to the plant you're around now," I told her, "instantly fly to the next plant I showed you. You remember the path, right?"

"You bet!"

I turned to Zelda. "You find another route after I reach the hole. Do exactly as I do." I smiled at her growing horrified expression. "Don't worry, it's simple. Just take heed of Navi, nothing else, and leap."

"Leap? Leap?!" Zelda exploded. "What do you mean, Link? What do you expect–"

I cut her off by suddenly jumping for Navi, who promptly flew to the next plant. As I jumped off the plant I was on, the plant dropped down from the wall, crashing down the ground by Zelda, who gave a startled screech. I dared not look down at Zelda or the plant as my body went after Navi for the next plant, then the next, and the next. It felt like second nature until I reached the plant that blocked the entrance of the tunnel. I hesitated, then grabbed the plant in my jaws and ripped its roots off the side wall of the tunnel as quickly as possible. I completely ignored the falling plant as my paws landed on the ledge awkwardly, but I still made it. They were the only things that kept me from falling, and I scrambled to get my whole body into the tunnel.

The tunnel was small, gross, and dark. I couldn't turn my head back around to the opening, but I tried to shout back to Zelda, "I'll wait for you, Zelda! Follow Navi to the opening, and I'll be right in front you. I cleared the entrance for you already, so it should be easy. Do it quickly; don't waste any time when you're climbing up the plants."

"I know that," Zelda said back. "I did see you climb up!"

I waited a while, then I heard a heavy thump and a muttered curse.

"Keep trying!" I encouraged, trying not to laugh, but the snigger was evident in my voice. "Scout another path!"

"Shut up, Link!" she snarled back in frustration. I listened again as Zelda followed Navi through another route to the tunnel entrance. This time, the only thumps I heard were of plants falling and the thump of Zelda's paws as they landed on the ledge.

"Go ahead now," she urged me as she struggled into the tiny tunnel. I answered by crawling forward in a strange shuffle, Zelda following right behind.

"And the Kokiri are supposed to crawl through this every time they want to play?" I muttered. "Navi, do you know how they got up here?"

"No, I always stayed with the Deku Tree. I couldn't leave his side just to play! But I know he'll let me leave with you, to help Hyrule!" came the answer from behind Zelda. "Will you hurry up? This place makes me queasy!"

We crawled through the tunnel until we came to another plant. I tore its roots out of the wall and threw it out the tunnel exit. I poked my head out of the tunnel and looked around.

Looking at the room in front of me brought back a wave of memories. This was the last remains of the Temple of Time, in the present. I had fought the Skull Kid in order to get into this room (looking back, I feel great pleasure now). And in this room itself, I remembered tearing my hair out while solving the statues' puzzle. I also remembered the way that I went through the Door of Time and stared at the Temple of Time in its former glory in wonder. Countless other things washed through my mind.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Zelda asked with worry behind me.

"Can you guys land properly?" Navi threw in.

I shook myself out my reverie and looked where we would land. The distance was fine to land and it wouldn't harm us to drop. I did so, and bounded to the ground. I moved out of the way quickly as Zelda followed suit.

I completely ignored Navi's flying out of the tunnel. Why? Because I was staring at Zelda's coat.

Crawling in tight places with rotting plants in them wasn't good for Snow Leopard Zelda. Her coat was matted with green, making her look like a mutated leopard. Some of the white remained, but only on her underside did white exist.

"Damn," Zelda muttered at her coat. "Don't you say _anything_, Link, or you'll have my claws at your neck."

"Yes, Princess Zelda," I sniggered.

"Aw, that's no good!" Navi exclaimed at her fur. "When you change back, will you be clean again?"

"I don't know. Ask Link. He's the master of the transformation," Zelda said irritably, trying to lick her coat clean.

"That's not going to help, Zelda," I held back another laugh. "I think the Master Sword will cleanse you."

"Then let's go," she sighed. She lifted her head from the coat.

The Princess and the little fairy looked in wonder as they took in the sight of the temple's ruins. Everything here was the same green as when we chased the Skull Kid. We all stood above the stairs that led to the temple in the past, blocked by rubbish. I led them wordlessly to the left, where we entered a small cave and exited it to the centre of the room. Etched on the ground was the symbol of the Triforce, now damaged by the ravages of time, where I howled Zelda's Lullaby, as she said it was called before. Ahead of us were the two statues, standing tall and proud with their staffs in front of a closed arched doorway between them.

"Link, what do we do?" Zelda looked at me anxiously. "Why isn't the door to the Master Sword open?"

"It closed when I placed it back into the Pedestal of Time, after Midna… shattered the Mirror," I answered with pain at the brooding I had gone through at losing such a dear friend. "Last time, I was tested with a difficult puzzle presented by those statues." I gestured to the stone sentinels, standing watch.

"But… they're statues, Link…" she said, looking at me like I was insane.

"In this world, Zelda, even statues live." I stepped forward to the Triforce symbol and listened for the tune again. The wind whistled to me the lullaby of the Royal Family. "However, it is _us_ that will need to make the statues live. Come here and listen."

Zelda sniffed the symbol once, then lifted her head to listen to the song. We sang the lullaby once more together to the world around us, our voices being the conduit of music. Our song reached the hearts of the statues, making them stir with life and animation. Lines of the intricately carved but worn and rusted statues began to glow a dark red, almost crimson, and so did the linings of their staffs. And as they shuddered and spread their stone eyelids apart, we found out that their eyes shone with the iridescent red as well. They turned to look at us with their ominously red–

Wait.

Red? Not blue?

"Beasts that sing and speak to the stone hearts of our bodies…" began the left one, looking at us with a sorrowful look.

"Please forgive us for the forced test that we now present to you," finished the other, as if agreeing to seal its fate.

"It is not our choice to do this, Heroes." The last sentence was spoken in unison by the statues.

And it was then that they raised their stone axes, preparing to land them on our skulls.

* * *

**I know, I am cruel for making this cliffhanger. But it'll be too long if I continued, as usual. =D **

**Anyway, you know what else is usual. Review, and vote on my profile.**


	24. Of Control and Conflicts

Chapter 24: Of Control and Conflicts

"_Beasts that sing and speak to the stone hearts of our bodies…" began the left one, looking at us with a sorrowful look._

"_Please forgive us for the forced test that we now present to you," finished the other, as if agreeing to seal its fate._

"_It is not our choice to do this, Heroes." The last sentence was spoken in unison by the statues._

_And it was then that the raised their stone axes, preparing to land them on our skulls._

* * *

Telma looked at Ashei with another look of annoyance, probably the fourteenth since the young Hero and Princess left with the Twili medic for the grove. "Ashei, you are causing us no end of trouble! First you object to the Princess, who so graciously put us in power as a Council after we helped Hyrule's peace return."

"That alone should put you out of service!" cried Shad.

_I agree, _Telma thought. She continued with cut eyes, "Then, after Zelda gives us strict orders, you refuse to do anything that your fellow Council members agree to do. The people we are in command of are willing to carry out our orders, yet you refuse to give your consent! What is it that you want to do, mountain warrior girl?"

Ashei bristled at Telma's epithet for her, and banged her hands on the table, staring Telma straight into her eyes, her own blazing with the fire of a warrior. Telma returned the cold stare, a furrow in her dark brow. "You dare call me that? After all I have done for you? Look, I've helped defend Shad and Auru while they pranced around in the Sacred Grove from those monstrous Puppets, and I've helped save the 'Hero Chosen by the Gods.' If not for my skills as a warrior, I doubt any of you'd be alive after all of our expeditions!" she lashed back in her anger. Rusl raised an eyebrow. "I help you make better decisions, too. If not for my debates, _alcohol distributor_," she used a rude name of her own for Telma, "we would've walked blindly into our decisions. Without my arguments, your choices would've been _guesses_. I've helped you consider every angle in every situation, and this is the thanks I get? Bah!"

Telma couldn't help her blood from boiling at Ashei's insolence.

"We don't join the fight against Ganondorf's reign for the thanks, Ashei," Auru frowned at her disapprovingly. "If you think you're helping us right now, the only thing you _are _helping with is the reconsideration of letting you inside the Council. We, as Council members, have the right to tell Zelda of your disloyalty and to plead her to put you out of service. If you wish to stay in the Resistance, Ashei, let us hear no more from you!"

Silence. Ashei was glaring at the other four, arms crossed. They returned the hostile look.

_Thank you, Auru! _Telma almost said aloud, clenching her teeth to prevent any words from leaking out.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Rusl said, "So, back to the topic. We've sent Serena and Nolva, accompanied by a group of trustworthy Zora and Twili warriors, to the Zora's Domain to gather the Zoras that chose to stay in their familiar halls. At the same time, the Twili are preparing more and more Sols so that we'll be ready to simply throw them at the Gorons and kill the Frytes." He paused, then said, "Where are we going to attack first? We have the Castle Town, which is obviously ideal because we are so close to it. However, without further planning, it might be dangerous to attack without the extra Gorons that we could gain from Death Mountain. Death Mountain is a better place to launch our first assault; the Gorons would be trapped there with no other exits other than through Kakariko Village. And it would make the battle at the Castle Town much easier, with the extra recruits."

Telma agreed, "You may be right, honey. It'll take longer and more travelling, but it'll be safer. And anyway, it'll be good to have the people do something while Link and Zelda get the pureberry and Master Sword. Some of them are growing restless, like me, for instance. We'll send messages to Link, Zelda, and Marutha through the Twili's communications. And also, we have to notify the Zora Queen and Prince."

No one objected, so Shad scribbled away on his parchment, his quill the only sound in the room for a while.

"How are we to transport the Sols, then?" asked Auru after the quill's noises ceased. "They are going to be our only chances of winning. If we can't transport them properly, we automatically lose."

"Carriages," Telma immediately answered. "The Hylian Knights will drive those. Those stupid undeserving cowards deserve that job."

The others took that without objection.

"Right now, I doubt we have enough Sols, but I'm guessing that when Link and Zelda come back, we'll have plenty. We'll decide how many carriages we need when the time comes," Telma added.

"Good, then. But the carriages will quickly become the targets of our enemies; they will do anything to destroy the Sols. Who is reliable enough to protect them?" Auru asked thoughtfully.

"I suppose we can put the Twili to use there," suggested Rusl. "They are skilled in magic, and if we put enough of them to protect each carriage, we should be able to put up a reasonable amount of defence."

"But the Gorons are large in numbers as well," Ashei pointed out, channelling her 'helpful' arguing attitude. "We'll have to devote just about all of the Twili to the carriages, or else they will surely fall. And we also need their magic in battle. So no, the answer can't lie simply in using the Twili to guard. The Twili's abilities should be better used."

"What are you suggesting, then, Ashei?" Telma asked suspiciously.

"There aren't enough Hylians to go around, either," she said, pacing back and forth, "leaving only one solution. I say we use the Zoras to guard, and allow the Twili to go into combat against the Gorons with the Sols. There are enough Zoras to distribute freely to each carriage and still have some left over. And with the Zoras that are arriving from their domain, we'll have even more. The Hylians and leftover Zoras will accompany the Twili, but I think the shadow dwellers can do most of the Sol work. They have their magic to finish the job; even if a Twili didn't have a Sol to extract and kill the Frytes, they can use light magic to do so, since Sols are basically solid forms of that. Of course, the Hylians and Zoras can help as well, both protecting the Twili and using the Sols."

"But the Twili will be better to guard the Sols. They can repel the Gorons easily with their magic," Auru protested. "I am not implying that the Zoras are incapable of guarding the carriages; they are fearsome warriors. But the Twili may be better suited. After all, a Goron could easy roll over the Zoras. Would it not be wise to enforce both the Twili and the Zoras?"

"Fine, fine, whatever works," Ashei said, brushing the topic off.

_Ashei may be a horribly insubordinate person, but she does have her uses, _Telma thought with a resigned sigh. _Perhaps she _would _be more useful to us inside the Resistance than out._

Shad wrote the commands once again. Then Rusl said softly, "What of the Heroes?"

Ashei shook her head. "We aren't even sure if we're going to get those three back, Rusl, even if we give Ganondorf the Skire. Even Link and Zelda are threatened, because they will approach him to give the virus. So we'll have to play it by ear, agreed?"

Nods of affirmation came from the others.

"If we do get the Heroes back, we'll let them have their lead, as they decided before," Telma suggested. "It'll motivate the people, and that goes for just about the whole world."

"That's right," nodded Auru. "Link and Zelda lead the Hylians," he dictated to Shad, who dutifully began to write again, "Midna and Zant lead the Twili, and Ralis, Nolva, and Serena for the Zoras." Then he became thoughtful again. "If we do not get the Heroes back, who will be the leaders then?"

Shad came up with an idea. "Why don't we employ Polara, the eldest of the Twili, to lead? Do not be fooled by her title. She is wise and strong, even if she is a bit, shall we say, _odd_."

"Why not?" Telma said. "And even if Ralis didn't come back, his son and wife would lead fine. If Link and Zelda are indeed taken by Ganondorf as well, Ashei and Auru, you two'll take the lead."

"Fine by me," Ashei shrugged.

"And for me," Auru agreed.

"So Death Mountain it is!" Telma announced. "Shad and Ashei, recite the contents to the people and make sure they understand our next mission. Give out the message that we're on the move! Rusl, take a copy of Shad's notes and find a Twili that can give communications to Link, Zelda, and Marutha, and also to Serena and Nolva. Auru and I will handle the people's questions and demands. Alright, get busy, people!"

* * *

Link leapt away from the statues, a curse forming on his lips. Zelda was beside him, snarling in fury. The axes had landed right where their heads just were, creating a surprisingly deep indent in the ground.

The statues lifted their axes from the ground in perfect synchronization, staring at the two creatures before them. With a moan, they raised their axes again with heavy slowness. Their movements were perfectly matched, every raise and fall of their axes taking place at the same time. It was as if there was a line of symmetry going through the middle of the room; if the left statue turned to its left, the other statue would turn to its right. It was just like how they moved in the puzzle the statues gave years back.

Link swore again and took off to the right, while Zelda went for the left. Marutha appeared out of nowhere, startling Navi. Navi starting shouting things such as "Who are you?" or "Where did you come from?!" and "Why is your skin _gray_?"

Marutha told the fairy urgently, "Do not worry about me. I am an ally! Focus on the battle!" The Twili leapt away from the statues, hurling a ball of lightning at them, but it didn't seem to work on them. She sighed and proceeded to try other magic elements. Navi hesitated, but then she began to circle the statues, trying to distract them, but the statues were unperturbed by Navi's annoying shouts.

"How are we supposed to attack these things?" Link shouted in frustration. "They're solid metal! I don't think we'll be able to–" His words were cut off by another moan as the statues prepared to attack. This time, the statue on Link's side managed to dig its weapon into his flank. Link howled in pain, trying to flee the statue's mighty weapon. He stared at his own dripping blood, then shook his head away. As Marutha sighed again and came over to seal his wound, he looked frantically over at Zelda, who hadn't been touched, to his relief. Since the statues' moves were mirrored exactly by one another, Zelda's attacker hadn't hit anything. Zelda had simply watched the statue as it stupidly swung at nothing.

_That can be an advantage, _thought Link. "The statues move in perfect unison! Each movement must be made by the other! We have to use that advantage."

Zelda nodded in confirmation, and Marutha finished her treatment. Link observed with interest as the statue tried to hit Zelda, whose back was to the wall. The statue let his weapon go for its target, but the statue was so intent on its victim that the wall prevented it from getting Zelda, letting her run away under the statue's arm. Link's statue was now the one that was forced to copy, also hitting the wall.

_Why are they acting so stupidly? _Link thought in confusion. Although one of the statues was hitting something, the other would only copy. Even though this gave Link or Zelda time to think, they kept unleashing attacks at a steady pace. His mind pondered the situation, though it was hard to when the statues were swinging their axes again and again at them, endangering them if they stayed in one place too long.

Zelda was more composed.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. "I think I know a way to damage them!" She gave a shriek as the weapon's very edge sliced a section of her skin, making her red blood mix with the green-stained white fur. Link winced at both her scream and the injury infliction.

Link sidestepped the axe as it fell to the ground an inch away from him and told her, "Quickly! Give me your directions!"

In alarm, he watched as Zelda ran over to his attacker's side, telling him nothing.

"Zelda! Move away!" Link yelled in desperation, his heart dropping in dismay. "What are you doing?! Get out of there! You'll be massa–"

He was interrupted by a resounding crush and a groan of despair from the statues. Link averted his gaze from Zelda to the source of the sound. Both the statues were facing each other directly, still glowing the malevolent red, still mirrored exactly. However, his eyes widened as he realized that their axes' edges were inside the other statue's shoulder. Cracks like tendrils sprouted from the axe's edges, making the statues look much more ancient, worn from time.

With a jolt, Link realized what Zelda had planned. She had forced the statue that was in control to hit its twin, since it only took heed of its target and not its surroundings. He grinned at Zelda, and she smiled impishly back as she put distance between her and the statues. She came to stand and watch by his side.

The statues were far from broken, though strangely it seemed like they had been defeated. They hadn't moved an inch from their previous positions, their axes still inside shoulders. Link and Zelda waited in anticipation, knowing that the battle wasn't over at all. Marutha stood still, calmly awaiting the statues' groans. Navi was fluttering around the statues, looking for some sort of movement.

"It isn't finished yet, is it?" murmured the Princess to the Hero, a little bit unsure.

"Hardly. The door hasn't budged, nor have the statues returned to their original places, frozen in time as they should be," Link said, flinching as his choice of words brought Ilia to mind.

"Link, don't think about it," she said knowingly, nuzzling his cheek, her whiskers tickling him. "You're only beating yourself up for it."

"Thanks," he mumbled, grateful for her companionship.

"They aren't moving at all!" whined Navi. "Why aren't they moving? They should be trying to get revenge or something! You know, something like changing tactics in the battle, so that they can get you! Or maybe they're only–"

Her voice was cut off as a bubble created by Marutha enveloped the little fairy. Navi didn't notice it though, and kept talking. The bubble kept her sounds in the small space. Link smiled at Marutha gratefully.

They stiffened as they suddenly heard an unearthly scream that was so high that it sounded almost metallic. Navi jumped and flew back to Link, Zelda, and Marutha, popping the bubble. But what was stranger about the scream was that it didn't come from the mouths of the statues, but rather the newly created crevices in their stone bodies. The statue that had attempted to attack Zelda shuddered as a ghostly figure popped his head out and looked around. The colour of both statues' linings suddenly turned blue for a moment before the figure saw Link, Zelda, and Navi, grinned, and retreated back inside the statue. The linings promptly turned crimson after this, and the statues groaned again as they took their weapons away from one another.

Link stared at the statues. Had that been a hallucination? Or a real creature? If it was indeed real, that phantom-like creature looked like a Poe, though he hadn't seen enough to be sure. With a slow revelation, he inferred that the Poe possessed the statues, and that he could only possess one at a time while the other only followed the dominant statue's movements. That explained why the one was acting like a drunken fool while the other was attacking something.

Zelda shot a puzzled glance at him before she ran to the other side of the room to make it harder for the Poe's statues to get them. Marutha didn't bother to move, shooting magic at her leisure as if this were a sort of child's game.

Now that the Poe had been outsmarted by Zelda, the statues bent their knees and slowly jumped away from each other, trying to ensure that they wouldn't close enough to hit the other. Link tried to think of a way to get them together to make another satisfying crack, but nothing came to mind.

Now, Marutha had thought of their next move. "We need to find a way to injure that Poe!" she told everyone, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer from Link and Zelda. "If we can defeat the Poe, we can move on without having to break those statues to shards. I'll make a hole in the statues so that we can reach the wretched ghost, in the middle as it's the weakest point of the statues."

She searched her surroundings quickly for something she could use, for creating something of weight with magic would use up too much magic. Turning her quick eyes on the stairs, she lifted a bunch of debris that blocked the stairway through telekinesis and hurled it at the stomachs of the statues, easily as throwing a ball to someone. The statues groaned and the Poe screamed simultaneously this time, making everyone around them wince and try to block out the sound. Both stomachs had clear fissures running over it, the cracks looking like black lightning bolts. Only one smash would make the stone fall and reveal the inside.

The statues moaned once more, and Link stared in horror, jaw slack, as the guards swung their axes at themselves, creating a hole large enough to see the Poe's head inside, but not its body. The Poe itself was unlike any other type of Poe he had ever seen. Link could actually see this Poe's face, a rather handsome face, were it unscathed. Its head looked like it had been torn to pieces, then pieced back together, then ripped apart again, only to be put together again. Even though its head looked ravaged, it smiled and laughed like the Skull Kid.

"Ye young tricksters," giggled the Poe, a male voice, though oddly high. "Thou wilt not beat me! I have the Master Sword Guardians' power in hand! Weaklings, ye be."

"Oh, shut up," Zelda sighed. "We've been through _so_ many of those conversations."

"Art thou offering thyself to death's embrace so swiftly?" the Poe raised an eyebrow. "Very well, I shall acknowledge thy desires." The statue moved at its command.

She deftly avoided the statue's mighty axe and the Poe shrieked its shrill scream in fury at missing. Zelda crouched and lunged for the Poe's throat. Her jaws closed over the old ghost's neck harshly and tugged, making the Poe scream in her ear. With her newfound hearing, the scream was amplified, and she whimpered as she backed away, head close to the ground.

The Poe flew out of the hole in the statue's stomach, making the statues turn blue for a moment, but neither of them moved. Link wanted to retch at the sight of the Poe. Although the Poe had normal traits typical of the ghosts such as the bright lantern in hand and ghostly body, it was still unlike the other Poes. The lantern he held shone the same red as the linings of the possessed Master Sword guards. He was dressed in tattered clothes. It was a pity that he wasn't well dressed, because if he was, it would cover at least a few of his unsightly wounds and scars. Deep gashes covered the ghost's tall body. So much of his skin was split that barely any of his normal skin showed. A slash in the Poe's hips surrounded him like a belt of blood.

A laugh echoed in the grove as the Poe's shoulders went up and down as he watched the looks of disgust on their faces. The Poe winked at Link as his upper body separated clean from his hips. Link winced, his stomach convulsing as sickly images flashed through his mind, but the Poe put himself back together again. He spread his arms and spoke in old speech, "Hear ye, young ones, hear Haethe's story of woe. Lay thy eyes on my form, living ones. Dost thou accredit what thou see? Thy sacred Sages of thine that reside by the artefact called the Mirror of Twilight in its glory and the chamber that held it, cast these heartless injuries unto me. No longer can I move without pain, sheer pain. Even as my ghostly self, pain clutches my heart. Used to pain am I, as thou be used to breathing. I be one of those who attempted, and failed, to take the Sacred Realm in my bloody hands… I be one of those who were once pure of heart, but went corrupted as mine eyes saw the Realm that promised prosperity, wealth… I be one of those slaughtered on the spot by the Sages, who were praised by the Goddesses you have. Dost thou believe that all those on thy side art benevolent, after setting thy eyes upon the 'fair' punishment those blasted Sages decided for me?"

Link tried to defend, "But… you deserved it. You were a traitor! You tried to seize the magic and prosperity. Who wouldn't punish you after that?!"

"Of course, O princely beast," smiled Haethe sickeningly, teeth torn from his gums. "But, compassion be the quality of the good people, correct? Why then, if thou art so compassionate, have I taken these horrid wounds and endured this torture? Truly, if your compassion could show, the benevolent would not punish me so unduly."

Link's head ached at the words. Trying to justify the atrocity of the Sages, Zelda protested, "Yes, but without proper punishment and threat, you and your fellow Interlopers would try to take over the Realm again. If–"

"Aha!" cried Haethe, throwing his hands to the air. "Punishment! Threat! Thou art admitting thy Sages are two-faced, although perhaps they bear no true face at all. See, young ones, even those who appear to be good be, or become, corrupted." Floating closer, he ran his finger over everyone's face, his touch feeling cold as ice. He whispered to them these next words, "Perhaps even _thou _shalt become corrupted."

Everyone but Haethe shivered at the thought. The Poe cackled mischievously, glad to have silenced them with his words, and his ghostly body floated back towards the left statue's opening.

"Well then, I've enlightened thee with thoroughly pleasant chatter. Shalln't we continue our game?" he smirked at them before entering the statues. The statues groaned once more as they turned red again.

Link shook his head from dark cloud of thoughts that Haethe's words brought. He looked to Marutha, and saw that she hadn't taken the Poe's words too seriously. Navi seemed like she hadn't even listened to the Poe's words, bouncing around in the air as she always did. But Zelda was staring ahead blankly, making a strange whimpering sound, and he instantly knew that she couldn't escape the thundercloud in her mind.

Marutha looked back at them, hesitating when Link stayed behind, but he motioned to go ahead and fight. Before she did, though, she got hit by the axe in her daze, but recovered immediately. He turned back to Zelda, hearing the Poe's cry of sadistic delight as he began to speak to Zelda.

"Zelda, we have to fight," he said in a relaxed expression, intending to calm her. "Are you alright?"

"The… The Sages… Maybe he's right about them… right about us…" Zelda spoke, finding only bunches of words, unable to put them together for full sentences.

"None of us are going to become corrupted, Zelda," I said soothingly. "Are you worried that I'll turn on Hyrule? No, no one is going to. Especially not me. I won't… ever hurt you or–"

"I know that, Link," she breathed. "But… I know… When the time comes… I will become a traitor… like Haethe did…"

"Zelda, no. I won't let that happen to you. Zelda, remember who you are. Are you listening to me? " Link called to her.

"I'm going to let my people die in front of me…I already have, too, too many times… and I didn't do anything about it, I didn't punish their murderers… And even if I did… I would still be a traitor, because I punished them…" she continued, still speaking in a haunted, tortured voice. She looked like she was in some sort of trance, off in her own world.

"Zelda!" Link said more firmly.

"I'm going to be corrupted, Link," she said, pawing the ground and staring wide-eyed at Link. "Corruption… is imminent… Corruption… is imminent…" she chanted, like how a clock ticked.

Link shivered at her words. Then he decided what he would do. _Nayru, please let Zelda forgive me for this,_ he pleaded the heavens.

He bit her cheek. More like gnashed it in between his teeth, actually.

Zelda yelped, more than in shock than pain. "Zelda, snap out of it!" he growled.

The snow leopard before him purred dangerously, "Did you just _bite_ me?"

Yes, she snapped out of it.

Link just sighed in frustration and gestured towards the statue impatiently. Zelda looked sheepish as she spoke, "I'll talk later." Then she dove into the fray to help Marutha.

For a second, Link was the one that backtracked, pondering about the Poe's strong words. _He's right, _realized Link. _Haethe is right. The Zoras attacked us, even after our agreement of truce. Zant, once a Twili that served the Royal Family, grew obsessed with power. Every day, even Hylians fight one another, for money, wealth, because of greed. _

He saddened at the pessimistic thought, but then brightened as he reasoned, _But there is hope, too. Zant overcame his power craze. And many of us still fight for what's right. People who are 'good,' as the Poe says, must perform atrocious deeds to uphold their honour, their lives. Survival. That is what we are intent on retaining._

Somewhat satisfied with his reasoning, he jumped back into battle.

* * *

"Queen Serena! Prince Nolva!" cried a female Zora's voice, ringing through the air. "There is urgent news, directly from the Royal Council!"

Startled, Nolva turned to find himself face-to-face with Sybil. His mother scrutinized Sybil's face. "Yes, yes, what is it, Sybil?" the Queen asked irritably. "We have to set off for the camps soon. Quickly, now." Nolva's mother never had taken a liking to the Zora servant, and Nolva was quite sure that it was because Sybil had once been a threat to her. Serena knew about Ralis and Sybil's close relationship, and she had to go to extra lengths make sure that Sybil didn't interfere with the marriage. Even now, after the binding oaths were said, Sybil was a danger to Serena's throne. Nolva didn't understand why Serena risked offending Sybil if she was a potential enemy. _Better to have allies than enemies, Mother,_ Ralis thought. Sybil wasn't even that stingy.

Sybil looked at her queen carefully, then bowed deeply with respect and relayed the message, "Rusl of the Royal Council proclaims that the armies are now headed to Death Mountain for the first part of the war. Once we save and recruit the Gorons of the mountain, we will head for the Castle Town. The armies will wait for us to catch up, and then they will commence the attack. Further directions will be told when we reach the rendezvous, which is…" She pulled out a map, unrolled it, and pointed to the Hyrule Field that held the gates of Kakariko Village. "…here."

"Thank you, Sybil, for relaying the message," Nolva said, before Serena could criticize Sybil.

"Of course, Prince," Sybil bowed, obviously relieved that the Queen hadn't spoken.

"So what do you think, Mother?" Nolva turned to the Queen. "Is Death Mountain a fine place to attack?"

Serena groaned. "It's so far! How can we make it there? Warping here was bad enough. The Twili's method of travel is rather… nauseating. Now, with the Zoras that chose to stay in our domain, we begin to trudge back to the camp, which is far enough. Now, the distance is almost doubled! I did not mind when we took the Zoras from the Castle Town; it was a short distance. Oh, if only there weren't so _many _of us! I would gladly endure another warp, even if my body had to be separated into pieces as if I were a jigsaw puzzle and be put back together somewhere else! But no, we can no longer _do_ that, because there are so many people! And the southern provinces seem so dry. The more southerly we are, the drier it becomes. No rivers are down there. How will we be able to make it?! Oh, you aren't even listening, Nolva!" she whined.

"Mother, I'm trying my_ best_ to look interested in your complaints," Nolva sighed. "Don't ask for more than that." Sybil trilled a laugh.

"But really, Nolva, if we have no water, how will the Zoras even walk? We'll die before we get halfway!" Serena cried in despair, ignoring Sybil.

"We'll swim the rivers as far as we can go, since we are faster in the water than on foot. The Twili can warp along with us. As for when we get to the south, here are hot springs in Kakariko Village," Nolva assured her. "And, if the need is dire, I'm sure the Council will let Zoras go to even Ordon Spring to rejuvenate. So is Death Mountain a fine place to go, then?"

Serena gave him a look of relief that Nolva was used to; no one really knew how dependent Serena was on Nolva's decision-making skills. "Oh yes… but Nolva," the Queen said with humour in her eyes, "I have a feeling that after the Zoras are done with it, Kakariko will be entirely drained of spring water."

They sent Sybil to tell the people of the plans. Then, Nolva remembered the Zoras that went along the river to rejuvenate. He headed there to tell them of the new plans. Once he arrived at the river, he gasped.

Right now, the river was certainly an odd sight. The river was completely frozen over, or the section of the river he could see, at least. It looked like a giant ice block had been squeezed into the river, plugging the river's flow. Without the river, the group wouldn't be able to make it to the rendezvous. The Zoras simply stood there, observing the river and murmuring to one another.

"What has happened?" asked the young Prince in disbelief.

"Prince! Thank goodness you are here!" said a Zora named Ryde, running over. "The river is blocked. We sent Zoras down the river, and they report that the ice is acting like a very long dam. The water upriver is overflowing, and with nowhere to go, it soaked the ground near it. Plants are dying there. Down the river, it is completely dry. This creates a problem. If we cannot break the ice dam, we won't have water until we reach at least the Castle Town. However, there may be a solution. We believe that this ice is not completely solid; if you knock on it, it makes a sort of hollow sound. Listen." He tapped the ice with a fist. Indeed, it sounded very hollow. "We also think that there is water trapped inside the case of ice. Because of the water inside, we could simply puncture a hole in the ice and let the water come out, which would make the river flow freely again."

"Have you any idea of how this was made? And have you made efforts to break it?" Nolva asked.

"We have tried, Prince, but the ice is much too thick to break. Even with a weapon in hand, we only succeeded in making a hole, and a small one at that," Ryde sighed. "As for how it was made… most of us believe that it's magic. This may have been made by one of Ganondorf's servants, to slow our progress."

"Lead me to the hole," commanded the Prince.

"Of course, Prince," Ryde bowed, and brought Nolva to a small indent in the ice, on the side that had no water in the river. It was tiny, no large than a fingernail. Nolva bent down and fingered the hole. Ryde paused and waited respectfully as Nolva observed the hole, then tentatively said, "Prince, what do you plan on doing?"

"You may leave," Nolva said, ignoring Ryde's question and frowning at the hole. The confused but dutiful Ryde nodded, bowed, and left for the other Zoras.

The Prince ran a hand over the ice. The ice, despite the beating sun, was not melting, and no water was on the ice. He took out his staff, pulled back his arm, and struck the hole with all his might. He put the weapon aside, then stared at the hole. It hadn't grown any larger. Nolva cursed. _Without this water, some of us could die during the trip. And without the river flowing, the trip would become twice as long. The water level in the domain was already dangerously low. Undoubtedly, there is no coincidence; this is Ganondorf's work. _

He gave up and reached for his staff to go, but suddenly his right hand prickled with pain. He leapt back, swearing, but nothing had touched his hand. He stared at his hand, which was still tingling. _What kind of magic is this? Did Ganondorf make the ice infectious or something? Did it poison me? _He averted his gaze to the ice. Then, even more suddenly, Nolva could feel something in his mind as he watched the ice. He could… _sense_ the frozen water as he stared at it. It was as if he was communicating though telepathy with another person; he was communicating with the _ice._

Then, somehow, without using words to convey its message, the ice called for help.

Nolva stared incredulously at the water. How had he been able to communicate with _water? _As far as he knew about his telepathy, which was a pitiful amount, he could only communicate with those with minds.

So, did that mean… that _water_ had a mind of its own?

Well, it did right now. The ice cried to him through the mental link that it was frozen, that it wanted to move fluidly again. It also told him that the water trapped inside the ice case was screaming for freedom. It pleaded him to free them.

_Well, that's what I'm trying to _do, said Nolva with annoyance, rolling his eyes. The ice, though it spoke no language, understood and fell silent. He grabbed his Zora staff again and tried to make the hole deeper. The ice made no objection to his efforts, but the hole wouldn't deepen.

Nolva sighed in frustration. This wasn't going to work. He stared at the ice, then came up with an idea. He spoke to the ice, _Frozen water, fight against the walls that hold you together. Fight the solidity. And tell the water inside your solid case to fight against your walls, too. _

The ice wordlessly obliged, and Nolva's eyes widened as he saw the ice tremble. He could hear the water inside the case churn as it raged against the ice. The Prince, knowing that he'd be thrown downriver if he stayed in that position, jumped out of the hollow in the ground that held the river's water just as the ice broke. As the ice wall crumbled to pieces, the water inside roared as it escaped its prison, cries of thanks coming from the free water to him.

Nolva stared blankly at the water. He realized that the Zoras had rushed up to him, asking in amazement how he broke the ice wall. Nolva managed to say, "I… I used my staff."

While the Zoras cried out their praise for their prince and rejoiced that the river flowed, Nolva ignored them and simply stood there, mouth open, watching the water cry with delight and freedom and shout its thanks.

A thought came to his mind.

_I can control water. With my mind._

He backed away from the water, stumbling while doing so, and turned to run to the marching Zora group, heading straight for Sybil.

* * *

Link let his claws dig into the Poe's face, causing the Poe to howl in pain into Link's ear. The wolf winced and jumped back, trying to let his ears heal from the volume. Zelda, Marutha, and Navi all came to Link's side, watching Haethe warily as he leapt out of the statues. The guardians shone blue again, but still they showed no motion.

Haethe's feet landed heavily and awkwardly on the ground, apparently too weak to make himself levitate. He tried to walk towards the startled group, who stiffened, but he stumbled and fell to the ground, screeching like a complaining child. He made no effort to get up again, but he looked up at his attackers from his position, his face twisted with pain. "Why art thou so cruel? What be thy purpose for erasing me from this world?"

"We need to get to the Master Sword," Link managed to say, staring at him with pity. The mere sight of Haethe right now wanted Link to erase from his mind this blow to Haethe's pride. Watching Haethe made Link feel sick.

"Thou needn't have done this foul deed! But nay! Thou must kill and slaughter me until I can no longer dwell in this world! Thou truly be corrupted!" he screamed to the sky, making the birds squawk and flee. "Thou be corrupted as Ganondorf himself!" he accused as he lifted his arm, pointing right at Link.

Those were his last words.

And those last words had gotten to him, making him feel sick.

Link watched in horror as his body began to dissipate into the air like ghostly blue crystals, only to turn into nothingness. The last thing to dissolve was his face that screamed in pain as he parted from this world. Link turned his face in distress as his last wails died away. After a few seconds of silence, he looked to where Haethe's body was. Nothing remained to show that Haethe once existed in this world.

Pure silence followed, not even the nature around them making a sound.


	25. Saria's Gift

**Oh my goodness, I am so sincerely sorry about the delayed update! This chapter wouldn't upload onto the website for the longest time. I'm sorry, I don't know why... Also, I undertook a major revision of the earlier chapters. Sadly, this isn't even a great chapter; it's more of a filler, and full of anguish and distrust and stuff. *sigh Well hopefully it won't be too painful to read, but I just want to apologize for this sorry work I gave you, my dear readers. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Saria's Gift

_Link watched in horror as his body began to dissipate into the air like ghostly blue crystals, only to turn into nothingness. The last thing to dissolve was his face that screamed in pain as he parted from this world. Link turned his face in distress as his last wails died away. After a few seconds of silence, he looked to where Haethe's body was. Nothing remained to show that Haethe once existed in this world._

_Pure silence followed, not even the nature around them making a sound._

* * *

ZPOV

"We _are _corrupted."

That was the first sound that was made after Haethe disappeared.

I turned my gaze from the empty space where Haethe was ten long seconds ago to the speaker, who was Link, I realized in shock. I looked at him with incredulity. "What did you just say?!" I shrilled. Was it actually Link who said those words? Didn't he _just _snap me out of _my _brooding about our corruption? Was he possessed?

What the hell was going on?

"We. Are. Corrupted. Do I have to spell it out for you?" he snapped at me. I gaped at his rising temper, and felt my own heading up too. "He's right; if we actually were good people, we wouldn't have to kill like this. This is just _savagery_," he spat out with distaste, but I could also hear worry in his voice. Marutha, though she didn't understand the animal language, knew that something was wrong, and was looking to me worriedly.

I told Navi in an undertone, "Tell her that I am going to handle this. You and her, go talk somewhere over there. We might have to wait until the door to the Master Sword opens, and until then, just talk." Navi bobbed her head in understanding and flew over to the bewildered Twili, leading her to a different section of the grassy room. I watched them walk away, and then I turned back to the glaring wolf.

"Link," I said with worry, carefully sidestepping the borders of my own hot temper. "You were able to shake off Haethe's words at first. Why not now?" But before I even asked the question, I knew the answer. _"Thou be corrupted as Ganondorf himself"_ were Haethe's last words, the last curse of the world around him. And I just knew Link took that to heart. He was brooding about it now, I knew; he'd never admit it, but Link really was a very lonely and brooding individual, behind those smiles and humorous words. Who wouldn't be, after all of his hardships of the struggle between light and dark?

"Because I _see _it now. Don't you see? He warned us now, so that we wouldn't cause more damage later. We have to stop this," he stared daggers at me. Suddenly, I realized that his eyes were a dark crimson. His pupil and iris didn't even show up in the deep red. I was dumbfounded; why were his eyes red? "We can't take the Master Sword. All it's used for is complete savagery! But if we don't take it, we don't have to perform savagery. We're doing something_ good _for the world!"

I couldn't keep my jaws closed. My feline appearance was probably very unsightly right now. "Link, this is what Haethe _wanted_ to do to you!" I cried, trying to get him to understand. I turned to the stone guardians, standing where they originally were. I pleaded in a strange yowl, "Guardians of the Sword of Evil's Bane, please let us through to reach the Master Sword!"

"We cannot, Princess of Light…" said one, the blue linings still glowing. His blue eyes seemed to be mournful as they observed me.

"Why not?" I screamed. "We need… the sword… We need… hope…" I trailed away. I was dropping to my feet, begging the statues to open the doorway. Link stared at me with inscrutable eyes, probably not even feeling pity in his dark state.

"We cannot let in those with darkness in their hearts…" droned the other, looking at me with something that looked like sorrow.

"And darkness is indeed inside the canine beast's heart," finished the first one, pointing his heavy cleaver at said person. "Talk your companion into his right mind, Princess…"

"And then we may let you touch the sacred sword."

I turned back to Link, fire in my eyes. "Well, did you hear that?" I snarled at him. My temper wouldn't take it any longer. "Are you happy now? We can't reach the Master Sword thanks to the 'darkness in your heart,' and you got your wish of not taking the Master Sword because you were supposed to be 'good'! You are a complete paradox, Link!" I couldn't even make sense of my words, and I just ended up babbling a mess of utter nonsense.

If only Midna were here now. Then, Link wouldn't even be going through this confusion. But alone, I didn't know what to do to comfort him. After all, Midna knew Link even better than I did, jealous as I was.

"I'm not the wrong one here," he said dangerously. "It's those–"

"Link, a second ago, _you _were the one that snapped me out of my brooding. It's time you snapped out of yours!" I told him, my anger rising. I tried my best to suppress it, but it wouldn't stop flowing.

"I just… Shut up!" he yelled at me in a loud bark. I blinked in shock; Link was so gentlemanly that I couldn't remember hearing him ever say those two words. "Haethe is right. We are as corrupted as Ganondorf."

I couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing Link confused and dark like this made my emotions explode inside me, and every feeling was going to show up somehow. How could Link question the morals he had been living by his whole life? They were part of the reason I felt so strongly for him…

My brain throbbing, I bayed to the sky as if I were a wolf, letting my anger shriek out in a screechy howl. Either cats could cry or the glands that made tears still existed in me, because then I felt my eyes sting and I began to cry, the tears wetting the mass of fur on my feline face. Link looked shocked at my hysteria. "Zelda–" he started to say.

"Shut up," I began to laugh, though the tears still flowed freely and the anger was still building.

"Zelda!" he shouted.

I ignored him, thinking quickly of how to get him back to his senses while Link was preoccupied by my burst of emotions. Then, I had an idea. "If we're as corrupted as Ganondorf… why haven't we killed each other yet? Ganondorf betrays everyone and everything. Look what he did to Zant; he used him as a toy, and didn't bother to revive him when Zant died. So why haven't you attacked me? Or vice versa?" I still felt my laughter bubbling inside me, my tears pounding to be released, and my outrage that would explode any time now. Although my frenzy was good for stalling Link, I couldn't control it; the hysteria was real. The emotions were still pounding at me. But the predominant emotion was fear, the fear of losing Link to Haethe's haunting words.

"We…" he trailed off. "But…this is different. This… I… You…" I could just feel his defences starting to break, and he was starting to question himself. That was a good sign. But I had to keep talking before he found an answer.

"If _I'm _corrupted, I could kill you right now. And if you're corrupted, you could kill me right now. So, which one will it be?" I asked, my tone casual as if speaking conversationally about the weather.

The wolf's cerulean eyes blinked. "What… what do you mean, 'which one will it be?'" he asked cautiously.

"I'm giving you a choice, Link. We're fighting now. _Attacking_ each other. Great Goddesses, Link, you of all people should know what that is," I shouted, my flanks heaving. Marutha and Navi stopped their conversation momentarily to watch as I screamed in the animal language at Link. I ignored them as I continued, "Will I die or you die? Do you want to start fighting me, so that fate can decide for you? Or would you rather to give up this whole damned idea of 'everything being corrupted'?" I challenged, my anger screaming at me to be released.

Link looked at me, his face haunted and wide-eyed. "I… But I…" he stuttered.

"Decide!" I barked. "Fine! I'll decide for you. You'll kill me. Kill me!" I screamed at him, my paw stomping on the ground. "By fang, claw, or tail, I don't care! To prove your 'corruption conspiracy' to be true, kill me!"

How did this get from talking about ethics to begging for death again?

"Zelda, I am _not _going to kill you," he said more quietly, his sentence punctuated by breaks in his voice. Breaks of anger? Or something else? "No one here is going to kill anyone. I won't allow it. After all that happened in Hyrule, after you made that sacrifice for Midna, after Midna made _her _sacrifice for _you_, do you think I'll just waste it by killing you? Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I screeched. "Your conspiracy needs proof, Link. Live proof! My dead, unmoving corpse will be proof enough! Then you can go live in your 'non-corrupted' lifestyle, wasting your live while the rest of the population fights against Ganondorf for Hyrule! All it takes is one tight close of your jaws, one well-aimed swipe of your paw, however you'd like it! You've done it more than anyone in Hyrule! What are you waiting for? _Kill me!"_

"I'd rather have you kill me," he said fiercely, his eyes stormy.

My brain immediately stopped my screaming, and I became frozen. My hysteria went away all at once, leaving me feeling normal again. But my mind began to race at the implications. A whole bunch of reactions popped into my mind, and I tried to execute them, but I only ended up staring at him, stuttering, "You… You what?"

"I… I couldn't ever hurt you, Zelda, even if I tried." His face shone with something unfamiliar to me, and he quickly looked away. I was suspicious of why he said those words, but somehow, I knew that his words were sincere. Still not looking at me, he spoke with that strange edge, "Ever since I saw your body fade into the air when you sacrificed yourself for Midna… I always knew that I had to… to protect you. I couldn't let anything hurt such a pure, compassionate person be harmed. I… I know this sounds like I'm just… some kind of longing, creepy admirer… but I… it's the truth and…" He paused, then looked back at me, shaking his head. The strange expression was gone from his canine face. "Never mind. I never said anything. We shouldn't talk about this. Not now, at least."

"Wait, I still–" I began to say, but he had turned to the animatedly-conversing Marutha and Navi. "You two, come over here. Let's see if we can't make our way to the Master Sword," he called.

Navi fluttered over to Link, obviously liking him the most out of the three of them. As she strode toward me calmly, Marutha looked at me with a look that said, _So you helped him, then._

I answered with a look that sighed, _I think I did. But I'm not sure…_ And I wasn't. Because had I really snapped him out of his brooding? How did the topic of my death bring him to his senses?

And did Link just inadvertently tell me that he would die for me?

Marutha patted my head fondly as if I were a domestic cat, and we turned to the blue-lined statues. At that moment, one of the stone sentinels began to speak. "Beast of Twili legend, Princess of the Light, healer of the Twili, fairy of the Kokiri protectors… Your hearts are pure. You may enter the room in which the Master Sword sleeps. And we thank you sincerely for freeing us from the Poe that controlled us."

"The Sword of Evil's Bane awaits its master," the other added, looking at Link, who bowed his head.

The statues raised their axes, and their weapons glowed marine blue as the slab of stone blocking the doorway to the Master Sword slowly faded to nothing at all, leaving a clear but narrow passage into the room ahead. I felt quite anxious to watch the statues raise their axes, as my instinct was telling me to run and fight at the same time. But they let their axes come back down, and the colour from both the statues and the weapons faded as they did so. I didn't know what to expect from the room ahead, so I hesitated. Link strode forward, pride holding his head high, Navi circling him like a fly circling a fruit. Marutha sighed with relief, beckoned to me, and hurried forward to catch up. I took a breath and ran through the narrow passageway into the next room, stopping at the sight of the sword in the pedestal.

The area where the Master Sword laid dormant looked no different from the other grasses of the Sacred Grove, yet the atmosphere was unlike the serenity and calm of the rooms with ancient pines looming over you. In this room, it felt mystical and strangely tense, though other than the Master Sword nothing was special in the room.

Link and I approached the sword slowly, taking in its majestic appearance. The pedestal looked like it was made of a greyish marble, and a quarter of the magnificent blade was buried inside it. The sword itself protruded from the Pedestal of Time. The hilt of the sword was a dark purple, the guard a lighter shade of it. On the guard was a yellow gemstone embedded into it. The blade was completely flat and long, and engraved on it was the familiar symbol of the Triforce.

In its dormancy, it looked just like another sword, an ordinary blade. Yet the sword still created a magical aura.

Amazing.

The two of us beasts reached the sword. My midnight blue eyes met the cerulean ones. He turned his gaze onto the Master Sword and stood absolutely still, his feral eyes staring at the sword intensely. I, of course, had no idea what to do, so I followed Link's lead.

And then a giant wave of light exploded from the Master Sword, blasting us off our feet.

NPOV

When the current of brightness hit me, I was screaming with enthusiasm! Oh my gosh, it was so weird! Sure, it was like an energy blast, but it didn't hurt, because it was cleansing, somehow! Wow, I wish I could feel that feeling every day, when I wake up in the morning. Oh, there aren't any words for it! Sure, it did throw me into a wall… But it was well worth it!

Okay then, now to the scene at hand. What the light did to Link and Zelda was so strange! First, the force of the wave made them do a sort of back flip, but they regained their footing. They exchanged glances, and then they tried to step towards the Master Sword. After a few steps, Link and Zelda's snouts touched the guard of the sword, at the same time. And then the transformation took place! Their fur, like, _peeled_ away from their skin! But then the fur didn't drop to the ground! The gray, white and black fur all turned to the colour of shadows and dissipated like Haethe did! It kind of freaked me out, to be perfectly honest. But then I almost screamed in horror. Why? Because it was then when I saw that their forms were entirely black! I shut my eyes, not wanting to see those ghastly forms; after all, it looked like they'd turned evil! And when I dared open my eyes again, I saw Link and Zelda in their human forms!

And my eyes bulged at the sight of them!

Sure, Zelda had chestnut brown hair and her face was more hawk-like, but she had the same air of royalty, the same way that she held her head up proudly as the old one I knew did. And those eyes! The penetrating blue eyes were exactly the same! I guess the bloodline was determined to keep those midnight blue eyes. Of course, this Zelda and the one I knew must be related, since they both had royal blood.

And when I saw the human Link, I just knew this Link was related to the one I travelled with! After all, the eyes were the same too, the hair was dirty blond, and who couldn't recognize that classic green tunic and cap?! Zelda had called him a Hero, too. And Link from centuries ago was the Hero of Time, so they must be related! And he must've inherited Link's old clothes!

Seeing Link and Zelda made me feel like my past was coming back to haunt me, like the ghosts of the Hero and Princess from Hyrule three hundred years ago. I did notice that their names were the same, and I was even more shocked to hear what Zelda called themselves, but I had no idea that they'd_ remind_ me of them so much!

Oh, right… _them._ From the past. From centuries back…

Well, yeah, I know it's real weird that the Link in front of me entirely of the Link from centuries ago. But it wasn't just weird; seeing these two people, standing side-by-side again made me reminisce – and mourn – about the Hero of Time and the first Princess Zelda of the Royal Family. It made me feel nostalgic, and old, now that I think of it.

And sad too. Definitely sad.

About three centuries ago, when Saria and the Sages told me quietly that the Hero of Time had "fallen into eternal slumber", I couldn't register the information. I asked them if they meant something like the slumber of those seven years, when Link wasn't old enough to be the Hero of Time. I started to shout, asking why they would need to put him in eternal slumber; his work was already done! After all, he had sealed Ganondorf away, saved Termina from destruction! Princess Zelda interrupted my rant and shook her head. She told me with teary eyes that he was gone. Gone forever. Zelda really was crushed; she had been crying so hard… I knew that Zelda had had feelings for Link, but so did half the girls out there! Including me, a little bit. (I always had been a bit jealous about how just the presence of Zelda made Link forget I was there.) But she didn't take the news as well as the other girls did. Zelda was constantly locked inside her room, weeping her heart out. I tried to stay at Hyrule Castle to console her, but she said that I should stay with the Deku Tree and Saria. So I did, and I left Zelda alone crying. And the day I decided to go back to talk to her, a month later, she died.

Maybe I'd tell Link and Zelda about it, maybe I wouldn't. But I knew that I wouldn't be telling them now.

"Navi?" spoke a hesitant voice beside me. I nearly fell out of the air with shock; I was so immersed in my melancholic thoughts. I looked up from the ground. All three of them were looking at me worriedly, probably noticing my sudden quietness. I don't stay quiet for very long periods at a time, I'll admit. I guess they noticed the absence of my loud, enthusiastic self.

"Navi, are you alright?" Zelda asked in Hylian, her voice like water running in a stream. Her voice sounded even gentler when it wasn't a purr, and already her purrs were quite mellifluous and warm-hearted.

"Are you stunned by our good looks?" Link smiled a smug grin, crossing his arms.

I stifled a gasp; exactly like the old Link, conceited and infuriating! Instead of letting out a gasp, I gave a huff. "I'm not stunned by your looks!" I shouted childishly.

But that basically was a lie.

"Whatever you say, Navi," Link laughed. Then he became serious again as he turned his gaze back at the sword. A furrow in his eyebrows, he stepped in front of the sword in the pedestal. Zelda moved back a bit to give him space. The Hero of Ti – woops! Hero Chosen by the Gods – closed both his hands over the purple hilt of the Master Sword slowly, dramatically. And as Link touched the sword, I almost shrieked when I saw the metal of the sword shiver slightly! "Did you see that?!" My words to Marutha were a cross between a shriek and a whisper. "It shivered!"

"Yes, Navi, I saw it, now hush," Marutha said, annoyance colouring her tone, her eyes still on the Master Sword.

I huffed and I focused on the sword again. Link seemed to take a deep breath before pulling. With ease, he slid the sword out of the pedestal as easily as unsheathing a sword. The Master Sword gleamed brightly as Link raised the dagger to the sky though there was no sunlight, only a dusky glow that leaked through the tree branches.

"You're just like how I left you, old friend," I heard Link murmur to the sword as he ran a hand over the cool metal of the blade. "Perfect as always." The sword seemed to catch the light again, seemingly revelling in its wielder's comment.

"With this, we should be able to face Ganondorf," Zelda said quietly, stepping to his side again, looking at the sword with admiration. "And we won't have to cower in fear when we give him the Skire."

Link's face hardened at the mention of either Ganondorf or the Skire. (Yeah, Marutha explained to me what the Skire was!) "I still have a bad feeling about that," he said in a low voice, still looking at the Master Sword. "Ganondorf isn't to be trusted. Wouldn't Midna, Zant, and Ralis be more useful to him than the Skire? What if he just takes the Skire and leaves without giving them back?"

"Of course he could," Zelda admitted, "but somehow I doubt he won't. It seems to me that this is just a game, and giving them back would make it more fun. Doesn't it seem like him?"

"I suppose so," Link almost whispered. "But I… I'm still worried that there is no hope. I always will be."

Zelda patted his shoulder. "We should go back to the camps now, Link. We have the Master Sword and the pureberry; with those two things, hope just might come to us." The two of them stayed in that position for a time, Zelda's hand on his shoulder. I saw a sort of bond between them that reminded me of the one I knew three hundred years ago. (NO, I _didn't _feel jealous!!)

Breaking the boredom I was in, the Twili beside me frowned. I looked at her questioningly, and I opened my mouth to talk but Marutha gave me a look that shouted, "Quiet, Navi!" The same message everyone around me kept saying. I pouted childishly and shut up, but I watched her as she closed her eyes, frowning in concentration. Link and Zelda were still staring at the ground, and Zelda's hand had not moved.

"Uh, Link? Zelda?" I asked timidly, wondering if they'd yell at me as Marutha had shushed me. But they simply jumped out of their trance and turned to me with an inquisitive look in their eyes. I gestured at the deeply concentrating Twili, who was in a trance of her own.

The two of them started. Link quickly shoved the Master Sword in an empty sheathe and jumped to Marutha's side. Zelda's deep blue eyes turned to me for a second, and for a moment it felt like I was looking into the face of Princess Zelda I, making me feel like I was back in the past. But then she looked away to observe Marutha, and once I saw the light brown locks of hair, my stomach plummeted. I shook my head in disgrace at my longing. It's time to stop living in the past, Navi!

I looked back at Marutha, who was now rubbing her eyes. "I just received a message from the Royal Council…" she murmured, her eyes opening. I bit back a gasp at her eyes; they were milky white with no hint of a pupil or iris. But they returned a second later. Link and Zelda seemed not to notice. Instead, they frowned when they heard her last two words. "From Rusl, to be exact. He claims that the Resistance has decided to make for Death Mountain instead of the Castle Town to free the Gorons, and we should warp to the area just outside of the gates of Kakariko. They will tell us more information later."

"Very well," the Princess answered. "Let's go, then, Marutha. We should meet with them as soon as–"

Her words were interrupted by a roar of cheers behind them. I spun around, startled, to find myself staring at the happy faces of the Kokiri! The green clothed children were shouting in glee at our heroics, some of them rushing up to us and squealing. All of them looked so much happier than I had seen for a long time.

But one face wasn't happy.

Well, other than Mido, who never smiled.

The face's owner was the one I expected least to not be smiling: Saria!

I had never seen Saria so solemn ever since the old Link passed away! The colour was drained from her face as she stared at Link. She looked at still as a statue; not only did she stand perfectly still, but the life wasn't present in her eyes at all! And I knew at once what she was thinking. "L-Link…" she said shakily, the words struggling to leave her mouth. "Is it really–"

Realizing what she was about to reveal, I quickly darted away from Link, Zelda, and Marutha and flew into Saria's mouth, stopping her words. Well, it didn't stop her from giving a small scream of shock. It certainly didn't stop the gasps from the audience. But then they just dismissed it and continued to cheer and shout.

I winced as the volume of her shriek reached my ears, and then pulled myself out of Saria's mouth. I almost started complaining about the saliva that dampened my wings, making it hard to fly, but then I remembered _why _I'd thrown myself into Saria's mouth. Before I could explain, though, the Sage of Forest asked me, appalled, "Um, Navi… Why did you fly into my mouth?"

"Saria, we can't tell them yet!" I whispered to her in the Kokiri language so that the three of them wouldn't understand. Saria looked confused at both my use of the old language that hadn't been used in decades and my melancholy. It _was _one of the only times that I'd shown it, after all. "This isn't the Link from our time, you have to understand that! He's a descendant!" I dared a glance over my shoulder to look at the three of them; all of the Kokiri were practically climbing their heroes like trees. I giggled, and then I turned back to Saria, my face getting serious again.

"But he… he… looks so–" Saria stuttered in the same language, trying to become coherent but didn't succeed.

"I know, I know," I murmured, glancing over at them again, "but I don't think we should tell them. We have no reason to. It would just disturb them."

"You're right," Saria whispered, staring at the ground in sadness. I felt the same as her. Then she sighed, looking at Zelda. "And the Princess seems a lot like the first one, doesn't she? In a subtle kind of way…"

"I know what you mean," I nodded. How could someone not recognize those midnight blue, soulful eyes? And _who _in the world wouldn't be able to see that Link looked _exactly _the same as the Hero of Time? I turned my gaze on the flustered Hylians and the Twili medic, observing with interest as the loud Kokiri sang their praise for them.

Saria looked at me carefully, and then watched them with me. After a moment, she spoke very softly, but she didn't take her eyes off of the… the _ghosts _of my – and Saria's –past. "Navi, look at you. The bubbly Navi is gone; I already saw her beginning to disappear when the first Link died. She died away when these two made you reminisce over Link and Zelda, the first ones. Travelling with them will only hurt you! Are you sure you're going to go with them?"

"I think I am," I whispered. I wasn't entirely sure if I did want to stay with them, but I knew that Saria's words were right. The bubbly me _was _gone, _was _dead. Travelling with them _would _hurt me. And I _wasn't _sure if I was going to go with them.

But I also wanted to remember, to remember the way Link's genuine smile forced me to mirror it, the lively personality of Princess Zelda, the world outsideof the Kokiri Forest (after all, it would be so different from the one from three centuries ago!). I also wanted to remember how I felt when Zelda made Link look like a lovesick fool, and how I helped Link target enemies. To remember the very prospect of travel!

I wanted to remember. And that was why I had initially accepted Link's offer of joining their travels, after recovering from my shock. But in my quiet state of thoughtfulness while we went through the secret passage, I was beginning to wonder if I actually wanted to. Sure, it would be fun… but like Saria said, it would be painful…

But I _needed _to remember. I was beginning to forget about the Hyrule of centuries back, and I needed to trigger the memories, or else I'd lose them forever. I almost forgot what Link looked like, for the Goddesses' sake!

"I do," I told her firmly. My resolve was unwavering now; I had convinced myself that I had to remember.

"I wish I could come too," Saria whispered. I felt her depression too, and felt really bad. She always loved Link, maybe not just as a friend, and her spirits had always been diminished ever since he passed away. "I truly do. But I must stay with the Deku Tree, and keep an eye on the others. Especially Mido." I laughed, but I was still sombre. I wished dearly Saria could come, but of course, not all desires could be fulfilled. "I'll let you go, on one condition…"

"Anything to go with them," I said immediately.

"You have to revive your happy self again. I would not bear it if you were to go in your current state, Navi." Saria's normally bright blue eyes looked sad as she imagined what would happen if I was like a dead person during the journey. "And when you come back, I hope you'll be more like your old self."

"I'll try," I heard myself say to her. It would take time to become more like my old self again, though. A lot of time.

LPOV 

After peeling the extremely excited, bouncy Kokiri off our bodies, we called Navi over and announced to the Kokiri children that we were leaving. Saria said, startled, "You're leaving so soon?" Her blue eyes looked unbearably miserable, and I immediately wanted to comfort her.

"Why…" Zelda started to say uncomfortably. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, let me just get something for you," Saria told me, her eyes lighting up. "I'll be right back!" She turned around, and with astounding speed for such a small child, she dashed away. The Kokiri, startled at seeing their unofficial leader run back to the forest, followed at the same speed.

"Wait, Saria!" I called in frustration, stepping forward with an outstretched arm. But I was too late, as Saria and the huge group of the Kokiri had already disappeared.

"I suppose we should wait for Saria to come back," Marutha said thoughtfully. "It would be rather impolite to just leave and let Saria find out we'd left already, now wouldn't it?"

"She'd better keep her promise of 'coming right back', then, or there'll be hell to pay. Not from me, from Ashei, of course," I grumbled, resigning myself to waiting.

"Look at it this way: Saria will be _giving _us something," Zelda patted my shoulder. "And since the Kokiri are grateful for ridding their home of the ghost of Haethe and clearing the secret passage, I doubt the gift is just an ordinary trinket." She stared at the orangey sky in something that looked like longing. I joined her. "Twilight again," she murmured, more to herself than to anyone. "The other side of the coin… Oh, how I miss Midna. Zant, I'm not sure about. I know he's a Hero and everything, but… I still don't trust him quite yet. I definitely miss Ralis; I want to hear him whine, as strange as it sounds." Marutha and Navi went to talk at the other side of the room, knowing that we should have privacy.

"Those sentences state my opinions perfectly," I replied, sighing over the loss of our friends. "But more emphasis on missing Midna… I love her like a sister, albeit a cynical, annoying sister." In my boredom, I took out the Master Sword to observe the beautiful evil-repelling sword, to distract myself.

To the side, I noticed that Zelda had turned her head away. "As do I," she whispered.

"I know," I breathed, remembering the pain I felt the moment after the Mirror had shattered. I had always guessed that she had done it out of duty, to ensure that no terror from the Twilight Realm would reach the Light World, but I had also always wondered if there was another reason she had broken the Mirror. "But sometimes I wonder why she would break the Mirror if we are such great friends. I've… never felt so hurt in my life during those years after she left us. Zelda, why do you think Midna broke the Mirror?"

"To prevent anything like that from happening again," she spoke immediately, frowning. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

I shook my head fervently, and, knowing that this might be the only time to discuss it, I began to speak more quickly. "I have always known that was one of her intentions, but I have also wondered if there were more reasons beyond that."

"What do you mean, Link?" Zelda was agape at my questioning. "Are you distrusting Midna?!"

"No, no! Nothing of the sort," I said hastily, which slightly eased the horrified expression on Zelda's face. "I just wondered if maybe she just wanted to forget about the trials she went through here. To forget Hyrule. To forget _us_. So that she could return to her normal life."

Zelda was silent for a few long moments. "It's a possibility… but I very much doubt it…" she mumbled.

"But haven't you ever wished that those events never happened?" I asked her urgently. "To act like the permanent Twilight had never settled on Hyrule, to go back to normal?"

Zelda lowered her eyes in shame. "Perhaps… perhaps you are right. But I never once regretted meeting Midna. And I still know that Midna_ is_ a true ally. We should set aside our suspicions; it would hurt her if she knew that we were suspicious of her intentions."

"Of course. But… one day we will resolve–" I began to say, but someone clearing her throat interrupted. I whirled around, almost thinking that it was Midna overhearing us, but it was only the small, green figure of Saria. Navi and Marutha joined us at our side, and Saria hesitated before saying, "I know this isn't much… but I… think you should have this…" She faltered again before proffering a small leather pouch to me.

I observed her face carefully, wondering why she was acting so haltingly, and took the bag from her hands. She looked up into my face. "Won't you see what's inside? I didn't just give you a pouch!" she laughed, though a nervous edge ruined the merry sound. I smiled and dipped my hand into the pouch, and my fingers met a smooth, cold surface. I frowned, and took it out of the leather. In my hands was a strange rock with holes drilled in the sides.

"Uh, thank you?" I asked in confusion, observing the thing curiously.

Saria smiled at my confusion, but it was a sad smile. "It's a Fairy Ocarina, Link," she said, her voice mysteriously breaking when she spoke my name. "Blow into the little tube sticking out of it."

I confusedly obliged, and a high-pitched whistling sound came from it. I literally jumped when I heard it, earning many giggles from my solely female audience. "Oh quiet," I grumbled. That only forced more laughter from them. I frowned at their childish behaviour. "Why did you give it to me, anyway?"

"_Yes, _Saria, _why _did you give it to him?" Navi chimed in, fluttering over to and glaring at Saria with such a furious expression I thought I was seeing things wrong. I never imahined Navi could act so menacingly! The Kokiri wasn't scared, though, but rather guilty, and looked at the ground as if ashamed.

"Hey, hey, Navi, I was just asking her," I tried to calm Navi, but it didn't seem like she listened.

"I just thought it was right," Saria mumbled to her feet. "I need to thank you with _something_ for clearing up those monsters!" She muttered a few more words quietly, but I heard her last few words: "–belongs to you anyway…"

Belonged to me? But I'd never met Saria before... How would she have something that belonged to me? And why would it me mine, if I had never touched it?

"Okay, okay, let's go guys!" Navi shrilled, trying to get us to leave. I didn't understand why, and judging by the looks on their faces, neither did Zelda or Marutha. "Bye, Saria! I hope I see you again soon!"

"Yes," Saria said slowly, even for just one word. Then she brightened again, saying, "See you soon, too, all of you. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Saria!" Zelda said gratefully to the Kokiri leader.

As my body particles of twilight dissolved into the sky and we began to head for the rendezvous location, I heard the heartbreaking sound of a young girl crying.

* * *

**Alrighty, so if you haven't already guessed, the Fairy Ocarina is extremely important to the story. But I'm pretty sure you guys all know that! And I'm sorry if Navi seemed a little out of character nearing the end; I tore my hair out trying to balance Navi's bounciness and her angst about the whole situation, and so the angst became more prominent.**

**Oh, and if you want to see a better chapter from me, check out the first chapter of my new Zelda story, Capricious. That's another reason this update took so long. There'll be an author's note in there for you. =)**


	26. The Madness Begins

**Again, I realize some of you may think I have died over this past month because of my absence, and I apologize. I've never had such a hard month before. I'll let you read, and there'll be more author's note for you to read at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: The Madness Begins

_As my body particles of twilight dissolved into the sky and we began to head for the rendezvous location, I heard the heartbreaking sound of a young girl crying._

_

* * *

_

"Don't you _dare_ touch him."

Midna glared at the snide smirk that graced Ganondorf's face, who was on the other side of the black magic prison bars. The Dark Lord only grinned wider at Midna's response to his threat. "But what if I killed him without touching him?" said the amused Ganondorf, pointing at the unconscious form of Zant's Goron body slumped on the ground in the cell behind him. "Sure, the giant Goron costume will get in the way of an instant kill, but I will eventually get to him. If only he had taken the body of a Twili. After he loses this body, he won't be able to possess another one for another decade." He laughed when he saw Midna's eyes widen with worry. Her heart ached to even look at Zant right now.

Ralis whimpered like a housedog in his cell, crumpled up in a corner as though if he took less space up, the less danger he was in. His cell was across the hall, beside Zant's.

"Fine, don't you dare_ kill_ him," Midna rolled her eyes, which had long turned crimson when Ganondorf dared to show his face around her. Ganondorf had spent more than enough time taunting, threatening, and toying with them all. He had even gone so far as to release his pent-up rage when Zant had laughed at the Dark Lord. Tears rushed to her eyes when she thought of the horrible, horrible images.

"You know, I don't think I should kill Zant," Ganondorf announced after a long pause, his mocking face now thoughtful. "It is always more fun with enemies. Fun_ is _a crucial element in war, after all."

Relief flooded Midna's mind.

"But this pathetic excuse for a Zora King…" said the villainous man, regaining his sardonic grin as he turned to Ralis's cell, "is… _expendable_."

And the flood was drained, far too quickly.

Midna tried to ignore Ralis's crazed scream as she desperately thought for a way to dissuade Ganondorf. "While I'd agree that Ralis _is _as useful as a lump of stone… I wouldn't kill such an important Zora," she said coolly, sounding offhand as if talking about the weather.

"Oh?" Ganondorf's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Now, why is that?"

"Since fun in war is so… _crucial,_" Midna said in a sarcastic tone, "you shouldn't really kill anyone until real fighting is involved. That's just cheating, you know? First and foremost, he is one of the Chosen Heroes. Surely you would not kill one of us! And if there's chaos among the Zoras because you kill Ralis and they are unable to partake in the war, that's one less race to fight."

"And if there is chaos, that's fun to watch as well. To observe Hyruleans panic and worry like threatened ants is every bit as entertaining as fighting an enemy of equal strength. But the Zoras are so organized in terms of politics, I'm sure Ralis's dear son should be able to take up the standard."

"Nolva is only a little kid!" Midna blurted, ignoring Ralis's grunts of protests. "That little newly-hatched fish can't possibly become King!" Again, she ignored Ralis's matching unbelieving look and slack jaw.

"It does not matter. The Zora government is harsh, my little Midna. As long as he is of age, he is eligible to be the new King of Zoras. We three all know this, as all royalty do. Am I correct?"

Midna tried to speak but found she could not defend Ralis any longer with her words. Her sharp tongue had long since dulled. And she knew magic would be less than useless; the magic would deflect off the bars and backfire at the Twilight Princess. "You aren't actually going to kill Ralis, are you? That's… such a low blow from such an acclaimed villain!" she even tried, so desperate that she tried flattering the man.

Ganondorf's lips twisted in a cruel smile, only amused by her frantic attempts. "Just watch."

The bars dissolved into the air at Ganondorf's command. The Gerudo King slowly unsheathed an ebony black blade as he stepped toward the cowering Zora King.

And the Twilight Princess could do nothing but what he had told her to: to watch. In horror.

He raised the sword.

* * *

Marutha directed the four of them to rain down on the camp unexpectedly, scaring the scores of Hylians, Twili, and Zoras around them to the point of frantic screams breaking out. When Link's body fully materialized and regained volume and colour, Telma's beaming face was already there in front of them. Auru's calmness comforted him as well, hinting that nothing had gone wrong. Also, Rusl's grin was welcomed by Link, and he revelled at how familiar it was. The knowing look of Shad's gave him relief, too. Just the mere sight of the Council allowed Link to relax his tense, braced muscles. And he was grateful that the Resistance had intercepted their arrival so soon.

Well, along with the Resistance came the signature frown and glare on Ashei's face. But what did it matter? It felt good to be back with the Hyruleans, away from the eerie forested woods of the Sacred Grove, even if it was calm and purely magical. The quietness was both its appeal and its undoing, and the even deeper Kokiri Forest was unearthly as well, what with the immortal children and life-sustaining pureberry. To be back in the Hyrule Fields eased his heart. This was where he belonged. This was his home.

"Well, honey, you all made it back in good time!" Telma laughed in her hearty voice. "I suppose you retrieved the pureberry?"

Ashei scoffed behind the Council's leader. "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't," she sneered, not bothering to keep her voice low. "After letting the other three Heroes be captured by the Dark Lord, I can expect them to betray us and have justification for it."

Link's blood boiled like it boiled when he discussed Zelda's death, just as fiercely and quickly. He restrained his anger, though, and ignored Ashei's wrinkled nose as he spoke, "Yes, we have the pureberry, in the possession of our Twili medic. Marutha?"

"Yes, Hero. Here is the blessed fruit of the Deku Tree," Marutha replied, her calm tone comforting us all. Navi huffed at the absence of privacy on Marutha's part, and Shad naturally launched a barrage of questions at the Twili. Completely ignoring Shad's frantic attempt to wrestle information from her, she snapped her fingers, and the pureberry appeared in the air in front of them, having materialized at Marutha's will. All people unconsciously leaned forward a bit, even Navi, who was used to the pure scent of the sacred fruit. It smelled even more appealing when Link was a human.

"Amazing," breathed Telma, her eyes looking distant, as though she were in a dream.

"Pureberry…" Shad muttered, taking a book out of his many pouches as though he were a warrior unsheathing a sword. He snapped it open, scanning the pages with expert eyes. Triumphantly, he read out a passage in a storytelling tone. "Pureberry: a sacred fruit which is grown to keep a forest fresh and alive. They have long faded into existence, however, due to the eventual loss of the line of the Deku Trees." He stopped there and looked up in fascination at the ringing fruit, then at Link, Zelda, and Marutha. "Did you kill a forest by taking that pureberry?!"

"NO!" shouted Navi, her childish, high voice annoying in their ears. "You've got it all wrong! The Deku Tree–"

"Hey, where did we get the little flying insect?" Ashei asked, flicking her hand at Navi as if the fairy were a bothersome fly flitting around them. "It's like a buzzing bee; annoying, loud, and a pain to everyone around it." Link struggled to hide the smile that threatened to break out on his face. Although Ashei was an insubordinate freak, she was dead right about some things.

"I'm a Kokiri fairy, not a bee! And I'm a she, not an it!" Navi said in her whiny, indignant voice. "I'll have you know that I'm the personal favourite of the Great Deku Tree!" She smiled with satisfaction as the others looked at her, agape. Even Link and Zelda had not known. "That's right!" she said proudly. "I guess you can call me the ambassador of the Deku Tree and the Kokiri!"

"Pray tell, what is Kokiri?" Shad asked her, his eyes shining as he spoke.

The Princess, who had been silently fuming beside Link, now shouted impatiently, "Order! We have to figure out our next course of action!"

"Thank you," Link murmured to her with a grin.

"Alright, the Princess has spoken!" Telma exclaimed with a laugh. "Shush, Shad and… firefly."

"_Firefly?!"_ Navi exploded. "Didn't you just hear what I said?! I'm an _ambassador _of the most important tree in Hyrule! You ought to–"

Link turned to Marutha, and mouthed to her, "Some help, please?" Marutha looked only happy to oblige as she flicked her wrist at Navi, another bubble trapping Navi's words inside. "By the way, the wonderful ball of energy is Navi," he said dismissively.

"Wonderful indeed," Rusl grinned.

Navi continued to babble inside her bubble as Marutha spoke. "The way this will work is as follows," Marutha said, her tone calm and serious. "Since the pureberry is so sacred and it clears all decay from its surroundings, we will remove the time freeze from the Ordonian girl and immediately feed her the pureberry."

Link inadvertently flinched at the mention of Ilia again, paining at every mention of her. Zelda, ever sensitive to Link's emotions, immediately placed her hand on his comfortingly, as though it were a reflex. He looked at their linked hands, surprised, and looked up again to look into Zelda's cool midnight blue eyes, kind and caring. He smiled sadly at her, and her face mirrored his. They looked back to Marutha, who began speaking again. "Know that there is danger to this. During the time her body digests the pureberry, the Skire will likely be attacking her flesh. After all, Princess Midna froze her when the Skire was attacking; it will probably resume the attack at once. She could die during this period of time, but that is a risk we shall have to take." Link winced again, unintentionally squeezing Zelda's small hand.

"If she should survive the attack while it lasts, the girl will most likely be safe. However, even the holy pureberry, grown inside the Great Deku Tree's hollow insides, cannot completely purge the experimental viruses of our race. It can only repel the virus." A hint of regret entered her tone as she spoke her last sentence. "When the pureberry makes it to the area of her body which holds the Skire in, the Skire will flee her body. Unfortunately, that process is not a pleasant process at all; it will flee through her mouth, which means she will be vomiting the Skire from her body. That could damage her internal organs further, namely her thin throat."

"This is when we must be the most diligent. I do not know the details of the Skire, whether it is aggressive or not. I have not dealt with the Skire; it was an experiment of the crazed Twili, at the direction of Ganondorf. But from past experiences with viruses, I know this: the Skire will most likely regain its composure in short time, and it will look for another to infect. We must capture the monster-virus in a container…" She snapped her fingers once more, and she held her hand out. Out of the air dropped a cage that wasn't metal, but composed of swirling, bright magic. "In a container like this. The bars are made specifically so that all dark magic will not be able to escape it. I will hold the cage in front of her mouth, but just in case the Skire somehow escapes, you should stand by for caution. All clear?" When no one answered, she spoke, turning to Zelda and Telma, "Now, when shall we extract the Skire? I will do it whenever it is convenient." Zelda quickly removed her hand from Link's; the others might suspect something.

The Princess and the Councilwoman made eye contact, and they seemed to talk telepathically, through their minds. They knew what the other was thinking, and they spoke their thoughts: "Now."

* * *

The Zora Prince finally had Sybil in sight now. He fought his way past the Zoras that were trying to get his attention by telling him that he was great and so on, the horrible stuff royalty had to endure. Once he had passed the sea of blue Zoras, he charged right into his older friend. After they crashed, they fell to the ground, but Nolva didn't care and began to speak. "Sybil! The river was frozen, plugged, and they only made a dent on the ice, and I had to do something! So I tried to attack it with my staff, and it didn't work, it just bounced off really! Then I was going to turn away from the river, but–"

"Hold on, Nolva!" Sybil exclaimed at the flustered young Zora prince. "I don't understand a word you're saying! Slow down, take deep breaths like I taught you."

Nolva gratefully obliged, releasing his breath along with his crazed thoughts. He inhaled the fresh air of the Hyrule Fields again, and exhaled once more. After a few more repetitions, he began to speak, though cautiously now. Sybil may have been a trustworthy friend, trustworthy enough to hold the secret of his telepathic powers, but how would she react if Nolva told her he could control _water? _

Slowly, Nolva explained to her what had transpired at the river, describing every detail of how he had directed the water to flow. Sybil listened with a blank expression on her face, and Nolva could discern nothing from her face. When Nolva ended his long rant, Sybil looked silent and pensive. "Water… You can control water?" she managed to say, in a quiet tone.

"Yes. The water _called _to me, Sybil; it didn't even know a language, yet it managed to convey a message to me. And I couldn't ignore it. It was so insistent, and even now I can hear the water deep below the ground, under our feet, whispering up to me, telling me of its presence. It's such a strange sensation. And if I tell it to go somewhere, churn against something, or maybe even evaporate… it'll do whatever I say. I can control water in any way I want!" Nolva tried to describe his ability to Sybil, trying to make her understand.

"How does it convey its message to you?" Sybil asked, her hidden curiosity revealing its existence. Her bright, quick-witted eyes were sparkling with excitement. "How does it feel when the water speaks to you?"

"It…" Nolva searched desperately for a way to make Sybil understand how it felt, how strange it was to connect with the spirit of water. "When I connect with the water spirit, it's just like telepathy with another person, but yet it's so different… The spirit's language is more powerful than any words known to Hyruleans. It seemed so much more expressive, and when I connected to its mind, it felt like a wise entity, a silent but knowing god. I don't know how to explain it to you…" Nolva trailed off, realizing he was babbling uselessly.

"So, you tell the water spirit what you want it to do?" Sybil persisted, wanting more information. Nolva felt familiarity at this energy of Sybil's; she had acted this way when he had first, very reluctantly, told her about his telepathic powers. Nolva suddenly faltered, memories flooding back to him. He had seemed so much younger back then, a foolish whelp. Now he felt mature and serious, due to the hardships the shadow beasts had placed upon the land. And now, his father was working with the man who had started everything.

"Nolva?" Sybil asked again for the third time. "Is something troubling you?" Her voice was painted with worry, sounding as though she were his mother. He only wished she were his mother; any Zora lady would suffice against the harsh Queen.

"Huh?" Nolva spoke absent-mindedly, wondering how he had so suddenly spaced out. "Oh, what did you say?"

"When you direct the water, how do you direct the water? Do you tell it our own words, or do you tell it in that wordless powerful language the water spirit used?" she reminded him.

Nolva fell into a pensive state. "I don't know. I just… told it to. I can't explain it to you any better than that."

"Now, show me. Show me now how you can control water!" Sybil exclaimed, heading towards the river already. The delight in her eyes was so bright and eager, Nolva almost felt worried that he wouldn't be able to fulfill Sybil's wishes.

"Wait, we don't have to go anywhere. Just wait here," Nolva protested before Sybil could zoom away. She paused, and looked at him questioningly.

Nolva let his mind connect to the whispering water in the ground below him, and the water cried its hello to him. The Prince rolled his eyes, ignoring the greetings, and focused on finding all of the water spirits in the ground beneath them. He was amazed at how much water was underground alone; it was even a struggle to keep track of all the spirits. Finally, giving up on telling individual orders, Nolva shouted to everything around him, even silencing the water spirits.

An indented circle in the ground appeared around Sybil, startling her to the point of shrieking. But before she could run away, Nolva had directed the water to leap through the indent and spray into Sybil's face. Sybil, contrary to her earlier reactions, laughed in delight, refreshed by the spray as any Zora should be. When the water returned to the ground again, rushing back to the depths of the dirt below them, Sybil turned to Nolva and hugged him. "Sybil! It wasn't that–" Nolva began to say.

"That was amazing!" Sybil cried, giddy by the display of the fountain. "You know, there are endless possibilities with this kind of power! Oh, Nolva, I'm so proud of you!"

Relief that Sybil hadn't been alienated filled Nolva. On a sudden impulse, he said, "Thank you, Mo–" Then he cut himself off, wondering with horror about what he had been about to say.

Sybil looked at him with a slightly open mouth. "W-What did you…" she began, then swallowed heavily.

His mind raced. Why had he done such a thing? How could he have said such a foolish thing? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I… I never meant to say that. It just came out. Please, Sybil, forgive me!" Nolva cried, babbling every stray thought in his mind that included an apology in it.

Sybil's face relaxed ten-fold, and she said with a sigh, "It… It's okay, Nolva. I did sound a little too motherly there, didn't I?"

The Prince looked at her carefully. Although Sybil had relaxed, there still remained strain in her face, unnaturally creasing her forehead. Surely it was strange for him to have almost called her Mother, the reaction Sybil had was far too extreme to be normal. Nolva decided not to address it, though.

But he still wondered.

* * *

When Zant woke, the first thing he did was leapt to his feet, which was a feat to complete in his Goron body, and look into the opposite prison cell at Midna. His eyes widened as he saw her state. The Twilight Princess, usually standing tall and proud, was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on the cold floor as though trying to comfort herself. Her body shook with her suppressed sobs, and she stared blankly at the prison wall ahead of her, not even seeing it.

"Midna?" Zant spoke quietly, and even with his low voice, Midna started at his words. She stared at him coldly as though he were one of Ganondorf's minions. Zant almost let out a yell at her eyes; the sclera was almost white, and her irises almost pink. What had transformed her to this dreadful state? Zant wondered with alarm. Suddenly, her eyes flicked to Ralis's cell, then gave a shaky cry, turning to face the corner of her cell.

"Midna, what in the world…"

"He killed him, Zant." Midna's words badly matched her tears; her voice was angry and harsh, but broken by horrible, horrible sobs. "He killed him! With a single blow." Midna continued to sway herself, left to right this time, muttering to herself like a person afflicted with paranoia.

Zant couldn't understand what she meant. Who had killed whom?

"I don't–"

She looked at him again, her eyes frightening him again. "Of course you don't, Zant. You can't see through the side walls. But I can see it, Zant. I can see him now. And oh, if only you knew what I saw. You would thank every god in existence that you cannot see him." Another choked wail came from her throat, and sobbed in the corner of her cell. Zant stared at her with pity; never had he seen Midna in such a state.

"Midna, give me a straight answer. Nothing–"

Then he cut himself off.

For he had belatedly realized why Midna was so dreadfully transformed.

* * *

**So. **

**Another short chapter and my only excuse is that I've had a hard month. *sighs in shame. And I'm sorry if sections of it are really choppy; I'd always do a little bit at a time. **

**Sigh. Even this author's note sucks.**

**Part of the reason this story has died down a little bit is because I'm bursting with so many ideas for my other story. Again, I am very, very sorry, but please be patient with me. I promise I'll get things up and running again!**

**Please review, as I really could use my faithful readers' support right now. :)**


	27. Death of a Friend, Birth of an Enemy

**I'm so glad that I could finish this chapter by today, which happens to be Christmas! This is a gift for you all, and to you Capricious readers, the next chapter should be coming out within the next week. :)**

**Merry Christmas to you all! Now rip open your gift!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Death of a Friend, Birth of an Enemy

"_Midna, give me a straight answer. Nothing–" _

_Then he cut himself off. _

_For he had belatedly realized why Midna was so dreadfully transformed._

_

* * *

_

Zant felt his insides go cold. It was as though someone had reached into his body and was squeezing his lungs and heart, expelling all air from coming in. He fell to the ground on all fours, feeling oddly light-headed. Even so, his mind was in overdrive.

Why? Why why why why why? If Ralis was a Hero, why hadn't the Goddesses protected him? Why would Ganondorf do something so underhanded? Why hadn't Ralis been able to _do _something about his impending death, if he had been supposedly blessed? His thoughts went away a bit as he wasn't breathing, leaving him feeling dead and useless. And he couldn't even _see _Ralis. Midna was probably not even fully awake right now, maybe not even fully alive. Her newfound insanity nearly drove him off the edge; his friend – well, perhaps past-friend – who had always been the strong one, always able to put herself on her feet when she fell, had finally fallen. He couldn't breathe until he slowly cleared his mind by counting the tiles on the floor, and then began to hyperventilate to let his heart catch up.

When he caught his breath minutes later, he decided to tear his eyes away from the fifty-two tiles he was counting to see what he could do for his… past-friend. When he looked up, he felt pity well up inside him again. Still, her beautiful gray face was heartbreakingly tear-streaked, and her eyes – oh Goddesses, her eyes – still looked as if they were bleached white. …In fact, it almost seemed as if her gray skin were brightening as well.

He hesitated, then decided he would try to talk to her. He whispered to her, "Midna."

She did not respond. It was as though she were somewhat dead, just shivering constantly in her dead state. She looked at her prison wall without seeing, just as she heard Zant's words without listening.

"Midna," he tried again.

Not a difference from her shivering.

He groaned miserably, his back falling to the wall. He stared at the cold stone walls instead of Midna, but it did not feel any better to. It felt like Ganondorf's presence was still hanging around them, and Zant felt as trapped as cornered prey.

* * *

Link walked through the thick mass of trees, moving through this strange, alien forest without any knowledge of where he was going. The forest was eerily silent save for his frenzied attempts to move; no life flourished in this forest. He wondered why, since the trees were alive and healthy. Then a sudden thought made him jump, stopping dead in his tracks. He had to get out of here! He tore through the underbrush now, flying through the bushes. He had to go to the other side of the forest to reach that clearing where she was held. He had to save Zelda–

But wait–

Ilia was in danger too! She was on the other side of the forest; he could hear her screams, faint from where he was, but he knew he was screeching with all her might… Link faltered, turning around to go–

And Midna! She was in peril too, but missing. She was stuck somewhere in the woods, close to death. Although it was strange how he didn't know why…

_Damn it, _Link cursed internally as he ran this way and that, trying to makes sense of the world around him, trying to decide what to _do_. _Why does everyone need my help? Why do _I _have to run off in every direction, chasing after monsters and power-driven maniacs to save a woman?_

_Because you are gifted, blessed, and chosen by the Goddesses, _emanated an echoing answer from somewhere in the trees. The voice was strange yet familiar at the same time, and Link tried to figure out why.

Then Link shook his head furiously, trying to reject the words. _Maybe I don't _want_ to be gifted if it means I'm cursed to live this life! _his thoughts exploded. _Stop calling for my help! Other people are completely capable of helping you!_ He tried to take his sword and slash the plants to pieces so he could move more easily, but his sword was deflected from the flora. He stared in astonishment. How could the plants move so easily, and yet still be hard enough to resist his sword?

_But you are the one,_ another voice told him calmly. A different voice from the first, however still both familiar and new to him. _You are the one that will save us._

_No I'm not! _Link screamed. His voice wasn't speaking, but the spirits who answered him seemed to hear his answers. _If you depend on me, you'll all die! Don't put your faith in me!_ The words from the mysterious voice prompted him to run again, to flee from this blasted forest. _There are four other Heroes. Let's see, who were they? Princess Zelda–_

_Zelda is gone. She is the one you were going to save; she needs the help you are to provide. She is not here. _Another voice spoke.

_What about… about Ralis? Ralis can help, he's the Zora King! He can help… _Link struggled to get past a sea of bushes, and the twigs of them were tearing at his legs. He couldn't get out of them unscathed. But it didn't matter! He had to get out of–

_Ralis is running to save his son. That Hero is busy; he cannot help either._ The voices were alternating now, driving him crazy.

_The Twilight Princess, Midna! She's powerful with her magic, perfectly capable! She should be the one– _Link tried to leap over the bushes, but the leaves were massing together to keep him from moving his feet, surprisingly forceful.

_She cannot save anyone, not even herself. She is almost dead at this second._

_Zant! Wait no, Zant is my enemy. But no, he is a Hero! Argh, he's–_

_Zant has rejoined Ganondorf. He is fighting against you now. He will never help you again._

_AHH! _Link shrieked as he kicked away the leaves and bolted for the exit of the forest he saw, past the underbrush. _GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

_There is no escape, _said the voice.

Then Link tripped over a tree root and the ground flew up to his face to meet him. He braced himself for the impact, but suddenly the dirt fell away into a dark abyss below. Link joined it in its fall.

_No escape, _the voice reminded him.

He was falling, falling, falling. He fought his natural instinct to scream as the adrenaline kicked in, but he did not yet see a bottom to the abyss.

_No escape, _came a whisper of the voice in his ear. The voice sounded like a chorus of speakers, and Link looked over his shoulder in alarm.

Four people were falling with him. Their figures were indistinct… but Link knew.

Two of them were princesses, mirror images of each other but also complete opposites.

The other two were kings. The two were nothing like each other, one bearing a proud blue image and the other with an ugly helmed Twili.

_The escape is behind the dangers, _they whispered.

And then they disappeared, leaving the Hero to fall by himself.

Link jolted to a sitting position from the makeshift bed, groaning. He took in a deep breath, and when his lungs couldn't take the burning anymore he exhaled heavily. Just a dream.

He rubbed his eyes in fatigue, only to discover that his face was drenched in sweat. He wiped his face off with a blanket, an unhygienic habit of his, and then he stiffened as he heard a female's rough, gravelly voice, "You alright, lad?"

He jumped to his feet, away from the voice, and unleashed his blade instantly, turning to the person. The person had deathly red eyes and pulsing red veins on their black skin. He almost yelled, then relaxed when he realized it was Polara, who was chuckling at his reaction.

"Still sharp as a needle, eh Hero? Although I don't blame you for being frightened," the Twili elder laughed lightly.

"Po… Polara?" Link blinked, trying to make his drowsiness leave. He stood in front of her dumbly, trying to figure out why she was there. He licked his dry lips and spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I have left my tent to oversee your friend's… ah… surgery. The Resistance has invited all trusted magicians to come," she spoke in a low voice as she blew at a nearby piece of wood, which immediately erupted into a blazing fire, which produced enough light to pierce the darkness around them. It went out of hand, however, and it flew, spreading through the grass. Link yelped as it advanced toward him, and Polara flicked her wrist, rolling her eyes, to stop it from scorching Link's feet. "Of all the magics I have mastered, I cannot even light a fire properly," she shook her head, and she blew more gently now, letting the fire start slowly. Her frightening eyes turned to Link. "Although, the journey to the destination _is _the true destination. The glory of reaching your goal is not as valuable as the experience you gain from doing so."

Doubt pulled one of Link's eyebrows upward as he came forward to join her. "So you're saying that the blood and gore that will be shed soon is the destination? The fighting and conflict that will soon happen when the Zoras return?" he said. Anger shook his voice, and Polara's crimson eyes looked at the delicate crescent moon slowly climbing the sky.

"Ah Link, you think that now as all do, but in years to come, this will add to your knowledge and experience. You'll be glad that this has come to us," she patted Link's arm. Her words sickened him; would he really be glad that killing would take place one day? "I know from experience, Hero. My father and mother have done wrong in the past, helping Ganondorf with the thievery he performed. And my generation – their children – were born, only to take the penalty. It is your choice whether you want to face your enemies or run from them. I have done both, and nowadays I have a sixth sense about which one I should choose." Polara twitched her finger, and stray twigs and deadwood nearby flew into the fire.

"No one deserves to be slaughtered," Link asserted firmly, his voice rough.

"But everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves," was Polara's gentle reply.

Link felt himself wanting to nod. He had felt that himself not too long ago, when Rusl and Bo had sent him to gift a sword. He did make the journey to Hyrule and its capital, but… not exactly in the way he had expected.

"So, Polara, if you have such a sensitive sixth sense, do you know what path I should take?" Link asked bravely. He had to know what this wise woman intended to do, intended for _him _to do.

"I know why you ask." Her gaze turned to the frozen form of Ilia, laying on the ground a few metres away, with Marutha. Navi fluttered around them, asking Marutha curious questions, and Marutha was in obvious annoyance.

Link swallowed heavily, looking away from them. Perhaps that wasn't his initial intent of his question, but he knew that he had been subconsciously asking. Polara sighed heavily. "The Ordon girl has… little hope. Her fate lies up to you. Would you rather her lie eternally in her state than having her sleep forever naturally?"

She said nothing more, and Link realized he could not bear it if he just left her like this.

He looked to Ilia again, and Marutha simultaneously stood. "I have taken all measurements. I know the location of the frozen Skire, and I know where it will head in her body. The cage is already prepared. We are ready," she announced for all to hear in her calm voice.

Polara looked at Link. "'Tis thy choice, Hero," she said. "Midnight is not far from now."

* * *

Zelda clutched Link's hand, her face strained with anxiety. They watched as Marutha, Polara, and a few other Twili adjusted Ilia into the correct position, the safest position. A few of the stronger Hylians and Zoras held her in place to keep her convulsions to a minimum. "Link, what if she… she… doesn't make it? Does this signal the first death of the war, before the physical fighting even begins?" she whispered, her midnight blue eyes anxiously watching Ilia. Link felt even more pain shoot through his heart to see Zelda so worried. He must have missed the fact that Zelda had built a strong friendship with Ilia; he was so _blind_ to not have seen it. Why else would they have shared their life-threatening secrets with one another?

"It'll be okay," he whispered back. Then he faltered. Wasn't he lying? Of course it wouldn't be _okay_, whether okay was. He averted another lie by saying, "Just pray to the Goddesses, Light Spirits, and any powerful entity there is, that she makes it."

"Already am," she breathed, her eyes closed and her lips moving in silent prayer. When she was finished, her eyes snapped open and she asked, "Wait, where's Navi? She's just going to ruin this…"

"She's with the Ordon kids. It seems like she's taken an immediate liking to them," Link answered, a grim smile on his face. Then it instantly disappeared. "Not with Ilia, though…"

"Ready?" Polara's voice rang out, turning to all those present. The Council turned to the Twili elder expectantly, each of them armed properly. Bo simply stood and stared, his face looking blank and dead. Link had never seen the mayor in such dampened spirits. The Master Sword left its sheathe with the same old metal ring, and Zelda huffed, took her bow, and strung it tight; she had wanted to take a sword to the Skire, but Link had insisted that she stay back and attack from a distance. She had protested shrilly, but finally resigned when the Council members backed Link up.

"Everyone certain of what they are to do?" came the cool voice of the Twili medic Marutha. When the only reply that sounded was silence, Marutha announced, "Be ready." She poured the pureberry liquid into Ilia's mouth. Link tensed.

In Marutha's hand formed a small sphere of blazing red energy, contrary to the yellow magic Midna had used to freeze Ilia. With one last look at the surrounding crowd, she took in a deep breath and released the magic.

Ilia sprang to life once more, and Link felt sickened by her resumed screaming, gripping the Master Sword tighter. The Hylians and Zoras grasping her held her even more tightly, suppressing her thrashes and kicks. Suddenly, she stopped her screaming to cough violently, choking on the pureberry that was so suddenly given to her. Just as Link was sure she was going to die of air deprivation, her coughing stopped.

"Get ready!" Marutha yelled, her calm voice unusually loud. The whole crowd seemed to crouch back in anticipation, and Link held his sword at the ready.

What happened next almost stopped Link's heart.

Ilia froze in place.

Just like that, the Ordon girl's terrible flailing and kicking ceased, leaving her frozen like she had been just a few seconds ago. Link straightened a bit, his heart pounding so loudly he wondered why Zelda didn't hear it. Those holding Ilia's limbs frowned, their grip involuntarily relaxing due to the sudden lack of action.

What was going on?

Then, blood practically sprayed from Ilia's chest as it split open.

The nearest people let out cries of horror as the blood fell to the ground, creating a thick pool of red by their feet. Then Ilia lurched forward suddenly, once… twice…

Thrice was the time that her chest finally opened while a black figure dove out of her body, leaving Ilia sprawled on the ground, perfectly still in a sea of her own blood.

Link nearly growled in anger, and Zelda grabbed his hand before he tore through the crowd to get at the monster. Link tried to shake her off, his mind incoherent from his outrage, but Zelda's grip was deathly. He breathed deeply, letting his anger seep away, and watched as the Twili threw light magic at the virus. The Skire was shaped like a wickedly sharp drill, black and flaming like the Fryte was. Four legs protruded from the drill shape, each one muscular and strong. It was all in all tiny, but its damage was fearful all the same. The image of the Twili's experiment made his fury come right back, and Link felt the maddening urge to shred the thing into pieces. In reaction to the light that was used against it, the Skire rolled around on the ground, fighting to stay on its feet. Zelda grabbed Link's arm and pushed him away from the front of the crowd behind her. Link shook his head furiously and sneaked to the left away from the Princess to get at the damned monster, but he didn't have to.

Whistling through the air, an arrow flew from a longbow, leaving a bright yellow light in its trail. The sight of the arrow was so bright that nearly everyone stopped what they were frantically doing to shield their eyes with their forearms. However, this did not prevent anyone from not being able to hear the horrible wailing of the Skire as it howled its pain. The arrow had pinned the Skire to the ground, and the light slowly began to dissipate.

"Zelda?" Link said, his anger draining away as he figured out that Zelda had released the Light Arrow. He ignored the gasps of the audience and Marutha's cage falling around the arrow and the Skire as he pushed through the crowd to get to Zelda. When he reached her, he asked, "How…?"

"I prayed to them," she said as she breathed heavily, even she had done nothing but shoot an arrow. "Thank you," she whispered to nothing in particular. Then she shook away her daze, and fled to the front of the crowd, crying, "Ilia!"

Link's immense guilt came to him as he realized amid the action, he had forgotten about his childhood friend. He shoved the Master Sword into its sheathe so that he wouldn't kill anyone, and he shoved his way to Ilia. A horrible feeling swept over him as his rage changed into a cold sadness, a sense of great loss. "Ilia! Ilia!" he heard the Princess weep, and he heard Bo moaning a babble of meaningless words. The crowd was hushed by the grief of the two of them and, now, Link's.

When he made it to the front of the crowd, the sight of his old friend nearly made him vomit right then and there, but he held on. Zelda held Ilia's lifeless hand in her own, kneeling beside her, not caring that the blood was utterly staining the hem of her dress. Bo was practically on the ground sobbing. Link felt like he could have joined him, and he would in time, but for now… he joined Zelda. His knees dipped into the pool of blood and his trembling hands took Ilia's free hand.

"Ilia…" he said. He could barely even say anything.

"The Skire reached her heart before the pureberry could kick in," Polara said quietly to them. "I am sincerely sorry." She bowed her head.

"Hero, Princess, Mayor Bo!" Telma called, her voice cracking with grief. "I know you wish to say farewell, but it would be more proper to prepare a funeral…" Her voice trailed off when the three of them said nothing.

A moment of silence fell upon the area. Then Link finally gathered his scattered thoughts and said hollowly, "Yes. A funeral."

He tore his eyes away from her lifeless corpse, bitter tears making his eyes glassy.

* * *

One hour later and one hour before the exchange was to be made with Ganondorf, a small event had been set up. All those who wished to come were invited, and all of them came, save for the Ordon kids who couldn't bring themselves to come. Link ordered Navi to stay with them and console them, and she agreed to.

Ilia had been clothed in the traditional green, blue, and red robe that signified the blessing of the Goddesses. Her body was placed into an open casket, and her eyes had been closed, much to everyone's relief. Bo stood beside the casket through the whole thing, his face so emotionless and blank Link wondered what Bo's mind was thinking. All of the people, dressed in black, took their seats except for the mayor, who couldn't move from his place. After the priest of the Church spoke the speech, ensuring that the Ilia's spirit was now joined with the Goddesses above, anyone who wished to have a minute to have a personal farewell with the Ordon girl was allowed to. Link had planned to have one with her, but before he did, Zelda turned away from the casket sobbing with misery.

He almost turned to leave right then and there, but Zelda placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and gave him a silent encouraging look, even through her red, puffy eyes. He shuddered as he sighed, and nodded. He approached the casket slowly, and turned to Bo. "Mayor Bo, I know you wish to be with her for as long as you can… but can I be alone with her?"

Link suspected that if it wasn't him wanting to speak with Ilia, Bo would've refused to leave. He saw in his eyes Bo's internal misery and rage at being separated from her, but it faded from sight as his eyes became guarded again, and Bo went away to speak with the priest.

The black-clad Hero stepped close to the casket, took a breath, and looked inside. Her face was so peaceful and beautiful, but oh, so pale. It was a reminder that the blood no longer ran through her veins. Link swallowed heavily, tears already forming, but he forced them to stay for now. He wasn't here to weep. He was here to say goodbye to his friend.

"Ilia." Even though he was the one that spoke it, it made his insides clench and twist to hear her name. "My oldest friend, Ilia. Maybe we were more than friends, but now… no more. When the Skire ripped you open…" He choked slightly there, then continued with a rough voice. "I nearly killed everyone around me. I would have killed Telma, Rusl, your father, even Zelda…" His hand clenched, his nails digging into his flesh. "I was raging. And I think it was because I knew I'd never see you again. Ilia, you're like a sister to me. A nagging sister that was always fussing about my mare…" He chuckled, but his eyes simultaneously became excessively watery. "To prove to you that I'll never forget you…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Horse Call she had made for him. "I'll return this to you. I won't need it to remember you; all I need is to look at Epona's liquid brown eyes and I'll remember. Goodbye… Ilia, my sister."

He shakily got to his feet, and he placed the Horse Call into Ilia's hand. Letting the tears fall now as he took one last look at her pale face, he let Zelda lead him out of the funeral.

"Link…" she sighed, turning to him and stopping their walk. "You were her best friend, weren't you?"

He turned his head away from her. "She trusted me, that's all." His voice was shaky, and Zelda's eyes softened.

"I didn't know Ilia for as long as you did, but… I knew she loved you," she said softly. The words slid into his gut like a knife. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't be stabbed and just ignore the blood.

Blood…

"I loved her back, but only as a sister," he replied even more quietly than Zelda had spoken. "Maybe there were instances when I loved her more than that, but in the end, she was a sister, not a lover." Then anger hit him abruptly. He didn't even feel it coming, but it exploded into existence inside him. He tried to suppress it, but it tore down his walls of defence and took control of his mind. "What does it matter now anyway? She's dead now, Zelda, _dead_. Now I can just forget about her, right? I can just live without her, and nothing will be changed!"

Zelda's eyes widened with shock, and he was startled to see himself in the reflection in her eyes. He looked like he had just dug out of his grave and was going to get revenge. "Link…"

"Leave me alone." He stalked off into the darkness, not knowing where he was going, and he didn't really care either. He just needed to simmer down a little before he returned to the world…

"But Link, we have to deliver the Skire," Zelda started to protest, but Link's feet didn't stop moving. Suddenly, _her_ rage blazed into a roaring inferno, and she stomped after him. "Link, get over it!" she said through clenched teeth, grabbing the back of his black tunic to stop him from moving. "You have duties, you know. Hyrule depends on you to win the Legendary War! If you're mourning about Ilia, how are you going to do it?!" she shouted at him. She didn't even know why she was angry, much less why she was yelling at him.

Link stiffened in her grip, and he pushed her hand away. He whirled around, anger flashing in his eyes. When Zelda looked into his eyes, she gasped; his eyes were… were like they were back in the grove, when Haethe had spoken to them about good and evil! Dark crimson… a horrible, blood crimson.

"What, do you expect me to just ignore Ilia's _death_ in an instant? It's only been an hour since she died, Zelda! Do you think I'd just forget that horrible scene? Blood spraying from her chest and a monster-virus leaping out of her body? Come on, _Princess_, not even your mind has been cleansed of that image. What do you want from me?!"

"You are the Hero of the Realms, Link!" she yelled back at him, but she knew deep down he was right. She was being unreasonable, but she was too stubborn to admit her mistake. "You need to pull yourself together! She loved you, Link; she wouldn't have wanted to leave you in this weak, useless state! You and Ilia–"

"Are you're saying I'm useless?" he said dangerously, his voice low. His chest heaved as he breathed in and out angrily. Zelda felt fear creep into her and it froze her in her place. Actual fear, from Link.

"Answer me!" Link barked. His breathing became unnaturally fast. Zelda tried to gather her thoughts, but to no avail. This wasn't Link! Link was compassionate, kind, and brave…

"I'm saying that–" She cut herself short as she heard Link's breathing stop. She hitched in a breath and looked at his eyes. His blood red eyes met her gaze before his eyelids blocked them from view. One heart-stopping instant later, his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground. "Oh Goddesses, Link!" she cried, kneeling down to him. She touched his face, which was burning with heat.

_How did this happen? _Zelda thought in disbelief.

Then she let out a scream and staggered back onto her feet as Link's shadow seemed to simply stand up from the grass and gain a form and body. She screamed further when the shadow's eyes opened.

Dark crimson.

What was worse was that the shadow looked exactly like Link, only that every part of him was either dark gray or black, save for those ghastly red eyes. For a moment, neither of them moved. Zelda was too petrified to move, while the dark being cocked its head to the side, observing the princess with the insanely red eyes.

Then, with blinding speed, he leapt inhumanly into the air, performed a nimble flip, and landed behind her. Ever so casually, his arms went around her before she could move; one hand smothering her scream, and the other flicking a black dagger to her throat. His touch was icy and far too cold to be comfortable. "Hush, sweetheart," whispered the shadow in a smooth voice that could somehow confused with Link's. "You'll need to be quiet, or you and my soul brother die," he breathed into her ear. Her heart beating like fleeing prey, she nodded dumbly, flinching when the motion caused her neck to be slightly cut by the dagger. Zelda felt the warm blood creep out of her skin.

"Who are–" she began, then stopped to gasp when the dagger's cool metal surface tapped the wound on her neck.

"Not a sound," he said. "We move a bit farther out, then we talk."

Zelda glanced at Link worriedly, and the shadow sniggered at her concern. "Don't worry, he's coming too," he promised, his voice like a slithering snake. "I have to say, black _does _suit him, doesn't it? I love black; that's why so much of me _is _black." In the princess's mind, his words didn't make any sense; it was just a babble of chatter. He was saying more as he used _magic _to carry Link with them, as he held Zelda in the deadly embrace while they walked. "…have to talk about that Ganondorf man…" he mentioned.

"Ganondorf deserves to wither inside a casket," she spat out with distaste, then remembering too late that she wasn't supposed to talk.

To her surprise, the shadow did not snarl at her, but rather laughed. "Instead of this Ilia girl, am I right?" came the slithery voice, now mocking as well.

Zelda flinched, glad that he couldn't see her face, and tried to recover as she retorted, "She didn't deserve to die. Ganondorf does; he relishes in people's suffering!"

"I agree, my little princess," said the shadow, much to Zelda's surprise. He noted this. "Although I may seem like some horrible, sick person that casually threatens people's lives like I have done yours, much of what we want is the same," he said coolly, nodding at Link's unconscious body. Zelda tried to decipher the meaning behind his words as he announced, "Here should be far enough… Now, now, lady, if I let you out of my arms, you have to promise not to attempt to hurt me."

"Why should I?" she challenged, fighting the urge to kick him and flee. "You've threatened my life; why can't I threaten yours?"

The shadow laughed just like Link, and an unusual pain shot through her. Such a dark creature laughing exactly like Link was wrong… She frowned as he averted her question. "You possess a lively spirit rarely seen," he commented, once again surprising her with the praise. He loosened his hold on her, letting her stagger away from him. A sly smirk slid onto his face. "It's no wonder that he has such affections for you. Since his feelings for you are so strong, I share his sentiments. Again: much of what we want is the same."

Zelda involuntarily scrunched up her face as she sidled toward Link, touching her fingers to her new wound. Affections? Did he just say that? If Link had affections for her, what did he have for Ilia to make him so affected as he was?

Then she caught herself.

Was _that_ the reason why she had gotten angry at Link? Had it been… jealousy that made her burst with rage? Was it envy that had made Link collapse like that?

She realized that it was very possible.

Another cynical laugh from the shadow cleared her black thoughts away. "I can see your inner turmoil raging within you, you know," he said, and suddenly he appeared at her side, a freezing hand touching her cheek. Zelda was too startled to even gasp. "My mind was one with his once, until his sense of loss for your friend and the disbelief of your angry behaviour – yes, _your _behaviour, don't look so surprised – became so taxing for his mind that his body failed. But no, he did not die. My… birth, I shall call it, saved him. If I did not separate my body from his, he would have died."

"So you are…"

"Dark Link," he smirked. He ran his hand over the side of her face. "There is a shadow to everyone, Zelda. And none of the people who have a separate shadow know that they do. We shadows are very careful about our births. If someone saw us, you light beings would do everything in your power to destroy us."

"Then why did you let me see you?" Zelda cut her eyes at him. "If you shadow beings are as careful as you are, then–"

"Foolish woman, if I had waited any longer, your precious Hero would've died!" Dark Link snarled at her abruptly. "Do not test me; I have the power to kill Link if I wanted to. You as well."

Zelda fought her natural instincts to flinch. He smiled again, his fierce demeanour disappearing. "How I love to observe you light beings," he murmured, his mesmerizing eyes peering into hers. "So determined to prove yourselves, yet failing miserably." He paused, contemplating something. "You know, Dark Zelda could exist somewhere. I'd love to meet her one day," he grinned.

"Why would you?" she asked timidly.

"Shadow beings are everything their light counterpart is and yet everything they aren't. Mostly, we are the complete opposite of them, but we cannot change our feelings about the things that they feel very strongly about. That is why I agreed with your opinions with Ganondorf… and why I think you are so beautiful." Dark Link laughed as Zelda reddened. "I would like to know what you feel strongly about; it would be most interesting. If only I could find a Dark Princess somewhere out there." His head suddenly snapped to the sky, scanning it for the moon. "Time is running short. You must leave to make the exchange with Ganondorf soon, and that means I have to remove Link's nightmare from him. I will join Ganondorf, so don't be surprised if I end up fighting you later on. However… I might spare you just because of Link's feelings."

Zelda shuddered at the thought of a nightmare from this shadow being.

"But before I do… I have to make you promise me something," he whispered. The arms went around her again, the knife once again touching the still bleeding cut on her skin. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about me unless they have seen me already. If you do, I might not spare you. Understand, love?"

"What about–"

"Especially not Link, for reasons I cannot explain," he smiled. He joined Zelda's glance at Link. "Hmm, better give him another fake shadow, just for suspicion's sake. Although you unobservant light beings probably wouldn't notice anyway." A shadow formed beside Link's unconscious body, and Dark Link let her go. She staggered away to Link, and when she turned, Dark Link was already nine feet away. She watched him run nimbly for the shadows until he suddenly stopped and turned.

A smile grew on his face, and he called, "And say hi to Midna for me, will you?"

And then he stepped into the shadows of the forest nearby, disappearing.

Her eyes widened.

_Midna. Always hiding in Link's shadow… Hiding with Dark Link._

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry, this chapter didn't quite fit the cheer of the season, but... *smiles and shrugs.**

**A last Merry Christmas to my dear readers, and best of luck for 2010! :)**


	28. Unfair Exchange

**Contrary to what you might be thinking, I am still alive. :)**

**Feel free to throw whatever you like at me for not updating this long. I deserve it. But I can't feel too depressed now. This chapter is where things really start happening, and I might be more motivated to write now that the excitement's going up...!**

**You also might hate me for what's to come. Don't say I didn't warn you. This goes for the rest of the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Unfair Exchange

_A smile grew on his face, and he called, "And say hi to Midna for me, will you?" _

_And then he stepped into the shadows of the forest nearby, disappearing._

_Her eyes widened. _

_Midna. Always hiding in Link's shadow… Hiding with Dark Link._

Zelda stared in disbelief at the shadows that Dark Link had slipped into. If he and Midna had met when the Twilight Princess had first slipped into Link's shadow… they must have known each other for just about the same time as she had known Link! A horrible sense of foreboding washed into her mind, and a cold feeling crept throughout her body. She knew why. Midna, without knowing Dark Link, already would have known Link as well as herself. But knowing Link's shadow, the being that was everything Link was and everything he was not, allowed Midna a much vaster amount of knowledge about him. Jealousy rose within her again, and she tried to suppress it, knowing that she was being over-obsessive and acting like a spoiled little girl.

As she tried to calm down, involuntary thoughts intruded into her mind. Zelda had seen the way Midna looked at Link sometimes, and the looks were often too meaningful for her to be comfortable. Link was always blind to them, and perhaps Midna didn't realize her actions herself, but the young princess knew that something existed between the Hylian and the Twili, something that Zelda envied. However, she took guilty comfort that Link didn't seem to share in Midna's affections.

Not only that, but having Dark Link on the dark side didn't seem to be such a great idea. If Dark Link still attained Link's intelligence and ability, he would be a deadly enemy. It did seem that he had Link's skill, but also more, as his inhuman speed and dark magic indicated. Zelda felt the cold feeling worsen, and she became aware of the pain on her neck.

It felt like days later when a groan from Link startled her, and she looked at him with worry as he sat up, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Ugh, I feel terrible," Link said in a rough, gravelly voice. He stared at his left hand, then looked up at Zelda. "Wha… What happened?" he asked groggily. "Why's my Triforce glowing…?"

With growing horror, she realized his Triforce symbol was gently pulsing with light. Either it was warning Link of Dark Link's birth, or the nightmare was so dark that even the Triforce had taken notice.

In the back of her mind, she remembered Dark Link's words: _You have to promise not to tell anyone about me unless they have seen me already. If you do, I might not spare you. _She believed him. And then:_ Especially not Link, for reasons I cannot explain. _The way he spoke the words was oddly convincing, and she didn't want to test Dark Link's tolerance.

"Maybe you're ill," Zelda said, avoiding his eyes by taking his hand and observing its luminescence, pretending to be unknowing. "I don't even know what happened; we were arguing as usual –" Link grinned tiredly "–and then you… you just collapsed." That much was true, at least.

Link's smile disappeared. "Really?" he frowned, unconvinced. He stared at his Triforce symbol branded on his skin, which was now only glowing dimly. "Well, I remember a horrible pain erupting behind my eyes; it was like my brain was splitting apart into two." Zelda smiled uneasily at his unerringly correct words. Then he shrugged. "Perhaps it'll be only this time. I certainly hope it doesn't come back; the nightmares I had… It could lead to death if I fell like that in battle." He leapt to his feet, so quickly that Zelda couldn't even protest against his moving around, turning around to look at the surroundings. The crease in his brow returned, however. "Why is the camp so far? Did we really walk that far from…" he swallowed, "the funeral?"

Zelda quickly took his hand comfortingly, becoming suddenly aware that she was constantly holding his hand recently. She struggled to find her words as she tried to form an answer: "Well, no. You collapsed rather quickly. I took you away from the funeral, you know, so that, um, there would be no… commotion."

"You were right," Link agreed a bit bitterly, and Zelda suppressed the overwhelming urge to sigh. "Let's go back then, shall we?" She nodded mutely, let go of his hand reluctantly, and they walked towards the camp.

Zelda's thoughts about the horrible possibilities of Dark Link and Midna clouded into a horrible tempest in her mind, until Link's voice scattered them apart. "Zelda, I'm sorry for acting like such a… selfish bastard earlier," he cursed himself. His cerulean eyes looked into hers, tortured. "I don't know what had gotten into me."

_Or what had gotten out. _"It's fine, Link. I was acting like a selfish princess," Zelda smiled sadly, inwardly laughing at how correct she was. Link frowned, and she started talking again before he could release the argument she could see in his eyes. "And Ilia–no, I'm sorry, she–was your friend since birth. It would be a normal reaction for you to act so pressured."

Link stared at the ground before him as he walked. "Still… it wasn't like me to say things like that…" he mumbled to himself.

Zelda suppressed a shiver. If only he knew who it _was _like. Images of Dark Link passed through her mind: his deathly crimson gaze, his horrible yet wonderful laugh, his dangerous magic, his slithery words, his casual threats. She already knew that Dark Link, even without his magic, would haunt her own dreams from here on. Perhaps even the prophetic ones.

Then silence fell upon them, neither one of them wishing to say anything. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but neither was it exactly relaxing. Zelda knew that Link was brooding about Ilia, and her jealousy was now, surprisingly enough, purged by ominous thoughts about Dark Link. It was extremely unsettling how different and alike the two sides of Link were, and it stilled Zelda even further to think about what Dark Zelda would be like.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Zelda still felt distant from Link. It felt like the bridge between them had been destroyed to pieces by Dark Link. She hated to submit to the shadow, but she was helpless to prevent the destruction. Ilia's lost life seemed to be helping Dark Link destroy it too. Link didn't even seem bothered, and that bolstered her frustration. She wanted to talk to him, to know what he was thinking and feeling, but she couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound horribly intruding or awkward in her mind. The princess had to admit that Dark Link's appearance caused even more damage than she had anticipated, which was already enough to frighten her out of sanity. Only the worry for her people sustained her. Not only that, but the exchange with Ganondorf was to happen soon, and she couldn't have images of Dark Link floating in her mind while they were in full exposure to the Dark Lord.

They walked silently through the sleeping commoners and watchful guards, who bowed to the renowned two respectfully. Zelda absent-mindedly nodded back to them, but her mind was elsewhere, somewhere along the lines of death and pain.

The two of them were not even halfway to the Resistance's tents when a shriek seemingly out of nowhere came upon them: "_Goddesses_, I've found them!"

Zelda turned to the frantic voice's direction, and she saw a panting, red-faced Shad tearing through crowds of people to get at them. She glanced at Link, who only gave back a small, polite smile of confusion at her before turning back to Shad. A twinge pained her heart when she saw the tiny smile; it was so polite and distant. She followed his gaze to the scholar who had finally reached them. He was so flustered and out of breath that he blurred out in an angry rush, waving his arms crazily, "Where in Hyrule were you two?"

"W–" Link began, but he couldn't even manage to say 'we' before Shad started yelling again, bringing the undivided attention of the passer-by to them.

"We were searching for you for about half an hour now, and the exchange is to be made in about two minutes! TWO MINUTES!" Shad exploded while Ashei and Rusl ran towards them. Zelda's glance flicked to them desperately; they would swoop in and stop Shad from screaming as he was. Behind them, Marutha calmly walked toward the scene, holding the thrashing cage of the Skire in her hand as if it were a picnic basket. "What were you thinking?! We tried to find you at the funeral, but the priest had said he had seen you left before it ended! _You didn't even have enough respect to mourn the dead_! What were you doing?!" Link opened his mouth once again to respond, probably the sentence he had been about to say earlier, but Shad waved his answer off with a frantic wave of his arm. "Never _mind_ what you were doing anymore! We've no time to lose. Ganondorf may be travelling to the location he decided for the exchange already! He might be _waiting _for us! If we keep him waiting too long, he might even take his offer back and leave with the other Heroes!"

On cue, Ashei and Rusl leapt in. Like a tigress, Ashei grabbed the collar of Shad's vest and nearly raised him off the ground entirely. "Shad, shut your yap right now," she growled into his face, and Shad seemed to shrink. Zelda couldn't blame him. "We don't need every Hylian and Twili within a ten metre radius to know that Ganondorf is coming to camp right now!"

"Yes, yes, Ashei," Rusl decided to intervene, "we all know that this knowledge shouldn't become public. However, your... _enhanced_ version of scolding is drawing even more unwanted attention. We should get on to the exchange, as Shad was kindly screaming. Where's Telma and Auru?"

Shad was basically dropped onto the ground as Ashei released her hold on him. Nervously, he dusted off his clothes with the little dignity he still held on to, saying more quietly, "Telma and Auru are waiting at the exchange location already; they gave up on looking and trusted us to find them."

After an uncomfortable pause of Ashei's glaring at him, Marutha caught up with Ashei and Rusl. "Well, hello, Hero, Princess. I do hope we'll find out what you _were_ doing. However, the exchange should be attended to immediately. Shall we?" As she awaited an answer, Ashei continued to eye Shad warily, and Shad finally burst out, "Yes, yes, we shall already!"

Zelda didn't show it, but she thought she might have felt ten times more anxious than the poor scholar.

* * *

"Ah, Link, Zelda, good of you to show up again," Auru said sagely as the others arrived through the Twili travel. "I was beginning to worry about you two. Perhaps when we have completed the exchange, you'll tell us what had occupied you?"

"Yes, of course," Zelda nodded slowly, "although it might be strange to explain." Indeed it would, Zelda silently agreed with herself.

Telma lifted an eyebrow at her. "Makes me want to know even more now." Then she went on to explain, "We've been waiting for Ganondorf for a while now, but we haven't seen any trace of him. I'm beginning to think that Ganondorf didn't intend to do his part of the deal in the first place."

"Perhaps he simply wanted us to kill off a friend of the Hero of the Realms for _his _distraction," Ashei snorted rather rudely, avoiding the Hero's gaze.

Zelda already felt Link's anger beginning to rise again, and was about to give a little of her _own _scolding to Ashei when an amused voice spoke, "Ashei, surely you don't think of me as such a dishonourable man. I do keep promises, you know."

The surprised group stared in the direction of the forest's shadow, where an even darker shadow stepped through the dark and stepped into the light. Link stiffened, forgetting his anger at Ashei at the sight of his life-long enemy. "If 'keeping promises' means 'utterly destroying your surroundings for greed', I would agree with you," Link told the Gerudo King coolly.

Ganondorf laughed, a sound that drove birds out of their trees. He continued to walk forward to them, but he stopped about twenty paces away. "Fortunately, I don't only keep that promise. I have the other three Heroes here." With a snap of his fingers, a cage of twilight clouds fell onto the ground before them. The cloud was too dense for anyone to see through, and Zelda only wondered what the states of the Heroes were now. Starved? Mute, perhaps? Perhaps Ganondorf had facsimiles of them inside so that the Skire would be simply obtained. Reluctantly turning away from the cage, Zelda realized that Ganondorf stared at the Skire's cage almost as longingly as she had looked at the Heroes' cage. "I see you've extracted the Skire. Excellent work. Was the extraction successful?"

An uneasy silence fell upon them, none of them wanting to explain that the Ordon girl had given her life. While they did, a movement in the trees caught her eye. She fought her instinct not to look, but curiosity got the better of her and she slowly turned her head.

A shadowy figure stood on the tree branches, quietly observing as it easily balanced on the limbs of the tree. When she looked at it, she saw two barely visible dark crimson eyes blink, and then the shadow smiled, blood red lips appearing on the shadow's face. A cold shiver ran down her spine as they made eye contact, and she turned back to Ganondorf with the feeling still on the back of her neck. It lingered there as though Dark Link's fingers rested there. When Ganondorf caught her eye, he winked slyly, and a sickening feeling accompanied the sensation that Dark Link had given her.

"Very well then, I won't require details from you. I'll have plenty of information about the Skire before long," the Dark Lord almost hummed. "So–out of good faith on my part, I will release the Heroes first for you." At his spoken command, the condensed twilight began to dissipate into the air.

The cloud seemed to be clearing excruciatingly slowly, and it seemed a lifetime later that it cleared enough to see through. But when she could see through, she wished the cloud had stayed condensed as it was.

A cry escaped her lips as gasps broke through the Resistance. She didn't hear a response from Link, but she didn't have time to linger on it.

The Heroes had been utterly, utterly transformed, in so many cruel, twisted ways.

Zelda's eyes had been drawn immediately to the pile that was a now dead Ralis. _Pile_, not body; his limbs had been torn from his body viciously, and they were now only a heap of arms and legs, topped with a detached head and abdomen. Dried blood covered the pile like a second skin, and the head's eyes had not been closed, as if Ganondorf wished him to see the suffering around him even after death. The lifeless eyes stared out at its audience blankly, and Zelda had to break the eye-lock with the head of the Zora King. However, her eyes had unfortunately shifted over to Midna, whose condition was not much better than the remains of King Ralis.

The Light Princess almost gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her sister at heart was fully intact; however, she soon realized she could not say the same for the mentality of the Twili. Midna's tall body was now curled up into a ball, slowly rocking itself back and forth as though trying to stop crying. Golden tears streaked the Twili's face like streams of water, and new ones were constantly being created. Sobs wracked her body with shudders which did not cease save for hiccups. Her eyes were not the beautiful red and yellow eyes Zelda had known for years; now, the yellows had been replaced with yellow tinted whites, and the reds were now reddish purples. Even her face looked paler than usual, as though she was slowly losing her deep personality. It certainly did not show itself now; the strong Midna she knew had been torn down. Why? Zelda wished she knew. Had Ganondorf done something to her, or was it only the imprisonment that drove her off the edge?

When Zelda expected to see the giant, hulking form of the Goron patriarch Darbus, she was indeed surprised when she saw a floating, wispy spirit. Unlike those of the Hylians, the spirit was as large as Zant's old body form was, and Zelda thought she could even see a body shape within the spirit. However, the image was indistinct, and the cloud of the spirit was constantly swirling. Zant's spirit, thought the princess with sorrow. What had caused Zant to leave Darbus's body? Zelda thought that Zant might be speaking to them, but none of the people present could hear his words; Link's description of his experiences stated that he could only hear the spirits while in his wolf form.

Speaking of Link…

"Ganondorf," Link said, red with rage, "you promised you return them to us in all fairness! You call _this_ fair?" He choked on his words as he gestured at the limbs of the Zora Hero. "He's not… He's not even _in one piece!"_ His body trembled, and Zelda wondered for a wild moment if a second Dark Link would be formed. That would really just boost the first shadow's ego.

"I simply told you I would return them if you agreed to give the Skire to me. No fairness was promised," the Gerudo King said as though he were in complete innocence. "Speaking of the Skire, would you hand it over, please, Marutha?"

Dutifully, Marutha calmly stepped past the haunting remains of the three other Heroes with the thrashing cage in her hands. The Skire stared murderously at Ganondorf as though even it was aware of his malevolence. "Marutha, no," Ashei said with a both quiet and frightening tone. "He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of getting everything he needs to win this war."

Still Marutha walked. What was going on…?

"Marutha!" Zelda's voice rang out with a pressuring air of command. "Stay in place right now!"

She walked forward without fear, as though…

No.

Oh no.

Oh Goddesses _no_.

"My King," she bowed as she approached the Dark Lord. Her left knee touched the damp ground, right arm over her chest.

* * *

Betrayed, Link thought hollowly. It felt like someone was squeezing his lungs relentlessly, and an anguishing pain erupted in his chest as he watched Marutha stand from her bow. Memories flashed back to the times they travelled with her in the Sacred Grove; Marutha always quietly watching, never truly helping. In the final battle, Marutha had helped finish the monster, healed their wounds so that they would reach their goal and leave the ancient groves…

Everything was clear now. But Link wished it wasn't so lucid.

"Thank you, Marutha," Ganondorf smiled at her. Link could only guess she smiled back before to turned back to face the shocked Heroes and the Resistance. Link almost yelled out when she turned, because as she did, her Twili image had melted away into the body of a young Gerudo woman: bright red hair, large pointy nose, sharp golden eyes. Her body was slim and nearly devoid of muscle, but her magic made up for the lack of her physical strength. Her skin, though, was still grayish instead of being completely tan like a true Gerudo.

How had she deceived them in _so many ways_?

"Marutha," Ganondorf began warningly, presumably cautioning her not to reveal her true form, but the medic waved him off, apparently wanting to speak words of her own. To Link's surprise, Ganondorf fell silent.

"Listen well, Hylians," she said in a strong clear voice, contrary to the quiet, calmness aura that she had always emanated before. "The history of light and shadow are still being written in blood, in a book that will be told in form of fairytale for centuries to come, by the greatest writers of all. We will win this war, I assure you. And don't you forget it." She gestured at what little was left of the other three Heroes. "Just look at what the Lord has been able to accomplish in two nights. Ralis dead, Midna literally driven insane, Zant reduced to a floating spirit. I alone stole the Skire away from you, and also killed the girl the Blue-Eyed Beast loves."

He flinched.

Marutha looked straight into the eyes of the Light Princess now, which startled her. "You were fools to trust all of us Twili. Yes, we were once entirely peaceful, anger not even existing in our minds. But Zant's reign opened many of our eyes; the Twili are beginning to follow his example. I caution you to take care, Princess Zelda, in your future endeavours." Turning away from her, Marutha snapped her fingers, making the Skire's cage dissolve into the air. Which of course signalled that even though she had become Gerudo, she still had magic in her blood.

"But you speak as though you are Twili, and look at yourself!" Auru blurted out with frantic motions of his arms. "The spitting image of a Gerudo!"

Marutha's death glare turned on him. "I _am_ Twili, fool. However, remember that the Twili are descendants of the thieves of various races that reside in this land. If our people weren't immersed in the darkness of the Twilight Realm, we would look exactly the same as your peoples. The shadows dulled our skin, made us far too accustomed to the dark. I have been drenched in the sunlight of your Light World long enough so that I have begun to take back the form I would've been, were I not Twili. Don't be surprised if you wake up one day and all of your Twili, the fools that are on your side, have transformed back into their original form."

She looked at her true lord, stating, "I will take my leave now. Do with them what you will, and meet me at the Castle." With a spin on her toes, Marutha disappeared, not even creating twilight squares to teleport.

Was she actually still a Twili?

Ganondorf cleared his throat. "So."

"So," replied Link defiantly.

"All I have to say is… good luck fighting us. Marutha is more powerful than she seems. And so am I. I am collecting talented allies, _Heroes,_" he smirked, "allies that will make this much more interesting." He began to walk back into the blanket of shadow from the dense forest before he stopped, half his body melted into the shadows and half of it still in the light. He turned slowly and said, "Today, Link, you have earned another enemy that you will not be able to defeat."

"And who might that be?" snapped Telma, tears on her face from everything she had learned in the past two minutes.

"…Someone who is a friend of yours and is also a terrible enemy. Someone who despises me, but also someone who supports my cause." Link saw his chin lift slightly to the trees, and then he walked away into the underbrush. Then all at once, he could no longer see Ganondorf's figure.

That left the others alone. And silent too. Very, very silent, until Zelda began to weep. She sank to her knees slowly to the heap of blood and bones that was once the body of King Ralis. His detached head stared back at her, but Link saw no fear in her eyes, only loss. She bent over with a horrible sorrow, her tears falling and mixing with the crimson liquid that had once belonged inside the veins of the Zora. "Why?" she whispered, and the others came closer to her not only to comfort her but to listen to her words. "Why did the Goddesses give Ralis this fate if he was one of the Chosen Heroes? Are all of us Heroes doomed to be reduced to this? A pile of limbs?"

Silence seemed to enjoy lingering.

"Perhaps…" Link whispered, barely heard even in silence. "Perhaps we should contact the Twilight Monarchs."

Heads snapped up from the sight of Ralis's bloody remains to Link's melancholic face. "What good'll that do?" Ashei snorted before anyone else could state their opinion, apparently not quite affected by the Heroes' terrible state. "They'll just weep in front of us and tell us to continue on our 'Legendary War.' And we would do that anyway, yeah?"

Link couldn't hunt down the energy inside him to argue back at Ashei. He just couldn't find it within himself; the sudden appearance of his friends had silenced him. Luckily, the others of the Resistance could find words to counter Ashei.

Telma's face hardened. "Ashei, it would do you good to show the sensitive side of you. And besides, the Monarchs might actually help us more than you think."

"And pray tell, dear bartender, how would they help us?" the mountain girl raised an eyebrow.

Auru's crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilting downward, deep in thought. "They've been dead for centuries now, only observing and watching over the living. I do believe that the wisdom that they have in their heads will be able to conjure some kind of advice for us. Whether it be simply to tell us to persevere or to tell us some other royalty-threatening prophecy, I think it would be quite worth the trouble to listen to their words. The death of one of the Heroes cannot be ignored; even if we try to hide Ralis's absence, rumours will spread. Some may be blasphemy, but some will have the ring of truth. We can ask the Monarchs for advice on what to do next, and to see if what we plan to do is doable."

"I highly doubt it," Zelda said softly from the ground she still knelt upon. She stared at Ralis's still frightened face with wide eyes as if to dry them out. "The Monarchs themselves already stated that each Hero is required to bring Ganondorf down this time around. We… We've already lost this war, haven't we?"

"There is still hope," Shad stated harshly. "But there may be trouble. We can still win this! But it will come in small steps, Princess; we must focus on the now and keep our heads high. How will we call upon the Monarchs? They are most likely deep in slumber inside the confines of Death Mountain. Is there a way to call them without entering the Goron's domain?"

"Even if there is," Ashei said, "we can't rely on anyone to call them, you see? If we want to contact 'em, we'll have to have aid from a Twili. Marutha just said that many of the Twili are spies. They could fake their contact and tell us they have left from the Goron elders' bodies, or some similar lie. And for the two twilight dwellers we can trust the most…" She looked over at the pitiful Midna and Zant.

"You're right," Rusl realized. "However, there is one way we can contact them." Link heard Rusl's knuckles crack, and saw his eyes flash with a battler's fiery passion. "We can take Death Mountain back from the Goron-Twili by force, and from there, we can ask the Monarchs for the next course of action."

"It…" Link finally spoke, albeit weakly. No one was quite used to this tone from Link. "That seems so far away. Hyrule hasn't engaged in war for… centuries… And this one is against herself…"

"We cannot lose hope, Link! We must have a warrior's faith in ourselves, or Hyrule will surely fall. Right now, they may have the edge, but–"

Rusl's moving words were dramatically interrupted by an ear-shattering scream, and it took Link a few moments to realize with horror that Midna had released the shriek. She had suddenly leapt to her feet, eyes wide open at the sight of Ralis's remains. Backing away from them, she screamed something again, this time in the alien Twili language. She began to edge toward the forest in fear, as though staying with this group of strangers was unbearable. It probably was for the crazed Twilight Princess. "Mmhmmph," Midna whimpered at them. None of the people around her knew what to do.

During their bewilderment, she turned to the forest, and went into a full-out run. Her stride was unsteady, as though she would fall over, but she flew like the wind, not caring about the branches that tore at her body. She hadn't even remembered that she was a Twili, able to use portals to leave…

"Midna, no!" Link shouted. He took off after her in a somewhat steadier run before anyone could stop him, the Master Sword slashing through the underbrush to make way for its wielder. Within seconds, both had disappeared into the shadow of the woods. But everyone could hear Midna's haunting screams.

"Link! Midna!" Zelda felt her heart being crushed by a horrible sense of loss. She had the feeling that her sister at heart and saviour would not return for hours, and it pained her heart.

She almost leapt over Ralis's body to pursue them, but Rusl held her back, Ashei restrained her thrashing arms and legs. "Princess, get a hold of yourself!" Ashei spat into her face. When still she writhed to get free, Rusl continued for Ashei, "Zelda, Link will retrieve her! He's competent enough to look for her himself. Calm down. We cannot afford to lose you in there!"

"Let go! We need them back! We… we need them… back…" Her words had begun in a yell in a flurry of kicking legs, but her words had ended in sobs. She stopped moving, save for the tremors that wracked her body as she wept.

"We… need…them…" she whispered one last time before her view of everything around her was replaced with blackness.

* * *

Link felt déjà vu.

He had seen this forest before, in his dreams where the forest had swallowed him in darkness. But this time, only Midna was in danger. Danger of utterly losing herself.

"Midna!" he yelled, his voice hoarse for yelling so much, so loudly. It had been over an hour now that Link had been searching for her, and the young Hero began to wonder how Midna could hide herself so well in insanity. "Midna! Where are you?" Then he began to wonder if the Twilight Princess could even remember her own name. His frenzied run had slowed now, and he was beginning to lose hope. How could she have escaped so quickly? Where was she?

"Midna," he whispered to the darkness, hoping for an answer. This time, he wouldn't mind that chorus of voices, if they only told him where his friend was. His legs stopped running now, and his shaky knees sank to the earth. And in his solitude, he did not mind letting loose his tears.

"Midna."

_Midna, Midna, Midna._

_

* * *

_**Side note: You might hate me for putting more weight onto Midna's predicament, but Ralis _is _a bit less close to the group. **

**Hate me all you want for that cliffhanger, etc, but put that aside and pray that I update the next one a _tad _faster than I did this time. =]**


	29. Plans

Chapter 29: Plans

"_Midna," he whispered to the darkness, hoping for an answer. This time, he wouldn't mind that chorus of voices, if they only told him where his friend was. His legs stopped running now, and his shaky knees sank to the earth. And in his solitude, he did not mind letting loose his tears._

"_Midna."_

_Midna, Midna, Midna._

_

* * *

_

"She's gone." Link spoke the words hollowly to answer the others' desperate looks as he slowly trudged toward them. He took in the sight of them: hopeful, then crestfallen as he told him his findings. Zelda was sleeping on the ground, and his eyes softened. Zelda. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, even in the land of dreams. Her sister at heart gone, her royal friend dead.

Rusl sighed heavily. "Where do you think she has gone to?" he asked quietly.

"Aside from the possibility that she's a spirit now," Ashei said with zero delicacy, "she could be a savage now. A wild animal. I doubt she's in the woods if Link searched it for that long, so we might as well just continue to Death Mountain."

Link decided not to mention that most of his time spent in the forest was spent sobbing, and rather contradicted her, his heart aching at the possibilities Ashei had listed. "But that means we are left with only two Heroes!" he burst out angrily. Everyone looked at him with incredulous looks, surprised at his sudden ferocity. "You said it yourself, Ashei: we can't win without all five of the Chosen Heroes. Maybe we could have done with" – he swallowed a hard lump in his throat here – "only four of us, but reduced to two? There's no chance of winning this!" His hopelessness leaked out into his tone and words, and the others were stunned. Never had they seen Link pessimistic like this.

Then again, the death of a friend, the spirit extraction of another, and the newly created insanity of the third friend: those were quite damaging.

"Link," Auru said, "we still have hope." He gestured to the unconscious woman by his side. "Not only her, but you as well." The others nodded their heads vigorously to show their undying support.

The Hero gritted his teeth. "So the duties of five are put onto the shoulders of us two? That is reassuring, indeed! We are even more responsible for our _doom_!" he retorted. His hopelessness, his fear, and his utter sense of loss were making his chest hurt again. The nightmare he had had earlier that day about a second Link, only evil, spooked him as well. As if that wasn't enough, Zelda felt distant from him, and he felt awkward around her. He hated everything right now; he just wished it would end.

"If you give up, Link, then the duties of five are put onto only this woman's shoulders," Shad spoke softly.

Telma nodded. "We've seen you protect her, Link, with that feral spirit you have. You kill anyone, anything that threatens her, like you should take the danger instead of her. Your eyes–I never see them as fierce as when you fight for her. Honey, can't you do this? For her?"

Link didn't move from his position, well concealing his emotion, but his jaw was clenched tightly. Was their affection for each other that obvious? Would they ever accept Link to be Zelda's suitor? But now was not the time for these questions to be answered, he thought. He stayed silent, and Ashei broke in.

"You have to fight, Link. You were born to," she said, her tone harsh and assertive.

Link didn't listen to them, but rather said with alarm, "Why is there blood on Zelda's neck?"

With a flourish of motion, all talk stopped and they whisked Zelda back to the camps.

* * *

Zelda woke to a strong voice. Sitting up from the blankets she slept upon, she realized that a speech was being spoken, delivered by members of the Resistance. But Zelda noted with apprehension that either Link was silent or he was absent. And Zelda knew he would speak if he was there.

Throwing the blankets away from her in a tattered mess with a new alarm ringing in her head, she tore out of the tent. Not a person in sight. Carefully, she sidled along tent walls to the corner, quietly and slowly so she would not be spotted, peeking out at the scene.

The crowd she saw was amazingly large, and Zelda knew that this crowd was likely the whole assembly of the resistors of Ganondorf's army. She noted that almost everyone was solemn and silent, and the Hylians wore black. Some Zoras and Twili were sobbing, and those around them murmured comforting words to them. At the front stood all five of the Council. All five wore black. All five took turns to speak words, and for a few moments Zelda wondered what on earth they were talking about.

And then, with a sensation that her heart had just dropped into her stomach, she remembered.

With a strangled cry, she fled the scene, racing from the huge mass of unearthly quiet people. She ran until her ankles ached, tearing streaming out of her eyes as steadily as any river. She ran past all the tents until tents could no longer be seen. Then the lonely Princess began to recognize her surroundings. Zelda began to slow down to a walk, until she found the tree. With magic coursing through her veins, she felt her body heat up until it began to change into the body of Sheik, giving her the physical abilities and appearance of the Sheikah. Running straight toward the tree, she leapt onto the branch above her, landing on it clumsily, which was very unlike her. But her crying was making her unsteady like a baby deer, and she held onto the branch as if it were the last lifeline. She clung onto the tree and sobbed.

"Ilia," Sheik said into the tree leaves rustling in the wind, "I guess you'll never be back to talk in these trees with me, huh? Will you never visit me again? Can we ever talk like the close friends we became?" Her tears blurred her eyes again, but she made no sound as they fell. She watched her tears fall from her height to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"You can talk to me," said a quiet voice from below.

Sheik nearly fell out of the tree in surprise when she heard Link's voice. When she righted herself, Link was already on the branch across from her. "So you came too," he said softly.

She nodded dumbly, feeling more weak and horrible than she ever had before. "I miss her. Both of the hers." She laid her head back on her tree branch, tearing streaming freely from her eyes. "And both of the hims."

Link was staring off into the distance, seemingly not hearing her words. "It still feels like they're here."

"I know," Sheik whispered, barely heard by Link. "I can't believe Ganondorf could bring himself to…" Her next words were choked off when she imagined Ganondorf raising his sword at Ralis. "And Zant… he may not be completely gone, but he can't possess another body for a long while. Mi–She told me so." She closed her eyes, trying to remember Ilia's laugh, Midna's beauty, Zant's solemn face on Darbus. Time was already wearing away the once-sharp image of them, and she finally realized how long they had not seen the missing Heroes.

Would they ever see them again?

The two of were silent for a moment, until Link's voice broke through the quiet. "Your neck. What happened?" Link said suddenly. Still, he did not turn to look at her.

Even through vague words, Sheik could tell Link was angry. She shifted uneasily on the branch, and her trembling fingers reached up to pull away the fabric concealing her face and neck. Her fingers brushed the place where Dark Link's blade had opened up her skin, feeling only the fabric of a bandage.

"So?" Link persisted, turning to face her with the strangest cloud of emotions on his face.

"I…" Sheik struggled to find an explanation, one that wouldn't arouse suspicion, but a cut on her neck could not be covered up easily. "I…"

"What are you keeping from me?" Link's voice was almost a whisper, and he nimbly shifted from his branch to hers. His face was near hers, his expression as though intent on looking for secrets in her face. Sheik suddenly felt uneasy at his nearness, and in panic from both Link and his dark counterpart, she leapt from her branch to the one above it. She thought she even saw more than a little bit of Dark Link in him right now, and it sickened her even more than Ralis's torn remains.

"Nothing," she choked, leaping again for another branch, intending to go to the top of the tree, where only a Sheikah could stand.

Link gave a cold, bitter laugh, but he didn't move from his position. "How can you even deny that you're lying to me?"

"I just can't tell you," she said with another sob, looking down at him from the peak of the tree. If she looked around her, away from the depths of the tree, she would be able to see her surroundings with amazing clarity. But she continued to stare through the tangle of branches and leaves, just so she could see Link.

Link's eyes didn't look up to meet her own. He did, however, drop from the branch and lightly dropped to the ground. "Then I won't pursue the truth," he said.

And he walked away, leaving her standing at the top of the tree, alone.

* * *

The funeral had been so depressing that Telma hadn't even been able to bring herself to say a word to the audience, even with her usually cheery mood. Every time she thought of something to say, her throat closed right up as if it were as natural as breathing. And by the time that the tears stopped, she would have forgotten her words to say.

Ashei had done most of the talking, predictably, and Telma wished someone closer to the three Heroes would have been able to speak, but only the Resistance was left to deliver the eulogies. And from there, Ashei was the only one that could really speak. And her words, though perhaps soft words, were spoken rather emotionlessly: so very characteristic of the mountain-girl.

Once the eulogies were over with a plead of blessing to the Goddesses from Shad (which was in truth a very shaky plead), Telma returned to the stand, the words coming more easily to her mouth now that she wasn't speaking of the dead. "People of the Light World and Twilight Realm," she said, her voice sounding rusty, "we have one more announcement to tell. We have decided to move on to Death Mountain now. With the blow to our strong points, we will quickly become weak. Therefore, if we delay any longer, we will fall. We march to Death Mountain, to rescue the Goron from the Twili, in three hours. Pack up the belongings you can bring, if any, and we will march. Thank you."

Telma stepped down from the podium as the crowd dispersed in complete silence. Walking back to the others, the first tear she had shed in ten years slid down her cheek, those ten years that she had gotten over her parents' death. "What have we done to Hyrule…?" she murmured, flicking the tear away from her cheek as she watched silent rivers pouring down the people's faces, devoid of hope.

"Telma, we've done nothing," Auru said anxiously, never having seen Telma like this before. "It's that bastard Ganondorf, and all his pet monsters. And now, it seems, Marutha."

The bartender seemed to tighten at the mention of the Twili medic. "That two-faced traitor," she spoke with an acid tone. "She just played with us! We can't take that from her!"

"It seems that we have already," Ashei crossed her arms over her chest. "Link reported to us that she only seemed intent on the pureberry rather actually helping Hyrule's situation, so her betrayal is final. Ganondorf has the Skire, and he will implement the Skire into his soldiers, with or without their will. It seems that we do not have enough Sols to slay them all no matter how many the Twili create."

"All we can hope to do right now is lash at Death Mountain," said Rusl grimly. "Find the Princess; I saw her sneak out of the tent."

Shad groaned.

* * *

Link sat beside the fire he had made by the flowing river, staring at neither the running water nor the dancing fire; he stared at the tiny Fairy Ocarina that lay in his hands, the holes like eyes staring back at him. What had Saria said when she had given it to him?

_"Why did you give it to me, anyway?"_ he had said, still frowning at the ocarina.

She had hesitated. _"I just thought it was right," _Saria had mumbled to her feet. And something else, something he had barely caught: _"–belongs to you anyway…"_

What on earth had she meant by that?

Aside from that mystery and the fact that both Navi and Saria had acted strangely around him and Zelda, he had never even played it, save for the one test note he had blown. He put the ocarina to his mouth and blew more softly than the first time. A pure note resonated in the air, reminding him of the clear ring of the pureberry. He loved the sound, and decided to try more.

Link grasped the ocarina awkwardly, the grooves of it too small for his hands, but he managed to place his fingertips over the holes. He blew once more, testing each note, and delighted himself by playing a consonant melody. It was odd, the way it came to him so easily; it was like he had played it for many years and stopped, and this was his first time after stopping for years.

He played a melody, soft, sad, and sweet in his ears, and he found it reflected exactly his own emotions. But underneath the melancholy was a layer of hope. He kept playing, not knowing exactly how his song would unfold, but each note presented itself out of nothing. He continued and continued until he forgot about the passing of time; twilight was upon him.

And finally, a wrong note crashed down on the song, harsh and dissonant compared to the other notes, giving the song a silly and abrupt ending. Link frowned, pulling the ocarina from his mouth, and stared at it again. Was it his fault that he had played the wrong note? Link wondered.

"You have to build on the wrong note, or you'll never finish the song."

Link jumped in surprise, his hand involuntarily going for the Master Sword, but he realized it was the little fairy Navi. "What are you doing here?" Link asked her as she landed on the ocarina and inspected it, his voice strange after the gentle music of his new instrument.

"It was… too depressing back there," she stuttered, trying to put the words gently, "so I flew off to find you! And naturally, what I found was you playing the ocarina."

Link frowned at her. "What do you mean by 'naturally'?" he asked, confused yet again.

The little Kokiri fairy seemed to jolt in the air, if that was possible. "Um… I don't know why," she said, almost sadly. But then she brushed off the depression, saying in a firmer voice, "But I do know you've got to keep playing that melody! You can't stop playing once you hit a wrong note, 'cause then you'll never finish a song! You just skip over it as if it was never there; that's what all the good composers and musicians do. Do you get it?"

Wondering if she was still talking about the song, Link nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?" Navi shrilled in her childish voice, even though he knew she was older than him by hundreds of years. She grabbed hold of the ocarina, and tried to bring it to his hand by laboriously fluttering her fairy wings. Link smiled and plucked her away from the ocarina, and before she could protest, he played again.

He started the song from the beginning, and the song brought a smile to Navi's already happy face. She watched his serene face, rapt, as he played. And she winced as he played that one wrong note that he probably wouldn't ever get, but after the slight stumble of hesitation, he continued. The song unfolded, the newness of it making both Link and Navi smile, and it played until the twilight passed into night. The song ended with a lonely note, undecorated, but standing firm and unwavering. When the note stopped, Navi burst into cheers, flying around him in circles, screeching out congratulations. Then she suggested, "How about I… I teach you some songs! I remember them from the… Kokiri Forest!"

Link smiled, and that was the beginning of the bond between Link and Navi.

* * *

"Dark Link, report. Then you, Marutha," Ganondorf ordered, his golden eyes staring at them, demanding.

Link's doppelganger grinned a crimson smile, floating in the air and leaning back at his leisure, and the image reminded Ganondorf of Midna. "Everyone's in chaos."

Ganondorf waited for elaboration, but Dark Link did not elaborate, and Ganondorf sighed in exasperation. "Damn it, Link, why can't you be lazy?" he muttered into the air.

"Oh, so that's the game you're playing, huh?" Dark Link's eyes darkened ominously, making him look ever more frightening. "You want Link to be lazy so I'll be diligent? Well guess what, bud: it isn't happening." He cackled, the dark from his eyes going away, back flipping higher into the air and landing on one of the beams of the throne room's ceiling. "You look so small from up here, Ganny. It's like I can trample you!" he said with delight, making a big show of stomping Ganondorf from up high.

Grinding his teeth in disgust at the shadow's impudence, Ganondorf frowned darkly. The King wanted very much to trample _him_ back into being a lifeless shadow, for it was easily within his abilities, but he knew Dark Link would be vital to winning. Even if he had already won this war, Ganondorf wanted to be sure. Though Dark Link despised Ganondorf, he supported the King's cause, so Ganondorf put up with him.

He turned to Marutha, who stood motionless, awaiting his command. He exhaled a breath of relief; Marutha was like a robot, only obeying commands as she was told and was the complete opposite of Dark Link. "Report, my dear?"

She bowed in the fashion of the Gerudo, her right fist over her chest and bowing down low. "The Council is distraught; they've given the order to march on Death Mountain."

Ganondorf snorted, only amused by the action. "I won't make a move to protect Death Mountain. The Twilight Monarchs cannot do anything to help them, and the Goron-Twili will crush them. Even if Death Mountain is lost, and that's a very slim chance, I wouldn't care."

Marutha bowed again. "Yes, my King. To continue, Princess Zelda is in a similar manner to the Resistance: still in shock. She is safely being controlled by the Council."

"Good. But what of the Twilight Princess?" Ganondorf inquired.

Quite unlike her usually staid demeanour, her full red lips quirked to one side. "I do not mean to offend you, King, but that is a silly question. If Midna cannot be tracked by Link, why should I waste time tracking her myself?"

"You have magic in your hand. He does not."

"Yes, but Fate is in love with Link. If Fate does not dote upon Link, she certainly will not dote upon me."

The Gerudo King frowned. "We do not flirt with Fate enough, do we?"

The smile on her face widened. "Not nearly enough." Above them, Dark Link barked out in laughter, falling off the beam and catching himself in the air just before he landed on the floor.

Rubbing the side of his face as he sat on his throne, Ganondorf sighed. "Continue."

"It is Link who we should fear the most, yet again; the fairy seems to have helped his spirits recover. If only that bitch fairy did not fly out of that wretched forest where she belongs, Link would be ready to be torn right now," Marutha said as Dark Link picked himself up off the ground and melted away into the shadows.

Her oaths surprised Ganondorf, but he did not comment; she would outwit him again, and though he would never admit it, he hated to be ridiculed by that logical woman. "What about that pet of mine who ran away?" he smiled calmly.

Marutha had no need to ask who he meant. "Floating uselessly in his spirit form, of course. He has attempted to take the body of numerous Twili, but his spirit is not yet strong enough to control a body. Because of this, we will not have access to the Twilight Realm for a while. Without a body to hold onto, Zant cannot take another between the realms."

Ganondorf cupped his chin with his hand, deep in thought. "This disturbs me," he said after a moment.

"May I inquire as to why, sire?"

He frowned. "I have long planned to imprison the Hylians who defy me in the Twilight Realm; I would let the darkness settle into them, and they would become Twili as punishment. But now, with Zant's absence of both his physical body and his loyalty, this cannot be done."

"My King, is it not better to focus on the Skire experiments first and perfect the Skire?" Marutha said, and on cue, Dark Link came back into the light with an experimental Skire on his neck. At the first glance, the Twili monster looked like a scarf, but it would occur to the onlooker that the Skire was actually a shadowy, furry creature, with a face like Dark Link's, curled around Dark Link. The creature was biting into Dark Link's neck on the place where the vein would be, where his pulse could be felt, and its frighteningly dark red eyes glowed.

"It feels like a giant mosquito that just can't get enough blood," Dark Link grinned, patting the Skire's fur.

"Stop fooling around," Ganondorf snapped, one of the few times his temper broke, but one of the many times he snapped out at Dark Link. "Instead of using similes to describe the thing, report its progress!"

Dark Link shrugged. "It's sucking my dark-blood as you've planned, and it's giving me its venom in return. My blood isn't disappearing out of my body, though; it's only mixing with the venom. My magic is more potent because of the venom in my blood" – he thrust his hand out and blasted a giant ball of black fire at a marble statue at the side of the room, and it exploded into millions of shards, casually demonstrating – "and I haven't given the Skire a test yet. You haven't given me any Moblins or anything to test it on."

Tempted to simply reduce Dark Link into nothing but withholding the desire for after the war was won, Ganondorf muttered a magic command to a Moblin Commander. The Moblin promptly barked out orders to his panicked soldiers, and with a satisfaction at the panic he could not describe, Ganondorf withdrew from the contact. "They're coming here now. I want the Skire tested before dawn, and a report. A _full_ report, better than the stupid single sentences you usually give me. I want to know if the Skire's venom is worth exchanging our own blood for as soon as possible. And, whether your blood in a Skire's body is effective."

Marutha interrupted, "Sire, what of the reproduction of the Skire? Is this the original Skire you are experimenting on?"

Ganondorf rubbed his temples. "The original one, the one from that Ordonian girl, is reforming itself by some strange magic, carefully sealed in a chamber created by my own magic. I think its reproduction is quickening because of the darkness that surrounds it… but no matter. Before long, there will be too many for me to control."

With alarm, Marutha ground her teeth together, her golden Gerudo eyes piercing as she looked at her King. "What shall we do then?" she said, her voice carefully devoid of emotion.

"For now, nothing; we need more than just one Skire. When they get out of control…" Ganondorf smiled, and Marutha already knew things had been planned. "Our friendly group of resistors will have a _treat_. And they are already getting one. I've dispatched a few of our Hylian assassins, powered with Skire venom in their bodies, to the Zoras travelling back to the main groups. They are not magicians, as I fear the power of the magicians will be too much for even me to handle. But the warriors are enhanced. This will be our first experiment. Not even they know what they are capable of."

Dark Link's smile widened silently, and he slinked away to do the second experiment, to see just how crazy the Skire was with his own blood in its veins.

* * *

The Zoras and the Twili travelled quicker than ever before, knowing each minute counted; they had to rejoin the main army before Ganondorf decided to crush them. Nolva grunted in the water, twisting through the river and all the while ordering the water to flow faster and faster. At his side was both Serena and Sybil, the three of them leading the way. Serena eyed the rushing water around them with suspicion, but Sybil's eyes glittered with knowing. Nolva grinned and urged both himself and the water forward.

Even the Twili with all their warping glory had had trouble keeping up with them; after a few tries, both the Zoras and the Twili agreed that they should simply meet at the rendezvous location. With a wish of good luck, all of the Twili had left, leaving the Zoras to journey through the rivers, as the Twili were not numerous enough to take all the Zoras back.

But the Zoras were not discouraged; they were actually enthusiastic to swim the rest of the way back. With Nolva's great unplugging of the river flow and the mysteriously fast river flow, the people of Lake Hylia were all eager to dive into this rapid river.

Nolva put his arms and legs as close together as possible, trying to coax all the speed he could from his body, flying through the water. The water around him squealed with excitement to be swimming alongside this water-speaker, and Nolva smiled even wider. He had found he could spend hours just watching the water and observing it now, and the ability did not drain his energy. He was glad for the fact, else the trip could be twice as long.

As they sped down the river, Nolva began to notice the water becoming more agitated, as if they were none too eager to speed ahead into the unknown. Nolva hesitated, and was about to ask the water what was wrong, when he very suddenly realized just why.

Metal glimmered above the water, catching the little sunlight there was right now.

"No!" Nolva shouted in the water, but no one could hear him through the water.

The spears stabbed into the water, and the screaming began, both screams from the Zoras and the water. The Prince twisted around to look behind him, to see red join the clear water around them. The water screeched to see the blood. Nolva ground his teeth in rage, ordering the water to slow down, and angled his body upward. With a powerful stroke of his arms, feet, and fins, Nolva leapt out of the water and onto land, startling the spearmen so much that one actually fell into the river.

Nolva noticed fleetingly that the spearmen were heavily clothed in black, so that their faces and skin did not show. Ganondorf's men, no doubt. There were about fifteen of them, spears at the ready and deadly sharp. Nolva grinned. _This should be easy_.

With a fierce war cry, he leapt at the nearest one, knocking the spear out of his hands with a kick. A swing of his arm stunned the man, and his fin shot out to force him into the water.

The water screamed in fear as the Zoras jumped out of the water in giant splashes, fins out threateningly. With a strange, regal elegance, they rushed as one at the men, but only then did Nolva realize they were probably each as skilled as Link himself. It seemed the Zoras were being outmatched even by such a small force of men. Nolva gave a shriek of frustration, wishing he could summon the water to handle these bandits, but Sybil had counselled that he revealed not his secret yet.

There were so many Zora warriors throwing themselves at the men and being horribly speared that Nolva could not do anything; the men were crowded. Shouting orders for a battle formation, Nolva strafed a spear jab, and felt his breath being knocked out as the wood of the spear hit his side. He fell to the ground, dazed, and as he picked himself up, he realized both Sybil and Serena had come back to his side.

"Alright, Prince?" Sybil yelled, punching a man right at his neck with her arm fins out.

"Always!" Nolva responded as he lunged at the man Sybil had punched. The man was too fast; he sidestepped Nolva's kick and gave the Prince a kick of his own.

"Nolva, stay back!" Serena hissed as her fin shot out. She gave a screech as she stabbed her fin into the man's abdomen, clean through. Her son stared, awestruck by Serena's lightning speed.

The man released a feral howl, and he staggered backwards from Serena's outstretched fin, which she retracted in satisfaction. Nolva watched the man warily, struck by the fact that the man had been torn open and yet he was not yet dripping in blood.

Then, his eyes widened.

He had expected to see a dark red blood pouring out of the spearman's abdomen, but what had happened did not exactly match this. Nolva watched, mouth open, as a strange thick liquid seeped out of his torn body. The liquid was certainly not blood, for it was too thick. And it could hardly be blood when it was a bright purple, pulsing with light, with swirls of black, looking like purple paint being mixed with black. The purple-black fluid flowed out slowly, and the water screamed louder at Nolva than ever before as it watched the pulsing liquid approach the river. Everyone around them stopped fighting momentarily, even the spearmen, confused by the sight of this strange liquid.

Nolva couldn't help the water though, as he had to seize this distraction. With the authority of his family's blood, he shouted, "Strike!" as he tried to stab another with his fin as his mother had. Instead of landing a blow, he received one, and he leapt away, cursing. Another Zora attacked the man to distract him as Nolva righted himself, and the Prince joined his helper, the two Zoras grappling with the spearman and stabbing the man mercilessly with their razor fins. Before long, the liquid had begun to spout out again.

But this time, it had seeped onto the other Zora's hand.

The Zora screamed with agony, shaking his hand like there was a deadly insect on it. He screeched incoherently, staggering away from everyone around him, and Nolva found himself dumbstruck again as he realized that the liquid was eating through the Zora's hand, leaving nothing behind, not even blood. The Zora continued to scream even when his skin stopped disappearing, and the deadly liquid dripped onto the ground, seemingly harmless.

The Zora was alive, but without a hand. The end of his arm ended with ripped skin, muscle, and bone covered completely in blood that still oozed out as easily as the river beside them.

Nolva was knocked out of his reverie by a swing of a spear. The Prince staggered, overwhelmed by everything, everyone, everything, everyone, everything, everyone. Then Sybil shouted his name, and he realized he was still in battle. Dazedly, he swung his arms and fins at the man who had struck him, catching the man in a furious onslaught. Even in a daze, Nolva excelled in battle.

Enraged that this young Zora was besting him, the spearman roared and suddenly crouched, transforming into something animal, and leapt at Nolva with inhuman speed. Caught off guard, Nolva yelled out as he was tackled off his feet. They rolled backwards, each trying to a shot at each other's necks before the other could get a chance. Before long, however, the spearman had Nolva pinned to the ground underneath us, and as Nolva struggled, the man grinned. The Zora Prince screamed in shock at the sight of the man's smile; the man's lips had pulled back to reveal dagger-sharp teeth, dripping with saliva.

Then, all at once, the man was no longer man, but a twilight beast on all fours.

The monster was furry and massive, and he sniffed Nolva, snout right above his face, the beast's grin widening at the scent of blood. Looking at him, Nolva saw that it was in the form of a giant wolf with a black coat. Its breath smelled of blood and raw meat, the pungent smell bringing tears to his eyes. A snarl resounded from deep within the beast's throat. The monster's eyes gleamed a fierce crimson, which bored into Nolva's own eyes, and out of pure instinct alone Nolva violently tried to jerk away from this abomination. The paws that held him down were too heavy for any one man to throw off, however.

"Do not test the Skire-men," the monster snarled into Nolva's face, saliva escaping its mouth and dripping down onto Nolva's face. Luckily, the saliva did not seem as deathly as the purplish liquid. He swung his head around, trying to get away from this thing, and realized that they were too far away from the others for aid to come. From the paws came claws, and they dug into Nolva's chest, drawing blood. Nolva clenched his jaw, his initial fear fading away into adrenaline as he felt the pain. "If we decide to kill someone," he spoke in a growl, "they will be killed. You are no exception."

"I am an exceptional Zora," Nolva said, thinking of his water-speaking ability.

The beast seemed to be amused. "Resistors, resist as they may, will go unsuccessful, as the enforcers shall enforce."

Nolva spat into the wolf's face, causing the monster to roar at him. "Stop speaking in riddles, beast," Nolva demanded, eyes cut. "Tell us who you are and who sent you!"

The creature raised its head in authority, looming over the poor Prince. His tail swished in the air. "My name is Striker. I am the commander of this group of Skire-men," the beast said. "As for who sent us… who is to say someone sent us? Could it not be I who decided to grab a snack from the river? Or do you think everyone against you is under the control of the Dark Lord?"

"The fact that you are Skire alone tells me you're from his army, idiot."

Striker's jaws snapped right before Nolva's face, but the Zora did not flinch. "Your heart is right underneath my claws, Zora Prince. Do not resist, or I will enforce."

Nolva stared up at Striker's fearsome face. "What do you want from me?"

"Is it so obscure to understand? Are you not one of those who are foretold in legend?"

This sent Nolva in shock. "How could you confuse my father and me? He's the Chosen Hero, not me! And besides, you should _know_ that he's dead. Your master killed him! It's grief enough for me that I must face his death!"

"Fool, you–" Striker began, but a shout from the battle back at the river caught his attention. Nolva turned his head, only to go into shock once more; a woman with a dagger, running towards them, was pulsing with shadow, and once again a transformation brought her into the form of a tigress, orange and black coat reduced to gray and black. Her eyes were the same red as Striker's, and before long she was upon them.

"Striker, we've got to flee," she said, her tone urgent, her eyes flicking to the Zora that Striker had captured, then ignoring him. "The Dark Lord miscounted; he didn't send a force big enough to reduce their numbers drastically."

"How many have we taken?" Striker demanded, Nolva forgotten for the moment.

"Perhaps ten. Just a hundred more to go."

"Hell!" Striker cursed, his claws slashing Nolva's chest, leaving ten scratches, which drew a cry out of the Zora Prince.

"Striker," the tigress asked, her fiery red eyes back on Nolva, "who's your friend here?"

"He claims he is the son of the Hero," Striker explained, his gaze swinging back to Nolva's face. He stared back. "I think we should take him back to the Dark Lord. He will be pleased by any bounty that is related to the Heroes."

Nolva's chest was bleeding badly, and he knew he wouldn't last if he didn't act now. Striker did not seem one to easily forget his rage. As Striker conversed with the tigress, Nolva's mind made its way down below in the ground, scanning for reserves of water that would help him. The water seemed worried to see a water-speaker be in such mortal danger, and Nolva's eyes scanned the area, wondering how best to attack. Then, finding a good place, he gently urged the water to rush to a focal point in the ground. Then, with a sharp command, Nolva forced the water out of the ground just behind his head, sending a blast of water and dirt right into Striker's furry snout.

With a howl, Striker was blown off of Nolva, and the Zora breathed in a sharp gulp of air, readying himself for battle as Sybil had always instructed him. Then, he leapt to his feet, positioned so that both Striker and the tigress were in his sight. The tigress raised an eyebrow, a sight Nolva never thought he would see, but she managed it. "And you claim you are not the Hero?"

"Yes," Nolva said, and another jet of water fired out of the ground directly underneath the tigress. Yowling, the tigress was lifted into the air, and in his rage, Striker did exactly as his name told.

As he lunged, he roared, "The Skire do not fail! Whoever is decided to be killed shall be killed!"

Nolva felt the adrenaline again, watching the Skire beast race towards him. The water rushed through veins in the ground, frantically trying to please the water-speaker, but there wasn't enough time. Striker was upon him. Teeth flashed, and Nolva ducked, practically dropping to the ground. The claws on Striker's paws missed by an inch as he leapt over Nolva, and he snarled in frustration, twisting around snapping his teeth at the Zora. Nolva's fin struck the beast's snout, and the Prince was careful not to cut through the skin, as he knew what would happen to his fin. As he launched a barrage of kicks, punches, and fin blows, Nolva was aware that the tigress was coming back as well, now recovered.

Shoving Striker away, Nolva sent the water out of the ground, creating a giant dome of water over both of them. Then, as the water dome was complete, Nolva froze it, and the beasts were trapped inside a gleaming dome of ice. The ice was easily a foot thick, and as night had fallen, the ice would take long enough to melt to let the Zoras escape. Nolva gave the dome an experimental punch, and when all it did was shudder, Nolva stood back in satisfaction. But just to be sure, Nolva urged the water to soak both creatures, both of which roared in indignation loud enough for Nolva to hear outside the dome. Then, Nolva froze the water again, leaving the beasts frozen in ice.

Then, Nolva scurried away to order everyone down the river, saving his story about the Skire-men for later.

* * *

"Striker!" shouted Eshira into the empty area, leaping into the air and taking the form of a giant black hawk with a glow of shadow and the familiar feeling of searing adrenaline rushing through the venom in her blood. She had been satisfied that the venom had burned the hand of a Zora, and guessed that the venom became acidic once the body it was in was dead. But everything else that had happened that night was far from satisfactory.

She flapped her wings, gaining altitude to see more ground. She rose on an updraft, riding it up as high as possible, and then leaving it to soar away from that damned river. The Zoras had made such a quick escape that not even one was killed as they fled. Eshira had never seen such failure from her own squad; perhaps fifteen Zoras were killed. This hadn't even been worth it.

"Dammit Striker, where the hell did you go?" she muttered. Her flaming red hawk eyes pierced the land, searching for her second-in-command.

The rage she felt was purged by the sudden sight of a shiny dome of ice, painfully unnatural. She swooped down to the ground, and in the blink of an eye she was human again, trying to peer through the ice. Feeling rage taking hold of her again, her body morphed into the great scaly, winged form of a black dragon. She released a great fire from the bottom of her throat, letting it roll off her wet tongue, and within seconds the dome was reduced to a mere puddle. In front of her was just the man she wanted to kill, in the form of a wolf, and his partner Aria in her signature tigress form. And what Eshira saw brought out the disgust within her. They were frozen like useless ice cubes.

Trying to suppress her anger at their outright failure, Eshira simply breathed out a hot plume of air over the frozen Skire, and that alone melted the ice. Gasping, Striker and Aria fell to the ground, panting for the air they had been deprived of.

"Fools!" Eshira spat into their faces, wisps of smokes escaping her nostrils in anger. "You let them get away! Why do I call you second-in-command, Striker?"

"Eshira, there was nothing to be done. We had encountered one of the Chosen Heroes," Aria spoke, her purrs turning into a rusty voice as her body pulsed with shadow, then morphing back into a blonde woman.

The words brought disbelief to shine on Eshira's face; she stared at them, wondering if they were joking or not. Striker responded with a cough, and Eshira knew if Striker wasn't arguing, it was true.

"Is it true?"

The two nodded weakly, wondering what Eshira would do to them. They waited for her to explode.

But, no explosion came. She released a sigh, turning to the river. Then she released an ear-shattering bugle, her call to the squad.

Within seconds, all Skire-men were present and looking at Eshira questioningly. Eshira grunted, her massive, scaly claws moving over the ground as she walked majestically in the opposite direction of the Castle Town. "There is no way we are all heading back to Ganondorf, not when we have nothing to show for. We are the first of the Skire-humans, and if we fail, he will replace us…"

"What will you have us do?" asked a Skire-man she did not remember.

Her eyes travelled through her squad, wondering who was the most expendable of each of them. Then, her fiery red eyes fell upon Striker.

He tensed. He knew what she was going to force him to do.

"I won't."

"But you must. Would you have us all killed, or simply you?" Eshira glared daggers at Striker. "Besides, you have just failed. Tell Ganondorf that the squad still has work to do. Report our morphing abilities, report that our venom becomes acidic once we die. Report whatever he asks of you. But do not report that we failed this mission. If you survive Ganondorf's reaction, you may return to this squad, and your honour will be ensured."

Striker stared back at the dark dragon that stood before him, unmoving. Then, he turned around, breaking into an inhumanly fast run, and he leapt into the air, fur transforming into feather, and then he was gone.

Eshira turned back to the others. "We're heading to Death Mountain," was all she said, and in a flash of motion, the dragon was soaring through the air to the south, flying even faster than Striker.

Her squad exchanged fearful glances, but they all followed, bound to Eshira by their fates.


End file.
